The Blue Raven
by tigerlillygirl19
Summary: Meet Carter Callahan, Black Canary's protege. Orphaned and adopted by Dinah Lance and (sort of) Oliver Queen. She battles her own demons, insecurities, and knows how to hold her own against the villains of Star City as the Blue Raven. Read as she reveals more and more about her past and recalls her journey on becoming a part of the Team. season 2 posted!
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day. It's invigorating to finally say that. After years of waking up at five in the morning for trainings, juggling school work and the sporadic work at Queen Industries, and the late night till early morning patrols, it's nice to be one step closer to something I have worked so hard for. We stood outside the Hall of Justice, the Justice League "Headquarters" waiting for the rest of the members and their protégés to arrive. I stood with my mentor and adoptive mother, Black Canary. She stood with a strong stature, a back straight, arms crossed over her chest, footing parallel with the shoulders for perfect balance. She was dressed in her costume a black corseted leotard and leather jacket with dark gray stockings all made of a bullet proof shock resistant fabrics paired with heavy duty light weight black combat boots. Her blonde hair cascading naturally on her shoulders in its usual dressed down casual do. She looked down at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Patience, Carter, they will arrive shortly. They all just had business to attend to before getting here."

I nodded in understanding, "It is very strange that four villains with similar abilities attack four different locations at the same time."

She nodded, "Oliver and Roy said they had it and I am sure the others are finishing up. The League will discuss these suspicious occurrences, after your tour."

"Are you sure they aren't going to show us the tower?" I said with disappointment.

She nodded, "Unfortunately, not today, some of the members are still…apprehensive about minors being involved in this line of work. They are still keeping you in the safe zone, away from the press and keeping targets off your backs."

"Some of them don't trust us either I am assuming?" I asked, she gave me a sullen look and nodded. "Roy isn't going to like that, he's been raving about this for weeks."

She nodded, "Yeah, he's going to be pissed."

"Who is going to be angry?" a gruff male voice asked. I turned to see Aquaman standing on the stairs just a couple feet away along with his protégé Aqualad.

BC laughed, "You'll see," sharing a glance with me before facing him, "How long did it take to take him down?"

"We actually encountered Killer Frost," he laughed, "It did not take us long to defeat her it was more time consuming to arrive on time."

"Don't you find it strange, four villains, similar powers, attacking at the same time at different locations, today?" she asked.

He gave an answer but I didn't pay attention to it. I was too busy looking at the quiet boy, or I guess maybe teenager would be a better noun, standing at Aquaman's side. His skin was dark in color reminding me of chocolate, with tattoos wrapped around his arms. Blonde hair and what seemed to be silver colored eyes were to only contrasting features he had besides his suit. Red top and dark colored pants separated by a black belt with a golden Atlantian symbol belt buckle. A amused smirk appeared on my face when I realized the lack of shoes. After several seconds of observing he caught my gaze and began observing me as well. He saw me dressed in my suit similar to that of my mentor's. A black corseted top with tight fitted black pants paired with black combat boots and my own leather jacket, all with details of bright blue with a huge blue raven shaped logo on the back. The only difference was my red hair was pin straight and held out of my face by a head band and my face was partially covered by domino mask.

He meet my gaze once again and gave me a smile, "It's good to see you again, Blue Raven."

I nod, "It's good to see you too, Aqualad."

"Aqualad, you aren't hitting on my sister are you?" a voice called climbing up the stairs. I looked over Aqualad's shoulder as he turned to see how called him. Climbing up the stairs donned in an all red and yellow outfit and yellow hat was one of my favorite archers, Speedy, followed behind him was my other favorite archer, Green Arrow, his mentor. I rolled my eye and snorted.

"We were just saying hello, _Brother,_ you would have been here for them if you weren't so slow," I said with a smirk.

"We got detained, I'm here aren't I?" he said once he reached where I stood.

"Late, but here," I agreed with a smile.

"Blue Raven," I turned to see it was Green arrow addressing me, "missed you out there."

"Hey, if you needed help, all you had to do was ask," I said teasing, "but no you said you had it."

He ruffled my hair, "Hey we did have it, just missed you making fun of Speedy."

"Who's making fun of Speedy?"

We turned to see Robin, the boy wonder in suit, shadowed by his mentor Batman.

"No one, Boy Wonder," Speedy deadpanned him and crossed his arms over his chest.

I let out a laugh, "Hello Robin."

He nodded in response, "Blue Raven, looking good." I rolled my eyes in response and went to stand by my mentor.

"What'd I say?" Robin "whispered" to Speedy.

He shook his head, "Stay in your league, Boy Blunder."

Before he could respond, Batman placed his hand on his protégé's shoulder. "Today's the day." He said with a barely visible smile.

Green Arrow grinned and looked at Speedy and I, "Welcome to the Hall of Justice."

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman added.

Black Canary placed both hands on my shoulders, "The product of your hard work," she murmured into my ear.

"Aww man!" the voice of yet another teenage boy appeared behind us. I turned to see Kid Flash with arms crossed over his chest. "I knew we'd be the last ones here."

He raced up to the four of us, gave Robin and Aqualad fist bumps. Speedy just glared at him, or maybe just looked at him the way he usually looked at everybody. I can never tell sometimes, Speedy is a very grumpy person. "Hello, Beautiful," Kid said to me as he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys keep up with that and Speedy will skewer you with his arrows."

He laughed and shrugged, "He's got to catch me first."

Black Canary, thankfully, cut in before Speedy could say anything, "Come along, Blue Raven, boys, we are already late meeting Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. They are patient but not _that _patient."

I nodded and began walking to the large double doors. They opened to reveal a very large room. Right in front of us was a door with all black letters "Authorized Justice League Personnel Only" it seemed out of place since it was directly beneath the tall golden statues of the founding members of the League. Out of the doors walked out the two aforementioned members.

"Robin, Speedy, Blue Raven, Aqualad, Kid Flash. Welcome." He turned around and began walking through the doors. We all eagerly followed like kids in a candy store. I turned to Speedy who had a very rare smile on his face.

"You now have unlimited access to our Gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library," he stated ending with the room we were in now. Lined with shelves of thousands of books with a computer nook on the other side and seating areas scattered throughout the room.

"Make yourselves at home," said Flash. Kid Flash and Robin took no time sitting down in the nearest chairs. With Aqualad following suite, Speedy stood in his place and I left his side to explore the nearest book shelf.

The members of the league gathers near another door, I'm assuming to a zeta tube. And discussed the strange attacks that happened earlier.

"That's it!" Speedy yelled from his spot startling me and making me drop the book I was admiring on the floor with a loud boom. I turned to glare at him as I picked up the book but he was too busy glaring at the members.

"You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass," he said with venom. I looked at my mentor as if to say _Here we go_.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get," Aquaman said calmly but that just angered Speedy even more.

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically and gestured towards the glass windows high above us where tourist were taking photos. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow stepped forward, "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"No, what I need is _respect._"

"Enough!" I snarled as I slammed the book down on the table next to me. Making a cup of pencils knock over. He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "You are acting like a child!" I yelled as I pointed my finger at him. "You want to be respected? ACT LIKE YOU DESERVE IT!"

He looked at me and snorted "Are you serious?"

I stepped forward but was stopped by hand on my shoulder, my mentor's hand. Speedy continued, "You're kidding, right?" he asked me dumbfounded, "You're playing their game," he looked at the others, "Why? Because you think they play far? Today was supposed to be the day. Step one to becoming full fledged members of the League."

"No duh, Speedy! This is they just don't let anyone walk in here. It takes hard work and just because we defeat a couple of villains in our hometown means we are ready for the big leagues, the League. It takes building trust and showing the other members what we've got and not just our mentors," I said.

"Yeah, I mean isn't step one a tour of the HQ?" Kid Flash said from his spot.

"Except the hall isn't the Leagues real HQ!" Speedy exclaimed. I slapped my forehead with my hand.

I heard my mentor cuss under her breath, "Damn it, Oliver!"

I looked up from my hand to see the reactions of the other protégés, by their reactions this was not going to end well. The silence in the room gave Speedy clearance in his mind to continue. "Yeah, bet they never told you this is just a tourist false front and just a place to put the teleporter. The real headquarters is an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

I turned to the group of mentors to see them all glaring at Green Arrow including my own. He looked sheepishly at Batman who had folded his arms. "I know, I know. I thought maybe we could make an exception?" he asked. Batman's eyes narrowed, "Or not…"

Black Canary stepped closer to Speedy, "Roy…"

He turned towards her and cut her off, "Save it for your partner."

Aquaman stepped forward, "You are not helping your cause here, Son. Stand down or—"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He turned his glare to Green Arrow, "I thought I was his partner," he said somberly, "But not anymore." He grabbed the hat on his head and threw it to the ground.

"Roy!" I yelled from my spot, he paused for a second and looked back at the four of us proteges that gather together.

"Guess they were right about you, you're not ready!" he exclaimed angrily and then continued out of the room without looking back.

Kid Flash put one hand on my shoulder while Black Canary put her hand on the other. Before either had a chance to say any consoling words Superman's face appeared on the large computer screen behind us.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman said as he and other League members walked towards the computer. "This will present the perfect opportunity to—"

"Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wontan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full league response."

"Superman?" Batman asked looking up at the Man of Steels image.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out," he said as he clicked off the screen. He turned to look at the four of us gather behind him in curiosity. "Stay put."

"What! Why?" Robin asked astonished.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman stated.

"You're not trained—" Flashed started to add but was cut off by his protégé

"Since when?"

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team," Flash finished.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman stated.

"When you are ready," Black Canary finished.

"But for now, _stay put,_" Batman said sternly looking directly at his protégé.

They all left shortly after through the zeta tube. The other proteges began to bickered amongst themselves about their mentors while I stood quietly by the computer. Then a thought occurred to me just as it did Aqualad. "What is Project Cadmus?" we both asked simultaneously.

We both gave each other small smiles and I could feel a slight blush come to my face. I turned to Robin and Kid. They both shrugged.

"Dunno," Robin said and walked towards me near the computer.

I turned around and immediately began typing hacker codes. "Let's find out shall we boys."

Robin appeared at my side and began typing as well. "Didn't take you for a hacker."

"Eh, not really, Boy Wonder," I said, "Strictly Justice League systems."

"ACCESS DENIED."

I snorted, "Yeah, right," I said sarcastically.

"Wanna bet," Robin said at my side.

"Boy Wonder, do you have that code for, never mind," I said with a smile.

"Whoa," Kid said in shock as he saw all the data running on the screen. "How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin said.

"Might have hacked them once or twice," I said with a grin.

"ACCESS GRANTED."

Robin and I both shared a glance and fist bumped.

"Now let's see here, Project Cadmus is…"

"A genetics lab here in D.C.," Robin finished for me.

"That's it? Really Batman, what happened to the detailed reports you always do?"

Robin looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest, "How do you know about those?"

"Like I said ," I began searching for the coordinates, "I have hacked them a couple of times. I'm going check it out, see what I can find. If Batman is suspicious then that is cause for investigation," I said as I loaded to coordinates to my wristlet.

"Wait are you going?" Kid Flash asked as he saw a map appear on the screen. "Because if you're going, Gorgeous, I'm going."

"That would be poetic justice," Aqualad said nodding.

"They are all about justice," Robin said smiling.

"But they said stay put," Aqualad reasoned.

"For the Sun Blotting mission," I said, "I didn't hear him say anything about staying put for this."

All three of us looked to Aqualad, "So just like that we are a team on a mission."

I smirked and placed a hand on his shoulders, "It'll be nice to see what you boys can do as a team."

"Same to you," he said with a smirk.

"Good because I didn't come for a play date," Robin said.


	2. Chapter 2

**So my fellow Young Justice Leaguers, 24 reads in not even a 24 hours period!. YOU ARE THE BOMB! You are being rewarded now cause y'all are so great. And I also want to address something before I give it to you.**

**To my Anonymous Reviewer: I agree whole heartedly with your point about OCs and the reason why I made her a hacker connects to her story. Did you notice that she said she has hacked the JL's system once or twice? She is nowhere near Boy Wonder's awesome hacking abilities and that's why in this chapter she doesn't do any. She can hack the League's system and maybe a Facebook account or two. You will found out eventually why in a chapter or two.**

**PS not trying to bash you just informing you because I think this about all of the too and thank you so much your review it meant a lot!**

**Galaxy Mermaid: thanks so much hope you like this one too!**

**So without further ado CHAPTER 2 EVERYBODY!**

We took the Batmobile, or Robin took the Batmobile and told us to jump in. I figured we were already in deep trouble for our little "loophole", so we might as well add grand theft auto to our list. I will _never _make that mistake again. Allowing an anxious adrenaline filled thirteen year old to drive a stylish tank with a super speed upgrade is not the safest ride. I got out of the back still slightly dizzy and looked at the Boy Wonder. Shaking my head at him I said, "Never again."

He laughed, "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes," Kid said as he got out on the other side of the car. "Yes, it was that bad. Next time, I'll just run."

We made the corner onto the block of Project Cadmus. It looked like the sight of any normal fire. Bystanders stood at the police tape a certain distance away, looking at the building before them that was still a blaze. Fire fighters were working on getting two scientists from the window on the second floor, and they weren't being that successful because I could hear them complaining that the ladder was stalling.

"Boys, the ladder isn't working they need help."

"On it," Kid said as he put his googles on and raced over. It was just in time to because just beyond the scientists an explosion caused them to fall out with Kid catching them just in time by running up the side of the building and pushing them onto the roof. He fell desperately and grabbed the ledge of an opened window.

"We still have to get them off the roof, what are you thinking Boy Wond—" I turn to look at him but notice he is gone and all I hear is that creepy laugh thing he does and I turn to see him using the ladder which had not made it to the destination and jumped onto the window ledge where Kid Flash was hanging and helped him into the window. "I hate when he does that."

"Agreed," Aqualad said at my side.

"I think I can get them down. Can you have my back just in case?"

"I have your back?" he said as a question.

"Yes, you know cover me to make sure I don't drop them. We are a team now. I have yours too," I said with a smile and starts running towards the building, "Now come one , let's go, Water Boy, those doctors aren't going to get themselves down."

I heard him laughing as he began running behind me. I stopped about twenty feet away from the building, put my hands on in front of me palms down. Below my feet a disk formed the shade of blue, hence the name, that formed a solid platform. I levitated myself off the ground and once I was stable went to the roof to get the two scared men in white coats. "Get on, you are safe," I said in a calm voice.

They hobbled onto the disc and grabbed onto my shoulders. I slowly levitated us to the ground were a crowd of firefighters and paramedics ushered them to a nearby ambulance. I looked to Aqualad, "Need a ride?"

He nodded his head with a smile and stepped on grabbing my shoulder. I levitated us up to the same window the two boys disappeared to. "You first."

He let go of my shoulder and swung into the window and I followed. Robin and Kid Flash were already investigating. Robin was busy typing on a computer and his wristlet and Kid was snooping through papers on the only desk in the room.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad said sarcastically only causing Robin to grin. That slightly irritated me.

"You guys handled it. Besides we're here to investigate, poetic justice remember?"

I rolled my eyes and began walking towards the open door, "I'll go try to find another office."

"I'll go with you," Aqualad said as he followed me into the hallway.

A couple steps out of the door I heard a ding noise and the opening of metal doors. I gave Aqualad a look before running down the hall and turning a corner to see a dead ended hallway leading to an elevator. They doors were still open and with the dim lighting from the elevator you could see the silhouette of a humanoid shaped creature….with horns.

"Boys! I think we found something," I called, not taking my eyes off the elevator.

"There was something in the elevator," Aqualad said.

Kid was behind me in a second, "Elevators should be locked down."

"Something tells me the thing that we just saw walk in there doesn't really care," I said sarcastically.

Robin appeared at Kid's side and then ran towards the elevator and scanned it with his glove. "This is wrong," he muttered, "What do they need a high speed express elevator for?"

I looked at him, "Isn't this building only two stories?"

"This doesn't belong here," Kid said as he approached Robin.

"Neither does what we saw," Aqualad agreed as he walked over to the elevator. Grabbing the door on the seam he pulled them a part with ease revealing the elevator shaft.

I walked over to his side and looked down the shaft. It was at least a mile deep and pitch black to where she couldn't see the bottom or the elevator, "Batman was right to be suspicious."

"Guess that's why they need the elevator," Kid said as he looked over my shoulder.

Robin appeared next to Aqualad with a grappling gun that he aimed at the roof. He jumped right in and began making his way down. Kid followed right after him. Aqualad looked at me with curiosity.

I shook my head, "I can't use my shield for a long period of time with all four of us. It takes a lot of my energy which I want to save. That thing might have friends."

He nodded in agreement and gestured to the rope. I jumped and grabbed the rope with ease and began my descent with him following.

No more than a couple of minutes later, Robin's gun ran out of rope stopping us at sublevel 26. He jumped on the narrow landing and began bypassing security while we jumped on the ledge one by one. Robin nodded at Aqualad and he immediately opened the doors the same was allowing us to step through.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin said quietly.

"Something tells me this won't be a pleasant visit," I said looking around at my surroundings. A warehouse setting with dim red lighting.

A whoosh sound echoed from behind me along with a slight breeze that riffled my hair. I looked ahead to see a blur of red and yellow.

"Wait," Aqualad whisper yelled.

"Damn it, Wally," I cursed under my breath as I began to follow him as quietly and quickly as I could with the others following close behind. We passed several hallways and kept going straight until we saw the entrance to a bigger hallway. I could see Kid laying on the ground. Something told me this can't be good and I got mentally prepared for a fight. That got stalled when I caught sight of gigantic grey skinned mammoth like creatures walk on all fours passed Kid. I walked closer to see they had red eyes and large tusks growing upward out of their mouths. I also noticed they had smaller similar creatures with horns on their heads instead of tusks sitting on their backs. One of them caught my gaze and their horns began to glow read. _That can't be good. _Kid appeared at my side staring in amazement at the creatures who almost squashed him like a bug.

"No. Nothing odd going on here," I heard Aqualad mutter from behind me sarcastically.

Once they passed and vanished down the hallway. I grabbed Kid by the forearm and glared at him, "We stick together, got it?" I asked icily. He flinched at my tone and nodded his head. I released his arm and continued walking. As we walked down the hall I could hear a slight buzzing noise that got louder as we got closer. This hallway ended in a large room where the source of the noise was coming from. I made a 360 as I looked at the rows upon rows containing blue glowing creatures producing energy.

"Okay," Robin said with wide eyes, "officially whelmed."

I nodded in agreement, "They have their own power grid."

"This is how they must hide the real Project Cadmus underground, they are breeding their own power source," Kid said as he stepped closer to a tube.

"Of course," Aqualad agreed, "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Robin said as he knelt down as he plugged in his wristlet computer into another machine. "Let's find out why."

Moments later information popped up onto his holographic screen, "They are called Genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats of these things."

Kid and I raced towards him and read over his shoulder while he read aloud, "Super strength, telepathy, razor claws? These things are living weapons."

"Their making an army," Kid and I said together in shock. We looked at each other. "For who?" Kid asked gravely.

I looked back at the screen and something caught my, "Robin, click on that," I said and pointed to a tab.

Aqualad appeared at my side curious as well, "What is project K R?" I asked.

Robin began typing and then cussed under is breath in anger, "Arghh! The file is triple encrypted," he said as he glared at the screen. He tapped at it again, "I- I can't—"

"Don't move!" ordered a male voice from behind us. I turned around and landed in a battle stance towards the voice.

A man in a black and blue uniform with a gold plated helmet entered the room with several genomorphs. He halted and looked disturbed when he saw who we were. "Wait. Robin, Blue Raven, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin muttered to Kid Flash. I turned and glared at him wiping the smirk on his face. That gave me an ounce of satisfaction.

"I know you," Aqualad said calmly, "Guardian…a hero."

The "hero" shrugged, "I do my best," he said grimly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid asked astonished.

"I think that's my question kids. I'm chief of security and you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League and figure this out."

I turned to look at Robin again this time it was to give a message, a simply shake of my head. He turned and got back to typing. I turned back just in time to see the little genomorph on his shoulder similar to the ones we saw earlier horns glow red. Guardian's facial expression change to anger. He pointed towards us, "Take them down hard! No mercy!" he yelled and the genomorphs lunged towards us.

Robin flipped and appeared in fornt of me. As he landed he threw smoke pellets on the ground realsing a blinding fog. I could see him take out another grappling gun and swing out of their over the oncoming attack. "Really?" I yealled at him but got no response.

I had no time to yell anything else at him. A genomorph appeared out of the smoky cloud with its jaw open teeth barred. I kicked upward closing it shut with a loud noise and round house kicked it knocking it into a wall making it disappear.

"KID! AQUALAD! HEAD FOR THE EXIT!" I yelled as I side kicked and upper cutted another two genomorphs.

Kid appeared by my side and picked me up bridal style and flew us out of the fog. He put me back down on the ground just as Aqualad ran out and met us at the door way. We began running to where I could hear Wonder Boy typing. We meet him at another elevator that he was hacking. Kid ran ahead and stood in front of him, "Way to be a team player, Rob."

"Weren't you right behind me?" he asked as he continued hacking.

"Robin, hack faster! Incoming!" I yelled as I looked behind me to see more genomorphs turn the corner.

Just as Aqualad and I reached the other two the light above the elevator dinged with green light and the doors opened. We rushed in and closed the doors just in time. I shoved Robin against the wall with a loud bang, "You do that again, Robin, and I swear to God I will make Batman look as threatening as a puppy!"

"What? What did I do?" he asked trying realease my hold. I banged him against the wall again.

"When you are apart of team you NEVER LEAVE THEM BEHIND! We stick together unless instructed otherwise. Is that understood?" I said icily.

He looked at me astonished and nodded. I released my hold on him and turned to Kid, "Same goes for you Flash Junior, got it?" I asked pointing at him. He raised his hands in surrender and nodded.

"We're going down?" Aqualad asked as he narrowed his eyes at Robin behind me.

I turned around to look at him again furiously.

"Dude out is up!" Kid said glaring at Robin.

"Excuse me Project K.R. is down on sub level 52."

"Seriously, Robin, no hack with you wrist computer and reverse this. This is out of control," I said.

Aqualad spoke from behind me, "Perhaps…Perhaps we should contact the League."

Before Robin could say anything the doors opened to sub level 52. I smacked myself on the forehead and cursed under my breath.

Robin walked out of the elevator and Kid followed shrugging his shoulders, "Well, we are already here," he said.

Aqualad looked at me apprehensively. I growled in frustration and stomped off the elevator. I took in the sight of sub level 52 and by how disgusting and creepy it looked, I wanted to stomp right back on the elevator and get the heck out of here. The walls resembled a cave the only difference was red slimy capsules grew out of the walls. I met th boys at the crossroad two paths both similar in creepiness.

"Which way, Boy Blunder?" I snarled.

He didn't react to my tone or at least he didn't show it, "We have Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two," Robin gestured.

"HOLD!" a voice commanded I turned to see the genomorph from the elevator or one similar to it walk into view wearing a white uniform. He levitated canisters in front of him and began hurling them towards us. I pushed the boys towards the other hallway.

"RUN!" I yelled as we began running down the left hallway and ran towards a closing door. Kid ran ahead and shoved one of the canisters into the door wedging it to stay open.

"Hurry!" He said as he went through the opening. I wedged myself through the opening, followed by Robin, and then Aqualad who kicked the canister away closing the door. I leaned against the closed door trying to catch my breath. I notice Robin working on another computer. He announced the he had disabled the door.

"We're trapped," Aqualad deadpanned.

I glared at Robin and was about to scream at him but was stopped.

"Ugh…Guys!" Kid said from another computer, "You'll want to see this."

Robin walked towards him, Aqualad held out a hand helping me up and we made our way over towards the two boys.

Just as we got there something beyond the computer lit up. A glass tube with the symbol Kr written across the middle in dark grey. Inside it was a sleeping teenage boy with jet black hair dressed in a white suit with the Superman's "S" in red.

"Oh my god!" I gasped in shock. Kid walked around and stood in front of the tube.

"Big K little r the atomic symbol for Krypton," he said in understanding.

"Robin hack," Aqualad ordered knocking Robin out of his shock.

"Oh! Uh…Right…right," he said as he shock his head and began hacking.

"Weapon designation Superboy,"Robin read aloud, "a clone force grown in sixteen weeks."

I looked over his shoulder and continued, "From DNA acquired," I snorted, "from Superman."

"_Stolen_ from Superman," Aqualad said angrily as he stared at the data.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid said from his place.

I shook my head, "There is no way he would keep this from the League."

"The Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty four seven," Robin said reading off from the computer.

I looked at the tube again and noticed three little genomorphs perched onto of it. I narrowed my eyes, "Telepathic genomorphs, they must educate him," I said making my distaste for the little creatures well known.

"They're making a slave out of…." Kid pondered for a moment, "Superman's son?"

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad stated. We all nodded and tried. I pressed on my watches screen and signaled. It responded seconds later with a red screen with NO SIGNAL in bold white letters. "I have no signal," i replied.

"Same," Robin said.

"No response," Aqualad stated.

"We are in too deep," Kid said.

I let out a muted scream and began muttering to myself, "Just had to be curious. Couldn't have come back later. Canary's going to kill me."

Kid turned towards us, "This is wrong."

Robin nodded his head in agreement, "We can't leave him like this."

"Set him free," Aqualad ordered, "Do it!"

I looked up and watched as the tube began to open. "SHIT!" I exclaimed as I noticed the three genomorphs horns glowing red just as Superboy began to wake up.

Superboy immediately rushed towards us pinning Aqualad to the ground. The white suited clone began to punch Aqualad and the boys rushed and grabbed his arms.

"Hang on, Supey," Kid said.

"We are on your side," Robin forced out just before Kid was thrown into the now empty tube breaking the glass.

"Kid, are you okay?" I yelled in concern. I heard nothing and that worried me. I turned to see Robin on Superboy's back and releasing a smoke bomb in his face. It stunned him momentarily allowing Aqualad to kick him in the face and towards me. He noticed me and began stalking towards me.

"Superboy, listen to me," I said in what I hoped was comforting tone, "You don't have to be what they created you to be. You can make your own choices."

He continued coming towards me clearly not phased and I jumped of the platform onto solid ground and took a fighting stance. Before he could react Robin shot him in the side with his Taser gun. Superboy focused on him, grabbing the lines and yanking Robin forward. The clone caught him easily by the collar and threw him to the ground. Then held the unconscious Boy Wonder on the floor with his foot. I looked over to see Kid was still unconscious and Aqualad was still partially out of it. I ran and jumped on Superboy's back wrapping my arms around his neck with a force that would strangle a normal adult male. He began gripping at my arms trying to get me off.

"You don't have to do this, Superboy," I pleaded, "We can help you, get you out of here. Please, don't fight us."

He still didn't listen and finally got grip on my arms and flung me into the wall. I groaned as I landed, "That hurt," I muttered.

I looked up to see Aqualad charge at him with a large hammer made out of glowing water, "ENOUGH!" he yelled as he hit Superboy knocking him into the metal leftovers of the clone's old prison. Superboy didn't even look phased as he stalked towards the Atlantian.

Aqualad put his hand up, halting Superboy, "Stop we are trying to help you!"

Superboy ignored him and charged him. I closed my eyes and began to slowly get up leaning on the wall for support. I watched as they went at each other. Aqualad had the upper hand but was then taken down when Superboy jumped and slammed him a couple of times into the ceiling knocking him out. He turned towards me and before my mind could register it he had me up in the air by my throat with my back firmly against the wall. I gasped for breath and gripped his hand with both of mine. After a couple of seconds, I reached out with my hand my fingertips grazing his face with was just enough for me to send my message.

I sent him pictures of me, the younger me. An eight year old little girl strapped to a cold steel table in only a training bra and underwear, with IV's and tubes coming out of both my arms and my head. Surrounded by scientists in their white coats, observing as they pumped their latest genetic enhancing cocktail into my frail little body. I sent him the pain I felt as the serum made its way through my bloodstream to my brain that felt like it was on fire.

"It's working," one of them said, "She'll be our best weapon against the Justice League before you know it."

I let him see my face, "_You don't have to be who they want you too_," I told him telepathically, then my mind went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a glass tube with pain radiating from torso and wrists which were bound tightly above my head. I turned to my side and saw the three boys tied up in a similar situation to my own, Kid being the only one awake. I looked in front of us to see Superboy staring at me with an expressionless face. Kid was awake and angry.

"WHAT! What do you want?" he yelled waking up the other two. "Quit staring you're creeping me out!"

"Uh….KF…how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin asked sarcastically.

Superboy didn't respond and just stared blankly. I turned to Aqualad who was looking at me with concern. "Are you alright, Raven?" he asked concerned.

I realized my breathing was lightly labored and I slightly shook my head, "I think I may have a bruised rib or two. It's hard to breath with that and my swollen throat."

That made all three of the boys worried. Aqualad turned towards Superboy, "We only sought to help you!" he yelled at him angrily.

"Yeah," Kid cut in, "We free you and you turn on us. How's that for gratitu—"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled angrily, "Kid, just stop," I finished quietly, "He is just as much a victim as we are."

"What? You're taking his side?" he asked angrily with a glare directed towards me, "He just kicked our butts and almost killed you, are you crazy?"

"Kid, you have no idea what it's like alright? You have no idea how it feels to not be in control of your own life! To be created as a pawn for someone else's game! To be created as a weapon to hurt people," I said ending in a whisper.

"I agree with Blue Raven, I too believe that our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"What if…what if I wasn't," said a quiet voice. I looked up to the source, Superboy.

"He can talk!" Kid exclaimed, causing my eyes to roll.

"Yes…he can!" Superboy said angrily as he clenched his fists.

"Hey it's not like I said it," Kid said sheepishly.

"Kid, shut up," I said shaking my head.

"The genomorphs taught you, telepathically?" Aqualad questioned.

"They taught me much," he said, "I can read…write…I know the names of some things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked, "Have they ever let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

I already knew the answer before he said it, "Images are implanted in my mind but, no, I have not seen them," he said longing. I knew exactly how he felt and I was sympathetic.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked.

"I am Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he ever turn from the Light," he said robotically.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad said carefully, "But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy replied angrily, "It is my home!"

"No, Superboy, it's not," I said quietly causing him and the others to look at me, "It is your prison. They may have created you but this place is not your home. A home is place where people care about you, your well being, where they except you including your faults, your past, where people don't judge you, don't _use_ you. This is not your home, Superboy, they will use you. They created you to weaponize you. They do not care for you, they contain you. We care for you, Superboy, you are our friend. You are my friend and I care about you," I said looking directly at him. "We can give you the things they can't, show you the things they restrict you from. We can show you the sun, the moon, the stars."

"We can show you….introduce you to Superman," Aqualad finished. Superboy looked at him with widened eyes.

"No, they can't!" a scientist said loudly as he walked in. He was a middle aged man with brown and gray haired tied back into a pony tail. His face was dark and partially covered by black rimmed glasses. The white lab coat he wore rustled against his clothing as he walked. He was backed up by Guardian and another scientist, female, and all of them had genomorphs perched on their shoulders. "They'll be otherwise occupied," he said snidely as he looked at us, "Activate the cloning device."

"Pass," Robin said, "Batcave's crowded enough."

The scientist ignored him, "And get the weapon back in its pod!" he yelled at Guardian who acted with no objection.

Kid said something in protest, something about calling Superboy an "it". I looked at Superboy pleading, "Please, Superboy, help us, help your friends," I said softly.

He hesitated and became confused for a moment, but that vanished as he shrugged Guardian's hand off his shoulder.

"Don't start thinking now!" the scientist yelled as the genome on his shoulder jumped and landed on Superboy's, red horns glowing. Superboy immediately became void of any emotion and began walking quietly out of the room.

"See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon. And you belong to me!" the scientist yelled, "Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

The scientist turned to us, "So you are the famous sidekicks? Black Raven, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Boy Wonder," he smirked keeping his gaze on Robin, "Now, Robin, tell me, which one of your friends would you like me to make a demonstration of first?"

Robin's eyes narrowed and glared at the scientist. He shrugged and began walking down the line and stopped in front of me. He pointed to Kid, "No? Well then how about him?" he asked methodically causing Robins eyes to narrow more. He turned and stared at me for a moment. Now that he was closer I saw more details including a red tag with his name on it. Dr. Mark Desmond. Desmond pointed at me and then looked to the Boy Wonder. Robin reacted clenching his fists and clenching his jaw. "Ladies first then."

"You think you are so superior, I can't wait to get out of here and kick the smirk right of your face!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me amused and then looked towards the other scientist and nodded. She began typing on the keyboard causing two robotic arms shoot out in front of me. The need-like appendages pierced my skin and began shocking me with electricity. I screamed in pain as the machine began pumping blood out of my body.

I could hear the boys protesting. Aqualad was even kicking his tube in an attempt to escape but those were stopped short when they were hit with the same torture I was enduring ending their protests and replacing them with their own screams of pain.

As I struggled in vain I could just barely hear Desmond say, "Delete the source material."

In one last attempt I reached out to Superboy, "Superboy, you are living creature, person. Choose your own destiny, not the one they have planned for you. Choose for yourself."

I was slowly losing consciousness when I heard a commotion that caused the machines to stop.

Desmond began yelling, "I told you to get back to your—"

Rustling of clothing and bodies hitting the floor caused me to weakly look up. Superboy glared at the Desmond and Guardian who were on the ground unconscious.

"Don't give me orders," he growled and he turned and began walking towards us.

"Are you here to help us? Or fry us?" Kid said nervously.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at him for several seconds. He shrugged, "I don't seem to have heat vision so I guess helping is my only option," he said with a very small smile.

Robin jumped out of his tube rubbing his wrists, "Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

That cause Kid to crack, "Seriously! That's what you're worried about. The whole league will have our heads after tonight! We got beat up by a Kryptonian! That crazy scientist would've killed us after he cloned us! He almost killed Blue Raven just now!"

Robin looked towards me and saw how I was barely holding up my head and how heavily I has breathing. "You think I don't know that!" he shot back icily.

"Robin!" I snapped. "Keyboard!"

He walked over to the computer and typed in something causing the needles to retract back into the metal cables. "Free Aqualad!" he snapped, "I'll get Blue Raven and Kid Mouth!"

"Don't you give me any orders either!" Superboy growled.

Robin undid Kid's shackles and they quickly raced over to me.

"Sorry about y'know," Kid said quietly.

"Save it for later, when we finally get out of here," Robin said as I toppled onto them. "Think you can carry her?"

Kid nodded and put me in a piggyback position. "Hey, Gorgeous, think you can hold on?"

I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around his shoulders, "I'll try," I whispered weakly. He nodded and gripped my legs from behind my knees and we began to move out.

"You'll- You'll never get out of here!" Desmond said behind us from the floor, "I'll have you in your pods by morning!"

I snorted quietly in response. Robin sighed and threw birdarangs at the pods filled with our blood, "That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all."

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked.

Robin answered with a shrug and we began running the hallways. I turned my head to the side and noticed the large red capsules growing on the walls glow red, "That can't be good, boys."

Kid nodded. Aqualad saw them as well, "Agreed. We're still forty two levels below ground but if we can make it to the elevator—" he stopped short I looked up to see a group of gigantic mammoth genomorphs blocking our path. Once we got closer one of them got on its hind legs, fists in the air, and came back down. We dodged the hit and went into action. Superboy jumped up and punched out the genomorph in retaliantion knocking him out clean. Only to be punched to the ground and held down by another. The boys jumped over it while Kid with me still on his back ran through them and stopped with the boys to look at Superboy fighting the genomorphs.

"Superboy, the goal is escape! Not bury ourselves here!" Aqualad said.

Superboy turned around, "YOU WANT ESCAPE!" He yelled. He turned to an unconscious genomorph and threw it at two standing ones knocking them out and clearing the way to the elevator shaft.

Aqualad opened the door and robin shot his grappling gun upwards. Kid jumped onto the other side of the shaft and began speeding up the side of the wall. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and leapt into the air. I looked up to see they were already several stories high and they began falling.

"I'm..I'm falling," Superboy said shocked.

"Kid, Stop!" He stood on a landing and turned to look at me I let one of my arms go holding only him with the other. I made an energy disc in the air catching them and allowing them to step onto a landing. I wrapped my arm back around his neck and he continued up the wall until we were on the same level as the other three boys.

Superboy looked at us and mumbled, "Superman can fly," he said with disappointment. "Why can't I fly?"

"Dunno," Kid said, "But it looks like you can leapt tall buildings in a single bound, still cool though."

I smiled and gave my hold on his neck a squeeze. Superboy mumbled a small "Thank you." still disappointed.

"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" Robin said, I looked up to see the elevator coming down. Superboy threw the doors open and we jumped in just in time. Just when I thought there was an escape route before us, a huge group of genomorphs rounded the corner. We turned the corner and began running. I could feel myself getting better my brain working over time to heal my body. My throat had already stopped aching and my ribs hurt a lot less now. The sites of the needled arms had even gone away.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy celled loudly, knocking me out of my self-assessment. He began giving directions and it looked promising, until we met a dead end.

"Great directions Supey! Your trying to get us re-podded!" he said rounding on Superboy. I got down off his back and slapped him in the head.

"No..I..I don't understand," Superboy said looking disappointed again.

"Don't apologize either. This is perfect!" Robin said with a huge smile as he pointed to the air vent.

Robin threw a birdarang and hoisted himself into the vent as the cover fell to the floor. I made a run for it kicking myself of the walls once, twice, and caught the vent my hands and swung myself in with my feet pushing myself off the wall. The boys quickly followed.

"I see you're feeling better," Robin said a head of me without looking away from his hologram.

I nodded, "My ribs are still healing, the rest of my body has healed and recovered."

"Y'know," kid said from behind me, "After we get out of here, I need to get a list of what you can do."

I laughed, "A girl can't reveal all her secrets, Kid."

He grumbled behind me but said nothing else. We continued to crawl through the vent for several minutes. "Argh! At this rate we'll never get out."

"Hush, Kid Impatient," I said.

"Shh," Superboy said cutting Kid off from what he was about to say, "Listen."

I listened and for a moment I couldn't hear anything. Then after a couple of seconds, I could hear claw marks scraping on metal and the sounds were getting louder. Robin looked at his hologram. He crawled ahead and kicked a vent out, "Here!" he said as he jumped out vanishing from sight. We all followed and once we were all out, Boy Wonder threw a pellet causing cement to form closing off the vent.

He knelt down and plugged in his computer and began typing. After a couple of second he looked up with a smirk, "Hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet!" Kid said grinning.

I looked around, "Don't get to happy, Kid, there's still plenty of them between us and out."

He smirked knowingly, "But I've got room to move," he said putting his goggles over his eyes and sped through the door near us that lead to the stairs. I began running up the stairs after him with the boys following behind. We were up several flights of stairs when I heard snarls and claws scratching against the metal stairs.

"Superboy, you got them?" I called as I continued running. He gave no answer, however I head a defining bang and looked over the edge to see the flight of stairs crumble under his foot. "Nice one!"

We went up several more flights before I finally saw the speedster vanish through a door. I gave a sigh of relief only to groan when I saw that what was labelled sub level one was a hallway dimmed with red lights closed off by metal doors. Kid was on the ground rubbing his head.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad said angrily.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," Kid mumbled sarcastically as he got up from the ground. Robin was attempting to hack but he wasn't fast enough. Superboy began hitting the door when it wouldn't give he and Aqualad tried to get it open.

"Move behind me," I ordered, they gave a look and moved behind me with no debate. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened my eyes to see my hands holding balls of blue energy. I flung them one by one at the door. They reverberated back and I reacted just in time to form a shield which easily absorbed them. With a muted scream of frustration, I threw the shield on the ground and it faded away, "I am really getting tired of this damn place."

I turned around to see the boys shocked faces, "What?" I yelled.

"Nothing!" they all said hands up in surrender.

"Good now let's get the hell out of here," I said as I walked up to the door closest to us and kicked it in as I saw more genomorph mammoths round the corner at the other end of the hall only to be faced with a whole room full of genomorphs all shapes and sizes. I put my body in a fighting stance. "Really missing the outside of this building right now," I said just as I formed energy balls in my hand.

Before any of them could reply the small telepathic genomorphs scattered around the room silently made their horns glow red effectively knocking us out. I woke up a little while later to Superboy being the only one of us standing.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked confused looking at the older hero who nodded towards us.

"Go," he said, "I'll deal with Desmond."

And like the devil he was the genomorphs parted and he appeared more furious then he was when Superboy had tossed him to the floor earlier holding glowing blue test tube in his hand. I noticed it was open and immediately began looking for an exit.

"I think not," Desmond said, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He then tossed back the contents of the test tube. Guardian moved to stand in front of us in a defensive stance. Desmond grew shedding both his clothes and his skin revealing a gigantic humanoid genomorph with razor sharp tooth and bright red eyes.

"Everyone get back!" Guardian yelled and then rushed towards Desmond only to be slapped away like a bug and hit the wall landing on the ground unconscious. Superboy attacked then and though he had a better chance than Guardian and was hit away too. He bounced back quickly and attempted an aerial attack. Desmond saw and jumped to meet him crashing them booth through the ceiling.

Robin grinned and pulled out a grappling gun, "Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling," he said as he grabbed a hold of Kid and pulled him up through the hole. I looked to Aqualad he smirked at me, "Need a ride?"

I smirked at him and shrugged, "Returning the favor?"

"No, having your back," he said as he grabbed me around my waist and jumped through the hole landing effortlessly. And just in time to have Superboy flung at us. We slid several feet before halting to a stop. Robin and Kid ran over and helped us all up. I looked from where I stood to see Desmond staring at us. He grinned and began charging at us. we charged towards him. Kid reached him first but slid underneath him between his legs. Aqualad and Superboy reached him next both punching him in the face causing him to fall back and trip over Kid who was on all fours. He got up in a second and looked at us smugly, "Learned that one in kindergarten."

Robin lunched himself over Kid and threw a couple of his birdarangs at Desmond, which he rolled over and dodged. Superboy approached him ready to attack only to be grabbed and slammed into a cement pillar.

I looked around at my surroundings, "Think, Carter, think." Then I spotted it. I ran towards it and grabbed it off the wall. I turned around Desmond throw Aqualad to the ground. I ran towards them while forming an energy disc under my feet.

"HEY UGLY!" I yelled at Desmond as he tossed Superboy into pillar causing it to crumble and wedging the Kryptonian under a slab of cement. He turned and looked at me. I squeezed the trigger and foam shoot out right in his face. Once he was thoroughly covered in foam I grabbed the nozzle with both hands and swung it with as much force as I could. The end of the fire extinguisher hit him square in the forehead with a loud bang. I swung back around in a 360 rotation and hit him again in the side of his head. "DON'T MESS WITH MY BOYS!"

I dispersed my energy disc and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Swinging and hitting him once more in the knee before spraying the ground. Kid ran up from behind me and jumped to attack only to be grabbed by his arm. Desmond wiped his face and glared at the speedster before tossing him at me and caused us to almost collide with Aqualad. He jumped over us easily to attack Desmond only to be grabbed midair and slammed into another cement pillar.

Kid got up and helped me up, "Your boys, huh?" he asked smirking.

"Save it," I said as I thought about my next attack.

"KF! RAVEN! Get over here!" robin said from the other side of the room. Kid picked me up and raced over to him. We looked up from his hologram and at us. "We are bringing the room down on this guy. Got it?"

"Got it!" We both said and we ran to put the plan into action. Kid ran towards Desmond and punched him in the face. He ran over towards his appointed pillar and began teasing Desmond enticing him into a chase where it ended with him punching the pillar just like we wanted him to. I turned to my pillar and began throwing energy discs at it after three or four it had a cut through at a slant. I turned to see Robin drawing a big x that Aqualad and Kid covered with a huge puddle of water. Superboy jumped and punched him from the side and punched Desmond knocking him onto the wet floor. Aqualad took out two handles from the pack on his back and caused an electrical current along his now glowing tattoos to his hands. He touched the metal to the water electrocuting Desmond. I threw two energy discs at him knocking him back to the floor.

"Move!" Robin said as we moved away and gathered together as the Boy Wonder's birdarangs went off bringing down the entire second floor. When the dust cleared we were surrounded by rubble but we were protected by and energy force field that bubble around us.

I released a huge sigh of relief, "You alright boys?" all of them responded. "Good," I dispersed the energy shield and threw the slab away from us, making it flip on it's side.

I looked around at the rubble around us and let out a laugh and leaned against the pile of cement behind me.

"We…did it," Aqualad huffed, I turned to see him grinning.

"We did it," I said smiling back.

"Was there… ever any doubt," Robin huffed and gave Kid a high five, both winced at the contact.

I walked toward Superboy and place a hand on his shoulder, "We did it," I said smiling and he gave me nod, "Look up."

He looked up and his face became one of wonder, "It's…beautiful."

All the rest of the boys looked up, "It truly is," Aqualad said in agreement.

It was nice while the moment lasted. Then something appeared, a speck at first that grew into a silhouette with a red cape.

"Oh and Superman?" Kid asked sounding excited, "Do we keep out promises or what?"

"We are so royally screwed," I said as I saw other League members appear and they did not look happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So you guys are so awesome 200 views! IN FIVE DAYS with only three chapters! so here's your reward chapter four ENJOY!**_

As Superman descended so did the other League members and they were not happy. We all began to jump out of the hole and stand on solid ground.

They all took notice of Superboy who flashed the red "S" symbol on his torn solar suit. "It that what I think it is?" Batman growled.

"He IS Not an IT!" I growled back causing his eyes to narrow.

"He doesn't like being called an _it_," Kid said through his teeth as he stepped to my side.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superman announced causing a disturbance and chatter among the members.

"Start talking," Batman snapped.

Aqualad began to explain with Kid assisting with sound effects from time to time. They all listened intently and once we were done they conferenced amongst themselves.

"Oh come on," Kid complained, "we told them everything, what does he want to discuss now?"

"Our punishments for misbehaving and going against orders," I said glaring at the group and ignoring the stares of my mentor.

"And hijacking the batmobile," Robin added.

Several minutes later, Superman approached Superboy who folded his arms in slightly defensive manner. "We'll uh…We'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now… I'd better make sure they…get that Blockbuster creature squared away." And he just flew off.

After a few second after is saw that pitiful excuse of an interaction I turned to Kid, "Did that really just happen? Is he serious?" I asked I looked at the now disappeared super hero. "He is so lucky is gone."

"Um… Raven, we have gotten into enough trouble tonight. Save it for another day," Robin said grabbing my shoulder.

"Oh trust me, I plan on it," I snapped.

Before Robin could respond, our mentors all stepped forward.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman stated sternly, "All fifty two levels." He narrowed his at us slightly, "But let's make one thing clear."

"You should've called," Flash said.

"End results aside we're not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, hijacked the batmobile, and endangered lives," he stared directly at Robin. "You will not be doing this again."

"I'm sorry, but we will," Aqualad said stepping forward.

"Aqualad stand down," Aquaman commended sternly.

Aqualad responded with a gesture, "Apologies my king, but no. we did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful important."

Flash spoke again, "If this about your treatment at the hall, the four of you—"

"The Five of us," I said correcting him. "And no it's not. You said it yourself, Flash, we haven't trained with _your_ team. We haven't trained together either but neither did the six of you when you first banded together against the invasion. You forged this incredible band of powerful and skilled heroes to help in your cause for continuing to provide Justice for those who can't do it themselves. Yesterday was _the day_, the day of a new beginning for us, the beginning of a team, the beginning of allowing us to use our knowledge and abilities you taught us for the same cause. Sure did we destroy a building, yeah and I'm not going to lie it was kind of invigorating because we did it as unified team to bring down a mutated genomorph and rescue our now friend and you better be damn proud of us because that could have ended a hell of a lot worse." I ended quietly.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you've taught us or why teach us at all?" Robin said glaring at his mentor with fierce determination.

"Why let them tell us what to do," Superman said stepping forward, "It's simple. Get on board or get out of our way!"

"Yeah because rather you like or not," I said fiercely, "My boys are not going anywhere."

Batman looked down at all of us and I gave a look daring him to say no. "Give me three days," he growled.

We nodded, it wasn't a no. "What about Superboy?" I asked, "Where will he stay until then?"

Kid spoke, "Hey Supey, how about you come stay with me?" He nodded in agreement.

Batman nodded in approval, he turned to the other mentors, "Take your protégés home." And turned with a flick of his cape. Robin looked at us and gave us a glum smile before following his mentor.

Kid kissed me on the cheek and raced away to his mentor's side before I could react I found him and glared playfully at him. Superboy began walking but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Superboy," I said and he turned to look at me, "if he gets to aggravating and you feel the need to punch him, don't hit him too hard."

He gave me a small smile and a nod and walked towards the two speedsters. I turned to see Aqualad talking with his mentor he saw me staring and smiled. I waved at him and he nodded before walking away with Aquaman.

A throat cleared from behind me and I turned to see Black Canary. She stepped forward and place a hand on my shoulder, I finally meet her gaze and I saw a string of emotions going through her eyes. Relief, anger, but one rang out pride. "Blue Raven, I am so proud of you. You did great tonight and I am happy that you have finally embraced your powers."

"But I'm still getting grounded," I stated with a smile.

"So grounded," she said with a smile on her face and a squeeze on my shoulder. Another throat cleared we both looked to see Green Arrow standing there smiling.

"You did great, Carter, wish Roy could've seen you," he said with a sad smile.

I approached him and gave him a hug which he took as always, "I'll find him and talk to him, maybe he'll listen to me."

Black Canary stepped forward, "Let's go home." We both nodded and all three of us began the trek for the nearest zeta tube that would be the quickest way to take us back to Star City.

Those two days in between were very brutal. You see when Black Canary says you're grounded you do get grounded. By landing on the ground as she kicks your butt when you're blindfolded for sensory deprivation as an exercise. Even though my body can heal at rapid rates I am still feeling sore. On the third day I jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen where Black Canary now dressed in simple sweats as my adoptive mother Dinah Lance was making breakfast. "Did you hear anything?" I asked anxiously.

She laughed, "Good morning to you too, Carter."

I huffed, "Good morning, Mom, have you heard anything?"

"It's only the third day," she said putting a plate in front of me. The usual breakfast egg whites with steam fried vegetables and whole grain toast.

"Yeah, exactly, we both know that he always delivers early," I said taking a bite of eggs.

She placed a glass of milk and gave me a smile, "We leave at 7:30."

I gasped and looked at her, "Really?"

She nodded in agreement rolling her eyes, "Yes, really."

I hurried up and ate my food, with several remarks from her saying I remind her of the Flashes. I ignored her and as soon as I was done I washed the dishes and ran upstairs to get ready.

I put on civilian clothing or normal clothes. A simple blue t-shirt covered by my leather jacket with a pair of dark washed jeans paired with my combat boots. I stood in front of my on suite bathroom and began brushing my hair noticing how bright my eyes were today and I frowned. You see when I was kidnapped and tested on when I was younger their tests caused a lot of genetic mutations before they finally got the right product. My hair was a dark brown when I was born and began to grow out a light red color that I have now. My eyes which were a nice chocolate brown are now the products of a genetic mutation called complete heterochromia. My right eye was a bright blue similar to the color of the serum that resulted with my abilities, my left eye was now a bright green both stood out and both made me really uncomfortable. I looked to my contact case that sitting on the counter, and huffed. I didn't like wearing them they were uncomfortable and after a while my body would make them dissolve. Today of all days I did not want to be miserable because of plastic disc in my eye, so I put on a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses and walked down stairs. The last thing I did was grab my bag containing my Blue Raven clothes, keys, and my cell phone before closing the door and making my way towards the stairs.

When I got downstairs Dinah and Oliver were waiting for me at the door in their normal clothing as well. I smiled, "Are we ready?"

Oliver smiled, "What no good morning?"

I rolled my eyes beneath my dark lenses, "Good morning, now can we go!"

They both laughed and we began making our way to the nearest zeta tube. And within seconds we were transported to the old headquarters for the Justice League Mount Justice.

We all stood in a line in front of the members of the League that were there waiting to see why exactly we were all here. "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League's operations. We are calling it into service again," he said looked at us directly, "Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you will do it on League terms." He looked to his left, "Red Tornado has volunteered to stay here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, she paid me no mind. "I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked suspicious.

"Yes, real missions. But covert," Batman replied to his protégé.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said from his spot next to his protégé. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves that the enemies are getting smarter," Aquaman said.

"Which means Batman needs a team that can operate under the radar," Black Canary said from her spot.

Batman nodded, "The six of you will be that team," he said.

"Cool," the Boy Wonder said with a smirk that vanished, "Wait six?"

Batman looked over us towards the entrance. We all turned to see Martian Manhunter and a teenage Martian girl beside him. She had red hair and freckles and was gripping her arm nervously. The boys sure appreciated her. Robin and Kid shared a look, "Liking this gig more every minute." I rolled my eyes and slapped him upside the head. He turned around and rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"You know why and don't be creepy. We want her to join the team, not run away screaming," I said matter of fact. Robin snorted by his side causing Kid to give him a look.

Batman ignored us and continued, "This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi," she said warily and waved at us.

Kid stepped up, "Hi, I'm Kid Flash, this is Robin, Blue Raven, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names." I rolled my eyes and slapped him upside the head again.

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian said softly. The four of us approached and I turned to see Superboy still standing in his place raised a brow in question at him.

Robin took notice to and called him over, "Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M."

He joined us and Miss Martian morphed her white shirt into its now black color. "I like your shirt," she said to him quietly. Superboy gave her a small smile. The whole seen caused Robin to elbow him and Kid slinging an arm over Superboy's shoulder.

Aqualad looked at all of us and smiled, "Today is the day." We stayed there for a couple of hours before going to our homes.

That night I went to find Speedy. I'd given him a few days to cool off and do his brooding sullen "I'm done with everybody thing" it was time he got told the truth, hard. It wasn't the hard to find him. He was by the docks of Star City stopping an illegal trade of some sort. I stood by and watched him as he began to take down the criminals with his arrows. Then the boys intervened. Robin, Flash, Aqualad all appeared and began helping Speedy. Within minutes the fight ended with Speedy shooting the bad guy with an arrow that surrounded and captured the criminal in high density polyurethane foam. I got closer and was able to hear the end of their conversation.

"So, Speedy, you in?" Robin said asked confidently.

"Pass," Speedy said arrogantly, I rolled my eyes, "I'm done letting Arrow and the League telling me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy and in your place!" he said snidely and began walking away towards me. "I don't want any part of it."

He vanished from their view and came towards me. He didn't see me or if he did, he didn't acknowledge me. He ended up on the roof I was on and I hide in the shadows as he went to the far side and stood by the edge starring off looking for more trouble. Suddenly he turned around towards me arrow set in his bow. "Who's there?" he growled.

I walked out of the shadows dressed as Blue Raven including my mask. "Roy," I said simply.

He put his bow down, "Not you too," he said in anger.

I rolled my eyes, "Hello to you too, yes I am doing great thanks _so much_ for asking," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not joining that stupid baby version of the Justice League, Carter, so don't waste your breath," Roy huffed out.

"I'm not here for that, I'm not stupid. I know you aren't going to join. You're way too stubborn for that," I said crossing my arms.

He looked at me in confusion, "Then why are you here?"

"Because I don't want to lose you too, Roy, I don't want to lose another brother," I said quietly.

He shook his head, "I'll always be here for you, Carter. You know that."

I raised an eyebrow, "Even though I am in the "baby Justice League"?"

He laughed, "Yeah, you'll always be my _baby_ sister."

I snorted, "I can still kick your ass."

He snorted in response, "In your dreams."

"Yeah, sure, come on, Sleeping Beauty, let's go beat up some actual criminals."

He slung an arm over my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze before he dropped his arm and looked over the edge to continue his watch.

**_Okay so let me just clarify something. No, they are not actually brother and sister they just think of each other in that light. Have questions? Ask them! In a review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recognized Blue Raven B04**_

"-was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Wally said as I caught the end of what he had said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" I said as I walked over to the group.

"Hey Raven," Robin said, "Wally was just talking about how the cave was made."

"Ah," I said in understanding, "So I'm guessing you guys asked?"

"Yeah, he said we will be tested soon and until then enjoy each other's company and explore our clubhouse," Wally grumbled.

I smirked, "I told you so," I sang cockily.

"Yeah, yeah," Wally mumbled.

"You know how they don't stray from their given assignments especially when their given by the Dark Knight himself," I said, "Besides this might be a good thing, boredom means no one is getting hurt."

"Says the girl that's been taking down a drug cartel in Star City with two League members for the past week," Robin said snidely.

I snorted, "Yeah like everything is so dull in Gotham, Boy Wonder. I saw you on the news this morning. Took down Penguin with the head of the League himself, so don't act like your life is so _boring_."

"Yeah," he says cockily, "I did, didn't I?"

"Hey, lovebirds, think we can continue the tour given by our favorite Martian," Wally said and looked towards Miss Martian, "Please continue, Beautiful."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes which were hidden under my sunglasses. Robin began protesting but was stopped short.

"So why did the Justice league abandon this for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave's secret location was…compromised," Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense," Superboy said. _Oh if he only knew_.

"If the villains know of the cave we must be on constant alert," Miss Martian said as she looked worriedly at us.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the cave, so they'll never to think to look here," Robin said as he grabbed Miss Martian's hand in both of his "reassuring" her.

"Which means we are hidden in plain sight," Wally said as he detached their hands getting an evil glare from the Boy Wonder. I rolled my eyes, _Boys_.

"Besides, even if they did think to look here, we have one of the latest securities systems," I said, "We'd be informed and ready before they even realized it."

"I smell smoke," Superboy said sniffing the air.

Miss Martian gasped, "My cookies!" she exclaimed and flew off towards the kitchen we all followed and ended up in the kitchen as levitated a tray of what used to be cookies. The reason why I say used to, is because they were now like black charcoal discs.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of –" she stopped herself, embarrassed, "Ugh never mind," she said quietly.

"I bet they would've tested great," Robin said reassuringly, "Besides, he doesn't mind." He gestured towards Wally who was stuffing his face with a "cookie" in each hand.

He looked around and saw us looking at him, he shrugged, "I have a serious metabolism," he said quietly with his mouth half full.

"I'll…make more?" Miss Martian suggested.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad nodded.

Miss Martian smiled, "Thanks, Aqualad."

"We're off duty," he said with a smile, "Call me Kaldur'amh. Actually my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally," he said leaning over the counter with an empty mouth, "See I already trust you with my secret ID unlike Mr. and Mrs. Dark glasses over there. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name and I guess Black Canary did the same with Raven."

I smirked, "Actually, Kid Mouth, I just never told you my real name out of my own choosing. BC is very open and allows me to do the same if I choose." I turned towards Miss Martian, "My name is Carter, and you can call me Car or Carter."

"Mine's no secret," she said, "its M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now."

She glanced over at Superboy causing me to look at him as his face darkened and began to walk away. Seconds later he whipped around, "Stay OUT of my head," he yelled glaring at Miss Martian.

She looked perplexed, _What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically. _Her voice rang in my head causing a slight headache.

"M'gann stop," Kaldur snapped, "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's creepy little genomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally stage whispered to M'gann.

"I-I didn't mean to—"she said.

"Just. Stay. Out," Superboy growled and left out the room to sit on a couch in view. _Oh, we need to get that taking care of pronto_, I said to myself, _I am not dealing with a Roy 2.0_.

Kaldur caught my disapproving glare pointed at the sulking figure. He nodded towards him in question and I nodded, "I'll deal with it," I mouthed and he nodded.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann exclaimed startling me, "I know what we can do," she said before flying out of the room. We all shared a look before shrugging and walked out the room following her. M'gann hesitated and turned to Superboy.

"Superboy, please?" she said pleading.

"Don't talk to me," he said and turned away.

"Superboy," I snapped, "Team building, deal with it."

He turned to argue but my face shut him down. He still made no move. "Superboy, you have five second to get off the damn coach, or I swear—"

"What?" he snapped back, "What are you going to doing?"

I raised my eyebrow, "This!" I said and wrapped him in an energy field in a flick of my wrist binding his entire body except his head and levitated him off the coach. He started fighting but the kinetic energy only caused the blue haze to strengthen.

"LET ME GO!" he roared.

"Not until you calm down and stop moping because you didn't get your way. You may be a couple weeks old but it doesn't mean you have to act like it!" I snapped and turned around and walked towards the boys who looked at me dumbfounded, "What?!" I yelled in question, "Do you want to be an energy burrito too?" They all shook their heads, "Then shut your mouths before you start catching flies." I gestured forward to M'gann to continue. She walked a head with a small smile on her face and we all followed her to the hanger with a now calmer but still angry Superboy floating behind.

In the hanger sat a large oval shaped pod, M'gann gestured to it, "It's my Martian Bio-ship."

"Uh, cute," Wally said skeptically, "not aerodynamic but cute."

"It's at rest silly," M'gann giggled, "I'll wake it." With a wave of her hand the pod transformed into a large red and black ship similar to the size of a private charter jet. It hovered and turn a 180 opening a back door ramp. My eyes widened in childlike wonder. I turned to Superboy who was doing the same only on a severely muted level. He felt my staring and turned to glare.

I rolled my eyes, "Be nice," I said sternly and let him go. He just huffed and turned to look back at the ship.

M'gann entered the ship and we all followed like kids going into a candy store. The ship was spacious with only one seat but that quickly when five other seats appeared. "Strap in for launch," she said excitedly. We all sat down in chairs and seat belts appeared crisscrossing over our chests.

"Woah," Robin said as he spun forward in his chair at the same time Wally said cool.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," M'gann requested as she rested her hands on two blue globe structures the formed out of the floor. The bay doors opened and we all prepared ourselves for takeoff. Then we were off and in the sky.

"Incredible!" Robin said as he looked out the window.

"She sure is," Wally said dreamily, looking at M'gann. Then he quickly backtracked when he saw all of us looking at him, "I mean the ship!" we all knew better.

"Fast with his feet," Robin said smirking, "Not so much with his mouth."

"DUDE!" Wally exclaimed.

I laughed and turned away to stare out the window only to catch Kaldur's gaze smiling, I smiled back. His face became serious after a moment and he nodded towards Superboy. He leaned forward and began smuttering to Superboy, "We might not have psychic powers, "I internally snorted, _That's what you think!_ I thought darkly, "but we know what you're thinking. You over reacted and you don't know how to apologize."

Superboy glanced towards me still butt hurt, "You really need to apologize, she is still adjusting just as you are. It's going to take a while for both of you to be fully understanding of things, "I said and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier and I hope you can forgive me but," I said with a smile, "You kind of asked for it, I had to deliver," I said earning a small mouth twitch, "it's simple, Superboy. Just say "I'm sorry" and try to stop over reacting. We are all adjusting to each other and we will get on one another's nerves."

He looked away from the both of us and stared out the window, I looked at Kaldur and shrugged.

Behind me, Robin had turned towards M'gann, "He'll come around," he muttered to her.

"He doesn't seen to like me much," she mumbled unconvinced.

"You guys remember he has super hearing right?" Wally stage whispered. That quickly ended the conversation.

"Hey how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting?" Robin asked smoothly changing topic. M'gann stood up as everyone turned around in our seats. She first turned into a female version of Robin and then turned spun around and transformed into a female version of Kid Flash. Then she turned to me and I saw before my eyes, Blue Raven. An exact replica of me in uniform down to a t.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, "M'gann, that is amazing." She turned back into her normal appearance and sat back down.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, very."

"Impressive," Robin said, "But you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

She sighed, "Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she said nervously looking at her feet.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked.

"They're organic," she said as she pulled away her pink jacket from her body like play-doh only to let it go and have it revert back to its shape, "like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy muttered loudly.

"Well you still did perfect on me, M'gann," I said assuring her, causing her to look up, "You even got my sun glasses details right."

"Speaking of sun glasses," Wally said, "why are you wearing them if you aren't trying to hide your identity?"

I visibly shrunk back into my chair and sighed, "When the scientists were preforming experiments on me when I was younger, their chemical cocktails caused a lot of genetic mutations. They changed my hair color and caused complete heterochromia in my eyes," I said and took off my shades and pushed my hair back behind my ears. "People tend to stare so to get stop them, I just put these on or color contacts. Mostly the glasses though because my body causes the contacts to dissolve. In high school I had to carry at least three packs with me."

"Wait, you've graduated already?" Robin asked confused.

I blushed and put my sun glasses on, "Their experiment resulted in me having more use of my brain than normal. A human with normal brain can consciously access roughly 10% of its actual capacity while the rest is involuntary control or not used because the proper stimuli is not there. According to the tests done by both them and the League, I can access more than twice that at around 26-30%. It allowed me to remember everything, every word I have ever read, every word spoken with in a hundred foot radius, every detail, is saved in my mind. I can learn languages within hours when interacting with a fluent speaker. I can remember everything and process it at an accelerated rate. When Black Canary first took me in when I was 9, the school system required me to be tested to know my academic standing and I tested out of high school. I was labeled a child prodigy. I'm taking online classes right now for my Bachelor's degree in Biological engineering with a minor in psychology."

I looked up to see very shocked faces. I'm pretty sure I just broke Wally whose face hadn't moved in a while.

"That's remarkable," Kaldur said staring at me in wonder.

I shook my head, "It's not all it's cracked up to be. Everyone looks at me as if I'm a walking search engine, everyone assumes I know everything. I have gotten called names, been talked about behind my back, told I was an abomination. Which I am in a way, but it still kind of stings when they say it to your face."

"Who the hell said that?" Wally said snapping out of his shock.

"It was a long time ago, Wally, don't worry about it," I said and turned away from everyone to look out the window.

Uncomfortable silence followed, but was ended quickly, "M'gann, can you do the ghostly through walls thing like Manhunter does?" he asked changing the subject.

"Density shifting?" she asked, "No, it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin said, "But when he tries, bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally said whining, causing me to smile.

"Here's something I can do," M'gann said as she altered our course from the unpopulated country to flying over the main town, "Camouflage mode." She said and I saw the wings of the ship disappear outside.

Before anyone could say anything else, the voice of an android came over the speakers, "Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received, adjusting course," M'gann said and then cut the transmission.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," Robin grumbled.

"Well, a simple fir led you to Superboy," M'gann said as she began parking in an empty parking lot, "We should find out what caused the alert."

Suddenly I saw a swirl of air head toward us, "Guys!"

"I think I know the cause," Superboy said just as the tornado reached us.

M'gann tried to stabilize us as we spun in the vortex and thankfully steered us out of the wind before any of us got sick. She parked behind the power plant and opened a hatch below. Our seatbelts retracted and we all hoped down on the ground.

"Robin," Aqualad yelled, "Are tornados common in New England?" he asked as he turned behind him. Boy wonder however was gone already with the creepy laugh on cue.

"I HATE when he does that!"I exclaimed looking for Robin.

"But he was just here," M'gann said confused.

Just then the windows of the power plant began shattering out, sprinkling the cement with glass. I began running towards the structure and everyone followed. We found the Boy Wonder on the ground, conscious thankfully, in front of a red and black Android with blue glowing tube connecting from his back to his forearms. Superboy jumped and landed by Robin, "Whose your new friend?"

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kind of rough," he said as Superboy left his side to charge at the android.

"My apologies," the android stated in a mechanical voice, "Call me Mr. Twister." As he said that he sent two small twisters at us with a flick of his wrists slowing down Superboy and flinging him at the wall, cracking the cement on impact.

"Oh yeah," I said mockingly with two energy balls forming in my hands, "Twist this!" I said throwing them at him as Wally ran at him from behind me. Mr. Twister tossed Wally aside out the other entrance and dodge my attack causing them to slam into the wall causing black marks on the walls. M'gann and Kaldur ran at him only to be blown away and hit the walls. I looked at Robin who was reaching for something underneath his sweater. I looked at him perplexed but then I remember something he said to me a while back.

"Rule number one?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded revealing a small metal device in his hand. We both turned to look at Mr. Twister who had started talking crap.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not expecting children," he said mockingly.

"We're not children," Robin said angrily and threw two birdarangs at the android, I followed with two more energy balls. They barely phased him.

"Objectively you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence quite disturbing," Mr. Twister said mocking us again.

M'gann, Aqualad, and Superboy walked up behind us appearing unharmed. "This guy is really starting to piss me off," I said angrily.

"Well we'd hate to see you disturbed," Robin said sarcastically, "let's see if you are more turbed once we kick your can." _Oh I really need to talk to him about this word thing_.

M'gann telepathically pulled at a chute of some sort over the android causing smoke to cloud around it. Superboy jumped at him only to be halted and slammed into the roof before coming down and hitting a flying M'gann knocking them both to the ground again. The three of us left, I have no idea where Wally was, ran at him only to be caught in small cyclones ourselves and slammed into on another knocking us to the ground. "Indeed, that was quite turbing, thank you," he said as he flew out the building.

Aqualad got up and helped me off the ground, "How the hell do we beat this thing?" I asked rubbing my shoulder.

"We can over charge the circuitry," Robin suggested.

"Yeah but how can we get close enough to him to do that?" I asked.

They all shrugged, we all turned to hear Wally outside asking Mr. Twister where we were. We ran out of the building and saw Wally get a twister thrown at him. M'gann put a hand out palm forward and as the dust cleared we saw Wally floating in the air, "I got you, Wally," she said smiling as she lowered him to the ground.

"I would have thought you all would've learned your limitations by now," the android said loudly.

Kaldur step closer to him, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yelled angrily at the android.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said and began floating up, "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Um, ow," Wally said.

"Read his mine and find a weakness!" Kaldur said to M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" she asked confused.

"It's okay with the bad guys," Robin yelled angrily.

M'gann concentrated and then after a moment or two exclaimed, "Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" Her face then morphed into understanding and she lightly slapped her forehead, "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android! How many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur stated.

"Right after saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin said angrily looking at Wally, then turning to us. "This is his test something to keep us busy."

"You guys I don't think so," I yelled, "He would not go as far as destroying a building that provides energy for the entire city." However, the idiots paid no mind to me and just kept getting angry.

"Speedy called it we're a joke," Wally said, "This game is so over."

The three of them stormed closer to Mr. Twister, leaving Superboy, M'gann, and I behind. "We know who you are and what you want," Robin yelled at the android angrily.

"So let's finish this!" Kaldur finished. That's when it took a turn for the worse.

"Considerate ended," the android said as it raised its arms to the air extending to two twisters to the sky which was turning black. Yet the three stooges still didn't back down.

"An impressive show," yelled Kaldur, "but we will not indulge you. We will not engage!" By this time a third twister formed in between the two above his head and lightening began striking but not meeting the ground, that's when they finally took notice.

"Hey uh….can Red tornado do that?" Wally asked.

"You think I'm tornado? Ironic!" he exclaimed and the lightning struck the ground causing all of us to fly back hitting the ground. Well except for Superboy who ripped off his torn jacket and jumped at the android only to get struck by lightning and landing on the ground a sliding to us while making a ditch in the ground. I rubbed my head and looked up to see Mr. Twister approaching us I attempted to put up an energy shield but my mind couldn't concentrate enough. Luckily M'gann could concentrate and moved the bio-ship which was still in camouflage in front of us making us vanish in sight.

This angered the android, "Fine then! I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives so stay concealed!" he demanded, "If you confront me again I will show you no mercy." Then he flew away.

"What happened?" Wally asked rubbing his head.

"I put the bio-ship between us," M'gann explained.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" Superboy yelled angrily and stormed over, "You tricked us onto thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

I jumped up from my spot and stormed up to him, "No you did!" I yelled back, pissed off, "You all did! You just accepted it because of her logical reasoning. I expressed my doubt but _no_, no one listened. And you three," I yelled spinning around, "When the hell did you guys become Speedy stooges one, two, and three, hmm? You all should have known better!"

"You're right, Carter," Kaldur said, "She didn't do it on purpose."

"It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't have listened," Robin said.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally said shoving his hands in the pockets, "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy said before turning to walk away. Wally began to follow him.

"OH HELL NO!" I exclaimed blocking them off with a shield. "Get your asses back here right now!" I snarled and turned to M'gann who was walking to her ship, "M'gann M'orzz, you come back here too! The whole reason we are here is because we are a team! To gain experience together, working TOGETHER. Sending someone "to the showers" will not help her learn better and don't you boys dare act like that whole disaster was any less your fault than it was mine or hers. We didn't go in with a plan now look where we ended up. Now you _two idiots_ are going to leave again and go attack the guy who just tossed all _six _of us aside with a lightning bolt, 'cause you know that's _so_ smart!"

"Well do you have any brilliant ideas you'd like to share?" Robin said sarcastically. Then it came to me.

"I do actually, Boy Blunder, we are going to give him exactly what he wants," I said looking at M'gann.

"No, no way are we calling Red Tornado," Wally said.

I rolled my eyes and walked behind M'gann and placed my hands on her shoulders, "We don't have to, she or I guess he is right here," I said simply. They all began smiling in understanding, even Superboy looked intrigued. "So here's my idea…."

_**So yeah I hope you guys can see the part that Carter plays in the team she is the "shit caller" which means she will call the boys out on their stupidity. She will play more than that as you see her interactions more and more. I got so pissed when I saw that part where they all went at her, like she is a newbie give it a rest guys it was your fault too. And I know I kind of made Carter (Blue Raven) stole the original M'gann's idea, but she got that when she left and talked to Red Tornado. Carter refused for her to leave so who else was going to get the idea than the super brain herself? Now Carter's relationship with Superboy is similar to the one she and Speedy had when they first meet. She doesn't want Superboy to become the person she is in a way. She hates what she is but she has the understanding that it's not her fault and she wants him to realize they are all there for him. That they accept him for who he is so he needs to stop acting like the world is against him and Carter is slowly trying to make him realize that by giving him a whole lot of tough love. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So you guys are boss...500+ views...:) this makes me a very happy author even though I literally like own one character and my kind of plot. Now this is the reward CHAPTER 6!... Now I have a request for you guys... This story with all the traffic it gets...only has 13 reviews... I want 30 for you guys to get the next chapter... Evil I know but I really want to know how I am doing you guys and I want to know what you think. Sooooo review and tell me what you like what you don't like what is stupid what is brilliant let me know In that little white box at the bottom of the page. **_

The boys began fighting Mr. Twister at the harbor while I ushered away all the civilians out of the area. After a couple minutes of destroying a Victorian house on the beach and flinging several boats out of the water, Red Tornado intervened. I stood back at the forest line out of Mr. Twister's sight.

"Hit the showers, boys," he said in his mechanical voice as he landed in front of the group, "I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you cannot."

"Oh come on, we have a plan now," Robin said in vain.

"The subject is not up for debate," The hero android said and the boys all walked away with their heads down and smirks on their faces.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," Mr. Twister said mockingly.

"I'm here now," Red Tornado said and shot his hand out palm facing the ground and a small cyclone formed behind him. He threw it at the other android which he dodged. Twister made another cyclone and combined it with the other to make a bigger one which he sent right back at Red Tornado.

RT held his hand out and made the cyclone dissipate, "We are evenly matched Twister," he said as another cyclone appeared behind him picking up rocks for the destruction and throwing it towards Twister.

"No, Tornado, we are not," Twister said as he punched the ground and caused a weird air effect that created a shield for the oncoming projectiles. Once there were no more, the evil android shot all his hands towards RT shooting out lightening. RT flew behind a wrecked boat, Twister followed him with the lighting and hit the temporary shelter causing an explosion.

_Get ready_, I said through the mental link.

Red Tornado landed on the ground and Twister flew over, "Remain still, Android," Twister said as little wires appeared out his fingers and attached to Red Tornado. "Programming won't take long."

_Now!_ I said as I moved out from my spot and got into my place. _M'gann, now_!

Red Tornado turned his head towards Twister and revealed M'gann head, "Longer than you think," she said as she gripped the wires.

Twister let out a dramatic no and was taken up in a twister behind him that tossed him towards Superboy. The cyclone dissipated to reveal a very happy Wally in his goggles. I turned to see Superboy land a good few punches that caused black smoke and visible electric currents on the surface of Twister's metal structure. Superboy landed on last hard punch in the face that landed Twister in the water where Kaldur was. Through the mind link I could see the Atlantian had electrocuted him causing Twister to explode out of the water and onto shore. M'gann, now in her original clothes and body, levitated him into the air. With just a movement of her arms she telepathically removed Twister's arms. Robin came in from behind and threw a couple of birdarangs at the armless android. The explosion caused M'gann to let her hold on him go causing it fall on the ground. Suddenly hatches on the chest flew open revealing an adult male in green to fall on the ground face first.

"Foul…I-I call foul," he said in a high pitched voice. To my ears it hinted at an animatronic voice.

M'gann must have discovered it as well because she levitated a nearby boulder and crushed the human-like android. That cause a little stir in the boys.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captive," Robin yelled and he turned to me, "And you just let her do it!"

I laughed, "Relax, Boy Wonder, look for yourselves," I said amusing and gestured to the structure.

M'gann smiling as well lifted the boulder and threw it several yards away. "That's why I couldn't read his mind," she said smugly. The boys were all in shock and we shared a glance.

"Cool." Wally stepped towards the smashed android and picked a mechanical eyeball that had detached. "Souvenir."

I took off my glassed and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the boys, "Now is there something you would like to say to our favorite Martian, boys?"

"We should've had more faith in you," Kaldur said stepping forward and placing a hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission," Wally said and I rolled my eyes, The Flashes and their puns, "Get it, "rocked"?"

Robin shook his head at Wally and looked at M'gann, "Ignore him. We're all just turbed you're on the team."

We all smiled, even Superboy.

We loaded Twister's body and the pancaked android onto the ship and reported it to Red Tornado, the real one, back at the cave.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur said narrowing his eyes at the part.

"Agreed," Red Tornado said.

"Is that why you didn't come help us?" M'gann asked.

"No, this was your battle," he said, "I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger," M'gann began.

"Consider this matter closed," he said sternly and then turned to walk away.

"Batman, Aquaman, Black Canary, and Flash would have jumped right in to fix things," Wally muttered.

"Eh, BC would have waited until it became lethal," I said examining the arm of Twister everyone turned to look at me, "She has a more "hands on in the field" view of teaching."

Robin shrugged, "Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need."

"Dude! Harsh," Wally said.

"And in accurate," Red Tornado said, "I have a heart, Carbon Steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Right. Sorry, I'll strive to be more accurate", Robin said to Red Tornado's retreating form.

"And more respectful," Aqualad said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, the last thing we need is another Speedy attitude," I said.

"Speedy was so wrong," Wally said.

"This team thing…" Robin started.

"Might just work out," Kaldur finished.

The boys began walking down the hall leaving M'gann, Superboy, and myself. The other two looked at each other for a couple of seconds. I watched Superboy's face from the corner of my eye, his face started out hard shielded then he relaxed and put down his wall.

"Sorry," he said at M'gann quietly and then turned to follow the other boys. Once he was out of hearing range I looked at her and smiled.

"See, he's getting better, he just needs a girl's touch," I said causing her to blush. I got up from my place and laced my arms with her as we followed the boys, "Now let's go try that recipe from earlier again, we deserve sweets after today."

"Is this what they call girl-time?" she asked quietly.

I smiled, "With those boys hovering in the kitchen? No, but we will definitely do that sometime soon."

We ended up making and eating several dozen cookies, mostly eaten by Wally before he had to go home. Robin got called by Batman soon after for something in Gotham causing him to leave soon after. The rest I left watching television, I sat on a small cliff a small climb away from the back entrance to the cave that over looked the beach. I sat hugging my knees to my chest my sun glasses sitting on top of my head as I stared out into the night.

It was calming as I concentrated on the waves hitting the shore, I didn't even notice until he was right beside me.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" Kaldur said standing next to me. I turned my head to look up at him.

I gave him a small smile, "I don't mind at all," I said quietly I picked myself up by my arms and scooted myself over to make room for him.

We were quiet for a few moments and then he spoke, "It is so serene and calming."

I nodded, "Especially without Robin or Wally around," I said smiling.

"Yes, they can be very…talkative," Kaldur said.

"So what did you want to talk about, Kaldur?" I asked he turned and looked at guilty.

"Nothing, ever gets passed you," he stated with a smile.

I shrugged, "Someone's got to keep you on your toes," I teased.

He smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder, "I just came to thank you for what you did today, we needed that, and we probably could not have defeated Mr. Twister without you," he said sincerely looking me right in the eyes.

I shrugged, "You guys would have had it without me too, but don't worry I'll always be here to tell you guys when you're being idiots," I said with a smile and my hand on his hand that was on my shoulder.

"We will always appreciate it," he said smiling back. Then it happened like something straight from the script of a chick flick, we stared into each other's eyes for several moments. Only to be interrupted by a cell phone, mine classically. I turned away and pulled my cell phone out and answered. His hand fell from my shoulder.

"Raven," I answered.

"Carter, are you going to be long? Oliver and I could use some help to gather the last of the cartel," Dinah asked wind rustling in the background.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," I said.

"Good, meet us at the usual," she said and hung up.

I turned to him and smiled sheepishly, "Duty calls."

He nodded, "I understand."

I stood up and was about to climb down but he grabbed my hand, I turned to look at him, "Carter, if you ever need to talk to anyone, you can always come to me," he said and let go of my hand, "That was what I actually came to tell you."

I smiled and leaned down and kissed him on his cheek, "I'll keep that in mind."

I climbed down and was walking towards the entrance of the cave when he called my name, I looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Hit them, hard," he said with a smile.

"Don't I always?" I called back to him causing him to laugh.

That night was a tough one, the rest of the cartel were not going down without a fight, and what a fight it was! It was exhilarating to say the least, because three against thirty gangsters with machine guns made for an incredible night. By the end of the night we were all on an adrenaline high, which quickly dissipated once we got home. I laid down and my bed and sleep for sixteen hour, awake just in time for patrol.

It wasn't as eventful, an attempted robbery here and there, and attempted rape which we stopped very quickly. We stood on top of a roof glancing around listening for any new crimes about to be committed.

"So how is the team going?" BC asked not looking away from her watch.

I shrugged, "It's still new, with that ordeal at Happy Harbour we started out horribly. Everyone is so used to being in sync with their mentors or not exactly knowing what to do because of inexperience. And the boys," I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "they just think they are so tough and just the bad guys seeing them will cause them to falter."

She laughed, "I guess it'd going to be your job to tell them otherwise?" she asked amused.

"I don't want it to be but they leave me no other choice! They just think we can go into a situation and defeat anything with brute strength! Not tactic or stealth and certainly no plan, they act like that's a forbidden mystical object." I ranted.

"Well, hopefully, I can be of some help next week, it's my first session with the team."

"Good they need to get knocked down to size," I grumbled. I turned my head and heard a woman screaming for help, "I got it," I said as I formed an energy disc and jumped on

"Call if you need me."

"Always."

Needless to say I didn't need her. It was a simple purse mugging that went horribly wrong for the mugger. The night ended there, as it was uneventful for the rest of the night and several nights after that. Then I got _the_ call, finally.

"Robin to Blue Raven, report to Mount Justice," Robin said over the com.

"We got a mission," I stated excitedly.

"Yeah, now come on we need to get debriefed!"

I was at the cave in five minutes, and discovered I was the last one there. I stood next to Wally who was eating a bag of chips. I raised an eyebrow in question and he just shrugged and offered me some, which I turned down.

"Isla Santa Prisca," Batman said as stood in front of holograph that showed a map of the island located in the Caribbean. "This island nation is the primary sourse of dangerous and illegal neo-steroid, a strength enhancing drug, sold on the street, named Venom," my head perked at the name.

"Also causes extreme hallucinations," I said causing everyone to look at me, "That's one of the drugs the Cartels' were distributing in Star City. This caused a hooker to eat her purse and a cardboard cutout of the mayor."

"Correct, infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all the shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in," he looked pointedly at us, "This is a _**covert recon**_ mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene it will." He turned back to the holograph and pulled up a new image. "The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked anxiously.

Batman and Red Tornado exchanged a look before both turned to us, "Work that out between you."

I groaned internally. _This is going to be an eventful night_, I though sarcastically. We all changed out of civvies and into our uniforms and loaded up into the Bio-ship. The ride was extremely quiet with tension and I didn't like it one bit. I sat in the back corner to the left of Miss Martian. In front of me sat Aqualad and across from us was Superboy and Robin and at the center front was Kid Flash.

"Approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian announced. I nodded in conformation and began typing on the computer in front of me to pull up images and weather conditions of the island.

"Island Temperature 82 degrees Fahrenheit on the coast, 70 percent humidity, likelihood of precipitation 50%, wind speeds 3 miles per hour North East, barometric pressure average, water temperature 72 degrees Fahrenheit," I said out loud.

Kid Flash turned around in his chair, "Why'd you look that stuff up, Raven?" he asked curiously.

"Well weather conditions though small, do effect my powers. Organisms make more energy at their ideal environmental conditions. Since this is the usual climate, the islands inhabitants are most likely making excess energy giving it off in their environments," I said, "I said them aloud because with this still being new I don't know if anyone else is affected."

He nodded and turned around in his chair.

"Drop Zone A in thirty," Miss Martian said a loud as a timer appeared on all our screen, Aqualad stood up and his chair morphed back into the floor. He tapped on his buckled turning his red top into a dark gray. He looked up at Miss Martian, "Ready," he confirmed.

Miss Martian nodded, "Putting Bio Ship in camouflage mode," she said and began descending to get closer to the water. "Good luck, Kaldur, be careful," I said. He turned to me and nodded with a small smile on his face. I looked back down at the screen, "T-minus ten seconds." A hole opened up on the floor and Aqualad got into a diving position. "Now!"

He was gone in and instant into the water and his position appeared on the map seconds later. After traveling a couple feet his dot paused.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on continuous loop. Move in," he said seconds later over the com.

"Message received," I said over the com as I stood up as did the others as we hovered over Drop Zone B. Our chairs disappeared into the floor and ropes appeared from the ceiling to lower down Robin and Kid Flash. They attached the hooks to their belts. Kid Flash tapped the lightening symbol on his chest causing his suit to change from yellow and red to black and dark gray.

"How cool is this?" he asked.

"Very impressive," Miss Martian said and then changed her skirt and top into a body suit with a red x.

"Uh, that works too," Kid said quietly, then he turned to look at Superboy, "Hey, Supey, it's not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, not tights, no offense," he said.

"It totally works for you," Miss Martian said staring at him with a dreamy like expression. I put a hand over my mouth to hide my amusement. She saw we were all looking at her and she quickly attempted to "explain herself". "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes," she said quickly and threw him a thumbs up. Superboy turned away and she threw her hood over her head and concealed herself making her vanish.

She opened the floor to reveal the forest below us I formed an energy disc and jumped on it and lowered myself down dissipating it as I reached the ground. I turned to see the others minus one and I looked up to see Superboy jumping down. I jumped out of the way just in time.

"Knew I didn't need a line," He said smirking.

I frowned at him. "Creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert," Robin snapped before I could say anything.

"Aqualad, Drop B is go," Miss Maritain said through the com.

"Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP," he said back.

"Copy, we'll let you know when we reach the target," I said through the com, "Be careful and alert us if you need any assistance."

"Agreed."

We began making our way to factory in silence staying alert and as quiet as possible. The only sounds we ever made were the occasional stepping on a twig or when Robin opened his holograph to make sure we stayed on course. It went fine until Superboy stopped. "Did you hear that?" he asked suddenly. We all stopped and began listening. I heard nothing and then I heard it to.

"Footsteps," I said turning to look at him he nodded in confirmation.

"Is this a super hearing thing?" Kid Flash asked.

"You do have great ears," Miss Martian said dreamy like towards Superboy.

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Kid asked before turning around and seeing that Robin wasn't there, "Man, I hate it when he does that?"

"Me too, and he is not going to answer the com either," I said angrily, "Does he not realize he was our map!"

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you are being tracked," Aqualad said through the com.

Kid put his goggled on and looked in one direction, "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," he said and we all ducked down behind some fallen trees.

Superboy looked in the other direction, "Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us."

We heard shots fired in the distance from machine guns. "No super hearing required now," Kid said.

"Swing wide, steer clear," Aqualad said through the com.

"Yeah, yeah as soon as I find Rob," he said and was off. That's when things went wrong.

He slipped on mud while running and he slipped causing him to fall down hill and land right in the middle of the gun battle.

"So much for stealth," his voice could be heard through the com.

"Shit," I exclaimed as both of the groups began shooting at him. He ran away with no injury thankfully, but now we had to take care of the goons. Superboy got their first and attacked the leader of one of the groups. While he slammed the leader into a tree, Boy Wonder appeared and was scolding us.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead? Vanish into the jungle!" he said as he took down two guys that were still shooting at Kid who was up a tree. He jumped down and kicking knocked another guy out and turned to Robin.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers you know!" he said before turning to see Miss Martian using her telekinesis to throw two more against a tree. I was fighting a goon of my own who I finally knocked out with a good knee to the forehead. I took him in a hold of my energy field and threw him against two more that were coming at me. one of them dodged and came straight at me. He was quick and had me held against a tree by my wrists.

"Big mistake!" I said as I head butted him, hard. He let got of me immediately to hold his head as he cursed in Spanish. I took that opportunity and kicked him in the knee and he quickly buckled. He looked up at me just in time to see my intertwined hands swing and hit him in the face effectively knocking him out. I looked up to see Aqualad appear and take out the last one.

I turned to Robin and marched right up to him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do—" he started cutting me off and I slapped him upside the head

"Shut up I was not done, Bird Boy, now lets get something straight right here and right now you doing this disappearing shit ends NOW! Because every time you do without telling anybody everything goes to hell."

"So you're saying this is my fault?" he asked me angrily.

"Kid wouldn't have blown our cover if he didn't have to go looking for you. You always do this, Rob, disappear and assume we know what's going on. We are not Batman!" I exclaimed and walked away.

He said nothing as we began gathering up the goons and tied their hands together and their torsos to a tree. "I recognize these uniforms," he muttered, "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Aqualad spoke.

"Agreed," Robin said with a nod, "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and these goons I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out! That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it!" Kid Flash said, "Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for—"

"These cultists aren't on Venom," Robin said obviously, "Kobra's hording this stuff. We don't leave, not until I know why," he said sternly.

"Until you know why," Kid sneered.

"This team needs a leader," Robin said in the same tone.

"And it's you?" Kid said incredulously, "Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word."

"And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover the first chance you got."

Aqualad stood next to me as we continued looking at them argue with each other. "Do you want to be leader?" he asked me quietly.

I shook my head, "No, with my temper I couldn't be level headed enough. Besides, I have enough on my mind."

He nodded in understanding and I walked over towards the group of goon and focused on two of the goons talking in Spanish about some type of plan.

"For now I play along, they'll give me what I want," the leader said. I jumped in front of him and knelled down slightly startling the other guy but not phasing the leader.

"Oh and what would that be, Bane?" I asked coldly, "Por favor no illumine (please enlighten us)."

"Ah ¿Batman consiguió a un nuevo sidekick? Eres un ave mucho más bonito que la otra uno, Chica, (Did Batman get a new sidekick? You're a much prettier bird than the other one, Girl.)"

"Sus elogios están vacías, qué quieres? (Your compliments are empty, what do you want?)" I asked furious, "And no he did not," I answered in English.

"Such cleaver, ninos," he said with a laugh, "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory, via my secret entrance." I narrowed my eyes.

Miss Martian came to kneel at my side and read his mind, "There is a secret entrance," she said glaring at him, "But he's also hiding something," she said as her eyes began to glow white.

"Ah, ah, ah, Chica. Bane is not that easy."

"Ugh! He's mentally reciting football scores in Espanol. This could take a while."

"It's not that complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he said smirking at me.

"Yeah," I said snorting, "You are such an adorable and cynical friend of ours."

I looked at other who were looking at me, "We are actually going to listen to him?" I asked incredulously, they nodded, and I huffed and looked at Bane. "Listen here, Nino, you so much as put your foot out of place and I guarantee personally that you will have no ninos of your own, got it?" I growled. He smirked and nodded and I got him out the rope. Bane took one last look at me before leading the way.


	7. Chapter 7

_**See you guys that's all i wanted was a couple of reviews to make sure i'm on the right track. now i didn't post some of the reviews and here's why. they bashed me for "withholding chapters for reviews" yeah sure i was doing that but to better the story. bashing me and saying i am "review hog" is not exactly helping my story so i understandably declined your anonymous review that was bashing me and had literally no comment about the story. so to the good reviewers who actually read and understood what i was asking...here ya go! hope it is another good one.**_

_**oh and to comment on what someone said about Carter being angry all the time and toning it down, she's going to calm down eventually. after the guys finally stop pissing her off...admit it you'd be pissed to if no one followed that plan and got you shot at. **_

We walked through the jungle for twenty minutes before coming to a cliff that over looked the factory. Robin pulled out binoculars from him belt and watched the cultists moving product, lots of it.

"Look at all that product," he whispered quietly to us, "a buy is going down, but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects…"

"We need to identify that buyer," Aqualad said firmly.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid said with a nod.

"Yeah! You're the thinker," Robin said sarcastically. I took the binoculars from his hand and slapped him upside the head.

"Sarcasm? Dude a real leader would be focused on getting answers," Kid said.

"Yea,h well, a real team would shut the hell up before they piss me off or get our cover blown. So unless you want to get kicked of this cliff, can it with the arguing," I said sternly and looked at the shipments closely. "Now each of those crates carries a thousand vials there are about a hundred crates, that's enough to make a whole city of super powered druggies. We need to get rid of that."

I turned around to see Bane moving towards side of the mountain where he moved a giant boulder to reveal a tunnel. "Answers are this way," he said with a smirk.

I walked up and looked inside, "After you," he said looking at me.

"No, thank you, your tunnel your lead," I said. He shrugged and began walking.

"So now El Luchador is our leader!" Kid exclaimed in a huff. Robin smacked him. "Ow!"

"That's it," I turned and grabbed them both by their shirts, "Listen and listen damn good, we are in this situation right now because you guys are having a pissing contest over being leader. Well guess what? Neither of you are getting because you are acting like children and I will not be killed over my leader wanting to go against our mission for selfish curiosity. So since we all feel it is necessary we are following an enemy through a creepy ass tunnel and neither of you are suspicious? How about we settle who the fuck is our leader when we actually survive as a fucking team, got it?"

"Yep!" "Yeah!"

"Good," I said and released their shirts and then slapped them both upside the head. "Now for the rest of the night the words coming out your mouths should have something to do with this mission."

I turned around and began following Bane. They whole group followed quietly. After only a couple of minutes we reached the end of the tunnel. Bane turned to a wall where a finger print scanner was and placed his thumb on the reader. A door opened that lead straight into the back of the factory. Robin ran out the door after he gave the all clear and vanished again. We all took notice except for Bane. He did after a while though because he commented, "Has that little fool already been caught?"

"No he just does that," Aqualad said sourly.

"Stay put," Kid said as he put his goggles over his eyes, "I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder." He vanished before he heard Aqualad's protest.

"Great chain of command," Bane said to us sarcastically.

"Hmm, that's odd," I said watching Robin using his grappling gun to get into a glassed room on the second floor, "I didn't hear any one ask for your opinion." I looked at Aqualad who followed my gaze and saw the Boy Wonder slip into the room. He nodded as I gestured to the cat walk. "I'll be right back." I said as I approached one of the large wells closest to the cat walk. I climbed the ladder until I got to the top and jumped to catch the edge of the cat walk. I climbed over the rails and made my way to the room where both the boy were. I looked over their shoulders to see 3D representations of organic molecules I recognized. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked horrified.

Kid nodded, "Kobra combined Venom and Project Blockbuster to make the effects three times stronger and permanent."

"But how did Kobra get a hold of Blockbuster? The Justice League took all of the projects from Cadmus. Unless," and they turned to look at me when I paused, "what if those that were in charge of Cadmus are the suppliers of Blockbuster?"

"Then they are working together to create a super formula," Robin said.

"But why would they just supply?" Kid asked and then it all hit us.

"They're the buyers!" we all said together.

Robin tapped his com. "Robin to Aqualad! We got….static," he said looking at us.

"Let's move now," I said making my way for the door, "The best thing we can do is find the others and leav—" I was stopped by gun fire. I turned in horror to the boys and then ran out of the room with them right behind me. I ran and jumped over the catwalk onto the ground floor where two Kobra cultists were with machine guns. I grabbed the one the right by the barrel of his gun and pulled him towards me and connected my fist with his face. I took the gun with both hands and whirled around and hit the others gun out of his hand and rounded on him again hitting him in the side of the head knocking him out. I armed myself with the gun and ran towards where more shots were fired. Switching it to manual fire as I ran. Several of them were shooting at Aqualad. I shielded myself behind a well and began shooting. Being trained alongside Roy under Oliver you learn aim of several things arrow related, crossbows, regular bow and arrows you named it, but being the protégé of Black Canary, she taught me more than hand to hand combat. So needless to say I was a good shot. I took down four of the guys shooting at Aqualad in the shoulders and even hit one that was trying to snipe on the second floor. Aqualad began taking some down to with a gun of his own of Atlantian origin made from the interchangeable weapons he carried on his back. Once he was down to one I approached him and took out a guys on the side of him this time just hitting him with the butt of the gun that I had put on safety. I smiled at him before seeing an explosion appear over his shoulder that knocked Miss Martian into the wall. Then more cultists appeared and we retreated behind a larger support beam. Two more cultists appeared behind us and Kid came from behind them and took them out then took cover across from us from gun fire.

"The coms aren't working," I said as I saw Aqualad trying his.

"Miss Martian," he yelled, "The coms are jammed, link us up!"

_Everyone online. _Miss Martian said in our heads

_ Yeah_, Superboy said glumly

_ You know it, beautiful, _Kid said smirking.

_Good we need to regroup, _Aqualad said.

_Busy, right now_, Robin said.

_I DON'T CARE, you better be here in five minutes or I will find you and I will make Batman's worse look like a puppy, Robin, _I snarled making Aqualad and Kid both to visibly flinch.

_Dude, she is mad_, Kid said, _I'd clear up whatever you're doing and listen to her_.

_Fine, on my way_, Robin replied.

_We need to retreat. Kid clear a path_, Aqualad ordered.

We all sprinted to the doorway, including Robin who had come out of nowhere seinging into sight on his grapple gun. We all went through the door and Superboy who was the last one through slammed the door closed. We continued sprinting because the door didn't hold against the large behemoth that I am assuming is the product of the new hybrid Venom. He slammed through the door and he and several cultists wielding machine guns. "Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad yelled out as we all continued running. I heard two loud bangs followed by a loud sounds of the tunnel caving in. we all stopped when we heard it stop. I slumped against the wall and watched as Aqualad cracked a glow stick lighting up the cave with a dimmed red. All of us gathered in group facing each other while Robin faced away from the group and sat looking at a pile of rubble.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" he said in frustration.

"You do have many years of experience," Aqualad said calmly, "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new and the leader must be clear, explicit. They cannot vanish and expect the others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh! So I am supposed to hold everyone's hands?" Robin turned around and glared at us.

"No, but you have to let us know the plan so we have a fighting chance. Do you know we all could have died today, Robin?" I said quietly, "Kid, from running off to find you, Miss M from a spear bomb earlier, Aqualad if his shield hadn't held up, you, when you keep disappearing. Do you know what would happen to me if I lost, you, Robin, or Kid, or Aqualad, or Speedy, our now Superboy, and Miss M? For this team to work we need to function as one. We can't keep running off because we feel the need to prove ourselves. Robin, you are amazing we know that. We would probably have died at Cadmus if we didn't have you. You don't need to prove yourself to us or to Batman he already knows your amazing that's why you're his partner. But you're not ready, you are only thirteen, you still have a lot of maturing to do," I said ending with a smile and a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled back and turned to Aqualad, "Who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Oh please! I can run in circles—" Kid started in but Robin cut him off.

"Oh come on, Wally, You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious," Miss Martian said excitedly and turned with her hands on her hips to face Aqualad.

"Could've told ya." Superboy said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I looked at Kid and he caught my glare, "Okay! Okay!" he said.

Aqualad walked over to Robin and I moved as his hand replaced min on the Boy Wonder's shoulder. "Then I accept the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders."

"What about, Raven?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah," Miss Martian agreed, "I thought that she had the most experience out of all of us?"

"Blue Raven has already expressed that she does not want to be leader," he said to them and I nodded in agreement behind him, "However," and he turned around to face, "I would like to offer you the position of second in command," he said startling me.

"You're serious?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah, though your temper is a bit of issue," he said with a smile, "You show a lot more other qualities that out way that tenfold. You are probably the only one that can keep us all level headed and focused on the mission."

I perked an eyebrow and laughed, "You just want me to be the one yelling at the team," I said amused.

"Yes," he said with a smile.

"Then I accept," I said with a smile.

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island," Aqualad said addressing the whole team as we began walking.

"Funny, I had the same thought!" Robin said from beside me.

"And what about the factory? They can still have the capability to make new batches," I said, "And something puzzles me, how is Sportsmaster the buyer and seller. He has to be a middle man."

"Why do you say that?" Miss Martian asked.

"Well we suspect that the supplier of Blockbuster is also the owner of Cadmus or someone connected. That's the only way they could have gotten the formula for it. And owning Cadmus is most definitely not Sportsmaster's style."

"And neither Kobra or Sportsmaster have the chops to blend Blockbuster with Venom either," Kid said, "that took some major nerdage."

"I believe the term is the tip of the iceberg," Aqualad as he stopped in his tracks at the same time everyone else did. At the end the of the tunnel was Bane.

"Halt, ninos," he grinned, "I'm feeling explosive."

Convenient I would really like to blow this guy up too, I said through the mind link, do you see his hand?

Yes, Aqualad said mentally before physically talking. "You betrayed us? Why?" he asked sounding shocked._ Kid you need to start running._

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying," Bane droned on.

_Cute how he thinks we care about his undermining us_, I said mentally with a snort.

"Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect," Bane said as he pressed his thumb down…on air.

"With what?" kid said as he leaned against a tree behind Bane causing the later to turn around, "This trigger thingy?"

Bane began charging at Kid but then was hoisted in the air by Miss M and Superboy stepped forward and so did I.

"What do you think about us now, Nino?" I said triumphantly, "Oh wait I forgot, we don't care!" I turned and looked at Superboy who nodded at me with a grin. I stepped back and turned to Miss M, "Drop him," I said smiling.

"Finally," Superboy said as Bane began falling and landed right on his fist. Bane landed into a tree. I ran over and did a flip and landed my foot right on his groin, causing muscle spasms though still didn't wake him up.

"Let's see if you have any ninos now, asshole," I said and turned around to the group. The guys, except for Superboy flinching. "Hey, BC always says to deliver on your promises and I think we all saw he moved his foot a little too far to the right for my liking." That caused them to laugh and we made our way back to the factory.

We hid in the jungle near the helicopter landing where the deal was going down. We had devised a plan and now we were setting into play. Kid went first he put on his goggles and ran into the clearing knocking down as many goons as he could before they began shooting at him. Superboy then jumped from his place beside us landing right in the middle of the chaos facing the muscled creature that was a result of the Kobra Venom. Aqualad got in his place by the water tower.

"Go again?" Superboy asked that creature, who charged at him in response. Once he got in range, Aqualad blasted him with a stream of water knocking him back several feet. "Sorry not the plan." Superboy then began getting shot at by Sportsmaster which was not even doing any damage but was causing a great distraction for Miss Martian to put the bombs in place. I stayed hidden as well as Robin waiting for our chances. Mine came when Sportsmater spotted Miss Martian in her cloaked form and knocked her down to the ground, putting her in a head lock. He made his way walking backwards onto the helicopter holding Miss Martian in this arm and shooting at Superboy with a gun in his other hand.

I snuck out from my place behind a crate and stuck my hands around his neck and began digging my nails in his neck. "What the—" Sportsmaster started but then Miss M swung her head back stunning him and getting out of his grip. Giving me the perfect opportunity to throw Sportsmaster into a couple of crates. He feel to the ground with a groan, "That's no way to treat a lady," I said and jumped off the helicopter. Just then the helicopter took off and he got up and ran inside. I looked at Miss M as she held up the detonator and pressed the button causing the helicopter above our heads to explode and fall out of the sky and right onto the factory. I vaguely saw a parachute fall into the jungle, giving me a distaste in my mouth that he survived.

I turned to see Kobra standing over Robin who was on the ground. Kobra placed his foot on Robin's chest and looked to all of us as he said, "I am plagued by mosquitoes."

"Good," Robin snapped, "Because this mosquito's mighty concerned about your pain!" then he flipped his legs in a circular action freeing himself and flipping backwards landing near us. Kobra narrowed his eyes and began vanishing into the darkness of the jungle, "Another time then."

"We picked the right guy to lead," Robin said turning to Aqualad after he checked the jungle where he had vanished. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at his statement, and turned to see Aqualad had slightly paled. I put a hand on his shoulder causing him to look at me, "Hey I got your back, Leader," I said causing him to smile.

A few days later we stood in a line, clad in our civilian clothes in front of Batman.

"A simple recon mission, observe and report," he snapped out the words out at Aqualad. Before walking down the line, "You will each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then…" I began mentally preparing myself, we are going to get disbanded and I was getting ready to argue. "Good job." I snapped my head to look at him as he stopped me going over a mentally prepared speech. Batman had relaxed when he turned to face us and I noticed he had a slight, very, very small smile. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." He said as began walking away.

We all shared glances once he left the room. "Did he just inadvertently congratulate us for blowing up the factory?" I asked amused.

"I think so," Wally said with a small smile.

I smiled widely, "It's official," I said, "This is an actual team, we just finished our first mission."

That night we had a celebration of us, we ordered pizza, and had a TV and video game marathon. Which ended around three in the morning, causing it to turn into a sleepover. After calling our guardians and letting them know we all picked one of the twenty or so bedrooms and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So hey everybody TLG19 here school is starting up for me and I've been writing like crazy. i have all the way to chapter 13 written and starting on chapter 14 today but instead of posting every couple of days ill post weekly now. Got a crazy schedule with 16 hours and work so ill try to be on time...and if i'm not so sorry in advanced. have a good weekend my fellow YJ leaguers and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Several days later we were in the common room of the cave, by we, I mean Robin, M'gann, Kaldur, Kid, and myself. Superboy was off in Metropolis, and we were playing a mean tournament of air hockey until Black Canary got here for the first session of training. Aqualad and Kid were in the middle of a game and it was fascinating to watch for an Atlantian he was really good at the game beating me 10-2. However he was no match for Kid who in my opinion was cheating by using his speed and beat Kaldur 10-7.

_**Recognized Suberboy B05**_

Superboy exited the zeta tube and he was not happy as he charged towards us and threw the holographic table making it disappear. "Hello, Superboy," M'gann said dressed in her Miss M outfit, "How was Metropolis?"

He stomped on without an answer, "That's not good," I said as I made a move to go talk to him.

"Ready for training everyone?" said the strong feminine voice of my mentor. I turned to see her and Martian Manhunter.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'ohn!" M'gann said happily as she ran to give her uncle/ mentor a hug.

I merely looked at mine with a smile and nodded, which she returned. She wasn't the hugging type and neither was I, especially in hero mode.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting," the Martian man said placing his hands on his niece's shoulders.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask," he said with a smile.

Black Canary narrowed her eyes slightly and I turned to see Superboy trying to leave, "Stick around," she directed at him, "Class is in session."

Superboy turned, stopping in his tracks, and crossed his arms as my mentor stood in the center on the holographic floor that lite up. She gripped her jacket collar in her hands and stood confidently in front of us. "I consider it an honour to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. everything I've learned from my own mentors. Urgh! And my own bruises," she winced through her teeth as she took off her jacket, revealing a bandage on her arm. My relaxed stance went to an immediate aleart stance.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried as I stepped around Kaldur.

She nodded, "I am fine just a couple cuts, they'll heal in a couple of days," she said staring at me. Her tone made me relax and I nodded in confirmation.

"What happened?" M'gann asked.

"The job," she said as she threw her jacket of the side of the room and placed her hands on her hips. "Now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here!" Kid called out as he eat the last of his banana, "After this…" he tossed the peel into a bin, "I'll show you my moves," he finished and waggled his eyebrows at her with a grin.

I snorted, "Yeah if you can get off the ground, with your dignity after," I said with an eyerool as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Pay attention this about to be good," I said to the group as my mentor smirked and lunged without warning. Kid managed to just barely block her hit with his arm thanks to his super speed but was not able to dodge the low roundabout kick that swpet him off his feet and crashed him to the floor with a loud thud. A small circle appeared on the holographic floor, "Kid Flash: FAIL."

"Ugh… it hurts so good…" kid muttered from his spot.

"Good Black," BC commented as she helped him get up, "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Oh! Oh! He hit on the teacher and got served?" Robin said childishly bouncing up and down.

"Dude!" Kid yelled.

I laughed, "Carter!" BC said sternly. I stood straight immediately.

"He allowed you to dictate the terms of—" I began automatically but was cut off by Superboy.

"Oh please," he said which caused her to look at him with raised eyebrows. "With my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it," Canary smirked. Superboy and BC readied themselves into fighting stances.

He punched hard, but she blocked it before grabbing his arm. Using his forward momentum she flipped him across the circle. He landed on his back with a hard thud. "You're angry, good," she said with a nod, "But don't react. Channel that anger into—"

She stopped her advice as she had to dodge Superboy as he charged her again. She blocked him before flipping over his head. He turned to face her but ended up on the ground as she had crouched low and swept her leg under his feet.

Robin let out a laugh as BC reached down to help the still angry teenager up but he pushed her away.

"That's it," Superboy snarled, "I'm done!"

"Training is mandatory," she said as she attempted to stop him with a hand on his shoulder. He furiously shrugged it off and turned to glare at her.

I thought about possibly intervening, thinking it could get ugly, but the all-knowing Bat himself somehow picked the perfect time to appear on a holographic screen. "Batman to the cave. Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary," Another holographic screen appeared and I looked at my mentor giving her a concerned look, she nodded in confirmation He's alright. I nodded and turned back to the screen that was showing a clip of the League attacking a figure. "The attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa…" Kid said, "One guy with all the powers of the entire League?"

I got a knot in my stomach as I saw the video show Superman being spun around and hit his fellow Leaguers like a rag doll. "In the end it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android?" I asked confused. Thinking of the only guy with this trade mark and knowing for sure he was in prison.

"Who made it? T.O. Morrow?" Robin asked, both of us thinking about the same villain.

"Good guess, Robin, but no. Red Tornado doesn't think so," his mentor said.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo," Martian Manhunter explained.

"Ivo?" Kaldur and I both asked in shock, "But Ivo's dead," Kaldur finished.

"Or so we thought or hoped," BC admitted grimly as Batman Nodded on the screen behind her.

"To make certain this threat is permently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the androirds parts to two separate STAR Lab facilities in boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will spilt into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip!" Kid Flash hissed in excitement.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy growled at Batman.

"You had something better to do," Batman countered causing Superboy to scowl more and flood his arms.

"Cordinates received," Kaldur said as he looked down at a hand held he retrived from his belt. "On our way." He and the others sans me and Superboy ran to the hanger. I stayed behind to have a quick talk with my mentor.

BC caught Superboy by the shoulder, "When your ready, I'll be here," she said simply and then let him walk to to the others. She turned to me and I stepped up to her. "What is it, Car?"

I just walked up and gave her a hug which she gladly returned. Okay so I lied we are huggers when one of us gets hurt and worries the other, "Just needed a hug, I'm glad you're okay," I said as I let her go, "Tell Ollie I said the same."

She nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I will, now go on your mission. I'll see you at home later."

I nodded, and began running towards the others, "Carter!" I stopped and turned to look at her. "Watch him," she said simply. I nodded and immediately knew who she was talking about.

We arrived at the starting point. Now all we had to do was wait as they finished loading the pieces onto the two of the six trucks in the field. Which was heavily observed by Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, Superman, and several other members. I was glad to see he looked alright as well. The six of us hid in the forest close to the field mounted on our bikes, dressed in our civies, and ready.

I saw Superman look over to us, once he saw his clone he quickly turned away. This caused a reaction in Superboy who turned cold and put his helmet on then gripped the handlebars of his bike. _Yeah, that is getting fixed as soon as possible_.

We got our signal from Batman and the rest of us put our helmets on. I turned to Kaldur, "See you later for that rematch."

"Agreed," he said amused.

The trucks began leaving and we began following in two lines with me and Aqualad at the lead. Once we hit the road we spilt off the first line, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash went to left, while the second line Robin, Superboy, and I went right following our truck.

It was several minutes of silence when Robin's voice appeared over the com, "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong the go right," he said randomly.

I rolled my eyes underneath my sunglasses, "Boy Wonder, how do you not make your English teachers cringe with every sentence you say?"

I could see he shrugged on his bike from the corner of my eye, "It's a gift," he said and then after several moments of silence, "Superboy, clearly you aren't feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary," Superboy said with a anger, "I mean what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Because sometimes you won't be the strongest guy in the fight," I said, "BC takes down stronger guys all the time."

"Yeah, she learned that the hard way and so did Batman and well us," Robin said agreeing with me.

I speed up and was side by side with Superboy causing him to glance at me, "Look I know what it's like having all this power and anger at everyone inside, I still have days where I wake up from a nightmare angry at everyone even though they are not involved. But if I have learned anything, which I have, is that keeping all the angry thoughts inside is useless and holds back our potential. So when Superman is being an asshole let me know or any of us know, because frankly I can have a select few words about my mentor after a grounded session. You can talk to us that's what we are here for, to make each other better, and if that means us ranting on a League member for being a blind stubborn idiot then so be it." I said and then laughed, "Hell even Black Canary will listen to you, even she has some select words she uses for him right now."

That got me a small twinge of a smile. I turned back to look at Robin who was a couple yards behind us. "Shit!" I said causing the boys to look behind them as well. There were several dozen of them, green and black mechanical monkeys that flew out of their hiding places in the cornfields.

"_Blue Raven, Robin, Superboy! Our truck is under attack!"_Aqualad's voice said over the com.

"Kind figured," Robin replied.

"Ours is under attack as well," I said then put my bike on auto pilot. I let go of the handle bars and formed energy balls in my hands and fired them one right after another. I was able to take out three in a short time.

"I hate monkeys," Superboy growled.

"Robot monkeys!" Robin cackled, "Totally Ivo's tweak style."

Robin switched his bike to battle mode making it morph into a single wheeled cycle and have a hovering machine that shoots lasers. "Hey put you cycle on battle mood," he told Superboy.

"No need," he said as he jumped off his bike and onto the now swerving truck. His bike crashed into Robin's, who had attached himself to the back of the truck right before the two bike impacted. The boys worked on getting throwing off the monkey machines. It was going rather well until one of them shot Superboy in the eyes. He let out a noise of pain before four of the monkeys grabbed him by his arms and lifted him up into the air.

"Superboy!" I exclaimed as I started screehing to a halt on my bike and made a energy disk catching him and landing him on the side of me, "Are you okay?" I asked noting the burn marks around his eyes. He didn't answer me as he blinked his eyes several times and squinted at the now smaller truck before letting out a huff and closing his eyes. Before I could say or do anything he just leaped off after the truck.

I huffed and speed off after him to catch up. I caught up to the truck only to see Robin jump off with the driver and see the truck over turn with Superboy on top. The truck began flipping before finally landing several yards away from where I stopped. The back exploded and the little green machines flew out of the whole with the box containing the parts. "Great," I deadpanned. As I turned off my bike when I saw Robin climb out of the corn field with the driver. The truck over turned revealing a very angry Superboy who rubbed his eyes and without warning jumped after the flying pests.

"Superboy!" Robin and I both exclaimed but it was no use.

_"Aqualad to Raven and Robin. Lost out cargo, did you—"_Aqualad came over the som.

"It's gone," Robin replied.

"And so is Superboy," I said as I picked up of of the destroyed bodies of the green monkeys.

"_Aqualad to Superboy, radio your position. We'll help you."_

_ "Don't need help! Don't want any!"_ Superboy growled in response.

"Superboy," Aqualad and I both said.

"Pretty sure he ditched his com," Robin pointed out.

"_Super_," Kid Flash said sarcastically_, "Now we can't even track him_."

"_He's out of my telepathic range," _Miss Martian said worried, "_This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"_

Robin came up behind me and saw me examining it. We both shared a look and he plugged in his holo computer to the monkey.

"We'd have heard by know if the other trucks were attacked," I said looking at the wreackage, "They knew which trucks to attack."

"Yep," he said and then grinned at me triumphantly, "Hah! The parts have GPS!"

"Can the signal be back tracked?" I asked with a smile.

"Already working on it," he said, "Got it they are headed for….Gotham city?" he said as a question. I ran to my bike and revved the engine to life before clicking on my com. "You got that, Aqualad?"

_"That far south? M'gann and I won't get the anytime soon. I'm sending Kid ahead to meet you, Aqualad out_."

Robin called for his one wheeled cycle that seemed in drivable condition. Once he was on and had a spare helmet on we took off for his home turf.

We had just reached the Gotham City limits when Kid Flash meet up with us donned in his red and yellow outfit. "You changed to?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I feel naked in civies, still tracking the parts?" he said while running beside us.

"Yeah, they were headed through Gotham but then they veered, now they are headed….towards my school," Robin said in shock then looked at me, "I mean Gotham Academy."

I raised my eyebrow at his really bad attempt at a cover up, "Whatever, Boy Wonder, secrets come with the mask. I don't particularly care that you go to school there, just graduate without making an English teacher faint at your butchered version of the language."

We pulled up to the school and could hear a lot of destruction going down. I turned to look at the boys, "Well we found Superboy," I said as I got off my bike and began running inside. Robin took lead and took us to the gym where we found Superboy on the ground befoee the unfortunately rebuilt android that had it back facing us. Kid ran and got Superboy out of the way just as the android slammed its fists into the ground. Robin threw a birdarang at him.

"**Access Martian Manhunter,"** and the android density shifted causing the flying projectile to fly right through him and explode on the wall.

"**Access Red Tornado,"** The android said in monotone animatronic voice as a red twister formed around the lower half of his body. It slammed into the boys but I was fortunately able to get out of the way on an energy disc.

I threw energy balls at him and saw they did no damage, "Access Captain Atom."

"Crap!" I said as I dodged an attack and fell of my energy disc and fell in the arms of Kid as he raced out of the way.

"Thanks," I said as he put me down.

"Welcome," he called out as he went to attack the android by running at him.

"Access Black Canary," and Kid was hit with a screech and flung on the floor.

I helped Kid get to his feet as Superboy and Robin attacked the android followed by Kid. The android had him in a tight grip as he had the strength of Superman. Then he accessed density shifting again as an arrow was shoot at him. I turned around to see a person with a green outfit and blonde hair vanish from sight on a neighboring building through on of the broken windows of the gym. I narrowed my eyes and slightly angered but quickly dissipated as I saw Kid and Robin dodge another Superman-like attack from the android.

"Oh yawn," a voice said arrogantly, I turned to see Professor ivo lounging on the gym bleachers with a couple of his android monkeys. "Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities in battle, but there's no point. You're all such poor imitations of the originals."

"So everyone keeps saying," Superboy said from his spot on the other side of the room, "IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" he yelled angrily as he lept across the gym and attempted to land on the no scared professor who jumped out of the way. "Want to see me channel that anger?"

I raised an eyebrow at that under my mask, and looked at the boys.

"Great now he's gone ballistic again," Kid said.

"Maybe not," Robin said and I turned to see Superboy going after the very scared little man.

"Amazon, Protect your master! Priority Alpha!" Ivo cried out.

Robin vanished into the shadows and appeared behind Ivo who he threw to the ground ans he tried to escape, "Anyone want to play keep away?"

"Oh! Oh! Me!" Kid said as he began running toward the man on the ground. He got knocked out of the way from the android slamming his foot on the ground and causing Kid to trip and fly into the bleachers.

I appeared next the the man, and lifted him up by his collar, "You're right we are cheap imitations, because we are originals in our own right," I said and threw him into the bleachers.

I was about to run over when I heard, "Help disassemble him! Now!" Robin called.

I turned and ran over to see the android without a head.

"Dude, the guy has no head," Kid said as he limped over while massaging his shoulder.

"Don't take any chances," Aqualad said as I turned to see and Miss M run through the doors.

"Superboy, are you alright?" Miss M said as she flew over and helped him stand.

"Fine," Superboy said with a smile and looked to Robin, "Feeling the aster."

"Hey! Where's Ivo?" Kid said curiously.

I turned and ran to the general area of where I threw him, he was gone, "He's gone, where are the monkeys?"

"Perimeter check, now!" Aqualad ordered but it was no use, he was gone.

Later that night the team and I stood in front of Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter and debriefed them, mainly Aqualad and myself.

"The Amazon android is in pieces again. Safely being analysed at the two separate STAR Labs. But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android," Aqualad said.

"Capturing the Professor will be League priority," Black Canary said and nodded in agreement.

"But we understand your mission encountered….other complications," Martian Manhunter said folding his arms.

Everyone in the team gave Superboy a look, as his head turned down to stare at the ground.

"Complication come with the job," Batman said stepping forward, "Your ability to handle them have impressed the League."

Superboy looked up, "The whole League?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

"Given time, yes, Kryptionian's as you know have very hard heads," the Leaguer said.

"In more ways than one," I muttered with a smile as I stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help, that's why the League exists. Because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please," Robin said stepping forward with the arrow that saved Kid from becoming human play-doh. "If we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?"

Batman took it from his hand and examined it closely.

"You were following us, babysitting! You still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you," Batman said calmly as he handed the arrow over to Green Arrow. He examined it before pulling another out of his quiver. The arrow tips were different.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means—"

"Speedy!" Kid Said excitiedly.

"He has our backs," Aqualad agreed before Kid sped over and took the arrow.

"Souvenir!"

All the while this went down I was having a silent conversation with my mentor and Green Arrow.

You aren't telling me something, I said with my gaze to both of them. GA looked away from my gaze.

You will find out soon, BC said with her relaxed glare.

You better, because we both know Roy prefers the same arrows as Oliver, and his feathers and shafts are red. I narrowed my eyes.

Before she could say anything Superboy approached her and cleared his throat. "I'm ready," he said.

"Good because I'm here," she said with a slight smile. She looked at me, "We will discuss it later."

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked at Superboy, "Told you," I said with a small smile. "Now get to work I want to have an actual sparring partner."

"Hey what do you call me," Robin said insulted.

I looked over my shoulder and gave him a once over, "Warm up," I said teasing.

After BC and Superboy sparred along with the rest of the team for a couple of hours we went to our own homes for the night. Oliver, Dinah, and I had dinner take out from a Chinese restaurant. It was a nice comfortable silence we ate to for several minutes before my curiosity interrupted.

"So who are they?" I asked not taking my eyes off my food. They both stopped and looked at me, I looked up to meet their gazes. I looked at Oliver who held a more guilty expression, "I'm not an idiot, I saw them green outfit with blonde hair. Either you have a twin I don't know about or you and the League are hiding something."

Oliver looked down at his food, "We were going to wait to tell you along with the team once she was more trained," he said.

"So it's a girl?" I asked for confirmation, "Is she your new protégé?" I was met with silence. "Look, Roy made his own choices it is your job as a League member and a hero to train someone who has the same goals we do with similar talents. I understand that I would ask the same and will expect the same when I have learned any and everything you and Dinah have taught me. I want to meet her."

Oliver looked at me confusion and shock, "Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes, "I am always sure, I wouldn't say otherwise. She is a prospective member of my team as well as a partner for when I patrol. Besides if I trust her, when you introduce her to the team the boys will be less likely to say anything if I can vouch for her."

"Okay you'll meet her tonight," he said.

"Don't tell her," I said causing another confused expression, "I want to see what you have taught her to see if she can make the cut." To this he and my mentor bot smirked.

Dawned in my black and blue leather and boots and complete with my mask I set out for patrol at midnight. It wasn't that hard to find her, Oliver told me the general area he had asked her to patrol and it only had a few good vantage points.

I observed how she operated for a few moments and found several errors in how she operated. She didn't hide in the shadows, she could be seen by the city lights and could be easily seen from the streets below. She held herself arrogantly with hands on her hips instead of on her weapons ready for an attack. I approached her quietly and noticed more. She had long blonde hair held back in a ponytail. Her outfit allowed for optimum movement of her upper body. A sleeveless crop top and tight fitted pants showed off her toned body and connected to a matching green mask that cover all of her face but her eyes, mouth and nose. Fingerless gloves were on both her hands and covered her forearms and were paired with green combat boots. Upon closer inspection I saw her bow was more modernized than what the boys used.

I attacked silently as I pulled one of her arms from her hips and flung her over my body and on the ground. She hit the roof with a hard thud. I jumped away and grabbed her bow away from her. "Rule number one," I said and I tested the strength of the string, "Always be aware of your surroundings."

"Who are you?" she said getting up and stood in a fighting stance.

I put her bow to sit against the bricked railing, "Blue Raven, protégé of Black Canary and tonight your teacher."

"I have Green Arrow, he is enough," she said.

"Yeah, but since they are partners we will be seeing a lot of each other and will most defiantly be working together in the future. Get used to seeing this pretty face now," I said with a smirk, "Do you know how long I have been here?"

"I don't know or care," she said then launched herself at me. I easily dodged and whipped around grabbed her arm and brought it behind her back.

"Too bad it's your job, too," I said. Then she did something unexpected, she got out of my hold. She swung herself around tried to lay a blow to my head but missed. She flipped away from me and within seconds grabbed her bow, an arrow from her quiver, and had and arrow aimed at me.

"Rule number two," she said with a smirk, "Never underestimate your opponent."

I smiled back at her, "I think I'm going to like you."

She lowered her bow and arrow and gave me genuine smile, "Thirty-seven minutes."

"Yeah, definitely going to like you."

Just then we both turned to a sound, a woman crying for help and something about her purse. We both looked at each other and nodded then launched into action. Let's just say that mugger had terrible luck that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**_So i know i am posting kind of early but a momentous occasion has occurred and has left me feeling generous. my third nephew and first godson was born Tuesday and i am a very happy Auntie/Nanny(godmother)! Sooo here's CHAPTER 9 and you know the drill put your thoughts in the the little box down below!_**

Today was going to be a good day. Today we were going to the beach for team bonding, minus Wally who sadly was in Central City for his first day of school. Then later the team would get to meet Oliver's new protégé and my new friend, Artemis. After that night we hit it off and in between her training and patrols we had actually hung out in Star City dawned our civies.

I lounged on a beach towel taking in the sun while the others splashed around in the water. I was dressed in simple swimwear a surfers t-shirt and a simple purple bikini underneath. I looked at M'gann who was in a cute yellow bikini and frowned. I still had several scars on my torso from work and from when I was younger and still had never told the boys. Knowing me I probably never will so I was comfortable and just lounged. Smiling when I heard my friend's play in the water.

"Carter, join us in the water it's fun," M'gann called from the water.

"I'll go in a little bit, M'gann," I yelled to her from my spot.

Apparently none of them liked that answer because before I could react Superboy was out of the water and at my side with one jump and then with me in his arms back in the water in another before I could protest.

"Superbo—" I tried but he tossed me a couple feet away into open water.

I reached the surface I threw my hair out of my face and wiped my face free of water. First thing I was a smirking Superboy. "You think this is funny?" I asked in mock anger.

"Yes," he said with a laugh.

"Good," I said and they I wrapped an energy shield around him and lifted him out of the water. "My turn," I said devilishly and I tossed him a good hundred yards into the water.

I laughed as I saw him appear above sea level and look angry but then laugh as well as he began swimming back. I smiled and with a sigh I laid back in the water and began wadding in the water. "I could get used to this," I said aloud.

"Agreed," a male voice said. I turned to see Kaldur in a similar form to mine as he gave me a small smile.

I smiled at him in response and turned my head to look up at the sky. "Kaldur, what is Atlantis like?" I asked him curiously.

"It is very different from the cities you have on land," he said slowly trying to find his choice of words. "It is also much smaller than your country."

"Yeah I have seen in on maps once or twice," I said as I flipped over on to my stomach and swam over to him, "But what about the smaller details? The architecture of the buildings, the culture—"

"Why are you so curious, Carter?" he asked amused as he shifted his body into a vertical position.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I've never been there and probably never will be with the increased pressure. I've been to the majority of countries and I don't know I guess it's a part of my bucket list to go to all the countries."

A look of confusion formed on his face, "Bucket list?"

"Yeah, it's a list of things you want to do or have accomplished before you die," I said, "It's derived from the phrase 'to kick the bucket'."

"That is a very odd phrase," he said with a smile.

I shrugged, "Humans are very odd," I said with smile, "Do you expect anything less?"

Before he could say anything more M'gann called to us from the beach telling us the hot dogs were ready. We stayed on the beach for a couple more hours before Batman called us from the cave. Now here we were showered and in our hero clothes standing before Batman and Red Tornado.

_**Recognized Green Arrow 08, Artemis B08**_

Green Arrow approached the team with Artemis at his side. He cleared his throat and addressed us, "Team, I would like to introduce you to Artemis, your new teammate."

Aqualad, after a couple of moments, stepped forward with his hand out, "I'm Aqualad, the team's leader."

Artemis stepped forward and gripped his hand and shook it firmly, "Nice to meet you."

Aqualad glanced back at me and I stepped forward, "Second in command or I guess you know that already right, Arty?"

"Hi Carter," she said with a smile. "Or I guess Blue Raven."

I rolled my eyes underneath my mask, "Come meet your teammates, Newbie."

Everyone introduced themselves to her and shook hands. Once that was done she turned to me with a slightly confused expression, "I thought you said there was six you?"

"Kid Flash is on his wa—"

_**Recongized Kid Flash B03**_

Wally walked, or well tumbled, out of the zeta tube in a red and yellow pair of swim trunks and his arms full of beach gear. "The Wall Man is here! Let's get this party start—" he cut himself off by tripping causing everything to fall out of his hands and a beach ball to fly at Batman. "ted."

"Wall man huh?" Artemis said from my side, "Oh I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Uh who's this?" he asked us as he stood up.

"Artemis, your new teammate," she said, smug.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you," he said back in the same tone causing a frown to form on Artemis's face.

"She's my new protégé," Green arrow said as he stepped forward and place a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"What happened to your old one," Wally exclaimed.

_**Recognized SpeedyB05**_

_** "**_Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," Roy said as he walked towards us, "Call me Red Arrow."

I walked up to him and gave him a hug, which he returned. I released him from my hold and with a big smile on my face I polity slapped him on the side of his head. "Ouch! What was the for?"

"For not returning my calls," I said with a frown, and then I slapped the other side, "And that's for going MIA for three weeks, Idiot."

"Yeah I deserve that," he said angrily.

"You're lucky I don't taze you right now," I snarled.

"Roy," Green Arrow said in shock, "you look—"

"Replaceable," Roy, Red Arrow, snapped while glaring at his old mentor.

"It's not like that," Green Arrow said while shaking his head, "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow sneered glaring at Artemis.

She stepped forward and folded her arms, "Yes, _she_ can."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Wally cried out.

"I'm his/she's my niece," said both green archers respectfully.

"Another niece?" Robin questioned.

"But she's not your replacement," Aqualad said calmly, "We always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Wally added glaring at Artemis.

"Whatever, Baywatch, I'm here to stay!"

"Enough, the two of you," I snapped directing both their attentions to me, "Kid Flash, she is here deal with it! Roy chose and still chooses to not be on the team of his own. Just because of the circumstances of her being another protégé of Green Arrows' does not mean she is in any way Roy's replacement but a hero in training in her own right. Any animosity towards her ends, NOW!" I said sternly to him and then turned to Artemis, "And you, just because you are my friend does not mean special privileges, we are a team and right now you listen and learn, no back talk."

Then I whirled around and pointed a finger at Roy, "And _you_! It was your choice to leave and go solo. Just because you are a wonderful archer and feel self-entitled does not mean Green Arrow should not have the right to train yet another wonderful archer, it is his duty as a League member and a teacher to do so. So you're right to have any sort of opinion on the matter is non-existent unless you plan on helping her with training or working with her otherwise. Is that understood?" he looked at me with an angry glare. I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry, I thought you were grown up now? Last time I checked adults actually answered and accepted the fact when they have been called out for their idiocy, or are you still not mature enough for that Roy?"

He still didn't answer and we both apparently decided to have a glaring contest. While this occurred Aqualad stepped forward beside me an addressed Red Arrow, "You came to us for a reason," Aqualad stated calmly.

Red Arrow looked away from me and looked at his old friend, "Yeah a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." _Oh now he answers!_

The name resonated with Robin as made a sound, I turned to see him typing on his holo computer and saw several screens appear. "Nano-robotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City. Vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago," Red Arrow corrected, "By the League of Shadows."

"Whoa! You want us to rescue her from the shadows?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Hardcore!" Wally exclaimed agreeing and the two fist bumped.

"I already rescued her," Red arrow stated walking over and pulled up another hologram, "Only one problem. The shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the FOG, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano-tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone…..but its true purpose isn't mere destruction, its theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and delivers the stolen Intel to the Shadows."

"That could provide them access to weapons, strategic defenses, cutting edge science and tech," I said, observing the clips of the small bug looking creatures, "They can have anything they want within seconds."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power brooking, yeah"Artemis said with an eye roll, "Sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally pouted, Artemis in response smirked, "WHO ARE YOU?" he snapped.

I came up behind him and slapped him upside the head, he turned to protest and I glared so hard I even made Robin wince behind him. "Enough," I said sternly causing him to jump and look anywhere but my eyes.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the FOG inert," Red Arrow said from his spot un-phased by the scene before him.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that—" Robin started.

"They will target her," I finished. I looked towards Red Arrow and crossed my arms over my chest, "Where is she at?"

"I stashed her in the local high school's computer lab," Red Arrow said.

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked shocked.

"She's safe for now," Red said calmly.

"He's right," I agreed, "They would never think of that location."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow said reaching for his former protégé who stepped away glaring.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?"

Batman intervened before another word could be said and grabbed his fellow League member by the shoulder. "You brought this to the Team, it's their mission," Green Arrow said with a sigh, "Which means it's hers too."

"Then my job's done." Red said and walked towards the zeta tubes.

"Answer my calls!" I snapped as he stopped in front of the tubes.

"No promises," He snapped back.

_**Recognized Speedy-**_

"That's Red Arrow B Zero Five Update."

After getting specs of the school and a protection plan in order, we set off to Happy Harbour High School to guard the doctor as she created her program at one of the computers. Aqualad stood at the door glancing out the window. I stood out to the way of the windows and watched the outside grounds. Artemis, Robin, and Kid Flash were stationed inside the room close the Dr. Roquette who was busy typing away. Miss Martian along with her camouflaged bio-ship were stationed on the roof. Superboy was covertly, I hope, watching the perimeter.

_Everyone online?_ Miss Martian's voice asked in all our heads.

_Ugh! This is weird. _Artemis said looking at me, I gave her a shrug.

_And distracting. _ Dr. Roquette said glaring at the computer screen in front of her. _Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teens think in my skull?_

_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you? _Kid Flash said as he had another bite of his chocolate bar.

_Pot! Kettle!Have you met? _Artemis said glaring at him.

_Hey Hey! I do NOT need attitude from the Newbie who drove Red Arrow from the Team._

Artemis jumped off the desk she was sitting on. _That is so not on me!_

_ FATE OF THE WORLD AT STAKE! _The doctor shouted in her head.

_ She started it! _Wally said childishly.

_And I will finish it by asking BC for extra practice drills for the two of you if you don't can it and let the doctor do her job! _I said sternly. _Artemis go help Miss Martian and Superboy with perimeter patrols._

_ Good idea. _Aqualad agreed.

I turned and gave her a look _Behave._

She sighed and nodded and walked out of the room. Wally looking proud of himself got himself a well-deserved slap in the back of the head. _You too. _

_ You might want to cut her some slack. It was HER arrow that saved your but against Amazo. _Robin said with a sigh.

_What? _Kid said choking slightly on a bite of his bar. _No that was Speedy-I mean Red Arrow's arrow right? _He turned to me.

I shook my head. _Red prefers the same arrows as well as the modified arrows Green prefers. They aerodynamically work best with his technic of shooting. Plus especially after that whole leaving thing do you really think he'd use green colored arrows?_

_ Yeah. That makes sense, _he said with a sigh. _Still not giving her the satisfaction._

_ You know I can still hear you! _Artemis's voice rang through the link.

"Argh!" Kid cried out aloud in frustration clutching his head.

_I couldn't get the Justice League, _Roquette said pinching her nose.

Aqualad stepped up behind her, _The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Con you track it?_

_ My Utility FOG is not a weapon. It's science. Brilliant science and of course I can track it. But I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "assassinate me" in neon._

Aqualad reassuring her put a hand on her shoulder, _We will protect you. _

With a sigh she pressed a couple of keys, _Tracking FOG now._

_ Be on your guard everyone, _I warned, _things may get much more interesting. Miss M, Superboy, Artemis, alert us of anything suspicious. If a leaf moves in an odd direction I want to know about it._

_ Got it, _Superboy said, his first time specking since the mind link was opened.

I turned back and stared out the window. "Kid, try to lay off of Artemis," I said quietly out loud. "She is good and shows wonderful promise, I've been helping with her training for the past week and I recommended she was ready for the Team."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kid asked as he walked closer.

"Because it is the League's final say that goes and I didn't want to make the preparations when there would have been no need, I found out she was being introduced this morning. I discussed it with Aqualad a few days ago and he agreed with my way of going about it," I said simply and I turned to look at him, "She will never replace Red because there is no need to, she is her own person and just because she is an archer as well doesn't mean you should treat her as you are. Red will never join the team unless he has his own agenda, you might as well realize this now." He looked at me with a small bit of sadness in his eyes before he nodded. I turned back to the windows.

_Mmmm….that boy, _Artemis said through the mind link moments later.

_He can hear you! We can all hear you! _Miss Martian exclaimed angrily.

_Oh I know, _Artemis said, I could hear her smirking.

_Artemis, you can play later, eyes on the trees. _I said sternly.

_Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the FOG. Reconfigure the Bio-ship so the Blue Raven, Robin, and Superboy can pursue._

I turned around and walked over to him, "Are you sure you can handle the Young, the Restless, and the Delusional?"

"I'm sure it will be easier for them to stay on task if they are not all distracted with each other," he answered with a small smile.

I nodded with a small smile, "Alright, I'll keep you posted," I said and headed toward the door where Robin was waiting for me, "Oh," I said looking over my shoulder, "and stay safe."

"I'll try."

We exited the school and ran into the girls and Superboy. Robin and the latter went ahead into the bio-ship. I looked at both girls, "Be good and focus, the Shadows are on their way and you all need to be attentive."

They both nodded and I made my way to the bio-ship. I took the helm of the ship as I had gotten the most flight time behind Miss M.

"Uh…Raven," Superboy said from his spot.

"Yes?"

"Why was Artemis looking at me like that?" he said with a confused tone.

I let out a laugh and smiled, "She was checking you out, Superboy, take it as a compliment and a confirmation that you are handsome."

"Checking me out?"

"She was admiring your physical features that she finds appeasing for a mate its apart of human nature, both males and females do it. You may find yourself doing it to a certain someone," I said ending suggestively with a smirk.

He turned back around in his chair but not before I saw a little bit more color get added to his cheek.

"Hey, Raven," Robin said turning around in seat with a smirk of his own, "What was that back there with Aqualad?"

I tried to keep my face as emotionally unavailable as possible and looked down at the screen in front of me to see that we stayed on course. "I have no idea what you are talking about?"

He snorted, "Really?" he asked and his voice morphed it's a mocking female voice "'Oh, and stay safe, Aqualad.'" He said quoting me before reverting back to his normal voice, "What was that about?"

"It was not specifically directed at Aqualad, now get ready out ETA is five minutes," I snapped. The city of Philadelphia came into view and we began to attempt to locate the next target. It came into view as we traveled closer to the center of the city. I stood up from my spot as I watched a building crumble to the ground. "We're too late."

"Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia," the Boy Wonder's voice rang through the ship's silence and over our coms, "We've located the Shadow's next target STAR labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The FOG decimated it."

"This is bad," I said as the building finally settled into rubble, "STAR labs was working on a lot of cutting edge science projects, now they're all in the hands of the Shadows."

"What's out next move?" Robin asked.

"_Re-scan for the FOG, find it! We're moving the doctor," He said sternly. _

_ "_There was an attack," I stated, "How bad?"

"One attacker, female, she was overwhelmed by our numbers and left," he said.

"She's going to attack again with back up, be careful," I said then looked at Robin to see him smirking, "All of you, Blue Raven out."

"Almost did it again, "Robin sang as he typed away on the screen in front of him.

"Can it, Boy Blunder, and find next location," I snapped at him.

"Got it," he said, "The next targets a Wayne Tech facility. In theory, it's system's software could be used to hack the—"

"The what?" Superboy said when Robin cut off.

"Doesn't matter," Robin muttered, "What matters is Wayne Tech operates a twenty four workplace. We'll never evacuate the building in time."

"Hmm, then you've never seen me drive, Boy Wonder," I said as the map popped up on my screen. "Buckle up, this will be eventful."

The Wayne Tech was located two cities over and we got there in minutes. "Here," I said as I unbuckled myself and opened a hole in the floor.

"Roquette finished the program it's downloading now," Robin said as he walked over towards the hole.

"Don't need it!" Superboy said and then jumped out of the bio-ship.

"Robin, go and begin the evacuation of the building and protect that data. I'll go find Superboy and help with crowd control."

"On it, NO!"

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I saw a black fog appear and go towards the building.

"They've set the FOG loose."

"Go now," I said as formed an energy disc. i contacted the local officials and more or less ordered them to come for crowd control and evacuation. there were three police cars on scene in minutes with ten more arriving minutes after. He jumped on and I sent him down to the front entrance of the building. "Superboy, do you need assistance?"

"No," he said, "just a new shirt."

"Robin, do you need any help?"

"No found a computer, people evacuating almost, DONE!" he said, "Target neutralized."

As he said that the fog that was surrounding the outside of the building turned red and fell to the ground. "Blue Raven to Aqualad, target is neutralized. En route to Happy Harbour in ten."

"Good, Dr. Roquette is still safe and two Shadow operatives are restrained, the female got away, unfortunately," he said.

"Mission still accomplished, the League will be proud, good job everyone. I hope you are friendly over there," I said with a smile as Superboy jumped into the ship and I tossed him a spare shirt he had on the ship. Robin flung himself in shortly after with his grapple gun. "Boys are back, we are on our way."

"Alright, Aqualad out."

"Come on, Boys, strap in, we are going home."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay guys so here is what you guys have all been asking for. This is the background chapter to Carter. This chapter down below explains ALMOST everything.**_

_** ENJOY!**_

Today marks eight years since they have been gone. It was unseasonably cold for it still being summer. It was windy and an overall gloomy day when I woke up this morning in Star City. I got dressed in a pair of jeans, my usual combat boots, and a t-shirt and grabbed a jacket and headed for the nearest zeta tube. Gotham City was just the same, I zipped my jacket up and shoved my hands in my pockets and walked the nearby toy store on the way to my final destination, Gotham City Cemetery. Their stones were dirty, I dusted them all off the best that I could with my hands and then sat down in front of them.

**Johanna Callahan Loving Mother and Dear Friend January 12, 1976-August 28, 2004**

**Jackson Callahan Beloved Son, Amazing Brother December 2, 1994-August 28, 2004**

**Cassidy Callahan Beloved Daughter, Amazing Sister August 28, 2000-August 28, 2004**

"Hi, you guys, it's um, been a while," I said with a sad smile, "I'm sorry about that. I should be better about visiting but it's hard with all these things now." I turned to the smaller stone. "Happy birthday, Cassie, I um got you something. I know it's kind of kiddie, you'd be twelve today, but I guess its tradition now," I said as I took out the pink stuffed monkey and placed it in the same place I always do. "I hope you like it, it looks just like, Munk, you would never go anywhere without that thing." I turned to the grave in front of me, "Hi mom," I said my voice cracking, "I miss you. There's so much that you're missing and I know right now you are raising hell somewhere. I'm on a team now, I don't know if you have been watching lately or not. It with some of the other protégés and it's great. We get to go on missions and I get to beat up bad guys. I went on one yesterday, though it didn't got that well. He was basically a giant disgusting play-doh monster, he was hard to hit. I'm getting better at my powers too. They still glitch sometimes or I guess that might be me doing that, I don't know but we are working on it. I'm not scared to use them anymore which is an improvement I guess but it still makes me think about what those people did to me." I shivered at the images, "I'm a co-leader, Mom, second-in-command. You always said I'd be good at bossing people around and you're right I'm good at it."

I turned to the right end stone, "Hi Jackie, I wish you were here. The guys they would have liked to meet you. You and Roy would have probably got along best. He's just like you still, looks just like you. Though I can't tell if that's just because of the red hair and overall teenage angst. It's gotten a lot easier seeing him now, I see him as Roy now, not as another, well, you."

I breathed out and wiped my hands underneath my eyes wiping away the tears. "Guess crying my eyes out is another tradition too."

"I'm doing well in school, Mom, I hope I'm making you proud. My professor is thinking of writing me a recommendation for this program. If they accept me I can go study in Europe for a year, work in all kinds of labs with fancy microscopes, I won't bore you with the details. You were never a science person."

I tried to remember faint memories of her teaching me to finger paint on a little easel she got me for my sixth birthday. "Mom, I'm scared," I said my voice cracking again, "I'm starting to forget. I can't remember your laugh anymore. I barely remember how your hugs felt. Your goodnight kisses. Your perfume's smell. It's all gone. My memories are going away. Being replaced by everything after, well, you know."

"I…I don't want to forget….cause that means you're really gone and you can't be. You're my rock."

"I met someone, or at least I think I did, I don't know. You know I only have three main feelings angry, neutral, and awkward. But I don't know, I mean you're not here to tell me what liking a guy feels like. I mean I guess you'd ask me how I feel when I'm with him." I paused, "It's a rush of emotions, happy, nervous, excited….scared." I let out a huff, "He's breaking down the walls, Mom, and it scares me. It's like he's just taking his magical water hammers and just knocking them down like they're paper. What am I going to do when he finally knocks down that last wall? How do I know if he even feels the same way? Why can't Cupid just send me a text message and tell me? How do I even bring it up? I mean, Mom, I work with the guy. We lead the team together I guess, it's working. And then he likes someone from his, er, home country, he went to go see her a couple of days ago. I haven't been at the cave to see how that worked out, I'm kind of scared to find out."

I turned to right end stone again, "I bet you are loving this aren't you? Seeing me squirm over just the thought of a guy liking me. You're probably laughing at how I am actually acting like a girl. Either that or you're threatening to go find the guy and either beat him up to make him date me or just for the fun of it."

I turned to the left end stone, "I bet you'd be loving this too, teasing me with the middle school rhymes. K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree, I would never hear the end of it."

I laughed and closed my eyes as the wind blew in my face. "I had a nightmare again, about the night they kid napped me. It wasn't as bad as it usually is, as the other one usually is. I'll probably have that one tonight, another part of tradition."

"I wonder if one day they'll go away, I know it's not going to happen. Those kind of wishes never come true."

I sat there for several moments in my thoughts trying to think of anything I was forgetting. My thoughts took over from there and brought my mind back to early June of 2004.

I was just eight at the time, a couple weeks after my birthday. It was hot in our little small three bedroom apartment. The summer heat of Gotham City didn't let up, but our building's air conditioner did, causing all our windows to be cracked several inches and fans trying to cool down the apartment until the mechanic could come in the morning. I didn't even hear them come in. I hand wrapped around my torso and another covered my mouth muffling my screams. But it was no use, the fumes of the rag had knocked my small body out in seconds and they easily carried me out the window onto the fire escape, leaving my sleeping four year old sister on her bed.

I woke up in a cage, it was made of solid concrete walls on all sides. I looked in the corners to see cameras watching me. The room only had one door and one window which was barred. The only furniture was an iron bed with a thin plastic mattress. The only other things in the room was a toilet and small sink in the corner. I sat on the bed with my back against the wall hugging my legs. I don't know how long I stayed like that willing myself to wake up in my own bed, I didn't wake up. It was dawn when they came in. to male nurses and a female came in with scrubs and surgical masks on covering their faces. The men came and grabbed me, I fought, they won, and held me down as the female came over and gave me with six different shots. They left when she was done. A little trap door opened at the bottom and a tray was slid through. I didn't eat it.

This happened three more times that day each time a tray of the same food appeared and I didn't eat it until my hunger finally won. This became a ritual five times a day with three meal and two snacks offered. This occurred for a week, then the next morning the men grabbed me instead of holding me down. I was brought out the door and down a hall way to a surgical suite. Doctors and more nurses stood around me as the two men dropped me on the bed in the middle of the room. They held me down then. The other nurses helped and brought out restraints.

I never learned their names or saw their faces. They'd always gag me to silence my screams as they shoved IV's in my arms. Then the burning began, they pumped the medicine into my body all different kinds all different colors, they all burned so it made no difference to me, I was still scared. They'd dress me in a pair of plain grey sweats and then bring me back the cage, or I guess prison is a better word, after every treatment. I'd try to stay awake but I think they gave me sedative after every treatment. I'd wake up and start the day the same.

This continued for a month, then they finally got what they wanted, a weapon. During one of my daily fights with the nurses, something impossible happened. As I fought them my hand landed on one of their faces, a blue orb shot out and was absorbed in his skin. He feel the floor, the other nurse and I stared at him shocked. The other man let me go and began to run down the hall yelling for help. I formed another one, shot him to, and ran. I had no idea where I was going but I ran faster than ever. Then the alarms sounded, and I found a staircase. I went up, I looked down and saw it got much darker as you went down. On the last level of the stairs was a door electronically locked, I placed my hand on the door and nothing happened. "No! No! Please work, please," I begged, I tried again and got nothing. I began banging both hands against the doors, still no progress. Then I heard a door slam against the wall several floors below, that scared me and with a yelp I shocked the door. With another push of my hands it flew open and I continued running. It lead to a hallway with one door at the other end, I ran down it and began hearing voices. I banged open the door and I lead to a lobby full of people, business men and women barely glanced at me as they talked with each other or on their mobile devices. I saw a set of glass doors that lead to street, I ran for them. I stood on the busy side walk and tried to find out where I was. The Washington monument stood proud in the distance and I thankfully had learned its location the year before in school.

I was able to find a police officer who was patrolling on foot, on the corner of the street a couple of blocks down. I told him my name and that I was taken from my home. Within an hour I was at a Washington D.C. FBI district office, eating food, and talking to a child psychologist. I discovered many things in that hour. The date was now August 21st and I had been missing for a little under two months. My mom had been on a hunt for me, my face was on the national news every night and she still did interviews with news stations in Gotham and Central city. I got to talk with her on the phone, I cried when I first heard her voice. She was on her way on a private plane paid for by my...hmm father. We stayed in the capital of our country for three days. The first day was spent in various doctors' offices, checking my physical and mental health. The second day FBI agents asked me questions, I told them what I could and tried to tell them what building I came out of. Unfortunately all their buildings look the same in the business district and it was a lost cause. I was able to go home on the third day and I got to see my siblings. They both cried when they saw me, I broke down to as I hugged them both. We cried a lot that night, it was nice to be home. I thought I was safe again, my mom had a security system put in and bars put on the windows.

They came in the middle of the night again, on Cassie's fourth birthday. The security system had been shut down and instead of taking me they took them. I woke up to muffled yelling and loud movements in the living room. I ran out of my room and screamed in horror at the scene before me. They were all tied up, gagged, and sat on their knees each one had a man dressed in all black with masks on standing behind them with a gun pointed at the back of their heads. The only other person in the room was a man that stood to the side.

"NO! Don't please I'll go back," I said frantically, "Please don't, leave them alone."

"I'm sorry, but not how this works. You were an investment, you left," The only man in the room who didn't have a gun pointed at my family, "Our job to make sure you understand how much you are worth, big money."

"Then kill me," I said, "I'm the one who ran away please take me."

"Hmmmm, no," he said and then looked to his comrades and said, "Kết thúc cuộc sống của họ (end their lives)."

They were gone within seconds, the triggers were pulled all simultaneously. Their bodies all feel and there was an eerie silence, a smoke filled the air and the four man vanished. I ran to their bodies and gagged at the sight of the amount of blood. I called for help and within ten minutes the apartment was flooded with the Gotham City police department. Their funeral was two weeks later, closed casket. I was put in foster care, which I left a day later. I was on the run for a year when the Justice League found me in Star City a little over a year later.

I opened my eyes and saw the sun was already looming over the skyline. I looked to the stones, "I think I need to get going, the Team is probably concerned that I haven't been there or checked in. I'll try to see you guys more often and if not I'll definitely be here for you birthday, Jackson." I said shaking my head. "I'll try to remember more, I love you guys, I don't want you to go." I stayed there for several more minutes and then stood up and walked away.

_**Recognized Blue Raven B04**_

I walked into the common room only to be meet with the rest of the Team and Batman. "Great timing, Car, just in time for debriefing," Kid Flash said from his spot.

"Actually, Blue Raven, will be sitting this one out," Batman said monotone.

"Why?" Robin asked as everyone looked at me alarmed.

"She has the night off—"

"I'm okay," I said softly before clearing my throat and speaking louder, "I'm fine, what's the mission." I stepped forward and took my glasses off and placed them on top of my head.

"Are you sure?" Batman asked again.

"Always," I said with a small smile, "I'll be better when I'm focused on a mission. Please continue."

He gave me a slight glare before continuing the debriefing. "The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyian Desert. Spectral analysis reveal elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that sight. What landed there. Bialya is a rouge state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the League;s UN charter. All communication are subject to intersection. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Qurac on Bialya's border. Two clicks from the hot zone."

"Do you want us to observe the entire sector or just the specific location?" I asked.

"The specific location, if the information you find there leads to a nearby location, go, if not make no unnecessary risks," Batman said. "Blue Raven, how is your Bialyan?"

"Lijepo zašto pitaš ? (Beautifully, why do you ask?)"

"Because if you are caught by the Bialyian authorities, it's your job to talk your way out of it."

I smiled, "It won't come down to that, I assure you."

Batman simply nodded, "Debrief is finished, leave for Bialya by tonight."

We all nodded and he left the room via zeta tube.

_Recognized Batman 01 _

Everyone turned to me. "Well I'm going to change into hero gear," I said awkwardly.

"Of course, we'll….get the bio-ship ready," Aqualad said.

Then with a deep breath I turned on my heel and began walking towards the hallway. "Carter."

I turned to the sound of my name, "Yes, Kaldur?"

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked concerned.

I rolled my eyes, "If I weren't I would have taken Batman's offer to stay here. Please your concern is welcomed but not necessary. I'm fine, really. I just had a…bad day and Canary must have told him."

He relented, "Alright, go get changed."

They were having a mental conversation about me. We were on the bio-ship halfway across the Atlantic Ocean and it was dead quiet on the aircraft. I could tell they were having a mental conversation because all though they were quiet their faces would change to various emotions.

"Alright ask what you want," I said as I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kid Flash said in a higher pitched voice than normal. I raised an eyebrow.

"Going through puberty still, Wally? And you all know exactly what I am talking about. You were talking telepathically. Next time you are trying to have a mental conversation, look relaxed and try to have a poker face."

They all looked down at the ground, guilty, except for Artemis. "Yeah, we were talking about you. We were trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong, I am fin—"

"You were crying before you got to the cave, Carter," Robin said bluntly, "You were anything but fine."

I closed my mouth and looked at the ground. "Today's just not a good day."

"Why?" Kid asked, "Did something happen—" he cut himself off, "It happened today didn't it?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

"What is it? Are you okay, Carter?" M'gann asked.

"I'm fine, M'gann, today is the anniversary of my family's murder," I said sadly. "It's been eight years today."

"Then why'd you come?" Superboy asked, "You should be home mourning."

"No, being stuck in a house and being constantly badgered by BC to talk to her would not have been a good idea. I'm okay really after eight years there isn't much else to do but live and survive," I said with a shrug, "Besides now I have Dinah, Oliver, Roy, other League members and you guys, you're my family. They'll always be a part of me but they wouldn't want me to dwell on the past."

M'gann put the bio-ship on auto piolet and came over and gave me a hug, "I am happy to call you my sister."

I laughed, "Thank you, M'gann, I am glad to call you mine as well."

I looked to all of them and saw they were all smiling, even Superboy had a small grin on his face. I turned to Aqualad and saw him staring at the scene with a small smile on his face as well but his eyes showed a different emotion that left me confused.


	11. Chapter 11

_**OKAY SO YEAH GUYS I AM POSTING TWO CHAPTERS THIS WEEK JUST IN CASE I AM MIA NEXT WEEK... IM SLAMED BACK TO BACK WITH TESTS AND DON'T LIKE TO DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS OPE YOU ENJOY.**_

"Ugh!" I said as the sun shined in my eyes and I put my arms over my head. I left my curtains open again and the sun was shining bright through. I tried to grab my comforter only the grab sand. I shot right up and shielded my eyes. I expected my bed room but was startled by the sight of a vast desert. I looked around and tried to stand only to let out a scream. I collapsed into the side of a large rock and looked at my leg to see bullet hole in my thigh. It wasn't healing, the tissues kept trying to repair but couldn't because of the metal. "I have to get it out," I thought out loud. "Maybe it's not that deep."

I took off my leather jacket and twisted it and shoved in my mouth. I ripped the hole in my pants leg more and with a deep breath slowly put my fingers into the wound. The jacket muffled my screams thankfully or it would have probably brought back the person or people that did this to me. I was thankfully able to get it out by grabbing it with my nails. As soon as it was out blood began gushing out. "Shit!" I cursed as I spit out my jacket. I hurried up and lifted my leg with another curse and tied my jacket around my leg like a tourniquet.

I relaxed against the rock as I say the blood flow slow and begin to clot. Then I turned and began taping on my wrist. The cuff was used for mainly for patrol. It scanned police scanners and tracked crimes where they took place and corresponded with my location. It'd did other stuff but I had no use for it, at least for this situation I hoped. I had it track my location and let out another curse, "Why the fuck am I in Bialiya?"

I tried to remember but I was a blank. I looked at the date on the cuff, September Fourth. "Where have the past six months gone? Why can't I remember?"

With a groan I was able to stand a put all my weight on my right leg, and surveyed my surroundings. There were several large rock formations a couple hundred yards away where I saw several caverns. "Shelter!" I said. And then I began hobbling towards it. I tripped several times on my way there. The first time I tripped over a rock hidden under the sand. The second time, I tripped over a gun hidden in the sand. It proved to be useful it still had a half full clip in with a strap. I put the safety on and swung it onto my back. I tripped and stumbled a couple of times and then I tripped for the last time to find a body. I army crawled over to it and turned him to his back, "AQUALAD!" I exclaimed as I recognized the boy I had helped with a team up between Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Aqualad against a villain who was attempting to poison the fish to stop for human consumption who was going to inadvertently poison the entire planets marine ecosystems and water source.

I checked for a pulse, it was faint. The phrase fish out of water popped into my head and instantly got me concerned. He needed water, fast. Or he could get seriously dehydrated, more so than what he is now. I checked the compartments of my pants and boots and found a canister of water. I put his head in my lap and tilted head and poured a little bit of it in his mouth, I waited a couple of minutes and there was no response. I looked up and squinted at the sun that was now high in the sky and looked back down. I needed to get him to the cave, the less sun and heat he got the better. I stood up on my own and I scratched my head as I looked down at the unconscious teen. "How am I supposed to get you to the cave when I can barely walk?"

He, of course, gave no answer. I thought about my powers and then I shivered at the thought. I haven't used them since I accidentally attacked Black Canary during a training session that went wrong. I stood in front of the sunlight and tried to keep him in as much shade as my short slender body could provide as I thought about how to move him. Just then I heard and explosion. I collapsed and covered Aqualad as I saw a couple of rocks fly off the rock formation I was aiming for and black smoke began to fill the sky. I heard several more loud noises. Then two airplanes came into view flying side by side and shooting at something on the ground. Then I saw them get slammed together some unknown force causing another explosion.

That's when I saw a large shadow came into view and crashed down just a couple hundred feet away, that something was a tank. Another smaller, human shaped shadow appeared and landed right on top of it. A shirtless and very angry teenage boy who in one fell swoop took of the entire top of the tank and threw it several yards behind him. That's when the jeeps came around the corner filled with soldiers holding machine guns. I took my very own off my back and got it ready just in case they spotted us and decided to get trigger happy. They began binding him by the arms with ropes which wasn't really working as the ten men that held onto his left arm fell with a single yank by the shirtless male. Then all of the sudden he was on the ground. I could faintly hear talking but unfortunately I wasn't close enough to have my brain automatically enhance the sound waves. They packed up the boy and took him away and left the same way they came. Hover on their way out several of the ropes that were previously restraining the teenager fell out of the back of the jeep in the rear of the line so their falling went unnoticed.

Once I was sure they were out of sight I went for them. I noticed my leg beginning to feel better, I mentally thanked myself for my brain automatically increasing my ability to heal ten-fold. I noticed I began walking better to, my left leg was now able to support some weight without screaming in pain. I grabbed the ropes and I wrapped them like a belt around my waist leaving my hands free for just in case I start to trip again. I got back to Aqualad in a little under ten minutes and began to tie the roped around him like a harness. Around his waist and chest and secured the other end by tying it around my waist. It was hard to drag the dead wait at first. Then thanks to the slanting of the land I was able to get him to a small cave in a little under twenty minutes. I untied us both and used the rope as a pillow to support his head as I gave him another drink of water and had a couple of sips myself.

The cave was still hot but without the sun's rays it was a lot cooler than what it was a couple of feet away. I laid back against the wall of the cave and put the gun in my lap ready for any trigger happy intruders. I fell asleep but woke up a couple of minutes later to Aqualad babbling in Atlantian. I could recognize a few words but other than that I just left him be. I checked his pulse and temperature and they had improved. I looked to the mouth of the cave and noticed the sun was setting. Now that we were settled, sheltered, and under stable conditions I lifted my hand to my ear to activate my com. "Shit!" it didn't worked I took it out and saw the circuitry was fried.

I looked down at the cuff and began to snoop through it to see if I could find anything useful. I had no idea what I was doing and changed the language to ancient Chinese. I sat back on the wall with a huff and rubbed my face with my hands, "We are officially screwed."

"Hello gorgeous," a male voice said from the mouth of the cave. In one move I was on my feet with the gun pointed at the intruder. I squinted my eyes and snorted, "Kid Flash? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Let me guess, six months of memory missing and out of all your supplies?" he said matter of fact-ly.

"I have some water left," I said with a huff, "I have been rationing it between the both of us. Please tell me you have an idea of why we are out here."

"As a matter of fact we do," he said as he stepped out of the cave.

I followed and questioned him, "Who the hell is 'we'? 'We' better have a plane and an air conditioner—" I stopped short to see there were three other faces one of which I knew, "Um hi Robin, mind explaining this whole situation?"

"Actually, I can help with that," the teenaged green girl said as she stepped forward, "Just let us explain and then I can get your memories back."

I looked at Robin and Kid Flash who both just shrugged, I turned back to her. "I'm listening."

So I got my memories back thankfully and received a hug from M'gann once I did. We went back into the cave and they say Aqualad on the ground babbling again.

"How long has he been like this?" Kid asked.

"He was unconscious when I found him, I woke up about nine this morning and found him around noon so at least ten hours or more. He's only had about three sips. He has improved if the babbling is any indication."

M'gann looked at him and tried to access his mind and he began muttering again. "I can't restore his memories in the condition."

"He needs immediate rehydration," Robin said, "Call the bio-ship."

"It's out of range, but Kid Flash could run him to it," she said turning to the mentioned speeder.

"Can't, he's too heavy and I'm low on fuel," he explained, "Right now I couldn't even carry Raven."

"Same otherwise I would do it," I said.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis asked annoyed.

"I can't. I have to find Superboy. Six months ago, he didn't' exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him," Miss Martian explained, panicked.

"Superboy is indestructible, just ask those tanks—" Kid started.

"But he is still vulnerable to certain things," I stated cutting him off. I looked at Miss M and took in her appearance. She wouldn't have able to concentrate with how anxious she was, "Give me and Robin the coordinates of the bio-ship, then go find Superboy, we will deal with taking Aqualad to the bio-shi—"

She began gripping her head and a look of pain crossed her face, "Superboy, he's in pain."

"Go, be careful because whatever did this to our memories could still be out there. Find him and call for back up if needed use the coms, if we are out of range."

"But Batman said—" Robin started.

"I know what he said and I will deal with him and explain the breaking of protocol was necessary," I said and turned to Miss Martian who was already floating in the air, "Go!"

I grabbed the rope and with the help of Artemis made a make-shirt hammock to carry Aqualad. His muttering became clearer as we trekked across the desert. He even began muttering the name Tula with sadness which made me curious about who she was. I made a mental note to ask him later when we were both back at the cave.

"Do you know what he is even saying?" Artemis asked me.

"Some words are familiar other times I am as clueless as you are, I didn't think the ask him to teach it to me," I said regretfully.

We were almost to the bio-ship when I began here engines. "Trucks are coming."

Robin looked at his holo map and directed us to a large rock that his us from their view. Aqualad began babbling loudly and Artemis began stroking his forehead, "Shh, Kaldur, quiet now," she said calmly, I noticed that her actions really irked me and made me question myself.

"How close are we to the bio-ship?" I asked Robin.

"Not far maybe another ten minutes," he said as we both watched a group of soldiers get out of the trucks and began scouting the area.

"Take care of them," I said and he vanished. I turned and looked at Aqualad who had quieted down looked peaceful. I pressed my forearm to his forehead to check his temperature and check his heart rate with the other on his neck as I tuned out the other two who were talking about some ninja Romeo and Juliet movie.

"So I'm your ninja boyfriend huh?" Kid said cockily.

"Hey amnesia remember. Completely forgot how truly annoying you are," Artemis said icily.

"Oh and like you're the goddess of congeniality," Kid said with a snort.

"Yeash! Get a room!" Robin said as he appeared by my side again.

"Dude, where were you?" Kid asked.

"Breaking radio silence," he said simply. In the distance I could hear his famous cackle before and explosion went off knocking out the soldiers, hopefully, and created a huge fog.

"Move out," I ordered as we began to walk quickly and didn't stop until we were on the bio-ship. "Robin get us a bed," I ordered as I ran to the back and grabbed an IV and a bag of fluids. Artemis and Kid got him on the bed and I hung the bag and got the fluid ready. Once no air was left in the tube I stuck it in his arm. I then grabbed a thermometer sticker and placed it on his forehead. I went to sit down on a chair as I watched the sticker change to indicate his normal temperature.

"Carter why do you have blood on your pants?" Artemis said as she stared at my leg.

"Oh yeah that," I said as I sat up and ripped the pant leg open more and noticed it was still a bright red, "Kid can you get me some antiseptic fluids, triple antibiotic, gauze, and medical tape."

He was back in seconds with the first aid kit that held what I asked for as he took a bite out of the candy bar in his hand. "What happened?"

"I got shot," I said with a shrug, "No biggy it is almost healed, should have been done but with the conditions and the _sand_," I said annoyed as I carefully wiped it off my leg.

"_Hey everybody!" _Miss Martian's voice said through the mind link, "_I've got Superboy! He's back to normal and we are on our way!_

I winced a little as my head began to throb, Kid say me wince as I bent down to wrap my leg and frowned. "Who are you?" Aqualad asked loudly, as he shot up and was first meet with Artemis.

"_Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something."_

_ "Aw man, I did too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission," _Kid said with a groan beside me. I looked up at him annoyed to which he replied with a sheepish grin.

"_Don't worry. I've got the souvenir thing covered,"_ Miss Martian assured him.

Oh she had it covered alright when she came into view with Superboy a giant shiny metal ball trailed right after them on the ground.

They both got to the bio-ship with the ball right behind them. I stared at it and opened my mouth and then closed it and gave the huge metal a good stare. "M'gann, um, what is that?" I said as I scratched my head.

"It's the reason we are here," she said with a smile, "At least I think. Queen Bee's scientist were experimenting on him. Superboy wants to keep it." she turned to look at the still shirtless teen right beside him and he smiled back at her.

I smiled, _Oh, something happened they are a thing!_

Superboy looked at me and with the look of a child, "Can I keep him?" he asked with a look of innocence.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the gigantic ball. I reached out to touch it but it rolled into my hand and gave a couple of noises. With a sigh and a small smile I turned it the couple, "It's up to the League, but I am okay with it. He could be our mascot."

We arrived at the cave at 3:30 A.M. eastern time and were meet with our worried mentors. Black Canary walked towards me as soon as I walked off the bio-ship and brought me into a hug. "Anata wa watashi ga shinpai shite ita," she said in Japanese. (You had me worried.)

"Ikutsu ka no izureka ga anata o anata no tsumasaki ni tamotsu hitsuyō ga arimasu," I replied back with a smile. (Someone has to keep you on your toes.)

She smiled at me and then kissed my forehead. I got out of her hug and laughed, "Oh you better watch out, Dinah, your mom jeans are beginning to show," I teased her, "It's kind of hard to scare villains when you chase them in your soccer mom van."

"I can still ground you," she said with false seriousness.

I looked at her and crossed my arms over my chest, "When am I_ not_ grounded? I'm still on probation from independence day."

She narrowed her eyes and cracked a smile. Green Arrow appeared behind her, "How ya doing kid? What happened to your leg?"

I gave him a glare as Black Canary began glaring at me, "What happened?" she ordered.

"Now this part's still kind of fuzzy," I said with my hands up in defense and then I began to scratch my head and look anywhere but her, "But I got shot."

"You got what—"

"Mom, I'm fine," I said alarmed and flashed my leg, "See bullets gone, there's no hole, and I can walk. I'm good, don't go 'Mommy' on me, okay?"

She let out a breath, "I'm good, I just, we didn't hear from you for a couple of days. Just go…go debrief Batman," she said as she walked to the zeta tubes, "I'll see you at home, no training."

"Got it!"

_Recognized Black Canary 10_

I looked at Green Arrow, "Seriously, you couldn't have asked later? You know how she gets!"

He held his hands up in defense, "I was worried."

"Worry when she isn't in the room please," I said annoyed, "Last time she was like this I couldn't go on patrol without her for a two weeks!"

"She wasn't that bad," He said high pitched.

"Liar, I could only beat up criminals my size you, you know how many that was? ZERO! Now go, go comfort her and make sure isn't making chicken noodle soup or something. It's like 3:30 in the morning make sure she is in bed."

"Going, I'm going," he said as he walked to the zeta tube.

_Recognized Green Arrow 09_

With a deep breath I turned around to see everyone staring. The rest of the League members were smirking, sans Batman and Red Tornado. The Team all looked confused at the scene they just witnessed. "What? You have your family dynamic, that's mine," I said as I walked forward, "Flash, stop smirking it's not funny."

"Yes it is," he said with a laugh, "Watch Dinah who can beat up anyone without a care, acting motherly to you is a sight that must be witnessed."

"I'll tell her that," I said with a smirk, "I hope she throws you at the wall again."

"Still worth it," he said with a smirk.

"He's right it was kind of funny," his nephew said from his spot.

"Don't encourage him," I said annoyed, "Or _I_ throw _you_ into a wall, and guess what you can't vibrate your atoms." That ended that conversation and we debriefed the League with what we could. They accepted that and told us if we remembered anything else regarding the mission to inform them. They gave us permission to keep the large metal ball, which Superboy proudly named Sphere. It was simple but it worked, you couldn't exactly name it Spot or Max. We were dismissed and we the majority of the team went home with their mentors. I stayed at the cave along with Kaldur, M'gann, and Superboy, since the last two live there. I went to my room and was out within minutes.

I woke up a couple of hours later, unfortunately, at about nine. I took a shower in our locker room type bathroom and went on the hunt for food. It wasn't that hard, the kitchen in the cave was fully stocked majority of the time and I made myself a quick simple breakfast, scrambled eggs, toast and a glass of milk, and sat at the bar. As I was finishing up, Kaldur walked in in his pajamas, a simple pair of pj pants and a muscle shirt.

"Morning," he greeted me, as he walked towards the fridge.

"Morning," I said back as I ate another bite of my eggs. There was silence after that as he made his own breakfast, similar to mine, and sat down next to me. I got up and began washing my plates and the stuff we both used to make our food.

Once finished I hand dried them and placed them in their proper places. Then I began wiping the already clean counter tops.

"Is everything alright, Carter?" he asked confused.

"Fine," I said in a higher pitched tone, I turned and grimaced, hoping he didn't notice the change.

He got up from his spot and I thought he would have went around the island to the sink, but he came on my side so when I turned to go wash the bar counter top we collided and he dropped his plate and glass. We both bent down to pick them up resulted in both our foreheads colliding. "Sorry." "Apologies." we said rubbing our foreheads. We both bent down again but this time I stopped and he picked up the dishes. "Are you sure, you are alright?"

"I'm fine," I said high pitched, I cleared my throat, "I'm fine, why would I not be, I'm perfectly okay."

"Okay," he said unconvinced.

"Well, I'm going to, yeah," I babbling and speed walked out of the kitchen. As soon as I was out of his sight I slapped myself in the forehead, "Nice going, Carter, you finally admit to yourself that you like a guy and you act like an idiot in front of him," I grumbled to myself as I made my way to our private beach, "Can I please be less awkward?"

That Monday I arrived at the cave at 6:40 A.M. I was meet Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter in the common area. I waved at them and made my way to the hanger were I figured Superboy would be. I was meet by the sight on Sphere rolling around the room and Superboy underneath a motorcycle on his back working on it.

"Morning, Superboy," I greeted him once I got within normal hearing range.

"Hi, Carter," he said not getting up from his spot.

"Ready for you first day of high school?" I asked with a smirk, I know exactly what he thought of it but he'd never voice it, not since a certain teenage Martian expressed her excitement when her uncle told them they'd be attending Happy Harbour High School today.

"I guess." Was his simple answer.

"Now I have some little rules for you, well requests really," I said from my spot standing in front of him he turned his head and looked at me from under the bike, "Watch your temper, please. I know you have gotten better but when a teacher pisses you off you can't just leave school to come here and work on the bike or stare at a static tv," I stated. "Or punch a wall, you can't do that either." He gave me a smirk and began working on the bike again. "I wasn't done, I still have two more requests. Watch M'gann while you're there," I said and he looked at me. "You know how she is. She is always so trustful of everyone and some people will use that, use her. Don't go overprotective, just watch for any sketchy overly friendly characters that continue to pester her, got it?" he nodded. "And last thing," I bent down and put my hands on my knees, "Try to make friends," he looked confused by this so I elaborated, "My high school experience sucked because I had no one to relate to because no one was my age. Now while you, in reality, aren't even a year old yet. You are physically and mentally a sixteen year old boy. You can sort of fit in, so please try to make friends, they'll make the experience worthwhile." I smirked, "Plus it will make a certain Martian happy that you are trying." His response was a small smile on his face as he finished his work.

Five minutes later, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Kaldur, and M'gann all walked in. she carried two brown paper bags with a huge smile on her face. She flew towards us, "Ready for school, I made our lunches!"

"The first day of the scholastic season carries great cultural resonance, we wanted to wish you both well," Martian Manhunter said with a smile to his niece and Superboy.

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing huh?" Superboy asked with a twinge of sadness.

I walked towards him and gave him a hug with a squeeze, which he halfheartedly returned, "Screw him, he is missing out on a great moment which I am proud to be a part of," I said as I stepped away, "I can't remember my brother's first day of school ad my sister was too young to have her's," I said sadly, "I'm happy to be a part of my newer siblings' first day of school."

M'gann flew over and gave me a hug, "I am happy you are a part of it as well, Carter."

I stepped away from them both with a huge smile on my face. Kaldur stepped up and stopped by my side, "You may wish to…change before you depart," he pointed out.

"Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit, "M'gann squealed excitedly as her clothes shifted into a white t-shirt cover partially by a pink cardigan and matching skirt with knee high white socks and black flats. She topped the look off with a red headband.

"What do you thing?" she asked with a twirl, "Can M'gann M'orrs pass for an Earth girl now?"

I raised an eye brow at her and bit my lips before speaking. "Um, M'gann your skin color…..?"

She laughed, "Just kidding," she said as she did another twirl. "Meet Megan Morris," she said in as her skin had change from its usual bright green to a slightly tanned complexion.

"Much better," I smiled in approval.

She turned to Superboy, "What's your new name, Superboy?" she asked curiously.

"My what?" he asked confused.

"Your name," she said, "You can't go by Superboy when you're in public."

Martian Manhunter stepped forward and changed into an African American business man, "I chose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You can be another John too—"

"No," I said shaking my head, "He doesn't look like a John."

"Pass," Superboy said agreeing.

"Well," M'gann said shyly, "Connor's always been my favorite name."

He shrugged and nodded.

"Hmm, I like it," I said with a smile, "I approve."

Kaldur agreed with a nod, "A last name will also be required," he said.

"Perhaps Kent?" Martian Manhunter suggested.

I turned to look at him and gave him a look saying "_Is that really a good idea?_" He shrugged in response but it was only seen by me.

"Oh, in Memory of Doctor Fate!" M'gann said, "The late Kent Nelson."

"Of course," Martian Manhunter agreed quickly and calmly.

"Well, Connor Kent, I suggest you change your shirt," M'gann said with a giggle, receiving an odd look from Superboy, now Connor.

"She's right, you can't walk around in the shirt, it raises suspicion and your identity."

He took off his shirt and flipped it inside out, I looked at M'gann who was blushing brightly.

"Will this work?" he said showing a plain black shirt.

"Works for me," M'gann swooned. I bite my lip and covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing at the adorable scene in front of me.

"Wait shouldn't I be Connor Nelson?" Connor asked.

"Kent sounds better," I said with a huge smile. "Now you guys should get going, you don't want to be late."

They both nodded and began walking towards the exit. "Good luck!" I yelled as they left then I noticed the floating paper bags, "And no powers!" M'gann turned around and grabbed them from the air giving me a sheepish smile.

"They grow up so fast," Martian Manhunter said as the door closed.

"Yeah, especially where Superboy is concerned," I said with a snort. I turned to the group of three and flashed them a smile, "Now if you shall excuse me I have some business to attend to with a certain caped figure."

I began making my way to the zeta tubes to zeta to Metropolis but was stopped by my name. "Carter!" I turned to see Aqualad walked towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked in a semi normal tone. I had been sort of avoiding him for the past couple of days since that very, very awkward morning.

"Can we discuss some things when you get back?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course," I said slightly high pitched. I cleared my throat, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, there are some things that need to be discussed," he said with a slight blush.

"Alright," I said unsure of what else to say. I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes, "I'll see you later, I guess."

"Correct," he said with a small smile.

_Recognized Blue Raven B04_

I walked out of the zeta tube and began walking towards my destination. The Daily Planet, I was going to have a long time coming conversation with the Blue Boy Scout.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sooooooo HEY! soooo i figured the suspense was killing you guys so here is chapter 12 enjoy!**_

I approached the front desk of the building, and was meet with a very bored secretary talking on the phone. "Daily Planet, hold please," she said and turned to me, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, ma'am breakfast with my uncle, Clark Kent," I said as I held up a white paper bag and a coffee cup. I figured if I was going to tell him he's an idiot I should at least buy him breakfast first, it's the polite thing to do.

"Do you know where his office is?" she asked dully.

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a cheery smile.

"You're free to go," she said, "Daily Planet, this is Charlotte, sorry for holding. How may I direct your call?"

I made my way to the office and politely knocked on the door, "Come in!"

I opened the door and closed it behind me causing him to look up, "Carter? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I said seriously as I walked up to his desk, "I brought your favorites, black coffee, two sugars, one cream, and a blueberry muffin." I placed the items on his desk and pulled my sunglasses back to rest on the top of my head.

He took them and looked at me warily through his glasses. "Thank you," he said suspiciously.

I sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk and crossed my legs and placed my arms crossed over my chest. "Today was his first day of school you know?"

He sighed and looked down, "This is about him."

"Yes it is," I said irritated, "look, Clark, I have known you since I was nine years old. You have mentored me, become an uncle and a wonderful role model to me. Why are you being so stubborn and stupid?"

He looked at me with a look of shock, "He is well taken care of."

"Yeah, he has shelter, food, yeah I got it, but what he really needs is guidance, YOUR guidance. He needs a mentor, his mentor. You!"

"He doesn't need me," He said shaking his head, "I am nothing but a reminder."

"Of what? Cadmus? He doesn't care! He idolizes you, Clark, even when you reject him he still hopes that you'll accept him. Face the reality of it, he's here, he isn't going away. He was created to replace you, defeat you, but instead he looks up to you. He wants you, he carries so much anger around with him and it interferes with his potential. He can be a wonderful amazing hero, Clark, but he can't if he doesn't have the proper guidance and mentor. Black Canary isn't going to cut it, I love her she is my mentor and my adoptive mother but she isn't a good fit for him, you are. The sooner you realize it the better it will be for the both of you." I looked at him dead on, "Because rather or not you see it yet, you need him just as much as he needs you, Uncle Clark."

He sat back in his chair, and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "I can't see him as my son," he says looking me.

I shrug, "Then don't, look at him as your little brother, not as your clone or son. Not all mentor-protégé relationships are the same. Look at Aqualad and Aquaman," I whispered their names, then spoke at normal tone, "Kaldur doesn't see Orin as his father but as his king. Robin and I see our mentors as our parental figures because we live with them in our personal lives. Wally and Barry have a big brother, little brother thing going on because they are uncle and nephew. Different personal reactions fit into the mentoring relationship, because it just works." I leaned forward and huffed, "I'm not asking you to be his father, I'm asking you to just acknowledge him, accept him. He isn't going away, he needs help learning this world and the Team and I are trying but sometimes he asks us questions about his heritage." He perks up at this and leans forward on the desk.

"He asks about Krypton?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah when it's just me. He doesn't talk a whole lot but he mostly talks to me or M'gann. He asks me sometimes about what it looked like, what happened to it, he asks me questions I can't give him answers to."

I stood up and brushed off my pants, "Just keep that all in mind, I'm sorry to have come unannounced and yell at you but it needed to be said. The League members, unfortunately, beat around the bush with these kinds of things. You need to face the reality that just because we all live two lives and are special, doesn't mean we don't have to deal with normal problems."

I walked towards the door and with my hand on the handle I paused and turned towards him, "Just realize this your chance at having a family, an actual blood-related family relationship." I took a breath and sighed, "I'd do anything to have a chance to have my brother or sister back," I said teary eyed, "Don't lose your chance at having a relationship with the brother you will never have." With that I being said, I pulled my sunglasses back down to cover my eyes and walked out of the office.

I took a walk through Metropolis Central Park, killing time and delaying the conversation with Kaldur as much as possible. I stopped in the middle of a secluded part of the park and ran my fingers roughly through my hair. "What am I doing?" I asked no one in particular. "Why is this effecting me so much? It's a conversation with a guy…...who I co-lead a team with…..who is my friend….who I happen to have a crush on…." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I stood there for several moments, then I dropped my arms to my sides and bang to walk towards the nearest zeta tube, "I am a strong woman who can take down men five times her size, I am not going to let a conversation with a guy I like reduce me to a self-conscious scared-y cat!"

_Recognized Blue Raven B04_

"Kaldur! I'm back!" I yelled as I entered the cave's common room. I heard no reply back but saw a message left for me on a holo screen.

"Carter, left to go assist Red Arrow with a mission. Will talk when I get back. Kaldur," I said jealous, "Seriously, Roy, you couldn't ask me?"

I deleted the message and got a soda from the fridge and sat on the couch and turned it to the news. It was covering the peace summit between the North and South territories of Rhelasia. I cringed and almost spit out my soda when I saw Lex Luthor was the independent arbitrator.

"They couldn't have picked someone else?" I asked with a sip of soda as she began talking about the leaders of the countries and Luthor while showing footage of them arriving. I paused the footage of when Luthor had arrived after a failed assassination attempt at someone. I leaned forward and stood as I saw Roy dressed in a suit and sunglasses standing to the side in cuffs.

I placed the remote and soda on the table and ran to the zeta tubes grabbing my spare mask out of a hidden compartment in my new jacket. "Yeah, like I'm going to let you have all the fun, Roy."

_Recognized Blue Raven B04_

I ran to the building with was thankfully only a couple of blocks away from the zeta tube and was easily able to sneak in via a back employee entrance. I floated between the stairs on an energy disc and heard and explosion several floors above me. I floated faster and then jumped from my disc once I got to the landing I needed. I opened the door that lead to a hallway and I just had to follow the sounds of fighting to find the exact doors.

The boys were there right smack dab in the middle of the action. Red Arrow was fighting some chick in traditional Rhleasian garb who was talking smack, "You called one of your little sidekick friends? But didn't you tell me they weren't in your league?"

Her saying this caused Aqualad to become unfocused and looked away from his attacker, causing Sportsmaster to get in a good attack and knock him to the ground. Sportsmaster turned around and brought out his famous weapon the hammer, a large, heavy metal ball with spikes attached to a chain. He swung it at Aqualad who easily dodged it by rolling over. He jumped up and formed a similar weapon with his water tech in sword form.

Nearby one of the cronies and a security detail of one of the leaders ended, the latter losing. The goon turned to me and cracked my neck and got into a defensive stance, "Bring it on, Ugly, I've had a bad week and I've just been itching to punch something," I said with a smile and then I rushed him. He tried to dodge my initial attack but I had expected him to and had another to waiting for him. I punched him in the face with my right fist grabbed his hair him my hand with the left and grabbed his head with both hands and brought it down to my knee that I swung out effectively knocking out. I turned and ran to another fight where another Rhelasian security detail was failing. It was close to fight going on between Aqualad and Sportsmaster who were fighting, well fencing now, as I noticed Sportsmaster had a small metal sword in his hand. I punched my guy disorienting him and threw him at another guy that was about to attack Aqualad from behind.

The two men went down causing Aqualad to look at me, "I had a feeling you'd come," he said with a small smile as he glanced back to Sportsmaster.

I walked over and took a defensive stance next to him staring at the villain, "Like I would have missed this," I said sarcastically.

"Not bad," Sportsmaster said appreciatively, "Better than your team did in Santa Prisca or Bialiya."

"How did you—" Aqualad asked startled, I was not phased, villains always talked either to brag about their win or brag about another's failure.

"Let's just say I have an inside source," he said cockily, now this phased me as fumbled to keep my stance, "_Very_ inside."

"Aqualad," Red Arrow said as he shot an explosive arrow at the sprinklers making them go off, "Let's end this." _Okay either he didn't notice me or he is just being petty._

I moved back as Aqualad lifted his arms and formed the water into a giant serpent. He maneuvered it to take out several goons but once it reached Sportsmaster and the female who put on a cat mask, Chershire. That's who Red Arrow had been fighting. She threw a bomb at the mouth of the water snake and caused an explosion, _Smoke bomb!_ Aqualad let the sepent fall to the floor and form a large puddle before forming swords. I got in a defensive stance beside him and Red Arrow came up beside me bow and arrow ready to aim. "Nice of you to invite me," I said sarcastically.

"We had it handled," he snapped back.

The smoke cleared and showed the two villains had escaped. We turned to the scene behind us and saw the two leaders shaking hands and thanking Luthor for saving their lives.

"Seriously?" I snarled, "They owe him? What are you guys invisible?"

Since the two leaders were oh so grateful to Lex Luther they both agreed to sign the treaty. The three of us stood to the side all seething. I bite my tongue and held myself back from attacking him, even when he saw me and smirked. I walked away and the other two followed.

"I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor," Red Arrow said in angry disbelief.

"Not for Luthor, for peace," Aqualad said calmly, "Beyond that if Ra's, and the league of Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit, the signing to the treaty renders their contract mute. It is over."

"Is it?" He asked, "I heard what Sportsmater said, do you really think there is a mole on your team feeding him Intel?"

"I cannot rule out the possibility," Aqualad said seriously and looked at me before turning back to Red Arrow, "We will investigate, quietly."

Red Arrow raised an eyebrow, "You aren't going to tell them?"

"Of course, not," I said causing them both to look at me, "It will cause the team to be suspicious of each other causing unneeded tension. Besides anyone could have known we were in Bialiya. Villains are like old women, they gossip, especially about another's failures."

"Agreed we will not have the team unraveling over baseless suspicions and if there is a mole I have no intention of tipping him or her off," Aqualad replied.

Red Arrow smirked, "Good luck with that," he said and turned around to leave.

"One moment my friend," Aqualad said stopping him in his tracks, "tonight you could have called Green Arrow for help or the Justice League, instead your first instinct was to call the cave," he pointed out.

"You're right," Red replied not turning to face us, "The Team deserves… has my respect." He turned around and faced us, "I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff but if you need me I'll be there," he promised with a small smile. The two shook hands and then he turned to me.

"You still haven't answered my calls," I said in mock seriousness, even though it really irritated me that he didn't answer, making me, Oliver, and Dinah worry.

"I'll answer next time," he said with his smile. I brought him into a small hug.

"You better," I whispered, "We have been a little worried."

He stepped back and ruffled my hair with a smirk, I slapped his hand away and smoothed back my hair with my hand. "I'll always be there for you, Kid, even when you annoy me."

"Pssh, yeah, because I'm the annoying one," I said sarcastically, "And I am not a kid."

He walked away and then stopped and looked over his shoulder and looked between me and Kaldur, "You're right, you're not a kid anymore."

He vanished from sight and I turned to Kaldur, "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"It can wait, we will discuss it at the cave," he said and we began walking to the Zeta tube.

"Alright," I said unsure, "Is everything alright?" He nodded.

We go to the cave and I shed my mask and my leather jacket. I walked to the kitchen with him following right behind me. I laid my stuff on the bar and grabbed two waters from the fridge. I turned around and tossed him one, which he caught easily. I took a couple of sips of water and looked at him expectantly. "So what is it you wanted to discuss?"

"I don't particularly know where to start," he said with a perplexed expression.

"Well, the beginning is always an option," I offered with a shrug, "Especially, since I don't exactly know what you are talking about."

"Her name is Tula," he said, with a tone that made my heart drop. _Of course he would have a girlfriend back home, probably why he went. "_She was a good friend and I discovered she is now with my best friend Garth. I adored her and had this delusion that she would wait for me. It rather _stupid _of me because I never told her how I felt before I left the school to be Aqualad. When I discovered they were together, at first I was jealous, then I felt relief." _Why the hell is he telling me this? Does he want me to punch him? _"I was relieved that both of them continued on with their education and are improving. I am happy now that they are together."

"That's great, Kaldur," I lied smoothly.

"I suppose," he said, "But that's not what I really wanted to discuss. Going back to Atlantis, assured several things I was questioning myself about."

"Well then that's good, I guess," I said unsure, "I mean it's not uncommon to feel home sick, Kaldur, I'm sure the team will understand that sometimes you will want to take time off to go back home. Robin and I can keep Wally and Artemis from killing each other."

"I am sure you can," He said, "You have always been there for me, you have always been a good friend." _…Did I just get put in the friend zone?_ "Ever since we met you have always had my back and encouraged me to excel at being Aqualad. You have always been there for me and I hope what I am about to say doesn't change that."

I looked at him with a guarded expression and crossed my arms over my chest, "Are you leaving the team?" I asked.

He shook his head with a small smile, "No, I am staying, my place is here, with you and the team. Atlantis will always be my home but it no longer holds a place for me."

I gave him a small smile, "Good, because the team wouldn't be the same without you," I said and then I grabbed my water and took a swig, "Now what is this thing you need to tell me?"

"I have developed feelings for you," he said slowly.

I looked at him with a confused expression, "Well, of course, we are friends, through interactions you have them for everybody," I said matter of fact-ly.

"No, you misunderstood me," he said and with a huge sigh he looked at me and laid his hand on top of mine, "I have developed _romantic _feelings for you."

_ …..did…he…just…_

I stared at him frozen and then my water bottle slipped out of my hand causing it to crash against the floor and splash water everywhere. I ripped my hand away and jumped back. I looked down at the puddle at my feet. "I….um…I'll…yeah," I babbled and ran out of the kitchen.

"Carter!" he yelled but I didn't stop until I reached the zeta tubes.

_Recognized Blue Raven B04_

I ended up in Gotham City and for a second I was confused and then I realized why I was here. I ran to the cemetery and didn't stop until I collapsed on my knees in front of the three familiar stones. "Mom, I am freaking out," I said in one breath, "He likes me, Mom, why am I not happy? I am terrified, I literally froze in fear."

Obviously nothing answered so I continued, "Mom, I really wish you were here. This is all just so confusing. I'm supposed to be excited, this is like romance novel and chick-flick stuff. Why did I run?"

I just sat there staring at the stone waiting for anything to happen. Nothing did and my mind began to ponder. I always ran, ever since I could remember. I ran when they died, I ran when the Justice League tried to help me. I ran when Dinah would remind me of Mom. I ran when Oliver made me begin to like him and think of him as a crazy uncle. I ran when I realized I was beginning to think of Roy as a brother. It's just something I do and I have no idea why.

_Why? Why do I keep running? This isn't a track meet! I can't keep running from my problems. I call everyone else on their shit, and I can't even take what I dish out! _

"I shouldn't have ran," I told the stone, "I have made it a habit, it's unhealthy. I can't keep doing this, Mom. I have to face my problems head on, just like you taught me."

I got up from my spot and dusted my pants off with my hands. "I'm going to go talk to him. Thanks for listening, Mom, I'll be back soon."

_Recognized Blue Raven B04_

"Kaldur! Where are you?" I yelled as I walked into the common room. I heard no answer. I walked into the kitchen and saw he had cleaned up the water. I walked back out to the common room and yelled again, "KALDUR!" I heard splashing and ran in the direction, the grotto.

"Kaldur?" I yelled one more time getting discouraged and concerned that I was hearing noises. I looked at the water one more time and saw nothing. I sighed, "Probably was a fish."

I turned around and ran into him, literally. I jumped back and looked at him bewildered. "Don't do that!" I snapped.

He shrugged with a small smile, "My apologies."

I let out a huge breathe and notice the towel slung around his neck and looked down to see a puddle developing. I looked up at him and saw his sad expression. "I'm sorry," I said.

He smiled sadly, "It's fine, you simply don't feel the same—"

I shook my head before cutting him off, "No, that's the thing I do."

He looked at me, confused, "I don't understand."

"I…I like you too, Kaldur….a lot actually," I admitted feeling a blush develop on my face. "I ran because I was…..I am scared."

"You fear me?"

I nodded, "Not in the way that you think and it's not really your fault either. I am always wary when I begin to like someone, I don't want to get attached because I always have the fear that I will lose them too. Have another person that I love taken away from me. I built walls up to stop me from letting anyone in, to love someone else. You scare me because from the beginning you began breaking those down. With every time we'd work together, every little thing you did just began making me like you. You just appeared out of nowhere and you just snuck up on me. I wasn't ready." He was silent and just stared at me. I stepped forward and grabbed his hand in mine. I noted how different it felt from a normal human hand. The webbing between them was a new texture but I paid little mind to it. I looked at him directly in his eyes. "I am now," I declared, "I have spent the majority of my life running, I am done running."

I reached my other hand up to his neck and pulled his head down to mine. Our lips met and I realized I definitely made the right decision.

**_Sooooo this is a thing now...OH YEAH!_**


	13. Chapter 13

I pulled away and looked down blushing, I released his hand and pushed my hair behind my ear. I looked up to see he had a smile on his face and noticed he was slightly flushed. I smiled back, "Hi," I said stupidly, because literally nothing came to mind.

He chuckled, "Hello."

"So, I am sorry for running, I just needed to clear my head," I said quietly, "I hope I didn't upset you."

He shook his head, "I was upset, but now I understand."

I smiled and stepped back and removed my hand from the back of his neck. "Go dry off, I'll make us lunch, then we can finish talking, alright?"

He nodded and I began walking towards the kitchen. He stopped me by grabbing my hand and bringing me in for another kiss, "Just in case I can't do that for a while," he said with a smirk.

I laughed and shook my head, "You are hanging out with Wally too much, Water Boy, now go dry off." He laughed and made his way to the locker room. As soon as he was out of my sight I brought my hand up and touched my lips with my finger tips and smiled.

As soon as I got into the kitchen and began making sandwiches, M'gann and Superboy walked in from the hidden doorway they left through this morning.

"Hey, M'gann, Connor," I greeted with a smile, "How was your first day?"

"It was great, I made the Bumblebees, the cheer leading team, and made new friends," She said with a smile, "Not that they can ever replace you guys," she said nervously.

I laughed, "M'gann, it is alright to have friends at school. And it's nice that you got into the Bumblebees, it's good to be involved." I turned to Connor, "How was your day? Didn't hit anybody did you?"

He grinned, "No, I did as you asked."

"Good," I said simply and then I saw Kaldur come into view down the hall.

"Did you guys want a sandwich?" I asked as I finished one and put it on a plate. They both nodded in response. M'gann began making drinks, while Connor sat down at the bar watching her every move. I raised an eyebrow at him with a smile and he responded with a small one of his own.

"M'gann, Connor," Kaldur greeted as he walked into the kitchen. "How was school?"

"Kaldur! I was just about to ask were you were," she said with a smile, "It was great! We both enjoyed it and made some new friends."

"That's wonderful, M'gann," He said and then turned to me, "Is this my sandwich?"

I nodded with a smile, "Sure is, just how you like it," I said and I handed him the plate. He grabbed the plate and touched my hand as he did and gave me a small smile. I looked down with a slight blush as I made the next one.

"_Batman to the Team, mission debriefing in ten minutes,"_ the voice said through the com.

I pressed my hand to the com, "Blue Raven to Batman, message received, but only Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, and I are here."

"_Good, you four are the ones I need to speak with."_

We all looked at each other and then I shared a look with Aqualad who was just as confused as I was. We finished our sandwiches and gathered in the main room of the cave just as the zeta tubes announced Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado. Batman walked up to the holo computer and pulled up the mug shots of four villains.

He turned to us, "This past fourth of July, four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks. Mr. Freeze, Icicle Junior, Killer Frost, and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended, perhaps too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house super criminals. The seventeen year old Icicle Junior was sent to a juvenile facility. Mr. Freeze to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum. But Freeze petitioned the court to declare him legally sane and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result both await transport to Belle Reve, which seems to have been the goal all along." He stepped forward and looked at Miss Martian and Superboy, "I'm sending the two of you in to find out why."

"Who inside the prison will know their true identities?" Aqualad asked.

"No one, we can't be certain if the prison staff isn't compromised."

"Are you sure they are ready for a solo, undercover mission?" I asked skeptically.

Batman looked at me, "Do you doubt their capabilities?"

"No, I do not doubt my teammates, but their inexperience in undercover work and the fact that they will be alone in a prison filled with hundreds of angry super villains gives me great concern for their well being. I trust my team I, however, do not trust the villains that will be surrounding my _team _on their own," I snarled I felt Superboy come to my side and place a hand on my shoulder, I still glared at Batman.

"Carter," Superboy said, I huffed and turned to look at him and saw Miss Martian stood right next to him, "We can do this."

"He's right," Miss Martian said, "being on the Team and training with some of the League has prepared us. If we can't go on missions on our own, why teach us at all?"

I let out a dark laugh, "I kind of regret Robin using that phrase." I stared at the two of them with a sad expression, "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourselves?"

They both nodded, "We are ready."

I let out a big breath, "I swear if you guys get hurt I'm going to kill you," I said jokingly, causing Superboy to smirk.

"Like to see you try," he teased back.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and punched him in the arm. I pulled away with a wince as a I shook my hand, "Never mind, I lied you can stay there, Miss Martian at least bakes cookies." I turned to Batman, "When do they start?"

He turned to the holo computer and after a couple of second the feed to the national news popped up on a holo screen.

"Kat Grant, reporting live to you from here in Biloxi, Mississippi. Behind me is the destruction left behind after another rampage of a duo known as the Terror Twins," the blonde woman said into her mic, "There are no fatalities or major injuries but several thousand dollars' worth of damage to public property." The news was muted and we all turned to Batman as several more screens popped up behind him.

"The Terror Twins have been on a rampage through the southern states starting in Alabama and making their way through Mississippi and soon Louisiana. Tomorrow morning, Superman and Martian Manhunter will apprehend the real Terror Twins and place them in a high security facility off the grid, you will go into Belle Reve in disguise as Tommy and Tuppence Terror. Find out the plan and who's behind it. Aqualad and Blue Raven will be on the prison's property in the bio-ship for backup along with Red Tornado."

They both nodded in conformation. Batman told us to meet here in the morning at ten and dismissed us. The Leaguers all began to walk towards the zeta tubes, I cleared my throat really loudly causing them to turn around I looked directly at Superman raised eyebrows, I directed my eyes at Superboy and cleared my throat again. He glared briefly at me before looking at Superboy. He sighed, "Good luck." Then he turned and went through the zeta tube. The rest of them looked at me as I cursed in Japanese, "Orokana o shiri sūpāpawādo baka!" (Stupid ass super powered idiot!). Then quickly went through the zeta tube.

I turned to Superboy who had a conflicted look on his face, "Come on, let's go do something with your hair. We are probably going to have to bleach it."

"Bleach it?" he asked defensively.

"Yep, it's a nasty smelling chemicals that will make your hair blonde," I said to which he replied with a grimace. "Congratulations, welcome to girl world, where we wish it was as easy as being a Martian." Miss Martian giggled in response.

The next day we flew to New Orleans, Louisiana, where the Terror Twins had been spotted around thirty minutes ago. Batman directed us to a warehouse to where I would drop off the others to meet up with Red Tornado. I parked the bio-ship in an empty parking lot near the warehouse, and stood up from my seat as well as the other. I walked and stopped in front of Superboy who was now dressed up as a look-a-like Tommy Terror. Dressed in a white t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off with black pants and combat boots with red suspenders, a black belt and a chain with a lock around his neck. His hair had come out nice and very similar to the villain's hair. I looked at him, "Be careful, the both of you can keep in contact. Let us know if you need help okay?"

"We will be fine," Miss Martian said with a smile, "I'll bake peanut butter chip cookies when we get back!"

"I'm going to hold you to that," I said with a smile then I looked to the direction that the fight was and noticed it getting closer. "Go and meet up with RT the fight is getting closer, "I turned to Aqualad, "I'll be back to get you and RT once you're finished."

"What are going to go do?" he asked curiously as the others walked ahead.

"Going to a Walmart," I said with a smirk, "We might be here for a few days and I need to get water and food." He smiled and then shook his head as he walked away. "What?" I asked with a smile. "I'm going scout a location to, Genius." He turned back and just gave me a smile. I rolled my eyes and walked up the ramp and took the helm of the bio-ship.

Two days later they were finally transported to Belle Reve from central booking. And we stayed with in Miss Martian's link range in the bio-ship on camouflage mode. On the first day they found out the plan, the whole prison was planning on breaking out. I secretly wanted to pull them out right then but realized they needed to know when they. It was quite tense on the bio-ship, Aqualad and I both began to worry when Miss M wouldn't check in in a long time period. Red Tornado just stood in the same place and gave encouragement once or twice in his own way. Aqualad tried to comfort me but it was pointless I was going to be worried until they were both right in front of me. The second day they were there they discovered the break out was going down. We wanted to get them out and call the Justice League but Miss M reasoned that they needed to stay to find out how they were breaking out, because if the League intervened they would just postpone the break out. Aqualad relented and looked annoyed as he told Red Tornado that we needed to stay alert. We got them out that night, they were able to stop the prison break out and also came out together….like _together. _We got back to the cave that night. After a late dinner the other two went to bed and Kaldur and I sat outside the cave on the little ledge I like that's a couple of feet above the exit. We both leaned the wall of the mountain and looked up at the stars holding our hands between us.

"Carter?"

I tilted my head to look at him, "Yes?"

"Why are you a hero?"

I turned my head and shot him a curious look, "What do you mean?"

"I have watched you these past few months and find that you get fiercely protective of us, the Team and some of the League members even. But I see you also get worried and concerned about us as well, why did you get involved when all of you friends are at risk?"

I pursed my lips and turned back to look at the sky and thought before speaking. "A lot of things made me want to be a hero. To help people was the main one, I remember when I was younger walking on the streets I'd always see people get hurt because of the high crime rate. Families became incomplete because someone died, and I never knew how it felt until it happened to me, I didn't want to see it anymore. The powers were another factor, I hoped one day I could use them for good instead of the evil that they were meant for. The final reason was I guess Black Canary, when she and Green Arrow took me in I saw them leaving for missions and began to get worried that I'd lose someone else too. I finally decided when I figured if they were going to be at risk so would I because I'd be at their side fighting right with them until the very end." I turned to look at him and saw he had turned his head to look at me. "Does that answer our question?"

"It does," he said and then leaned his forehead to rest on mine, "It explains some things."

"What did I make clearer?" I asked rather huskily, as I liked my lips.

"How you grew to be this courageous young woman that I am grateful to call my girlfriend."

Needless to say with that line he got a lot of kisses to show just how 'grateful' he is. I left that night with one last make out session in an alcove near the zeta tubes. "I'll see you in a couple of days, call me if you need me, okay?" I said sadly, my midterms were in a couple of days and with the craziness going on with the Team, I had yet to study for them or complete assignments.

"I promise," he said with a small smile as he pulled me in for a hug.

I hadn't heard from the cave in a few days but I wasn't concerned. Dinah would have let me know if anything was up so until then her and Oliver left me to my studies. Today was my last day of midterms and it was a packed day with exams from ten in the morning and not ending until six at night. I left my com at home and my cell phone was on silent in my bag. That was a mistake I will never make again. I walked out of my last final towards the nearest zeta tube by campus. I stepped underneath the range of the scanner and once I stated my destination it didn't work, I frowned and went the hidden keypad in the wall of the building and it didn't work putting it in manually either. I pulled out my phone and saw I had almost thirty missed calls. I began to get worry I called Dinah who answered on the second ring.

"Where are you?" she ordered.

"I'm at the zeta tube off campus, it's not letting me zeta to the Cave. What's wrong?" I snapped back her.

"The zeta tubes at the cave are down," she told me.

"No, I have thirty missed calls on my phone, _what's wrong?"_

She sighed, "Something…..something is happening at the cave."

I almost dropped my phone but was able to catch it, "I'm on my way," I said hastily. I checked to see if the coast was clear and I took off my civilian clothes to reveal my Blue Raven outfit. I stuffed my clothes in my school bag and then zetaed the closest location I could and traveled the rest of the way on an energy disc. I got there half in forty five minutes to get there and I should have been exhausted but I was too hyped up on adrenaline. The League mentors were there and they all turned whenever I landed. I bypassed Black Canary and walked right towards Batman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter.

"What's going on?" I asked angrily.

"We don't know," Superman said.

"The video feeds were cut off by an explosion of some origin inside the cave," Batman said.

"Then why don't we I don't know ….OVERRIDE THE CAVE ENTRANCE AND FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO MY TEAM!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Blue Raven," Black Canary warned from behind me.

I turned around, "No, that is MY team, MY second family is in there and I want to know what is going on in there."

"I am overriding the system, now," Batman said, "Martian Manhunter goes in first. He will make sure they are there and the threat is gone."

I nodded with a huff, "I will go on your order," I agreed.

He worked on overriding the system and was done in a couple of minutes. The huge door that lead to the hanger went down and Martian Manhunter vanished as he went inside. After couple of minutes later I heard him yell, "They are in here, in the grotto."

I ran down the ramp and through the hanger towards the grotto with the mentor following behind me. Except for Flash who ran ahead. I stopped momentarily stopped as I saw they all laid on the ground, except for Kid and Superboy who were in some sort of rock trap. I ran towards them and slowed down as I began to search I found him quickly and turned him over slowly and checked his pulse, "Thank god," I breathed as I found on through his neck.

"Get back, Carter," Aquaman said, I looked up and saw that he had gathered some water in a bucket. I sat back out of the splash range, and watched as he dumped that water on him. I leaned forward again and checked his pulse again. I smiled as it became stronger and he began moving. Then suddenly he shoot up and collided heads with me. "Ouch!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my forehead, I looked down at him to see him rubbing his as well. "Can we please stop doing that? You're going to end up giving me a concussion one of these days with your hard head."

He formed a small smile on his face, "And I yours."

I rolled my eyes and helped him sit up, "You're lucky I found you unconscious or I would punch you," I said affectionately.

"Kaldur," Aquaman said grabbing both our attentions, "How are you feeling?"

"My king," Kaldur answered, "I will recover."

I turned around and saw the others were fine as well. I helped Kaldur stand up and went to grab him two water bottles. I gave him one and he drank it in a couple of gulps. I handed him the other one with a smirk and turned to Robin. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is fine, except Kid and Superboy they are still trapped and Artemis is still out."

"Good, now _what happened?_"

"Red Tornado and his siblings," Robin said irritated.

I looked at him confusion, "Red Tornado has siblings?"

"Robots of similar build and color scheme attacked us," Kaldur said from behind me.

"Yeah, one was a pyrotechnic and the other could control water," Robin continued. "Artemis and I managed to bring them both down with an EMP burst using the main generator. Red Tornado came and scanned them and he changed."

"He turned on us, caused a cyclone effect that took away the oxygen in the room," Kaldur said.

"One of them must have had a virus of some sort," I said as I saw them attempting to get the boys out of their structures. "Excuse me."

I walked over them and looked closer at the metal they were trapped in. I walked over to Green Arrow and grabbed two of his explosion arrows out of his quiver and went to the hanger and got some copper wire. I draped the copper wire over the metal, "How's it going Wally?"

"Eh same old same old, how were midterms?"

"Can't complain I've had worse," I said with a shrug.

Once I finished I handed one of the arrows to Flash, "One my count slam the arrow onto the copper wire here," I pointed.

"Uh, you're sure this is going to work."

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't," I said with a smile I stepped back and formed and energy disc in my hands. "On three, one, two, three." I slammed the disc down at the same time he did with the arrow the explosive while normally has a fifteen foot radius only shot out a foot. The heat exerted from the reaction was absorbed by my disc and formed a reaction that heated up the wire. After a minute the metal began melting and causing it to transition it to be more pliable. With my energy disc, I made it reach over the top and underneath as a layer between the metal and Wally. With a quick jerk the metal bent revealing a now free Kid Flash. He jumped out and stretched and picked me up in a hug. "Thank you, Gorgeous," He said with a kiss on my cheek.

"Wally, I can still throw you into a wall," I said in mock seriousness, "Now PUT ME DOWN!"

"Alright, alright," he said quickly putting me down, "Sorry."

I huffed and glared at him but that only lasted for a minute before I pulled him into a hug, "I'm glad you're okay," I said and then I released my hold and slapped him upside the head, "But pick me up like that again and I play Wally Tennis, got it?"

He put his hands up in surrender, "Got it!"

"Good," I said with a smirk and I turned to Superboy who was still trapped. "We'll get you out, Superboy, so get that pout off your face."

We repeated the same process again and this time Superboy was able to help and push himself out of the metal. Superman meanwhile was able to finally wake up Artemis who was very angry.

"She's alright," he called to us and I walked over just as he pulled her up.

"What happened?" Superman asked her.

"What happened? The Red's happened," she snapped at him making me grin a little bit. "Red Tornado and his—wait where are they?" She asked as she looked around.

"Gone," Robin said dejected, "All three of them gone."

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, a little aggravated, but fine," she said with a slight pout.

"Honestly, Art, when are you not aggravated?" I asked her amusingly.

She grinned, "How were your tests?"

"Good, I'll find out in a couple of days, how was your first day of school?"

She shrugged, "Can't complain."

We walked closer to the group and I saw M'gann had finished talking with her uncle. I walked to her side and gave her a hug. "I'm happy you're okay," I murmured to her and pulled away.

She gave me a small smile, "I am happy you are too, we tried contacting you but got worried when you didn't answer."

I looked at her and then turned to Kaldur, "I didn't have my com with me anyways, it died. Why didn't you tell me you tried contacting me?"

"The coms were down, you were in your exams," he said calmly, "Robin and Artemis were on their way so I didn't want you to worry."

I looked at him with an annoyed look, "I can reschedule exams, I can't reschedule saving your lives," I said as I walked up to him, "Next time call me, that's kind of why Batman gave you a cellphone in the first place."

"I promise," he said and with that he pulled me into a hug, which I returned.

"I was worried anyways, I had thirty missed call by the time I got out of my last test. When I got here I kind of yelled at our mentors," I said quietly.

He pulled away, "You didn't hit any of them did you?"

I rolled my eyes, "No…..but I was close," I said, "But hey I kind of had the right too, my family was trapped in here and I had no idea what was going on."

He smiled, "I'm glad you didn't assault one of the mentors."

"I'm glad you're alright," I said with a small smile.

We were dispersed after that, Robin and Wally went home with their mentors. Connor and M'gann went on their own and went somewhere. I stayed behind with Kaldur, M'gann, and Connor. We didn't stay awake for long, he was still very tired and after a couple of minutes of resistance I talked him into going to bed.

The next morning was extremely tense. The whole Team gathered at the table and waited until the League members finished setting up the cave. One of the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan was putting in a new generator. I notice Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom working on the cave's security systems and linking it to the watch towers. Kaldur was talking with Batman on the other side of the room. Green Arrow came over and brought us a bowl of some snack.

"Thanks but no thanks," Kid said pushing the bowl away. I gave Green Arrow a small sympathetic smile.

"Yeah what we want are answers. About Red Tornado and his siblings," Robin said glaring at the green archer. I elbowed him in the side and gave him a glare of my own.

"Exactly," Kid said then grabbed GA's wrist to stop him from taking the bowl, "Leave the bowl." He grabbed a handful of the snack and shoved it all in his mouth.

"Wally, the food will still be there if you just eat a couple at a time. It's not going to disappear if you don't eat them in a certain time," I sassed as I got up from the table.

"Haha," he said sarcastically. "You're so funny."

"Oh I know I'm hysterical," I said with a smirk, "I'm going get something to drink, anyone want anything?"

Artemis and M'gann nodded, and I walked towards the kitchen to get some. I was literally gone for two minutes, _two. _ And all hell had broken loose. I walk into the room to see Connor have Kaldur by his shirt and was shouting in his face.

"That Android and his manic family nearly killed M'gann!" he yelled I dropped the three water bottles as I ran towards them while M'gann flew at them yelling. "Connor! What are you doing?"

I wrapped both boys into energy shields and pulled them apart. I let Kaldur go but still held onto Connor as he struggled. "CALM DOWN!" I ordered but it was no use, he was still furious.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!"

"You knew?" Robin asked.

"And didn't tell us?" Wally yelled.

"I sought to protect the team from—" Kaldur started but was cut off.

"Protect us from what?! Knowledge that might've saved our lives?" Artemis yelled seething.

"You almost died!" Connor said stopping his glaring at Kaldur to turn to M'gann.

"Enough!" Batman barked. We all turned to him I released Connor which he responded with a glare my way. I crossed my arms and paid attention to the Dark Knight. "With Red Tornado…missing. The team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel volunteered to take the first shift," he said as the mentioned hero stepped forward.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys," he grinned.

"After I dismantle Red Tornado," Connor said darkly towards Kaldur, "You and I are gonna—"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League that makes him League responsibility. You _will_ leave him to us," Batman said glaring at Connor. I stepped between the boys and sent Connor a glare of my own. "I have another assignment for this team." He turned to the holo computer and holographic images of newspapers began popping up.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla," Kid said annoyed.

His protégé felt offended as well, "Batman, please," Robin said exasperated, "tell me you're not sending us on this joke of wild ape chase?"

"I never joke about a mission," Batman said seriously, "I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hills encounter was only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

"Pfft, your team," Kid sneered.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled sternly making everyone in the room jump, "You're acting exactly like Roy and I have had enough. We are not going to be picky about missions like we are god damned children in a candy store. When given a mission no matter how ridiculous it is we accept it. That is our jobs as future heroes we can't pick and choose who we save, bitching about missions ends now and we will go to India as a Team, is that understood?"

"Why aren't you mad about this?" Robin asked annoyed.

"Because I knew before and I agreed that it was in the best interest of the team to keep it between a select few," I said cordially, "The source wasn't exactly credible but it was our duty to look into it."

"You're serious?" Wally asked, "This is the exact reason why we formed this Team because _they_ did that to us."

"Being a leader means you need to make hard decisions, we did it so you wouldn't fight amongst each other and suspect one another is a mole," I snapped. "You have no idea how easy it was to make that decision because we wanted to protect you from yourselves. We did what was in the best interest of the team and I am not sorry because you are doing that exact thing I suspected you'd do. So _congratulations_ for proving me right and doing exactly what _they_ wanted to accomplish."

I turned around and walked towards the hanger, "Let's get this mission done, I have better things to do then hear you act like children."


	14. Chapter 14

_**okay so TLG19 here and can i just say i am like a proud momma of this story right now? Almost 4000 views and almost 50 follows, favorites, and reviews! i am happy to see that people like Carter and her story so much and the fact that someone called her fierce just caused me to reward y'all so here is Chapter 14 and i hope you enjoys my fellow YJs! remember to treat that little white box down below with lots of attention and love!**_

The ride to India was tense to say the least and it didn't help the fact that Captain Marvel decided to join along for the 'fun'. We arrived at our coordinates and Robin and Artemis jumped out first on lines to scout for anything suspicious before the rest of us landed.

"All clear," Robin called and the rest of us exited the ship.

"Switch to stealth, and we'll review parameters," Aqualad said as his suit changed to a dark grey and black.

"Parameters?" Kid barked as his he changed his suit to stealth, "We don't need no stinking parameters."

"It's recon we know what to do," Robin said darkly. The two turned and began walking towards the forest.

"Kid, Robin," Aqualad called desperately.

"The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets us," the later snapped.

"Or did you two forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid said sarcastically as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. They ran into the forest.

I walked up beside him and squeezed his hand in mine, "They'll get over it, they just need to cool down."

"Agreed," he said with a sigh and squeezed my hand before letting it go.

"Come on I'll keep you safe," Superboy said I turned around to see he had grabbed Miss Martian's arm which she jerked out of his grasp. She was talking to him telepathically to which he responded out loud, "I just want to protect you," he said innocently.

Artemis walked towards the couple, "Like Aqualad protected us?" she asked poking him in the chest with her bow, "I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health." They both walked away from him and looked at us, "Blue Raven, you coming?" she asked, "We need to talk."

I looked at the two boys who were that last ones left of the team besides Captain Marvel. "Yeah, I'll go," I said and then turned to Aqualad, "Stay safe, com me if you need me."

I followed the two girls into the jungle and could vaguely hear Superboy protesting before he jumped away. We began walking along side of a river when Artemis finally broke the silence. "Why didn't you trust us?" she asked angrily and I could see the hurt in her face.

"We didn't trust the source. And we knew that once you were told of the possibility of there being a mole you would have a hard time remaining unbiased towards one another. We knew you all would stand as a team but always have a small voice in your head that would make you distrust each other," I said honestly, "I mean think about it on the way here you looked at each other and wondered if one of us was a mole."

Neither of them said a word but I continued, "I can only speak for myself but I didn't want to cause fighting amongst us because that is exactly what the Light would want. I figured ignorance was bliss than having you guys fight like you're doing. If the same thing were to happen I still would chose the same, because it's our responsibility as leaders to worry about that."

They were silent for a moment before Miss Martian finally spoke, "What is happening between you and Kal-Aqualad?"

I flushed and tried to keep my tone as normal as possible, "What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

Artemis snorted, "We saw you holding hands, we also see those cute little stare across the room at each other thing you both do."

"Also when it's just the four of us in the cave the other day, you and him mysteriously disappeared outside four a couple hours," Miss M pointed out with a smirk.

I smiled and shook my head, "Boy Wonder has a run for his money for second best detective in the world," I stated amusingly.

"So what are you to like dating?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, we are but it's still new," I said, "We are taking things slow."

"Yeah because making out for two hours is slow," Miss M said sarcastically before she caught us looking at her, "Not that that's a bad thing," she said high pitched.

We both laughed at her, "It's alright, Miss M," I said amused, "Guess we both have to be more careful at the cave. We were trying to stay out of the cameras so our mentors wouldn't find out. We want to be more….established before we tell them."

"Why? I'm sure they'd be fine," Artemis said.

"GA and BC would be very parental about it, Aquaman I'm unsure of how he'd react but, Aqualad agreed we should just kind of keep it between us. Find ourselves first before everyone else begins to meddle." Before they could saw anything we heard a splash in the river besides us and turned to see a huge supersized crocodile jump out of the water towards Miss Martian which she held back telepathically. Artemis aimed an arrow and I formed energy balls. But before either of us could react another appeared underneath Artemis and pulled her under within seconds. "Miss Martian, go save Artemis I go it." With a nod from her I threw the energy spheres at it catching its attention long enough to allow Miss Martian fly away and go into the water.

I ran away from it and towards a tree filled with vines, "Come on, Big Boy, let's see how you fight on land."

It leapt at me and began to get tangled in the vines. They didn't faze him at first but then I began to climb higher and soon he got completely tangled. I jumped onto his head and noticed he had a collar around his neck. I shot a ball at it and the collar fell onto the ground and the giant began to stop struggling. I walked over the top of its head and saw it looked scared. "I'll let you go if you promise to not hurt me or my friends and you can go back with yours got it?"

I don't know for the sake of me why I was talking to a giant crocodile who just tried to eat me and my friends nor why I was letting it go. But I did and it traveled right back into the river and vanished from sight. Miss Martian and Artemis looked at me like I was crazy and then I held up the collar. "This was a calculated attack and those poor animals were injected with Kobra Venom," I said as I dropped the broken collar onto the grass. "The others may be in similar situations."

I pressed my finger up to my ear, "Blue Raven to the team—" I looked to the others, "Miss Martian establish a link with Aqualad, the com's are jammed."

"_Link established."_

_"Aqualad, can you hear me," _my voice rang through our heads.

"_Yes, Blue Raven, report," _he said through the link.

_ "Artemis, Miss Martian, and I were just attacked by Kobra Venom enhanced crocodiles with inhibitor collars, be on alert for any—"_

"_To late_," Aqualad said through the link, "_Captain Marvel and I were just attacked by enhanced elephants. We were able to get their collars off and all parties walked away unharmed."_

_ "Good, we will regroup at your location."_

There was no response for a moment and I looked towards Miss Martian who simply shrugged. I rolled my eyes, _Boys._

I turned toward the river and saw Artemis's quiver floating in the river, "Hey," I nodded to the floating object, "Found your quiver."

Miss M easily got it out of the water telepathically and Artemis dumped the water out of it.

"_Miss Martian I need a telepathic link up with the entire team, now!" Aqualad said urgently. _

_She put two fingers to her temple and her voice rang through our heads again, "Link established."_

"_Should he really still be giving us orders and should you really be following them?" Artemis said skeptically through the link. I gave her a look of my own and she simply shrugged._

"_Listen, please," Aqualad said through the link. I straighten up at his tone._

"_Oh good, Aqualad's voice in my head," Kid's voice rang through sarcastically, "I've so missed that."_

"_Hey Kaldur," Robin called through, "KF and I were attacked by giant vultures. Of course since you think we're all moles you probably think we attacked ourselves."_

"_If he did he wouldn't tell you," Artemis said as she clipped on her quiver._

"_Superboy, are you online or just pouting?" Miss Martian asked cutting them off._

"_Busy, call back later," he said._

"_What gets to me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us," Kid complained loudly through the link._

"_He should be chalant," Robin said, "Way chalant, extremely chalant! At least Car gave us her reasons."_

"_Yeah which you are clearly proving right now by acting so damn childish and butchering the English language," I said angrily through the link, "How about the two of you man up and stop being so butt hurt about it. We did what we had to do. Cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it." _

_ "How can we be a team if you guys don't trust us with your secrets?" Artemis asked._

_ "Or if Connor doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves," Miss Martain said._

_ "Serioulsy, we talked about this—"I started but then the boys just ignored me._

_ "Did they really think you or I could be the mole?" Kid asked Robin._

_ "We've known each other for years!" Robin said._

The two pairs both began having conversations through the link and it began to cause me to get a headache. I sat down on a log and went unnoticed by the girls, "_Kaldur, do something you're too quiet," I said physically wincing, "Defend yourself."_

_ Nothing happened for a moment then a surge of anger entered the link, "ENOUGH!" Aqualad yelled mentally causing me to wince. "Captain Marvel had been captured and we must act as a team to save him."_

_ "Under your leadership," Kid snorted, "I don't think—"_

_ "This is not up for debate!" Kaldur snapped, "You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down. But until that time I am in command here."_

_ There was silence through the link and I took a deep breath, "If Aqualad steps down, I will too." I said warily, "I may...even leave."_

"_Carter, you don't have to—" Kaldur started._

"_I was going to tell you guys when it was definite but I got an opportunity to study at various colleges in Europe for a year. I have my last interview next week and they will let me know. If i got it i was going to temporarily leave the team, but it might be permanent if you guys can't get it together. This is physically and mentally exhausting and I will not put my health in danger just because you all are heartbroken because we didn't tell you something that would break apart the team because look it did," I said and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to mention it if it wasn't happening."_

"_Carter," Wally said through the link, "We started this team together we have been fighting side by side for years."_

"_Are you really going to leave all of this?" Robin asked._

"_I will if I can't handle it," I said sadly, "You guys remember what happened last time, I almost killed those people when i got out of control. I won't let that happen again. So you all better fix this and become a team or this is how it's going to be. Because in case any of you hadn't noticed, I am mentally exhausted and physically in pain from you're mental arguing."_

The girls took notice of who I sat on the log and how pale and clammy I was. "_We'll stop for now, but we want a real explanation from you, Kaldur," _Artemis said mentally as she helped me to my feet.

"_Regroup at my location," Aqualad ordered. With a pause his tone soften, "Carter, are you alright to continue?"_

_ "I'll be better now that the arguing has stopped. My brain was overloaded and took my energy to physically shield itself," I said, "My energy reserves should be up by the time we get there."_

_ "Good, be careful," he ordered softly._

_ "We will," I said in a warning tone._

Artemis let me go, "Are you okay to walk?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, or at least I will be."

We walked in silence. "Were you serious about leaving the team?" Miss Martian asked quietly.

I thought carefully before I answered, "I don't really know."

We got to the others and came up with a plan. Robin and Kid ended up on high ground when they were attacked and saw some sort of a compound. We approached it hidden in shadows and took up various posts. This was definitely the place I noted as the concrete structure was surrounded by pylons.

"_I'll fly over-"_Miss Martian started.

"_Negatory! The field extends like a dome over the whole compound," _Kid said as he looked through his goggles.

"_Pylons are insulated but one good shock could cause a momentary gap," _Robin said I noticed from my spot in the tree he was typing rapidly on his holo computer.

"_I see a target,"_ Artemis said.

"_Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you," _Aqualad ordered. Then he dashed out of his spot in the shadows, his arm tattoos glowing. He pressed his palms against the field and caused the area to glow and then you could barely see a small hole forming.

"_Now!" _Kid ordered. I jumped from my spot on the tree just as Artemis shot the arrow perfectly and the field dissipated. We all began to approach and then I saw a shadow appear on the roof. A monkey was on the roof, I didn't alarm anyone until I was the collar beeping red around its neck.

"Roof!" I warned as I formed energy balls in my hands. The monkey screeched and caused an alarm to go off and a small army of them to appear.

"Remove their collars!" Aqualad ordered as he ripped one off of one of the monkeys who scampered away.

I ran to one of the two that were attacking Robin, I wrapped my arms around its neck and secured his arms with my feet. I surged energy through my hands and caused the collar to short circuit causing it to be unlock and drop from its neck. I released the monkey and watched it scamper away. Artemis shot the other one with and arrow and short circuited the monkey's collar too. Two more appeared from behind her and Robin got them with some of his birdarangs.

I saw that there we no more left and felt a bit of relief until the doors of the compound opened and revealed a giant gorilla with a machine gun and a red beret. I saw him step forward and then turn and grab something out of the air. He slammed it to the ground and the form of Miss Martian appeared on the ground. He aimed his machine gun at her.

"Get your hands off her you darn dirty ape!" Kid Flash yelled as he sped towards them. It was however a really short lived hero moment because the giant ape turned around and he slammed into the ape's rest knocking him back.

I ran towards him shooting an energy disc at his machine gun and causing him to look up and glare at me. I stopped in my tracks and smirked. "What's the matter tall, dark, and ugly? Don't like it when people shoot at your toys?" I taunted, I formed two energy balls in my hands, "How about you pick on someone who is actually conscious?" He growled but made no movement, "Alright I'll just bring the fight to you," I stated and began running toward it. I began throwing balls at random having him look at other directions and then I shot him in the face when I was close enough. I growled and began to hold his face. I formed a huge shield in front of me and slammed into him pushing the energy shield to him slamming into the compound and hitting a ball. I ran inside and grabbed him a shield and threw him at another wall. The others were right behind me, "That's what you get for messing with my sister, Apeboy!" as I noticed he was unconscious for now. We walked into the room and found a strange pod on wheels holding a scalpel with a robotic arm. The strangest thing was the dome like top was clear and inside the glass you could see a brain with probes attacked to various parts.

"It's the Brain," Kid exclaimed.

"Ugh! I can see it's a brain," Artemis snapped.

"Not a brain, The Brain!" he snapped back with an eye roll.

"In ze flesh," the little R2D2 looking robot said in a French accent, "So to speak." He turned to the now conscious giant ape and ordered something in French.

The ape pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Four pylons formed from the ground around us glowing blue, causing us to instantly fall to the floor.

"_Miss Martian, Superboy, now!" _Aqualad ordered. Miss Martian using her abilities jerked the remote out of the apes hand and floated it quickly over her head allowing her to disable the pylons. We all stood up as Superboy made his entrance by smashing the wall behind the Brain and his ape revealing him in a torn shirt, with bite and claw marks. Beside him was a giant white wolf with bright yellow eyes clearly enhanced with Kobra Venom. It growled and then jumped at the ape knocking him down. The ape tried to get up but was kicked back by Kid. He began to shoot at Robin who swung at him on his grappling gun. Miss Martian lifted him up telepathically and then slammed him to the ground. I jumped from behind him and landed on the power back on his back. Superboy jumped at him but the ape jumped back causing me to flatter at his task. I held onto the pack with on hand and with my other threw another energy ball at his eyes. He stumbled back and I jumped off. "Now!"

Artemis shot an arrow on the back causing it to explode. She shot another and Robin threw a birdarang at it and caused it to explode completely. I turned to see Aqualad getting shot at with red lasers from the Brain which didn't affect him because of his glowing shield. I wrapped the robot in an energy shield and swung him around throwing him at the giant ape who easily caught his master and set him on the ground.

We slowing began to surround the two with the last ones showing up being Aqualad, Captain Marvel, and an enhanced tiger that had taken to the Captain. The ape looked around and once it saw we surrounded them he let out a roar that put us in defensive poses.

"Try it," Superboy growled as he cracked his knuckles, "I hate monkeys."

The monkey snarled and stepped towards him but was stopped by his master. "No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo," the robot said as it began to grow with red glowing structures sticking out. "Au revoir mes amis," he said as the lights began switching off.

"Get down," Kid yelled as we were enveloped in darkness.

We waited but nothing happened except for the lights coming back on. I looked around the room and saw they had escaped.

"Wait, that big weapon thing was just a…light switch?" Kid said confused we all looked at each other in confusion.

Robin, Captain Marvel and I watched as Aqualad de-collared the last of the animals. He finished the last one, another monkey who scampered off to join its friends.

"That's the last of the collars?" Captain Marvel asked the tiger, patting its back. It made a grumbling noise in agreement. "Can I count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" he asked of the animal which elicited similar response. "Good," Captain M said as he began scratching his neck, "I'll be back for a visit, I promise."

The tiger roared as it ran after the rest of the animals, "I think I'll call him Mr. Tawney." I bite my lip and shared a look of confusion with Aqualad at his childlike behavior. I shrugged and shook my head with a smirk. I walked over to the group of Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid, and the giant white wolf who seemed to be attached to Superboy.

"How's about Krypto?" Kid asked getting a growl in response from the wolf.

"Pass," Superboy said in agreement.

I walked up to the wolf who bent his head down to be eye level with me. I reached up and began scratching behind his ears causing him to lean into my touch. I giggled in response, "I always wanted a dog," I said with a smile, "But I think I like you better. You are a lot more intimidating, yet still just a giant teddy bear, just like your owner." I looked at Superboy who smiled at the small jab pointed towards him. We began walking towards the bio-ship and I noticed Robin had stopped Aqualad.

"Look I have to know," he said, "Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"

Aqualad turned to the rest of the group and spotted me. I walked forward and joined him, "They need to know," I said with a nod.

He took a deep breath before addressing the group, "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

"WHAT?" Artemis exclaimed, "You can't trust him."

"We do not," Aqualad confirmed, "It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded," Robin agreed, "But you also had to consider that it might've been true too."

"Yes, as leaders, we did. In which case we both did not wish to alert the traitor," He said.

"We did it in an attempt to protect you from yourselves," I said, "We didn't want to you look at each other as a possible enemy, that's our job to worry about not yours."

Robin sighed, "I hate to say it but it makes sense," he said with a small grin.

"I am still prepared to step down," Aqualad said honestly and then turned to look at me, "But I wish for Blue Raven to stay at her position."

I looked at him with an eye roll, "Kaldur, my decision still stands regardless of what you wish, I stand with you always," I said with a small smile.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad and Blue Raven as our leaders raise your hand?" Kid said and everyone raised their hands causing me to smile widely.

"Guess it's unanimous," Captain Marvel said and came to shake both our hands. "See you tomorrow," he said with a wave.

"Wait, you're not coming back with us?" Aqualad asked.

"Nope gotta fly," He said and he jumped into the sky and was out of sight in seconds.

"Captain Marvel is very odd," I said with pursed lips.

"Totally," Robin said with a nod and began walking into the ship.

I turned towards to wolf who was still right by Superboy. I walked up to him and scratched him on his neck. "So, Connor, he is so coming with us right?" I asked as the wolf began to lick my face causing me to laugh.

"Yes!" he said with a grin and patted the large white creature on its back.

"So what are you going to call him?" Miss Martian asked quietly.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Generic, but acceptable," Kid said.

"And easy to remember," I said, "because something tells me we are going to have a lot of memories with you." the wolf growled in response and licked my face again before following his new owner into the bio- ship.

Aqualad was the last one left as he stared sadly at the ground. I grabbed his hand and he turned to look at me. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

He shrugged and squeezed my hand, "It is nothing."

I was about to protest but went against it. "Come on let's go home."

**a week later...**

"Shit," I said as I began bouncing on one foot putting on my shoe. I finally got it on and finished putting on my blazer before rushing over to the sink and spitting out the toothpaste and finished brushing my teeth. I wiped my face and put on a light shade of lipstick before throwing it into my purse. I ran out my room and ran into Dinah and Oliver standing in the kitchen with cups of coffee. I ran and kissed them both on the cheek and ran out the door with them yelling good luck. I ran to the nearest zeta tube and arrived at the cave to find the team grinning at me.

"Ohh," Wally said with a whistle, "Didn't realize you'd looked that good in business wear, Car."

"You're adorable, Wally, but I am running late and I'm pretty sure I am about to have a panic attack," I said warily. "Who knew I'd laugh at villains shooting at me but a simple interview and I'm freaking terrified?" I said darkly.

"Hey you'll do fine," M'gann said as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "If anyone deserves this, it's you."

"You're obligated to say that," I said with a huge breath.

"Yeah, but she's telling the truth," Artemis said.

"Yeah, you totally have this in the bag," Robin said with an encouraging smirk.

I let out a huge breath and shook my clammy hands, "You're right I got this," I said unconvincingly.

Kaldur came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down," he ordered quietly.

I breathed in and out until my breathing was at an even pace. "Okay, I'm calm," I said grabbing his hand. "Why am I so terrified?"

"It will change things," he said softly, "You feel you are not ready."

"But you are," Superboy said, "You got this."

I nodded, "I got this," I said again, this time more convincing.

"Yeah, you do," Artemis said, "Now leave before you're late."

I looked at my watch, "Yeah, I have to go," I looked back up at them, "No matter what happens I am always here, guys remember that," I said as I squeezed Kaldur's hand once more before releasing it and letting it fall to his side.

"Yeah, yeah we know," Wally said, "Now go."

"Alright," I said as I ran to the zeta tubes. I turned around on more time, "I love you guys. I'll see you later."

My interview went by in a flash and I didn't even remember half of the questions they asked. They gave no indication of how it went and simply said I'd hear from them in a week's time through the mail. I walked into the cave exhausted and found only Kaldur was there on the couch watching TV. He jumped up from his spot and walked towards me.

"How did it go?" he asked as he got closer.

I shrugged, "They didn't show any indication, I'll know in a week," I said as I walked into his opened arms. "You had no idea how bad I wanted to do this, this morning," I said as I nuzzled his chest eliciting a small laugh from him. I looked up at him and place my chin on his chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "What it's not my fault your hugs are so comforting and warm," I said as I nuzzled his chest, "Plus you always smell like salt water it makes me feel like I'm always at the beach."

"I believe I share the sentiment," he said as he laid his head on top of my head, "You always smell of peaches and green tea."

I pulled back and looked at him with an amused expression, "We are so weird," I stated with a smile.

He shrugged, "I would not like it to be any other way," he said as he placed a light kiss on my lips.

**_So yeah ...that's a thing. had to throw some kind of present in there to make me look less mainstream. So Miss Martian and Artemis know now and eventually Connor...who else is going to find out? oh and aren't they just so stinking cute!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay...so a lot of people have commented on how bossy Carter is and how she is a bit of a "know it all"...not mad but you're kind of stating the obvious because she's supposed to be. I don't know if y'all remember the explanation about one of her powers but her mind processes at an increasingly fast rate with the information she is given and what she observes. She is going to notice things before other people, so she's more of a "knows it already" she's going to tell them her thoughts because she's a part of the team and because she's a leader. also she's a leader she's supposed to bossy. Kaldur is the calm cool and collective leader...Carter is the shit caller who will call you out on your behavior if she thinks it will jeopardize the mission...also one of the main reasons why Kaldur made her his second in command. Hope this kind of explains why Carter is like this._**

**_Now that my little rant is out of the way enjoy Chapter 15!_**

_**Recognized Blue Raven B04**_

I walked into the room feeling dejected once again. My letter still hadn't come and I was getting anxious. I looked up and saw that Kaldur and Robin were sparing and they were pretty evenly matched. I saw on the other side of the room, Captain Marvel and Zatara stood observing. I watched the match as it ended with a draw, I walked towards the boys just as M'gann and Connor walked in smiling at each other with Wolf trailing behind. Once the big white beast spotted me I trotted up to me and rubbed its head against my arm. "Hello, Wolf," I said with a laugh as I began to scratch his head.

"Still no letter?" Robin asked.

"No," I said with a shrug, "There's always tomorrow."

Our eyes trailed to the couple and we all smiled as they laughed and leaned closer to one another. Robin leaned in, "You know they're a couple right?"

"I believe I knew before they did," he said with a sideways glance at me.

I nodded, "It happened while they were undercover," I said with a grin as I began to scratch down Wolf's back causing his muscles to twitch every once in a while. I blinked up to the hallway to see Wally and Artemis walking beside each other looking annoyed, "Who's going to tell them?"

"It's not our place," Kaldur said as he saw a smirking Robin.

The pair walked up to us. "So if Zatara's our babysitter for the week why is he still here? And why is he eating my snacks," Wally complained as he thumb pointed to Captain Marvel behind him.

"Hmm, I don't know maybe it's because everyone's first choice when looking in the cupboards when hungry is chocolate," I said with a shrug, "Hide them next time and maybe we won't eat them."

"Wait, come on, Gorgeous, you had one of my candy bars?" Wally whined.

"Call me Gorgeous one more time and I steal the rest of them and kick your ass in sparring," I said with a smirk, "I'd gladly like to slam you into the floor for the second day in a row."

"Really, Car, come on don't steal my snacks!"

_**Recognized Batman B02**_

"Computer, National News," he ordered and immediately a holograph appeared showing the peppy blonde national news anchorwoman Cat Grant with images of Metropolis flashing behind her with buildings being attacked by giant green vines.

"The initial attack was short lived. But Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked his mentor.

"No, the League will soon have the situation under control, but that's not why I'm here," Batman said facing us. "According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom," Wally confirmed with a nod.

"Which the Brain used to create his army," Robin said.

"And to upgrade Wolf," Connor said scratching Wolf's head.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars," M'gann said, "Like the ones used at Belle Reve penitentiary."

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingy is on Kobra Venom too?" Artemis stepped forward asking nervously.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis," Batman said as he typed on the holographic keyboard and pulled up the results, "the vine's cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant."

"It's all connected," I said quietly causing everyone to turn and look at me. "This is just too many coincidences stacking up. They are sharing information with each other, like it's a huge system. It used to be like a giant gossip ring now they are sharing information about us and now enhancement drugs. I mean this has to be Poison Ivy's vines, she's the only one I can think of that arms herself with huge psychotic plants."

"Agreed, unrelated criminals working world wide is highly suspicious," Kaldur said with a small smirk my way.

I smiled and looked back at Batman as he spoke, "Exactly. It's now clear that our enemies have formed a kind of Secret Society of Super Villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"Wait, if it is Poison Ivy's vines, why is she attacking Metropolis instead of Gotham?" I pointed out disproving my own theory.

Robin how I realized had been typing on a keyboard of his own pulled up several images, "You are both right, plant creatures have also sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, and Taipei," he said. Then all the screens went static. We all turned to look at the Boy Wonder.

"Dude," Wally stage whispered at him.

"It's not me," He said as his hands flew across the keyboard at an amazing speed, "Somebody's cutting the satellite signal. All satellite signals."

Just then the screen cleared up and showed the face of everyone's 'favorite' clown criminal, "Seriously it had to be a clown?" I asked. "I _hate_ clowns."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement," Joker said with a creepy smile as he pulled out a switch blade and turned the camera to a group of criminals, "From the In-justice League."

The camera began to zoom in on villain in all green, "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them a ransom of ten billion American Dollars will be required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit but the longer your government waits…."

Joker's hand appeared in front of the lens and turned it back to him, "The more we get to have our jollies!" he exclaimed and let out a very creepy cackle. The screens went static once again and I let out an involuntary shiver. "Gah, evil creepy clown!"

"You got that right," Wally said in agreement.

Batman put a hand up to his com, "Roger that, Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback but it won't come to that."

Robin was quickly rewinding the footage and began a facial recognition on the members on the In-justice League. "Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan," he listed off, "Seven heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced."

"There's your secret society," Wally muttered.

"Not so secret anymore," Artemis muttered.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer," Kaldur said from my side put I shook my head.

"No, I think this a diversion," I said causing everyone in the room to look at me, "I mean I don't know if it's just the Joker that's freaking me out but I'm thinking if I was a villain and we were setting up our own organization I wouldn't want anyone of them to run it. Sure some of them are smart enough, but they don't think logically, they think biasedly or sporadically. They all want destruction in the quickest way possible. I would want my leaders to have a bigger picture, a plan that would use villains to distract the Justice League for months or even years so we could work on our goal without the unwanted attention. I think the real heads are using them as a cover make everyone suspect that the society was taken down when in fact it is still operating right under everyone's false sense of security." I shrugged, "Then again, the villains could also just be that cocky and stupid to reveal their leaders."

"Yeah, well either way, that was their mistake," Wally said punching his fist into his palm, "Right now I say we go and kick some plant creature butt."

"The Justice League will handle the plants, I have a a different job for this team," Batman said crushing the young speeder's spirits.

"Aww, man," he wined and then Artemis hit him in the shoulder, "Ow!"

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

I gave him a confused look, "Does that mean what it think it means?" I asked getting partially excited.

"You realize what you're really asking them to do," Zatara said concerned.

"They're ready."

I looked at Kaldur and grinned. Then my smile dropped when I heard Wally complaining, "Ready? Ready for what?" Artemis slapped him in the arm again, "Ow would you cut that—"

"Hello Wally," Artemis said sarcastically, "If the big guns are fighting plants who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know I guess—" she stopped him by pointing to the screen which still held the paused video. "Ohhhhh."

"Well, Batman, I trust you are correct," the magician said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I trust you can locate the enemy," Batman snapped back.

"Indeed, Wotan's involvement suggest that sorcery is part of how plants are controlled," He confirmed, "Robin, if you could provide a holo map?" The Boy Wonder typed on the keyboard and produced a holographic image of a globe. "I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerer's activity."

Zatara stepped towards the image and held his hands up, "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" he yelled that out and within seconds a little blinking red dot appeared on a location in lower United States. "That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in, the Louisiana Bayou," Robin confirmed.

"We are on our way," Kaldur said and we began running to the hanger.

We were getting close to the location and I was excited. This was the first mission I was able to finally use my new weapons. BC didn't think I would need them on the missions before since they were all mostly observe and report. But this time we were expected to fight so I found them in my station on the bio ship and I had squealed like a little girl.

I held up my utility belt and looked at in wonder, "Early Merry Christmas to me!"

"Are those you weapons that Canary and Arrow were talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Oh yeah," I said as I pulled out one of the two guns in the side holsters. I opened the clip and pulled out one of the ammo, "Stunner bullets, give the effect of a gunshot but not actually using a bullet, effects last for ten minutes enough for me to manually take them down." I put it back in the clip and snapped it into the gun and pulled out a throwing knife, "Solid alloy stainless steel throwing knives with a sedative ingrained in a hidden compartment that activates when it comes in contact with blood," I stared at it wonder and I put it back into the belt and clipped on. "Bad guys beware, this girl is weaponized and ready to kick you can!" Everyone laughed as we all sat down and departed.

That was an hour ago now we were anxious and ready to prove that we can do this. Everyone was doing their various little quirks. Robin was buffing his already clean birdarangs. Miss Martian was hard core piloting the ship manuals when she could have just as easily put it on auto pilot. Artemis was prepping her arrows while glaring at Kid Flash who was eating fruit. I kept alternating between people watching, petting wolf when he walked over, and taking a part and rebuilding one of my guns. The only one who looked sort of calm was Aqualad who just sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's in the duffle?" Kid asked after taking a bite of his banana.

"Plan B," he said and turned back to the front of the ship avoiding my gaze.

I was about to comment when Miss Martian made a noise that turned everyone in the ship around in concern. "You alright?" Superboy asked her as she placed her head in her hand.

"Ugh. Dizzy," she responded with a slight groan.

"Martians get air sick?" Robin asked in confusion from behind me.

"She does look a bit greener than usual," Kid muttered.

"Not me," Miss M said shaking her head, "Her!"

Artemis and I looked at each other, "I feel fine," Artemis said and I shrugged in response.

"Not you two, the bio-ship. She's trying to shield us but—"

Just then I noticed a change in the atmosphere I turned to look outside and noticed the ship was no longer in camouflage mode. "Brace yourselves!" I yelled as I notices a human figure jump up and go to punch the bottom of the ship. The impact twisted us in the sky and made us head straight down towards the bayou causing us to crash. I recovered first and unbuckled myself and checked on Miss Martian who took both her and her ship's hits.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as something began to grab the ship from the outside rocking it from side to side. Then Black Adam punched a hole in the roof and tore it open.

"He's hurting her!" she exclaimed with her head in her hand.

I shot and an energy disc at him and it startled him long enough for Superboy to jump up and punch him in the face causing him to fly away and whatever else that was restraining the ship to pull us in.

"No! No way am I nearly drowning three missions in a row," Artemis said as she pulled out three re-breathers tossing one to me and handing the other to Kid who took it with a smile and a thanks.

I dived underwater and followed Aqualad and Robin who were at the bottom of the ship. I looked up to see Miss Martian dive down with gills on her neck. With a wave of her hand a large hole opened at the bottom of the ship.

"_Out! Everyone out!"_ Aqualad ordered telepathically. We all swam out of the hole and quickly swam to shore. I took the rebreather out of my mouth and put it in a pouch on the belt. We all ran to the trees and watched as bio ship got taken into the water by huge vines.

"She's in shock," Miss Martian informed us, "She'll need time to recove-ahh!"

Everyone fell to the ground as waves of high pitched frequencies hit our ears. I tried to ignore it and search for something I had saw earlier in one of my compartments.

"Vertigo!" Kid spat out wincing.

"Count Vertigo to you peasant," he spat down at him and stopped his attack. I finally found what I was looking for and placed them in my ears. I stood up wobbly and aim my gun at him. "Don't move," I said as Superboy stood up beside me.

Black Adam quickly came from now where and attacked Superboy knocking him back into a few trees. "Oh another little bird, what are you going to do girl shoot me?" Count said tauntingly.

"Um, yeah," I said and then in one move I shifted the gun and shot him in the leg.

He collapsed on the ground and I jumped over my teammates. I landed on one foot and with my other I swung up and kicked him in the face flinging him onto his back. Aqualad came up behind me and shot him with whips of water landing the Count somewhere in the tree line.

"_Robin, Miss Martian, Blue Raven, disappear. We will keep them busy. You three will fulfill the mission objective."_ Aqualad ordered.

I turned to him ready to defy him but once I saw his expression it was no use. With a sigh I took the plugs out of my ears and dropped them in his hands. "_They should muffle the effects of the all high pitched frequencies, a gift from Canary," _I said mentally then I turned and ran to catch up with the others, "_I'll be wanting those back, later, Water Boy."_

I turned to look over my shoulder and saw him getting punched from the side by Black Adam. I began to slow down but Robin stopped me, "_No, they will be fine, we need to go Carter!"_

With a growl I began to run and with jump off a small cliff I formed an energy disc and glided right besides and invisible Miss Martian.

"_I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we—" _Miss Martian stated after ten minutes of walking.

"_Sorry that's not the gig, this is!"_ Robin cut her off as he pulled a branch away and revealed a huge glass dome that resembled a large green house. Only difference was it look incredibly depressing and evil and had a giant plant sticking out from the top.

"_The Injustice League central control system,"_ I stated with a sigh I turned and looked at Miss Martian, "_It's what they would want us to do. Once we take this down we will go find them."_

_ "Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide," _Robin stated.

"_Well how about we got scramble their signa—"_ I got stopped short by a giant vine wrapping around me and the others as they hoisted us in the air.

"Well hello," Poison Ivy said as she came into view. Ultra Humanite appeared and landed behind her and aimed his gun. "And goodbye…"

"_Miss Martian, aim his gun at the roots!"_ I exclaimed. Her eyes began to glow red and the gunshot at the target. The vines began to fall from us and we split up. Miss Martian and I ran away with the giant ape creature following after us. "_Get ready!" _I said as I took a gun out its holster and stopped and aimed it at Ultra Humanite. I shot of four rounds causing him to stop in his tracks. Miss Martian levitated him in the air and slammed him into various trees. I formed and energy disc in my other hand and shot it at his hand finally knocking him unconscious.

"Find Robin," I said aloud. Her eyes flashed green for a second before she began to fly while I followed on foot.

"_Robin, Raven, she's made contact,"_ Miss Martian said as she took out the remaining vines.

"_Artemis_?" Robin asked as we all looked up to see a floating yellow cage.

"_No_," she grinned as we saw Bio-ship come up behind the cage and knock Wotan out of the sky. The gold cage dissolved and our teammates began falling out of the sky.

"_You guys go! I'll help them!" _I telepathically ordered as I formed and large energy disc and flew high into the air. I began catching the other and placing them on the ground until I was hit from behind. I was knocked off my disk and fell to muddy ground and was helped up by Superboy. I turned and growled as I saw Ultra Humanite.

"You're going to pay for that!" I yelled as I pulled out some knives and began throwing them at him he hit them out of the way thing his gun and I began shooting at him with energy discs. One even hit his gun and sliced the metal in half. He was momentarily stunned when he aimed his gun and half of it wasn't there causing Superboy to get and effective hit in.

"I hate monkeys!" he yelled as he landed another hit. I turned around and took out both my guns as I saw Count Vertigo and Black Adam standing together as they slowed down a now disoriented Kid Flash and the later punched him away. I began shooting at them causing Count to fall yet again but they didn't seem to faze Black Adam as he began charging at me. I put my guns in my holsters and put my palms out in front of me forming a shield just in time for him to collide with me and fling me back and hit me into a tree. Before I could fall he was there and had me by the neck. "_Help! Hel—"_

"My babies!" Poison Ivy exclaimed as he stopped her assault on Aqualad and Artemis. Black Adam released his hold only to pull me to his chest and hold me by my throat and torso.

I began to struggle as someone gave the order to kill the rest of the Team. The other members of the Injustice League engaged them until Wotan began knocking us out with a strike of something similar to lightning. Black Adam released me and I dropped to the ground. I was struck and everything went black. I woke up a couple of minutes later to Black Canary waking me up.

"Blue Raven, wake up!" I opened my eyes and looked at my mentor. I panicked and pushed her away and jumped to my feet. "You're fine everyone is alright."

I rubbed my neck and looked to see the Justice League had arrived. I walked over to them team and noticed someone was missing, "Where is Aqualad?" I croaked out.

They all looked down except for Kid who stared at something in the sky. I almost collapsed to the ground. "No! No, no, you fricking idiot!" I exclaimed as I approached him. Aqualad had put on the helmet and now he was Doctor Fate.

"What were you thinking?" Wally yelled from behind me at the team, "How could you let him put on the helmet! Nabu will never release him now…Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate… forever."

I shook my head, "No, no, please, Nabu, please release him," I begged as I approached him as he began to float to the ground, "I have lost so many people I care about, please, please, don't let me lose him too."

Dr. Fate did not respond and then he lifted his hands to the helmet and flash of gold revealed Kaldur. I let out a sob and tackled him. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled as I punched him a couple of times on his chest before I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I almost lost you!" I said as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I am here, Carter, I will never leave," he said fiercely as he wrapped his arm around my torso and pulled me to him.

"Nabu let you go?" Kid asked from behind me.

"He almost did not," Aqualad causing me to pulled away and look at him, "But your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello."

The rest of the Team rushed up and greeted him, but the commotion stopped when Batman cleared his throat. "We're done here. The super-secret villain society has been neutralized. As for your performance…..it was satisfactory."

We all grinned and at each other before another throat cleared. I turned and my face fell at the sight of Green Arrow and Black Canary. I looked up at Kaldur who looked slightly paled. He handed off the helmet to Kid and we approached them with our hands intertwined between us.

"When did this happen?" Black Canary said with a quirked eyebrow.

"The night of the private mission with Roy," I said back monotone. "Look if you are going to yell at us can it not be in front of the Team, Justice League, and the villains?"

They looked at one another and then turned to us, "You won't be punished or yelled at just because you finally decided to add onto your personal life," she started, "But understand that we will be putting boundaries in place."

"Also, don't do stuff like that again," Green Arrow said glaring at Kaldur, "You hurt her and I can guarantee I will be less one arrow and Aquaman will have to deal with a skewered protégé."

"Arrow, I appreciate the 'protective daddy' thing but I can handle it. Now that you have given your threat and you quote unquote approval, we are going to leave-"

"I wasn't finished-" Oliver started.

"Don't you have like villains to bring to a prison?"

They both looked at each other and looked at me, "We will discuss this later at home, which you will be coming to tonight," Dinah said making me blush furiously.

"Oh my god, please just leave!" I exclaimed and looked at the group of other mentors, "Can you please send them on a mission or something?"

"Come along, Arrow, BC," Flash said amusingly, "Let them to have their fun, you were that way once."

"Okay, yep, this is where we depart," I said as I looked over at them Team and saw their amused faces, "Help us!" I mouthed to them and M'gann with a smiled summoned the bio-ship.

"Oh look our ride is here!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Kaldur's hand and dragged him along to the bio-ship, "Love you, got to go, see you later, bye!"

The rest of the team got on laughing, and I glared at them, "That was so not funny, I hate all of you," I said in mock anger. Kaldur laughed besides me and I glared at him. "Can we make a pact that, that damn helmet will be a last, last resort?" I grumbled as I glared at the gold helmet in Wally's hands.

"I agree," he said setting the thing on his station as he sat in his chair. Wally swung around with an evil smirk on his face, "So, fearless leaders, when did this become a thing?"

I sat in my chair curling up into a ball and faced away from him, "Wally, I swear, you're getting closer and closer to getting thrown into a wall with every word you say right now. On second thought I could always just shoot you."

"I knew it was going to happen eventually," Robin said cockily, "You guys acted to couple-y."

"I can shoot you too, Boy Wonder," I said.

"Actually, I'd probably save those to protect Kaldur here from Roy," he said with a smirk.

"Oh no," I said as I hit my forehead, "I forgot about him. He's going to shoot you!" I exclaimed in horror, as I spun around and looked at Kaldur.

"I disbelieve that my friend would harm me because I am in a relationship with his old partner," Kaldur said confused.

"Eh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Wally said taking a bite out of an apple, "He broke the jaw of the last guy who just flirted with her as Carter, think of what he'll do to you since you're one of his best friends and know how protective he is of her."

"Oh, we are so dead," I whined as I took off my mask and rubbed my face. "You just had to put that damn helmet on!"

**_So Carter is finally acting like an actual teenager...scary right? Just kidding, hope you liked it. pay attention to the that cute little review box...please! and thank you_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**So hey you guys some one brought it to my attention today about that ages on Carter's family specifically her mom and i realized several things. 1. reviewer mantale3 you were right those were the wrong ages so they have been corrected. 2. I don't know how to count so the new ages are Johanna was 28 when she died, Jackson was ten, and Cassie is still four.**_

_**WARNING I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER! REREAD! new stuff in bold**_

This week Black Canary was our "babysitter" and at first it was pretty aggravating. She would barely let me or Kaldur out of her sights and I was getting really pissed...then she let me hit stuff or in this case people which made it better. Since I couldn't hit a broken armed Wally, hitting his best friend was the next best thing. Today we were group sparring, I was paired with Boy Wonder. Artemis was taking on Connor and M'gann was fighting Kaldur all the while Wally was getting waited on hand and foot by Captain Marvel.

I missed a punch in the face by Robin and grabbed his hand as it swung by my head and flipped him in the ground. "Come on, Robin, give me something to work with," I taunted as helped him up. He responded by flipping me a similar way onto the ground.

"Haha, how's that for—" he began to taunt back but I kicked him planting both of my feet on his sternum and pushed him back several feet. I somersaulted myself up and grinned as I got in a defensive position.

"You were saying?" I taunted back. He came charging at me and began landing blows which I easily blocked. He tried to do a vertical round house but I caught his foot mid-flight and threw him back causing him to flip several times before finally landing.

"Nice one," he said in approval.

"Nice attempt at making the fight on your own terms, however, I have a lot more experience than you'd think in that field," I said with a smile.

"That's because you're stubborn and like to get grounded very often," Black Canary said with a smirk of her own. "Good work everyone," she said as we gathered together. "In fact it has been a very productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer," Artemis said with a smirk as we all looked towards the speedster, who was mid sip of his juice.

"Hey! Arm broken in combat against the evil Injustice League here," Wally said waving around his casted arm.

"Yeah, yeah, just wait until I get you on this mat, Kid Mouth. I'll show you how I feel about that smack you keep talking," I said with a grin.

Black Canary and I exchanged looks of amusement before she shook her head, "You sure do have my attitude for someone who isn't my kid," she said as placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged and gave her a smile, "Well when you beat me up for hours on end I had to develop some characteristics of you. I just so happened to get your attitude, Ollie's sarcasm, and Roy's bad temper." I visibly shivered, "Oh criminals beware of the deadly triple threat."

She shook her head at me and then looked at the rest of the group, "I've really enjoyed being your….den mother this week."

_**Recognized Zatara 11**_

The magician walked out the zeta tube and walked toward the holograph keyboard attached.

_**Access Granted Zatanna Zatara A03 Authorization Zatara 11**_

I squealed and ran over to the zeta tube as my old childhood friend walked out, "Z!" I exclaimed as I ran over and embraced the girl.

"Carter!" she said back with just as much enthusiasm. "I haven't seen you in years!"

I shot her a guilty look. "I'm sorry with the hero thing and college, I barely have time to sleep. But hopefully since you're here that means a certain someone might let you eventually be on the team?" I ended as a question and looked to her father.

He looked like he wanted me to disappear for even suggesting it, however, he answered cordially, "We will see how it goes." He turned gestured towards the Team, "Zatanna, this is the team. Team, this is my daughter Zatanna."

M'gann stepped forward excitedly to greet Zatanna, "Hi, I'm—"

"Robin," the Boy Wonder said stepping in front of her, "I mean, I'm Robin. She's M'gann. And this is Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, and Connor. And you already know Carter."

"Welcome to the cave," Kaldur said with a small smile.

"Ugh, thanks," she said nervously.

"So are y-y-you joining the team?" Robin asked stumbling over his words.

Her father took off his hat while he shook his head, "Now, now, let's not get a head of ourselves," he said in desperation, "This is strictly a visit, but I am sorry we missed the training," he said directed at Black Canary, "It's something from which Zatanna could benefit."

He and Black Canary began starting a conversation and the Team started one of our own.

_"Do the rest of you still get the feeling that we're still on probation with Zatara?" M'gann asked._

_ "Not just Zatara, I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around," Superboy pointed out as a he nodded towards the direction the kitchen where the mentioned leaguers was._

_ "Because we like having him around," Wally said smirking._

_ "You like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot," Artemis said placing her hands on her hips._

_ "And your point is?" Wally responded with._

_ I rolled my eyes, "Guys not necessarily, Zatara has always been protective of Zatanna ever since his wife died. The only reason why I know her is because I was the only girl. I couldn't even tell Roy about her when we went to hang out at her house."_

_ "It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tern here as our supervisor," Aqualad said. _

_ "Yeah, I could definitely deal without Canary watching our every move," I told him in agreement, "You know she volunteered for this, next week is Green Arrow, no doubt she will be here too."_

_ "Yeah, at least Red Tornado trusted us," Robin said with a pout. _

_ "If you ignore the fact that we should have trusted him!" Superboy said angrily, "That machine nearly got M-all of us killed!"_

_ "Connor," I said in a warning tone, "We know but it may not have been his fault."_

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Zatanna asked from my side causing us to all look at her, "'Cause I can't decide if that's cool….or really rude."

There was a tense pause as we all looked towards the two Leaguers in the room. "Alright, fine!" Connor snapped, "We were talking about tornado. It's been weeks since his attack and the League hasn't told us anything."

My mentor sighed, "The League is searching for tornado, as well as the other androids that attacked the cave and their creator T.O. Morrow, Batman has made tracking them down our highest priority."

"But you've found none of the above," Robin pointed out.

"Not yet," Black Canary said stepping forward, "But Tornado is Justice League. The team is _not_ to pursue this."

"Fine, how about we give Zatanna a tour of the cave while you two…_chat_," I suggested.

"I was just going to suggest that," Zatara said nervously as he saw Zatanna playing with Wolf on the floor.

"You're giving a tour? Cool," Captain Marvel said as he walked in carrying a plate of nachos. I turned and gave Connor a look he gave a slight nod.

"Actually I was hoping you could take Wolf outside," Connor said as Wolf immediately jumped up and began admiring the food in the Leaguer's hands. "He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure! I can do that. Come on, Wolf," the two ran outside with the nachos.

"My-my nachos," Wally whined as I pulled him by the back of his shirt to follow the others.

Once we were out of sight and ear shot of the leaguers, I turned to the group as we ended up in the kitchen. "We're not really taking a tour are we?" Zatanna asked after she had changed quietly behind the rest of the group from her innocent school girl look into a tank top and pants. I smirked as the group stopped and turned to look at her.

"I did say she was my friend growing up," I pointed out, "She had to be a little bit mischievous for us to get along."

"No! We're hunting down that robot," Connor said.

"Yes, we are," Kaldur said with a nod.

"Oh wow, out loud and everything," Zatanna said sarcastically.

"Uh…. What about the new girl?" Artemis asked.

"I'm sure she won't tell," Robin said with a smile.

Zatanna turned and looked at him with a mischievous grin, "I can't tell, not if you kidnap me."

"Oh she's going to fit in great," Artemis said with a smile.

"It's good to have you back, Z," I said with a smirk of my own. "Hopefully your Dad lets you be on the team, you know, after he kills you."

We all loaded up into the bio-ship and took off. Only seconds later to be called by Black Canary.

"M'gann, the bio-ship was not authorized for departure."

"We're kidnapping Zatanna," M'gann said in a high pitched voice. I glared at her, "To show her Happy Harbour, be back soon."

Canary paused for a second, "Roger that….have _fun_."

M'gann hung up with my mentor and I let out a groan.

"That was a close one," I told them.

"So where are we going? Batman is the world's greatest detective and he's searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If we are going to do better we need an illogical solution. A completely dumb idea," Robin said turning in his chair to look back at Wally.

Everyone else turned as well, "Go for it, Wally," I said.

"It is your expertise," Artemis said with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact," Wally started causing us all to grin.

That lead us to where we are now, Belle Reve Penitentiary in one of their interrogation rooms with Ivo, another android creator.

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. He's given us five minutes with you," Miss Martian informed a small middle aged man.

"Spill it Ivo," Superboy ordered, "How do we find T.O. Morrow and his Reds?"

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" Ivo said in a bored tone.

"Because and here's a truly dumb idea," Kid Flash said stepping forward, "You're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better could keep track of what he's up to and where?"

"Ah, I see your point, so let me rephrase," he said twiddling his thumbs as he leaned forward in his chair, "Why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

I gave Aqualad a look to which he responded with a nod and turned to look at Miss Martin, "He knows, do what you must."

Miss Martian's eyes began to grow green, but Ivo just sat back in his chair and laughed, "Oh please! As if I've never faced a telepath before."

I looked at Zatanna nodded and walked towards the little man. "Hello Ivo," I said nicely as I leaned on the table next to him, "You know I greatly admire your work, it's quite fascinating."

"Haha, cute little girl, flattery will get you _nowhere_."

"Aww that's cute how you think you know everything," I said in the same tone you would use to talk to a child that was annoying you. I acted fast I grabbed the pressure point in his neck and grabbed him by his wrist and twisted his hand to an odd angle. "I'm just the insurance policy."

I looked to up see Zatanna right beside me, with a nod from me she leaned forward, "Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol!"

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park one hundred meters south of Old Faithful."

Everyone looked shocked including Ivo himself, "Thank you," I said sweetly as I let him go.

"Wait. what just happened?" he asked as he covered his mouth in horror.

"Flattery," I said with a smile and a shrug. "Looks like it did get us somewhere. Oh look, our five minutes are up, it was just lovely chatting with you."

The Team filed out to the bio ship and began heading for Yellowstone. Aqualad turned to Miss Martian, "Block out all external communication. Black Canary, Zatara, Batman too I imagine will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

"Look I'm trying to be all nonchalant here," Robin said looking at Zatanna smirking.

"Why? Be as chalant as you like," She said with a smirk. I turned and looked at Kid with a smirk.

"I think we are all just trying to get a handle on your powers," Artemis said cutting into their flirtatious moment. "Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create world peace for all time?" Zatanna asked in a sarcastic tone, "Zatara couldn't even do that, and I'm nowhere near or on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or at least have time to prep it. Plus all magic requires energy which usually has to come from within. I can't just make the impossible happen at will."

"What's our ETA on Yellowstone?" Superboy growled out, "I am way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad asked.

"Aren't you!"

"Honestly, Superboy, not really," I said calmly causing him to turn in his seat and glare at me, "I am think about how actually fragile he is? All it takes is a certain super virus or an overload and he can become anyone's puppet. I mean I'm surprised Robin hasn't tried to control him once or twice just for the hell of it. Of course his creator would easily be able to take control over him."

"Agreed, he may be the victim of his creator's programming," Aqualad said in agreement, "Certainly he deserves the chance to prove he is more than the weapon others designed him to be."

"Just as I and you have," I said looking directly at Superboy causing him to become sullen and look out the weapon.

The rest of the ride was moderately quiet except for the two flirting in the front quietly. When we landed Aqualad immediately ordered everyone to go stealth mode. I just stood in my place since I technically already was in stealth mode with my already black suit. The others began filing off of the ship one by one leaving Aqualad, Zatanna, and myself. We both looked at each other before looking at the girl who stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

Aqualad stepped forward, "I recommend you stay behind."

"Is that an order?" she said in her usual defiant tone.

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "You must do as you see fit."

"Good," she said with a smug smile. She placed her hands over head and began to chant some phrases that caused her outfit to turn into a female version of her dad's. I stepped towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"He is true, you are your own person, but just for clarity. Once we leave this ship, I am no longer your friend Carter, I am one of your leaders and what either of us says goes," I said in a defiant tone of my own. She looked at me and gave me a nod.

"Understood, Blue Raven."

"Good, now let's go join the Team, we have business to deal with."

We met the team outside and began to follow behind Robin who had the projected area of where T.O. Morrow's secret hid out was on his holo computer. We ran through the forest of the park until we finally reached it. Robin analyzed the land below us and turned to look at us with a grin. "Ivo was right, there's something down there."

"We'll scout the area," I ordered, "They have to get in and out somehow."

We all walked to a large clearing and were about to begin the search to find any sort of entrance when a huge gust of wind knocked us all several feet back. I went to get up and saw there were words written in the ground. I got up from the ground and looked to see Red Tornado floating in air thanks to a twister circling his lower body.

"Why Tornado? Why are you doing this?" Miss Martian asked as a series of red tinted tornados began to create a wall around us. "_Message received_?" she asked through a mental link.

"Who cares why? Let's nail him!" Superboy shouted.

Aqualad appeared behind him, "Superboy, maneuver 7!" he ordered. Superboy turned around and cupped his hands. Aqualad stepped in them and was launched towards Tornado. The "ex" hero punched him and the force of the hit causes him to collide with Superboy knocking them "out". I began forming and throwing energy balls but was unfortunately "taken out" by a miniature twister and landed on the ground. I laid still as the rest of the team fell to the ground one by one pretending to be unconscious as we waited to see just what plan Red Tornado had in store for us.

We all laid on the ground as another android appeared, "Quite a performance, Brother," the new red colored machine praised. "But we both know that's all it was. I have all of you memories tornado and a next gene processor. I know your next move before you do." We all sat up and say the huge mass of grass and land that showed the message "PLAY DEAD" etched into it. "Pfft! Blowing a message into the sand."

He went to throw the huge mass at us and Superboy and Kaldur jumped and broke it into smaller pieces. I shielded everyone on the ground with a huge energy shield while Miss Martian telepathically threw them away from us. some pieces still got through and caused a dust cloud to form once they impacted the ground.

"_Zatanna!" _Robin called telepathically in alarm.

"_I'm good, but Red Tornado is getting away!"_ she exclaimed causing some of us to look at the sky where he was travelling away from the fight.

"_Wait is he abandoning us?" _Artemis exclaimed as she charged at the new red android with bow and arrow ready in hand.

"_I don't believe that!" _Miss Martian said as she flew at our attacker.

"You stand no chance against me humans!" the red android said as he slapped away Kid Flash to the ground.

"WE ARE NOT HUMAN!" Superboy and Miss Martian both yelled at him.

"Apologizes. I suppose the properly inclusive term is," he paused as to structures form out underneath them out the earth in the shape of giant hands slapped together and crumbled to the ground with the two with it. "Meat-bags."

"I would have thought Morrow would have taught his children better manners!" I yelled at him as I threw energy balls at him that barely phased him as the others began their assaults.

He ignored my statement and caught a birdarang that Robin just threw at his face, as it exploded in his hand he spoke, "Tornado's memories and my superior processing system allow me to anticipate your every move."

Zatanna spoke some incantation that caused him to become blind by something forming over his eyes. "Tornado never knew my moves," she said with a smirk.

Robin appeared behind her, "And I bet you've got some good ones," he said then backtracked when Zatanna turned to look at him, "Sorry that came off a little to Wally."

"Oh, I don't min—"

"Adorable," I cut her off, "Happy you guys are getting along, but can you flirt later, when we aren't in the middle of fighting a psychic robot, thanks."

Before either of them could say anything the red robot became unblinded with two lasers shooting out of his eyes. Right behind him lava exploded from behind him.

"_Kid Flash, what is that?" _ I exclaimed as I dodged a projectile that flew in our direction.

"_He's activating a stage two eruption," _he said as he dodged some molten rocks that the android just threw at him, "_it gets to stage three you can kiss the hemisphere good-bye."_

_ "Hit him from all sides,"_ Aqualad ordered.

He and Superboy attacked him seconds later only to be hit with rocks and thrown back down to the ground. I threw more energy balls at him, "_Nothings working!" _I exclaimed it as I dodged yet another rock.

Just then the robot bent back slightly causing another stream of lava to erupt from the ground followed by a scream.

"M'gann!" Superboy exclaimed.

I formed an energy disc and floated over to her quickly and put her on the platform with me. "_I've got her!"_

Then the android jumped between us and Superboy. The robot backhanded Superboy away several yards and knocked me aside as he grabbed a weakened Miss Martian by her cape. I jumped up and threw an energy disc at him only for him to grab me by my throat roughly.

"_Carter!"_ Aqualad exclaimed in my head as I tried to kick my opponent as I clammed at his grasp.

"_Stay away! It's to….hot!" _i said telepathically as my vision began to cloud, "_Can't….brea…"_

Just then Kid Flash appeared grabbing Miss Martian and me but the android's grasp on my throat was too strong. I saw his face turn from determination to one of horror as he vanished again. My lungs were on fire, begging for air. My brain tried to divert all available oxygen supply to itself. My eyes closed just as I felt a rush of water shoot at us and sting my skin as it hit. I was floated into the air and I landed on the ground as I finally blacked out. I woke up on a bed in the bio-ship with an oxygen mask covering my nose and mouth, my domino mask gone, and an ice pack on my neck. I blinked for a couple of moments before trying to turn my neck. I winced in pain and I heard a beeping sound, I just took notice of, accelerate. I turned to look at it causing another wince and another spike.

"Hey, hey take it easy," Wally said from my side still in uniform. I turned to see the others had gathers around me. I turned to see Kaldur who gave me a small smile. I went to move the masked away from my face but was stopped by a green hand. M'gann gave me a disapproving look.

"What—"

"_No, speak telepathically your throat is still really sore," _M'gann's voice echoed through my head.

I rolled my eyes at her babying but agreed_, "What happened? How long have I been out?"_

_ "You have been out for a little over an hour," _Robin said from the foot of the bed.

"_You had us worried," _Artemis chimed in, "_Your heart rate dropped so low even Superboy had trouble hearing it."_

_ "Artemis and I had to carry you back to put you on oxygen," _Zatanna said from her spot, "_Your throat was so swollen you were barely getting any, we had to put the ice pack on it."_

I set my gaze to look at Kaldur I reached my hand out and he quickly grasped it and gave it a tight squeeze. "_I am sorry to have worried you."_

**He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead "_Shhh, It was not your fault,"_ he replied sternly. **

"_He's right, you were trying to save me," _M'gann said_, "I shouldn't have been so close to the lava—"_

_ "Can we please not play this game?" _I replied with a smirk_, "The blame game is getting old, can we just agree that we are still learning and sometimes we make really, really stupid decisions? Now what happened while is was unconscious?"_

That's when they began the story mostly narrated by Kid Flash, at least at the beginning. He cause me to laugh from one of the sound effects he made, causing me to go into a coughing fit. He was immediately demoted from storyteller and Kaldur finished up. I finally took notice of another bed with Red Tornado.

"_So on a scale of one to ten how dead are we when we get back to the cave?"_

_ "Do you have a bigger scale?" _Wally asked sarcastically.

I closed my eyes and let out a huge sigh, "_How many missed calls?"_

_ "Altogether? About sixty to the bio-ship and about ten on everyone's phones. Your's however has been still ringing," _Robin said.

I grimaced and moved to pull my cell phone out of its pocket, I pressed a button on the side, 32 MISSED CALLS 24 UNREAD TEXT MESSAGES. I began to scroll through the text messages, "_Yeah, I'm screwed. They went parental and even roped in Roy to call. If this is any indication, we are all _royally_ screwed."_

_**"You do not need to worry about that now," **_**Kaldur said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "_You need to rest."_**

**_I rolled my eyes, "Kaldur, I am fine really."_**

**_"You can't talk without being in pain," Kaldur pointed out, "That is not normal."_**

**_"Give me an hour and what about me is normal?" I asked with a small smile._**

**_He smiled back, "True." He sat down in the chair that M'gann formed beside my bed. _**

**We were quiet after that. M'gann stopped the team mind link after a while and the others chatted amongst themselves while we were in our own little bubble. He would just go and do the smallest things. Brush my hair out of my face, play with one or both of my hands by running his fingers along my skin. He'd kiss me when the others weren't looking in our general direction. He was just sweat all the way back to Mount Justice.**

**As soon as we arrived Dinah and Oliver literally flipped their shit. As soon as they saw the bruises and heard the wheezing noises I was making they started in and could even be stopped by Batman, not that he tried that hard. I think he was rather impressed how scary Dinah got when she went into 'Mom' mode. After about ten minutes of steady ranting from the both of them. They finally stopped and pulled me into a hug.**

**"Why do you have to keep worrying me like that? Do you actually like being grounded?" Dinah asked.**

**I gave her a look 'What do you think?'**

**"Well then why do you keep being so stupid?" Oliver asked.**

**I shrugged and croaked out "You call it stupid, we call it taking care of business."**

**Dinah narrowed her eyes, "You are so grounded."**

**I nodded, "Figured."**

Batman began his verbal assault after that and ordered our leave. She started right back up as soon as we got home.

"What the hell were you guys thinking, Carter? You almost died! Do you know how stupid that was to go into that by yourselves?" she said as she grabbed a glass of water and a bottle of pain killers. "You are so lucky Red Tornado was there and not a traitor or we all could have lost you guys." I took her assault silently, one because it still hurt to whisper let alone yell back at her. So I took every verbal jab as I downed the water and a couple of pills. "Oh and by the way this finally came for you today," she said as she tossed a huge envelope onto the counter after she explicitly said how grounded i was. It slid towards me and I stopped it with my hand. I looked at the both of them with wide eyes, I put down the glass and picked it up with both hands and stared at it.

After a couple of seconds, Oliver appeared next to me with a hand on my shoulder. "Well aren't you going to open it?"

I cleared my throat and noticed the pain had subsided more, "I'm scared to," I said quietly, "It could change things."

Dinah appeared on my other side, "Everything changes at some point, the sooner one accepts it is the sooner one can take charge of their own life and make the changes they want to happen."

I responded with a sigh and a nod and began to open the manila folder. I tore it open and spilled the contents onto the table and picked up a letter addressed to me and began to read.

_**And cue the cliffie! Hey you guys so I guess you guess were probably wondering what the heck happened with that whole deal and I figured with the Injustice League plant ordeal one of those things most likely took out a mail center or a mail truck causing it to be sent much later. So you will find out rather or not she got accepted in or not in the next chapter but i'm pretty sure you all know the outcome. Well anyways so you guys next week, hope you enjoyed it and let me know in that cute little box underneath my rambles. **_


	17. Author's Present

**_Hey you guys TLG19 here and someone brought up a cute little idea in the review and though you know what let's do it. TurtleLynn asked for like a little scene between Kaldur and Carter where Kaldur shows how truly scared he was since you know ...i almost killed off Carter or got to give you guys some type of heart attack right? So I added some things in bold into the last chapter (Chapter 16) and am adding this now because well...i can do that! hope you enjoy._**

It was a weekday so everyone was at school, or work, or whatever leaving Kaldur and I alone for some much needed quality time. I arrived at the cave around eight and together we made breakfast. Then we sat and watched tv comfortably with my head in his lap and his hand running through my hair. I felt his stare for a while I'd look up and flash him a small smile and he'd reciprocate. This little 'game' went on for a while before finally I turned off the TV and got up from my spot. I turned and looked at him.

"What's on your mind?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I have many thoughts on my mind," he said cryptically.

"Yeah, but something is bothering you."

He sighed and nodded. He gestured for me to move closer and I did until he pulled me into his embrace. We stayed in that position for several minutes before i shifted my body to where I was sitting in his lap. "Kal, what's bothering you?"

He was silent for a moment before answering and took to playing with my hair again. "I have so many thoughts and questions that are plaguing my mind."

"About what?" I asked as played with his hand in my lap.

"You, yesterday, what almost happened yesterday," he said. I felt his lips press against my hair and his grip on my tightened slightly. "I thought you were gone, for a five whole minutes I thought you were gone. Out of my life just as quickly as you appeared. The emotions I felt in that small time frame, I hope I never have to feel them again. I keep thinking about it over and over. How you stopped struggling to get out of Red Volcano's grasp because you were becoming so weak from the lack of oxygen. How when Red Torpedo moved you away from his brother a closer to us and Superboy told us he couldn't hear your heartbeat. I-" I pulled away slightly and saw he had his eyes closed and a look of pain on his face. I moved my hand to cradle his face his eyes opened. "The thought of you...your life ending...is something I never want to physically experience. I fear the consequences would be irreversible."

I leaned my head forward and rested my forehead on his. "I am here, Kaldur, and I always will be if i can help it. Stop thinking about the possibilities, it only hurts to think about them. The risk is higher with our profession, we knew that coming in. Just because the risk is higher doesn't mean it's definitely going to happen, only possible. If we kept thinking about them, we couldn't function normally. So just clear your mind and think of us. We are alone, together. It's quiet and peaceful. Don't think about the 'what if's think about the present, the future. We can't go back only forward." I gave him a kiss, "What would you rather think about? What happened yesterday or about the present possibilities?"

He gave me a curious look, "What did you have in mind?"

"Something that involves these doing something other than talking," I said with a devilish smile.

He smiled back, "I approve of that possibility."

"Figured you would," I said as I wrapped my arms his neck and pulled his lips towards mine.

...He thoroughly agreed to that possibility


	18. Chapter 17

_Did that just happen?_ I asked myself in horror as I saw what happened in space of the screen before me. An alien invasion was coming, a big one. The Justice League sent its heavy hitters into space. The Green Lanterns approach and asked informed them of some treat and that they were to turn around a leave. A red light beam shoot out from the ship and they were gone. Others like Captain Marvel were hit and finally Batman in a ship was just hit. I raised my hand to my mouth to cover my gasp and I grabbed Kaldur's hand and squeezed it.

The screen vanished and another appeared with the notice of an incoming transmission. Zatara's face appeared on the screen and addressed our supervisor, "Red Tornado, did you—"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed," Red Tornado replied, "Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative, see you in a few," Zatara said as the screen vanished.

Red Tornado turned to us, "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls down to you."

Kaldur and I gave each other a look and with a nod and another squeeze of his hand I let it go as he stepped forward. "We stand ready," he declared.

He left shortly after and I went to my room and gathered all the weapons I had. I stocked up and came out of my room and saw the rest of the group watching the live feed from GBS News.

"We are experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed," Cat Grant said, "We will take you now to a devastated Taipei where another League contingent is having a bit more luck."

She unfortunately spoke to son as the feed brought us to the image of Hawkman getting caught by a laser. The feed then went to another scene on top of a building with Black Canary and Green Arrow.

He shot two arrows and she let out a scream that took down five ships. I smiled in pride only to have it fall from my face as the smoke cleared and another ship appeared and directed a beam at them. "No!" I exclaimed, "No, no NO!" I cried out as the feed vanished and we were brought back to the grieving face of Kat Grant. "No go back, what happened?" I asked as I rushed forward to have a holo keyboard appear in front of me as I began to search for other feeds on a more local scale of Taipei. "No, please they can't ….go," I ended quietly as I noticed the tears stream down my face. Rage filled me I switched through the feeds only seeing blank or static filled screens. "NO!" I yelled as I punched at the keyboard only for in to vanish.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks," Kat Grant declared. I let out a sob as I covered my face with my hands. Kaldur came up from behind me and turned me into his chest. "Other heroes who have been reported missing or dead include Batman, Icon, Adam, and Aquaman."

I looked up from his chest to see his features freeze, I gave him a hug before I stepped out of his hold and wiped my free of tears before I placed my mask over my eyes.

"Red Tornado to cave," his mechanical voice said over the coms, "I fear I am all that remains of the League."

"RT—" Robin started but the feed turned to static. The feeds of other stations were still on the screen.

"We are it," I declared.

"We are Earth's heroes now," Aqualad declared.

"So what are we waiting for a theme song?" Superboy said in anger.

"A strategy," Aqualad said approaching him. "Earth's weapons are ineffective it has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed."

"Checking satellite imagery," Robin said as he pressed a couple buttons on his holo computer. An image of the entire globe pulled up and showed a red haze of dots where the aliens were more populated.

"This one get lost?" Superboy pointed out as one lone ship was flying around near the North Pole.

"It's Superman's fortress of solitude," Robin said.

"Superman had a fortress of solitude?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, it's run off of a next generation technology to keep it severely off the grid. The only way to sense it is with a highly specific frequency detector," I said causing several looks, "What? Remember when I said I only hacked the Justice League systems once or twice? This came up wasn't what I was aiming for but the schematics on the structure were just too good to pass up. Got handed my ass a lot that weekend for hacking again."

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens' attention at least enough to send a scout to investigate," Robin reasoned.

"Must be some fortress," Superboy said turning away from the group.

"Connor," Miss Martian said grabbing him by his arm.

He turned to look at her, "No it's okay. I guess there's a lot about Superman I will never know. Eh, you know now."

"We will target this lone ship," Aqualad declared.

"Yeah break it down and build more," Kid agreed furiously, "hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo."

Artemis hit him in the arm with her elbow, "Ahem, Martian and Kryptonian in the house."

He looked at them sheepishly, "Not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

We began to get ready for the trip to the North Pole after that. We packed the necessary provisions onto the bio-ship in dense silence. Once we were situated we were on our way.

"Connor," I said interrupting the quietness the enveloped the room, "If it makes you feel better I can tell you some things about him." He turned in his chair and gave me skeptical look, "Besides BC and Arrow, he and some of the other Leaguers were there when they found me. He became an uncle to me in a way after a couple of years."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked angrily.

"Because you need to know," I snapped back at him, "I went to go talk to him a couple of weeks ago, he wanted to approach you but in his mind he felt he'd hinder you. He's an idiot for thinking it and I told him so but he was still set in his ways. No one has ever been there besides him, not even Batman or Wonder Woman but I feel like once he came to his senses he would let you in. Just know that is some really odd way he rejected you because he cared." He looked at me for a second before turning away and staring out of the window. The rest of the ride was quiet.

We had a plan and it was supposed to work flawlessly. Deactivate communications, seal the aliens inside and take the ships weapon and place in on the bio-ship. It started out seamlessly, Artemis and I hid in our places within a couple of feet of each other with weapons ready.

I looked over the large snow drift we hid behind to see Miss Martian telepathically rip off the one of the legs of the ship, "_Communications disabled."_ The ship feel to the ground. "_Propulsions disabled." _

Artemis shot an arrow at the entrance and caused high- density polyurethane foam to form on the front. They began shooting at the snow drift, I formed a shield in front of the laser encasing it to where it only shoot the shield and only intensified the strength.

"_ET's are sealed inside," _Artemis said as she aimed herself with another arrow guarding me since now I was too busy concentrating.

"_Better hurry there is not a whole lot of natural energy here," _I informed them, "_I can only hold it for so long."_

Aqualad appeared from behind the ship launching himself through the frozen ice covered water. His movement caused the ship to collapse into the water. The laser moved to shoot him but was still unable to. Wolf bit the arm and swiveled it away, Superboy and Robin Appeared as well. Robin analyzed the structure as Superboy held it in place.

They were almost finished detaching the arm when something happened causing a sudden light to appear and I noticed Wolf was nowhere to be seen. They didn't dwell on it too much or at least they didn't telepathically. They finally detached the laser from the ship and began to ingrain it into the structure of the bio-ship. I let me shield disperse and I collapsed into the snow drift with a huff.

"BR, you okay?" Artemis asked as she looked at me from the corner of her eye.

I nodded as I stood up straight, "I'm fine."

"_Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into Bio-ship's matrix," _Miss Martian said_, "I may need to de-camouflage for a few minutes."_

"_We may not have a few minutes,"_ Robin said I looked up to see two more ships fly overhead.

"_Miss Martian! Open Fire!" _Aqualad ordered as the ships turned around.

"_Can't, weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon, and that's not fully intergrated yet either."_

_ "Get inside," _I ordered, "_We will cover you!" _

An adrenaline rush kicked in as I leaped over the snow drift and formed a huge disc and flung it slicing the ship in half. I sent more and caused it to explode on the ground. Artemis appeared by my side and shot the other one with three explosive arrows causing it to crash on the ground. We both began to run towards the bio-ship.

"_Carter! Artemis! Behind you!"_ Miss Martian yelled through our heads.

I whirled around and saw the ship she had shot. Its laser was still intact and was aiming right for us. I put up a shield and once the laser hit it stayed intact for a couple moments. Then something happened, an explosion. We both flew away and landed twenty feet apart from each other. The laser aimed for her.

"NO!" I screamed as the laser hit her and she was gone. Another friend, another person I cared about that was taken away from me. I jumped up from my spot. And formed a huge shield in front of me as the laser turned its sight on me. I held it off this time and I approached it once I got close I formed the shield around the ship encasing it in a giant ball of energy. I held my hands out beside me and slammed them together causing the ball to collapse on itself and packing the ship into a small ball. I collapsed to the ground as Aqualad reached me. He wordlessly picked me up and carried me onto the ship.

Once we were on the ship he deposited me onto a chair. He leaned down in front of me to say something but he was pushed out of the way by a furious Kid Flash. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed at me Superboy came from behind him and wrapped his arms around the angry speeder's body and yanked him away. "It's your fault she's gone!"

"No it's not Kid," Robin yelled at him, "It's their fault."

I began shaking my head as I let out a sob, "No, he's right it's my fault. It's my fault she's gone I should…. have pushed her out of the way. …..I should have protected her." I said as I stood up I walked over to the windows and stared at the spot where she last stood. I punched the glass and surprisingly cracked it. "WHY DO I KEEP FAILING AT PROTECTING THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT?" I screamed as I continued to punch at the window. "Why do I keep losing everyone?" I whispered as I laid my head against the cold glass. Silence filled the room and I could feel their eyes burying into my back. With a deep breath I turned around and faced them, "They are dead," I declared, "Every last one, they will pay for how many lives they have taken today with their own. I will get my _justice_ this time."

Aqualad approached me and wiped the tears off my face, "We will mourn for our losses later, we must do our duty to make sure their sacrifices were not in vain."

I nodded, "Where to first?"

"The Hall of Justice," he said as he turned to everyone, "The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope."

I turned to Kid Flash and saw that he had been released from Superboy's grasp. I walked up to him and hugged him, "They. Will. Pay." I said in his ear.

He pulled away and gave me a stern nod, "Damn right."

The sun was almost gone by the time we got to Washington D.C. and despite the beautiful display it gave on the clouds, it still dulled in comparison to the devastation that it tried to shadow. Three ships were flying in a v formation towards a military blockade. We fell behind them and a hole in the floor opened up and Superboy jumped out and landed on the back right one. We shot at the other two vaporizing them with our now integrated laser cannon. Superboy literally punched the ship into the ground and landed just a hundred feet shy of the blockade.

We arrived right next to it and walked out just as Superboy corrected one of the soilders who thought that he was Superman.

"I don't care who you are son," a high ranked offered stated, "And right now I don't care. You wear the 'S' and you got the job."

"I'm not Superman," Superboy stated again as he looked at the ground.

"Tell that to the enemy, General Wade Eiling, US Air Force."

"Aqualad, Justice League," he said stepping forward, "We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens cannons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

We walked through the blockage and passed by soldiers, even earning a few cheers. We gave them nods in response. The Hall of Justice was in shambles. The huge statues of the original members were now crumbled to the ground in huge heaps of rubble. The lights and every glass window had shatters covering the ground with shards.

"They're really gone," Robin muttered.

I nodded, "But they will _never_ be forgotten," I said as I watched Miss Martian float over to the fallen statue of her Uncle. She fell over and placed a hand on the stone before letting out a heart wrenching sob that echoed through the empty hall. I began to walk closer to her, but suddenly she flew away and floated in the air for a second before moving the giant statue and levitating it in the air to reveal the real Martian Manhunter.

"Uncle J'onn!" she cried as she tossed the statue away.

She began to approach him but Aqualad and I stopped her. I faced Martian Manhunter with guns in hand as Aqualad addressed Miss Martian.

"_M'gann check his mind, make sure he is who he appears to be_," Aqualad said telepathically.

"I_t's him, he's real and he's alive!" _She exclaimed as she flew to embrace and support her uncle.

"But we saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman! And everyone!" Superboy exclaimed as he approached the two Martians.

"Yes," he said as he held his head in his hand. "I remember, but I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density-shifting and the beam passed right through you," Miss Martian offered.

I was skeptical, I was sure of what I saw and he was caught in the beam. Density shifting is a powerful thing but still even some of his atoms would have disintegrated. I picked up on gun and held on covertly in my hand hidden from sight.

"Scrambling your brain along the way," Robin said in agreement. Still skeptical, and apparently the only one.

"My mind is clouded," Manhunter admitted, "I am certain I had something important to tell you."

"_Hello Wally!"_ Kid Flash said mentally and gave himself a face palm. "_C'mon!"_ he said as he grabbed Robin and dragged him outside. "_I knew it_!" his voice rang through just a minute later. "_the things giving off Zeta-beam! This thing doesn't disintegrate! It teleports!" _Still skeptical. "_Artemis is alive_!"

"_Maybe," _Robin said about to state his doubts as well, "_but—_"

"_No maybes! They're all alive." _

_ "That must have been what you wanted to tell us!" _Miss Martian said smiling at her uncle.

The look on his face said otherwise because he had not time to comment. Because outside the noises of more alien ships alerted us for another attack.

"_We are on our way!"_ Aqualad said to Kid and Robin who were both still outside.

"_Negative,_" Robin replied, "_We can't win this. Miss Martian, camouflage the Bio-ship."_

I was at the entrance and saw one of the ships shoot at the Bio- ship and vaporize it. I turned to see both Martians fly back and land in pain.

Superboy rushed to her side, "M'gann!"

I could see tears streaming down her face from where I stood, "That didn't feel of good,"

"_We're falling back!" _Robin said rushing towards the building with Kid Flash and some soldiers.

"_I'll cover you,"_ I said as I stepped out of the building. There were ten possibly more than that flying around. I took in a deep breath and formed a huge shield and had it hang over and cover the entrance. "Stop your staring and run soldiers!" I exclaimed as I saw some of them stop and look at the shield. Once they were inside I backed up until we were all against the back wall and still holding up the shield and was starting to break a sweat.

"We're trapped," General Eiling said.

Aqualad pushed open the same doors we had walked through several months before that lead to the library. "Maybe not." He said as he walked through the room and stood in front of the zeta tube. He turned to Martian Manhunter, "We can all zeta to the cave if you grant us computer access to the tubes."

"I can only authorize one at a time."

"Send the soldiers first," Aqualad demanded.

"Belay that!" the General said, "You seven are assets we can't afford to lose."

"Well can someone start because they are starting to shoot through the entrance," I yelled, "And I can't hold this damn thing forever."

"Override: Martian Manhunter 07," the older Martian stated as the computer gave him a body scan.

**_Recognized_**_**: Access Granted**_

We lined up and started lining up. The computer began listing us off as we went in.

_**Miss Martian B06, Robin B01, Kid Flash B03**_

Then the entrance to the library exploded. Kid flash stalled and was about to go help then Aqualad grabbed him and threw him into the tube. I got up from my spot and saw my shield had dissipated. Superboy ran to get an injured solider and carried him over.

"He goes next," he ordered.

"Then you right after," I ordered back as I saw the laser hit and vaporize the General and several other soldiers. Aqualad carried over a more disoriented Martian Manhunter.

"Go they need the both of you more than me," Aqualad ordered and then he threw Manhunter into the zeta tube.

He went to grab me but I pulled him in for a kiss. "You are wrong they need you more than they need me. I am nothing if I lose you too." I formed a shield on his chest and shoved him into the zeta tube. I turned around with my shield and saw a laser shooting straight for me. I held it for as long as I could as I pulled out my gun from my pocket and shot several rounds at the computer deactivating the zeta tube. Then I let the laser have me.

I opened my eyes and I was floating in a black abyss. I began to look around and suddenly I fell to the ground. I look up to see a screen had formed several and next to me appeared a chair, similar to the ones in a movie theater. I stared at the chair in confusion from my spot on the ground. I stood to get up and once I did several screens had popped up and began to display videos of my friends. There was a huge screen that was surrounded by several smaller ones. The huge screen showed everyone while the smaller ones showed their point of views.

They were all in the cave and Aqualad was banging on the zeta tube doors. He continued banging it and was cursing in Atlantian. He stopped and laid his head against the metal. I looked to his screen and felt a whoosh as I could suddenly feel the cold metal on my forehead I placed my hand there and noticed mind wasn't cold at all. Aqualad muttered something in Atlantian and somehow I knew what it meant. "Your sacrifice shall not be in vain, my love."

I fell back into the chair and turned my attention back to the bigger screen in shock as I saw him turn around and face the team. "Our mission is clear now," he said in a distant voice.

He turned to Robin and he responded with a nod before speaking, "If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims. The only reasonable detention facility is here." He taped on the screen of his holo computer and a big alien structure appeared on the screen. "Their mother ship on top of what used to be Smallville." The entire team turned to the older Martian. "Does this ring any bells?"

"No I am sorry."

"It is fine," Aqualad said in a stronger tone. He turned to Robin, "You lead the team inside the ship and destroy it. I will provide a distraction leading away the other ships."

There was a pause, "Are you sure, Aqualad?" Robin asked nervously.

Aqualad stepped forward and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulders. "It is your time," he declared, "I am…incapable of making the proper decisions. I step down and stand with you. Do what you feel is necessary to complete the mission."

Robin gave him a nod, "Don't do anything stupid, she wouldn't want you to die because of her."

"We will never know what she would have wanted," Aqualad said sadly as he stepped away from Robin.

I choked on a sob and put my hands to my face and noticed I was crying. I looked up at the screen again and saw Superboy step forward. "I'm in too," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? Connor! No, w-what are you doing?" Miss Martian said as she flew to stand in front of him. "You can't sacrifice yourself!" she exclaimed as the terms streamed down her cheeks.

"If we both go, we will be better targeted as a threat. Leaving you guys with less aliens to deal with," Superboy said, "_Besides I can't let him do something stupid, Carter wouldn't have wanted him to end that way."_

Miss Martian let out a huge sigh and nodded.

"Relax, M'gann," Kid Flash said interrupting the scene, "Worst case scenario, he'll be teleported inside and we'll free him along with Artemis and Carter and everyone."

Superboy turned back to Miss Martian, "_Its okay, M'gann. It's what Superman would do._"

They began to make preparations, and then they made a live feed through all the satellites to sync with every mobile device and viable TV hooked up to cable.

"To the people of earth, the Justice League may be gone but hope is _not lost_," Aqualad started, "I am Aqualad and this is Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin and we are here to fight for you and to get back what has been taken from us.

"Though we know everything seems lost, the aliens realized there is one thing they can not destroy and that is hope," Miss Martian said as she and Superboy came into the camera view.

"Hope survives because the battle is _not over,_" Superboy said taking over, "Not as long as one of us is willing to fight."

The screen moved to view Kid Flash and Robin, "It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on," Kid Flash stated, "Bringing all their resources, their skill, their talent to bare, to defeat the enemy."

"The people of earth _will_ survive this," Robin said strongly as he stepped forward, "And we will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget, the Earth will never surrender!"

"That's my team," I said in a silent cheer from my spot. "Now go give them hell!"

They zeta beamed close to close to Smallville and traveled the rest of the way by an abandoned pickup truck. Robin scouted the huge alien structure on a rock with a pair of binoculars while the rest to the team waited below on the ground and waited for his call. Miss Martian flew up and landed at his side, "Stay close to J'onn," he told her, "He's still…." He trawled of and then made a hand motion. Miss Martian nodded.

"Alright first team deploy," Robin ordered. Miss Martian and Manhunter both camouflaged and density shifted into the structure completely unnoticed.

"_Ready and in position_," Miss Martian said she said through a group link. I glanced at her screen and saw what she saw and I also noticed her speak to Superboy on a private link, "_Be careful, Connor …I love you_."

I frowned at the screen and turned to his screen and I felt him smiling and a sense of euphoria fill him. That caused me to smile as I turned to the main screen. To see him and Aqualad step forward and stop beside Robin.

They both looked to him and he gave them a nod. Superboy launched Aqualad onto the ship and jumped on to it himself. He grabbed one of the cannons and ripped it from the ship leaving just the wires connected to the ship. "_Careful, don't disconnect the power source_," Robin reminded.

"Alright you glorified trespassers! You want to see how a real alien fights?" Superboy yelled as he used the beams of the cannon to destroy others like it on the top deck. Aqualad had been working on the ones below and taking down a lot of them in a fit of rage. The two both paused as doors below them opened up and smaller ships began to file out. "_Now or never," _Superboy yelled in his head to Robin who was situating himself on Kid's back. Kid ran with Robin on his back at his highest speed and launched them off a cliff and they both tumbled into one of the ship docks. They both got up quickly and hid getting out of the way of another stream of ships exiting.

I turned my attention to the other screens, Superboy and Aqualad were getting tired I could feel the exhaustion taking over both of their bodies. Aqualad had taking Superboy's route and used one of their cannons to shoot at the flying ships however his was still partially attached giving him the ability to at least swivel it around. I turned to Superboy's screen and saw they were shooting directly at him. One of the cannons on the ship destroyed his causing him to fly back landing in a flip. Before he could recover further a laser shot right at him. Superboy was gone now too confirmed by hit screen vanishing causing the other screens to even out.

Aqualad looked up and saw no sign of Superboy he launched himself at a flying ship and set out to release his anger on the ship. He began slashing at the ship with his water bearers until it began to fall out of the sky. He jumped back to the bigger alien structure and was just able to barely catch it with hands he hung there for a few moments and tried to lift his body onto the structure. He was shot at by a ship as it flew over him it caused him to fall and fell right into another laser. His screen vanished seconds later.

A lone tear fell from my face and soon others began to follow. I turned to the main screen where Miss Martian had just collapsed to the floor causing the boys to run towards her. The two group must have met up while I had watched the other screens.

"_No," _Miss Martian breathed out, "_he's gone, they are gone."_

_ "It's alright,"_ Kid Flash said comforting her, "_We'll find them with Artemis! I know it!"_

_ "No," _Martian Manhunter said gravely, "_My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose."_

Kid Flash grabbed him, "_No! You're wrong! The zeta radiation proves that she's alive! Artemis is ali—"_

"_Stop it KF!" _Robin ordered as he yanked the older boy away from Martian Manhunter. "_I've been scanning for the League and the Team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone." _Kid's face fell but Robin continued. "_Our mission still holds purpose, to destroy this mother ship_."

Martian Manhunter helped his niece to her feet as they all slowly began to walk down the hall. Kid Flash trailing behind seething. They ended up in a giant room with a huge giant sphere shaped structure directly in the center. Robin did a scan and relayed the result back to the other three. "_This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mother ship blows."_

The four of them jumped from their hiding place and moved fast. Once Robin go on a platform he began to lose his balance and fell being pulled towards the large structure. Kid Flash grabbed him and tried to pull him but he got pulled to. They were dragged by an invisible force over the edge. Robin quickly pulled out his grappling hook and saved them from falling. The pair of Martian had floated overhead and Miss Martian levitated the boys down to the power core. Once they landed Robin pulled off the straps of bombs he had crisscrossed over his shoulders and placed them on the bright yellow surface they stood on.

"_You knew," _Kid Flash snapped, "_you knew from the beginning why we were really here."_

Robin ignored him, "_Four minutes, let's go_."

They left the bombs blinking on the power core and ran to the exit while the two Martians flew behind. The exit doors snapped shut. "_Perfect_," Kid said sarcastically as three aliens came into view trapping them. They all began to shoot lasers at them and narrowly missed the group. They all jumped out of the way and separated.

"_Sixteen seconds and counting," _Robin said looking at the countdown on his wrist. "_Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go!"_

_ "No!" _she argued, "_We won't leave you!"_

_ "That's an order!" _Robin commanded, "_We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors_."

"That's a lie, you don't have enough time," I yelled at the screen.

Miss Martian however had accepted is and the two Martians both density shifted their way out. Kid Flash and Robin shared a look at nine seconds, at eight seconds they were out of their hiding place. At seven seconds robin through three birdarangs at one of the aliens. At six seconds, Kid Flash was on the middle ones back aiming its laser at its friend. At five seconds they took down the second alien. At four seconds they attacked the last one together. At two seconds they had taken the last alien out. At one second they were gone, along with the mother ship. Their screens left two seconds later.

There were only three screens left. I looked at the main one two see the Martians watching the display.

"_Don't,"_ Miss Martian said sadly, "_Don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was _too high."

Just then a shadow enveloped them I looked to her screen and watched in horror as another mothership hovered over where the other one was before.

"_No, no, no, no, no,"_ Miss Martian said as she stared at the scene in horror. She turned to her uncle, "_We have to get out of here now!"_

_ "No, we have to end this now," _he said calmly. He grabbed Miss Martian by her are and punched her in the chest forming a spiked blade.

Pain rushed through me as I looked down to see blood forming at a spot in my chest. I collapsed out of the chair and blacked out.

I sprang up from a bed sprinted to a trash can. I gasped for air as Black Canary appeared behind me holding back my hair as I emptied my stomach.

"You're all alive!" M'gann exclaimed from her spot on the bed.

"What happened in there?" Batman ordered.

"The exercise, it all went wrong," Martian Manhunter replied.

"Exercise?" Robin asked. I turned to look but the sudden movement caused me to dry heave into the trash can.

"Try to remember," Batman said, "What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was what it was a trained-for-failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real. Including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated right before your eyes," Manhunter explained. "But all that changed when Artemis died. Though concisely, Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind would not make the distinction. She forgot it was only and exercise. And her subconscious took control, making all of you forget too."

"I-I'm so sorry," M'gann sniveled. I turned and moved to get up but needed the help of Black Canary.

"This isn't her fault!" Connor snapped, "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

"We tried," Manhunter defended, "But M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death was so convinced she pasted that she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to wrestle control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion there was too much noise to think clearly to remember why I was there. Carter's death had helped slightly." I snorted, certainly didn't help me. "Aqualad and Superboy's deaths also helped but only when the mother ship exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough for me to remember my true purpose. To shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies, I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous so damaging."

"Damn right!" I snapped, "That wasn't an exercise, that was hell! I had to watch helplessly again!" I cried out as I collapsed to the ground again dry heavy at the ground. "I felt everything!"

"Carter, what do you mean?" Black Canary asked.

"When I died I appeared in this room it had a feed of the simulation continuing with another several to give personal insight. Once I looked at any of the other screens I heard what they were thinking and felt everything what they were feeling," I said with a shiver and another dry heave. "I could do nothing and just watched. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch the people you love die and not be able to do anything," I stopped and sobbed into the ground. I looked to Batman and Martian Manhunter. "Try watching it twice and feeling their pain coupled with yours."

I broke down and began to sob into the ground. Black Canary began to comfort me in Japanese, I barely heard them Green Arrow came minutes later and picked me up and placed me on a bed and sat next to me. I curled into his chest as he played with my hair. "Shh, it's okay little bird it's okay."

I shook my head, "It's not I watched you…. you died, Ollie. You and Mom died I was alone again. And I still couldn't help."

"It was just a simula—"

"Yeah, now," I snapped, "What if that actually happens, huh? Some fucking unstoppable asshole from space comes and decides, 'Yeah I like this planet. Kill its protectors'. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Carter, language," Dinah used in her mom voice.

"I think after what I was through tonight, I have a little bit of wiggle room to drop an F bomb or two, don't ya think, Mom?" I snapped back as I began to rub my stomach.

"What's the matter with your stomach?"

"Sore from the puking," I said I placed my hand underneath my stomach. I felt an odd sensation and lifted my shirt away from my neck and looked down. I gasped, "Oh my god."

"What's the matter?" Batman said rushing over. I guess he had learned over the years that I only said that when it was really bad.

"Um, Martian Manhunter stabbed me," I said slowly in confusion and everybody's faces changed to the emotion as well. I jumped down from the bench and lifted up shirt to just below my bra to reveal a large dark purple bruise that spread across my abdomen with a large healing stab wound in the upper center.

"Well that needs some explaining," Wally said after a moment of shock.

"Yeah, trust me I'd appreciate one too," I said looking at the equally as confused League members.


	19. Chapter 18

I knew where I was going to get answers from. The tests that the Justice League preformed came to be, as usual, inconclusive. I had learned from hacking a few years ago who the culprits of my abduction and my family's murders. That's probably the main reason why I quit hacking. They were a group of various types of doctors from different Asian countries that were paid under the table by an independent American pharmaceutical company that was going bankrupt and was hoping to get the first working "Super solider" drug out there to sell to military in countries all over the world. All of the doctors were either in their home countries in jail or deceased. The company had a certain policy about telling any detail about the project and applying it to their own research and some unfortunately didn't get the proper translation. So they hired independent contractors to get rid of the baggage. Several details were never even fully confirmed but it was a sort of tell-tale sign that they were true regardless of evidence. Some things were never found either, like who owned the company. The company was bought at an auction under false names and bank accounts in multiple countries. Tracing was not even possible, even for Batman. But I figured out who eventually on my own. It wasn't that hard, he's a famous billionaire after all. Always in the lime light, always taking care of indiscretions that are in his way. Oh and not to mention the fact that he is also my dead beat, sperm donor. I planned to talk to him today, and I had the perfect plan.

The Team was gathered in the kitchen, waiting for our individual therapy sessions with Black Canary. After a week of not getting out of our rut, Batman suggested she should come talk to us. I didn't have such high hopes into these sessions because from the looks of everybody it was going to take more than just an hour long talk with my mentor to get people back to someone similar to who they were before. M'gann was mindlessly stirring some type of dough and had been for a while. Kaldur starred off into space. He's been doing it quite often, we haven't gotten a chance to talk either. I don't know what's going to happen, things have changed between us. He doesn't look at me the same anymore. I had no idea how much I would miss that look. He'd always give me this small smile or smirk or neither sometimes when we were in serious situations. The one constant was his eyes, that never changing glint in his eyes that would always make his eyes look as if I was all he saw in them. The emotions he would somehow always show in them was unfathomable and always made me get all nervous and flustered. He doesn't look at me like that anymore. His eyes are dulled and empty of those emotions, replaced with new ones, darker ones. Instead of getting nervous and flustered, I get nervous and anxious. The others were the same way, staring off into space, immobilized in their places. It makes me feel as if they really did die. That were mourning the loss of the shedding of our innocence, opening old healed wounds.

"Are you alright, Car?" Wally asked concerned. I turned to look at him and noticed my vision was blurred. I blinked away the tears and pulled down my sun glasses and placed them over my eyes.

I cleared my throat, "I'm fine."

"You sure don't look like it," Black Canary said from her spot at the doorway into the kitchen.

"Mom, please, not now," I begged I said with a slight shake of my head causing my hair fall in front of my face.

"Understood, we already had one of our talks last night," she said in a calm tone. She turned to another girl in the room, "Artemis, you're up."

Artemis turned her head to look at her and she looked like she wanted to say something. She didn't, she just sighed and got up from her spot from leaning against the table and followed my mentor down the hall.

Once they were out of range, I stood up straight from my spot and walked out of the other exit. The one that headed toward the cave's hanger. I walked slowly to not raise alarm to the other mentors who were talking amongst themselves in the common room. I walked into the large room and began to get everything ready for a quick escape.

"Where are you going?" a voice said as I began to pull my motor cycle helmet over my head.

I stopped what I was doing and place the helmet on the seat of the same motor bike I used for the Amazo mission. "To find answers," I said simply.

"They will be angry when they find out you took leave without their permission."

I snorted, "When are they not angry at something one of us does?"

He didn't answer, he just simply walked forward and stopped a couple feet behind me. "Carter, we need to talk—"

I turned around in anger, "There is nothing to be discussed, say it right now. There is no sense in delaying the inevitable."

Kaldur looked at me in confusion, "What do you think needs to be discussed?"

"You're breaking up with me," I stated, "It was bound to happen. I'm a lot to manage, I don't listen, I'm stubborn, and you have been acting odd. I know that things changed, and apparently our relationship didn't make it. So just do it." I stared down and alternated between staring at the floor and my shoes. "Please just get it over with. I did something stupid and just please ease the guilt."

"What guilt?" he asked as he approached me. "What did you do to feel guilty of?"

"In the simulation when I pushed you into the zeta beam. Things changed after that, Kaldur, you changed, I changed, we….died. We aren't who we were anymore."

He let out a sigh, "You are right, we are not ourselves anymore. Things did change, my feelings did change," he said in agreement. I felt the tears build up in my eyes and braced myself. "They are much more prominent."

I slowly raised my head and looked at him, "W-what?"

He stepped closer and placed one hand on my cheek while the other pushed my glasses to the top of my head. He ran his fingers down the side of my face and his other hand molded itself around my cheek. "When I woke up when the simulation had ended. The first thing I thought about was the emptiness I felt, when you were gone. I turned and saw you and instantly that void was filled again. During the simulation, I thought about all the little things you would do. How you brush your hair behind your ear and rub at your arm. How you become angry when anyone even thinks about harming any of us. How when we are across the room from each other and you just look at me and smile. How when you know I am unsure of something you always confirm you are there by just a squeeze of my hand. I thought about how much I was going to mourn the loss of such details in my life and then just one look at seeing you just there and the emotions that rushed through my head solidified something. Life is too short, especially with our duties the risk of our lives truly ending is significantly higher. We must learn quickly to never take any small thing for granted."

I sniffled, "Kaldur—"

"Carter, I love you. It had to be said," he declared.

Silence filled the room as he just looked at my waiting for a response. "You sure do know how to make me cry at the drop of a hat," I said with a small teary smile.

He gave out a small laughed and began to wipe away the tears lightly with his thumbs. "My apologies."

"I can't say the words yet," I said with a regretful tone, "I care for you a lot and it almost broke me when I saw the anger you had when you couldn't get to me when I deactivated the zeta tube. With everything that is going on and with the emotions flowing around inside me. I don't want to give you a false answer," I said as I leaned into one of his hands and moved my hands to hold his there. "When I say them I want to mean them, with no doubt in my mind and with a scene where I am not bawling my eyes out while doing it."

"So a rain check?" he said the words as though they were foreign which they were at least to him.

I laughed, "Yes, a rain check," I confirmed. I leaned out of his hands and they moved down my neck to stop at my shoulders. I stopped right in front of his face, "Remember it's not a 'no', it's more of a 'I'm going to torture you with the answer'."

He smirked, "Oddly, I am content with that response."

I smiled wider, "Good," I breathed out as our lips crashed into each other's. I molded myself into his body as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stood there for several seconds, or possibly longer, this might actually be a lack of oxygen talking right now. We pulled apart and breathed heavily at each other. I had noticed several things. One, I wasn't even on the ground anymore, he was literally holding me up to where my feet barely grazed the ground. Two, my but was hovering over my motorcycle, and three, my helmet was on the ground several feet away and I'm pretty sure neither of us heard the loud bang I probably made.

"So just for clarification you aren't breaking up with me?" I breathed out in a joking tone.

He pulled away slightly and looked at me the same way he used too but stronger (Yeah, I didn't realize it could get more intense either. I'm pretty sure this is illegal in some countries.). "I would be a fool to do so."

I smiled and gave him another kiss, a much shorter one this time, "Watch the sunset together when I come back?"

"I'll watch as many sunsets as it takes to keep you happy," he declared. He placed me down on the ground and walked away to go get my helmet. He came back with it and placed it on my head after I removed my sunglasses. I grabbed a backpack and but my arms through the loops and adjusted it sit firmly on my back.

"You better watch out," I warned in a teasing tone. "If the boys ever hear about what a big romantic you are and they will never let you hear the end of it."

He laughed, "If they ever find out, I will gladly take their teasing."

I mounted my bike and revved the engine as I turned around and looked back at him. "I'll see you later, Waterboy."

Then I approached the exit ramp to the cave. "Cave Override R- Z- Delta- 4-1-3," I spoke aloud to the sensor. The ramp lowered down and I drove out of the cave and got onto the hidden dirt road that lead to the interstate after a couple of miles. It was a long drive to Metropolis, and I was glad to say I at least had a smile on my face.

I parked a couple blocks down from his building. I walked the rest of the way and stood in front of it for a moment or two grimacing at it gaudy architecture, before storming in. the lobby was filled with people in fancy suits and all carrying seemingly the same briefcase in their hands. I approached the round glass desk that had several very busy secretaries answering phone calls.

"Welcome to LexCorp, do you have an appointment?" a blonde woman said with a forced smile.

"No, I don't but I believe Mr. Luthor would make an exception," I said with a soft smile. "Can you please tell him the Johanna Callahan is here to speak with him?" I leaned in closer, "It's a bit of a family emergency."

"Hold on one moment," she said as she dialed a number on the phone, "Mr. Luthor, this is Angela from downstairs and young woman is here to see you but I'm afraid she doesn't have an appointment."

She was quiet for a moment and she spun away from me in her chair. I grabbed the counter where her computer was and stretched my back as she talked with him on the phone. "She says her name is Johanna Callahan and that there is a family emergency sir."

I accidently dropped my glasses and went to pick them up. I stood up straight just as she hung up and I flashed her a smile. "Mr. Luthor said he will see you now. Do you need me to escort you up to his office?"

"No , ma'am, I remember the way thank you very much."

"It was my pleasure, I hope you have a wonderful day," she said before answering a phone call. I walked away towards the elevator and got on followed by a bunch of business men and woman packing the elevator to its full capacity.

The elevator stopped on its first stop and I had accidently bumped into a couple of them when the elevator stopped. I gave them an apology to which none of them replied. The majority of them got off at the next two stops. A mail cart came on the third stop and was going to the top floor just as I was. I bent down to tighten my boot strings and leaned back up just as the door signaled that we were at our stop.

I walked up to the desk and leaned forward on to the desk bumping into the computer as I did. I adjusted the screen as the young woman finished getting the mail from the male intern. She turned to me and made a face at my outfit. She looked up at me, "Miss Callahan, Mr. Luthor will see you now."

I did a mental I eye roll as I plastered a smile on my face. "Thank you, I'll just walk in," I said as I passed her desk and walked down the short hallway that lead to two doors. I opened them and closed them behind me. He turned around in his chair and had a huge smile on his face.

"My beautiful daughter, what brings you here today? It's not my birthday, is it?" he said. _Great sarcasm, as if the urge to punch you through the window wasn't strong enough._

"Be serious, Luthor, really it saves us both from becoming even more deceitful," I said as I approached the desk. "Hello, Mercy," I said as she walked from her spot from the corner of the room and stood at her creator's side.

"Fine then, Miss Callahan, why are you in my office under your mother's name?" he snapped out. _There's the daddy dearest I hate and despise!_

"Answers, _Daddy Dearest_, you have them and I want them," I said as I stood in front of his desk with my arms crossed.

"And why do you think I'd give them to an ungrateful brat like you?"

"Consider it payback for the birthdays and Christmases you have missed over the years. Oh plus high school graduation, you missed that one too, wish you could have been there my speech was truly inspiring. You could have actually been proud of me at that one point in time."

"I wasn't invited."

"Ah yeah that's right, you probably wouldn't have gone anyways."

"Why are you in here wasting my time with your abandonment issues?"

"Because you created me, biologically and chemically," I said as I slammed my hands on his desk, "I want all the information on my case, now."

"Ordering me around like a child isn't going to get your way," he said standing up and placing his hand on his desk, mirroring my stance.

"Yeah well maybe my telling all national press I see that I am your illegitimate forgotten daughter might, especially since you were married all three times my siblings and I were conceived. I bet the press will just love that and the fact that your mistress and her children mysteriously died after one of them was kidnapped. You remember how big that entire case was, it can get even bigger."

"It's a shame that you have to stoop so low to threaten me with your dead sister, brother and mother to get your way," he deadpanned.

"It's a shame that you couldn't find any willing test subjects that you had your eight year old daughter kidnapped and tested on for two months just for the fun of it. Why didn't you volunteer as tribute, Lexi?" I sneered right back, "Oh yeah that's right because you had cancer, still do since it's such a rare type. Did you do it to get some of my blood too? To try to make a specifically made miracle cure?"

He leaned back and glared at me. "Always going to hold that over my head huh?"

"Damn right, and I can guarantee I will forever burden you with that until the day you join them six feet under. Hopefully, one of your many enemies finally end it early just like you did theirs, bitching at you gets very tiring after a couple of years."

We stared each other down, "You won't leave until I give it to you?" he asked with a hard sigh.

"Nope," I said making a popping sound on the p.

"Fine," he said sitting down in his chair. He typed away on the computer and pulled out a drawer the held a palm and retina scanner. The retina scanner popped up and scanned his eyes as the other read his right palm. He closed the drawer and minutes later he gave me a flash drive. "That's everything, now leave."

I placed it my pocket, "Thanks, _Daddy_." I said as I walked out of his office. I walked to the elevator and went down three floors where there was an employee computer room. I logged on one of the computers with the office secretary's information which she had written on a sticky note on her desk. I just love when people make it that easy. I opened the document and scanned through it confirming that it was a virus encrypted file. I scanned it with several online and LexCorp's own security programs. I slightly grinned as it panned out. I closed the computer and rushed out of the building using the back entrance this time.

I arrived back at the cave four hours after my departure and arrived to several angry Justice League members. "Where were you?" Batman snapped at me.

"Getting answers," I said holding up a flash drive. "And don't worry I was careful and brought a present." I took out a list from my backpack with a series of numbers. "Put a thirty-three radio transmitters in the vicinity of several computers and named them in out of order numbers so when they do their weekly bug sweep, they will go crazy. If there's anything I love more than knocking out bad guys it's pissing of Lex Luthor, go crazy." I said walking away, "Also, had them originate from a small town in Quebec, no origination to us, you're welcome."

"Follow order's next time," Green Arrow called.

I waved my hand in the air, "Will try my hardest," I said loudly.

I walked into the kitchen to see the others in better moods. "Where did you go?" Wally asked.

"You'll find you out, later," I said with a smirk as I shrugged, "Maybe."

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Artemis asked in an empty tone.

"No reason," I said with a shrug, "Where's Kaldur?"

"Outside," a couple of them said.

I thanked them and made my way out of the room. I took off my bag, jacket, boots and socks leaving them at the door as I walked out of the cave onto the warm sand. I walked towards his form that was standing on the edge of the water. I stood beside him and watched as the tide brought the water to my ankles and faded away just as quickly as it came. Seconds later he took my hand in his and turned to me. "Did you find your answers?"

I shrugged, "I don't know it's a lot I have to go through. I hope I can at least figure out what happened with the scenario."

"We will find the answers eventually," he said kissing me on the forehead, "But for now let it be just us."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh really, Mr. Romantic, and just what do you have planned?"

"Nothing but living in the moment," he said grabbing me by my waist and pulling me to him. I laughed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I quite like the sound of that."

_**Okay so since Aqualad didn't really have a particular love interest besides the one episode thing with Tula, I figured he could be one of two types of guys. He could be the quiet and serious one but have a romantic side or he could be a really awkward type. I (obviously) chose romantic because Carter is already kind of relationship awkward on her own and having two awkward seemed on for this type of tone. So yeah he dropped the all mighty L BOMB yeah shocked her too right? And I figured you guys are wondering why she's more okay than the rest other the others so let me point out some things that are really not the obvious and only someone as crazy as me would assume them. **_

_**She lives in the same house as the Justice League and now team's psychiatrist, with it being a week in between Dinah was bound to have gotten her talk once or twice…actually probably a lot more than that…**_

_**Carter is an emotional hoarder. She keeps everything in that will make her feel weak and keep building it up until she finally snaps. **_

_**She has this underlying fear that people are going to leave her again, that's why she assumed Kaldur was going to break up with her. **_

_**Trust me when I tell you she really isn't okay right now, she is just really delusional.**_


	20. Chapter 19

"So what do you guys think?" I asked the team. It was a week and half after the simulation and the Team was in much better spirits. And I had just finished telling them about the program as we had all gathered in the kitchen.

"Well, you should go obviously," Wally said from his spot. "It's the opportunity of a lifetime."

"Yeah, you'd be stupid not to go," Robin said and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks so much for the encouragement, Bird Boy," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I mean it'd be stupid of you to stay because we told you we want you to stay," Robin said, "I mean sure you'd be off of the Team for a year. It's not like you're leaving forever, you're coming back."

"Exactly," Artemis agreed, "We can handle not killing ourselves while you're gone. Besides if you miss us or we need you, you'll be within driving distance of a zeta tube in every city you go."

"Yeah but sti—"

"Carter, you keep bringing up stuff that already has answers," Connor pointed out.

I let out a laugh, "I know, I'm just really nervous. I haven't been on my own in a while, and it'll be hard from going to seeing you guys four or five times a week to once or twice a month."

"Yes, but this trip will make you happy," M'gann said, "You'll learn more than what you ever could in a class room and you'll be doing activities you really enjoy. Who are we to deny you that?"

I looked at them and saw they were all smiling including Kaldur who had not said a word since we had talked about it at length both professionally and personally last night. "Okay, then I guess I'm doing it."

"No, guessing, you're doing it," Artemis said with a smirk.

I smiled, "Alright, Dinah Number Two, so bossy."

"Well, I'm going bake cookies for the occasion," M'gann said getting up from the table.

"I'll help," Connor said following her over the fridge to help her carry the ingredients.

"Come on, Carter, I have a finite number of days to beat your top score on Russian Warfare II," Robin said as he and Wally began walking into the room that held the tv.

"Pfft! That's adorable how you think you can accomplish that. I was taught by Roy, remember?" I said as I walked over to them, "Go ahead and set it up, I'll catch up to give you a proper butt kicking."

I turned towards Kaldur, "You coming?"

"To observe, I am still unaware of the controls of the game," he stated, "They don't have such technology back at Atlantis."

"That's probably a good thing," I said with a laugh. "If you get tired of watching, you can always play air hockey with Artemis, you haven't played her yet."

"I will discuss it with her, though I still enjoy playing the game against you," he said with a shy smile.

I snorted, "That's because you like the congratulatory kisses I give you when you win," I said with a smirk to which he slightly blushed.

"I have learned to appreciate the small things in life," he said simply as he grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

I leaned up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "I'm happy I can provide some of them," I whispered to him before giving him another kiss before turning and walking into the living room where Robin and Wally were mid-game with Artemis smirking at Wally's losing.

That was a few days ago, today was Halloween, and one of my least favorite holidays. I have no idea why I particularly don't like this holiday, I never really did even when my family was still alive. I guess it's just a personal preference. I had mailed off my paper work for the program the next day after my talk with the Team and just got a confirmation call today saying they had received them. The only other things I had to truly be concerned with was a couple of upcoming tests. But the studying could wait until tomorrow tonight we had a meeting and then Roy and I would be going of our "Halloween Hunt." Realizing our mutual dislike for Halloween we had made it a bounding experience, we'd go and hunt for the bad guys that were haunting the city for the night and make it a race for who could bag the most.

I arrived at the cave just as Artemis and Zatanna, who were supposed to be going to the dance at M'gann and Connor's school decided to magically appear in their hero gear. I crossed my arms and looked at them skeptically, "And just where do you think you two are going? You can't go to the party like that."

"Not going anymore," Artemis said in a defeated tone.

"Yeah, girls night in Manhattan, you in?" Zatanna asked with a smirk.

"Love the idea but I'll join on the next one, Roy and I have sibling rivalry tradition to do tonight," I said as my arms feel to my side. "So have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do, don't get arrested, and have fun. Call for back up if you need it."

"Oh, we will," was Zatanna's reply as she directed the very angry looking archer to the hanger.

"Hey Carter," M'gann said as she approached me looking like a really impressive zombie bride.

"Nice, M'gann, I like it."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked with a tone that you would infer to a begging puppy.

"Sorry, its tradition, plus Roy won last year, so not giving him the satisfaction of getting it two years in a row."

"Okay, I understand," M'gann said with a sad smile.

"You're missing out," Wally said walking up to us from behind dressed as a werewolf, "You could have gotten to dance with this hot dog."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I'd rather dance with an actual hot dog, at least my feet wouldn't get stepped on."

"You're lost gorgeous," Wally said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes again, "I'll make sure to get in a good sob by the end of the night, Wally, with Kaldur comforting me. Now if you'll excuse me." I began walking away and passed by Connor who was barely covered in any gauze, "You look good, Connor." He gave me a nod with a small smile. I walked away shaking my head at how cute he was now that he was happy. He was in a much better mood since he and M'gann officially got together. I told them all good bye and wish them fun at the dance before entering a room upstairs. I was the last one to arrive since I saw the room already held everyone who was necessary for this conversation.

I walked until I stopped by Aqualad's side. I noticed Robin was sitting in one of the chairs next to Aqualad. Across from us stood Batman, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow.

"Computer, secure the room," Batman commanded. Seconds later a digital voice confirmed the room was secured. "I'll cut to it, do we believe that there is a mole within the team?"

Aqualad stepped forward, "I am convinced there is none. When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source he was merely sowing descent."

"His intel could have easily come from comparing notes with the other villains working for the "Injustice League"," he said putting air quotes around the title. He leaned back in the chair laying on his crossed arms and put his legs up on the table in front of him. "And think about it, if anyone on the team was working with those creep-oids—"

"They would have betrayed us during our fight against them," Aqualad finished.

"I'm not convinced," Red Arrow said arrogantly, "Sure you three and Kid Flash are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight—"

"Why is it because of who her family is?" I snapped at him.

"Yeah, for starters, she's not Green Arrow's niece," he stated.

"What?" Aqualad asked confused.

"Well, yeah, in fact she's related to," Robin started but got cut off by me clearing my throat and his mentor placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough, Artemis's relations indeed make her suspect, but she is still entitled to a secret identity," Batman stated cutting off his protégé, "I'm more concerned about Superboy, we still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon. Connor could be the mole and not know it."

"He is no longer their weapon he is my team mate and my friend," I stated possessively, "And if that's the reason we are going to make him suspect then I should be in the running as well. We still don't know what my father and his group of scientists put in my body. I could be the mole and not know it as well."

"But you have been in business for five years, with all the tests they have—" Robin started but caught off again this time by me.

"Have caught nothing but the genetic defects caused by their testing. If we are going to claim one of the team is the mole because of this reason, then so should others with a similar past. If that includes me then so be it."

"And about Miss Martian? She _is_ Manhunter's niece, but he told Black Canary he has a few _hundred_ nieces and nephews back on Mars. And the first time he meet M'gann was when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth," argued Red Arrow.

I rolled my eyes, "She ran away from home because she felt out of place there, if we are going to use that to accuse her we might as well accuse you, me, and a good thirty percent of the teenage population."

"This changes nothing," Aqualad confirmed, "I have fought side by side with these people none of them are traitors."

"And if they are then they are unaware of it, and should not be reprimanded for something that was out of their control," I stated crossing my arms over my chest.

The meeting ended shortly after that. The League members left along with Robin who went back to Gotham with his mentor. Leaving Red Arrow, Aqualad, and myself alone in the cave. He turned and looked at the both of us.

"So, I heard you two were together," he stated as he crossed his arms.

I crossed my arms and stared at him, "And?" I asked in a neutral voice.

"I don't like it," he snapped and then grinned at us, "but then again I probably will never actually like anyone you date."

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me, I remember," I said with a smirk.

He turned to Kaldur, "You are one of my best friends and I will always respect you, however, now that you're my little sister's boyfriend now, know I hate you."

I rolled my eyes again, "Seriously, between Oliver, Dinah, and you, you'd think he's a villain. Seriously you know him, he's not going to corrupt me or something. Besides, you kind of beat him to that like four years ago anyways," I said sarcastically. "Now come on I plan on beating my record tonight."

"Hmm, that's funny how you think you are going to win," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Hmm, that's cute how you think I'm not going to win," I said right back, I turned to Kaldur, "I'll see you tomorrow alright."

He nodded, "Hopefully with a victory."

Roy snorted from his spot by the zeta tube, "In her dreams."

"Up yours, Sleeping Beauty," I snapped at him playfully before giving Kaldur a quick hug and a kiss good bye.

"Hit them hard," he called to me as I met Roy at the zeta tube.

I turned my head and looked at him over my shoulder, "Don't I always?"

_**Recognized Red Arrow B05 Blue Raven B04**_

We arrived at Star city and immediately made the climb up the fire escape to the top of the building.

"I get South Glades, you get North Glades and downtown Star City?" I suggest.

"Why do you get South Glades?" he argued.

"Because you got it last year! And besides if you're so much better than I am, I'm sure that the all mighty champion can do just as good with two patrols," I said as I formed an energy disc and jumped on it. "Com me if you need me."

"Don't plan on it."

I had snagged ten in the matter of an hour. A lot of the were small things, stealing from closed stores, vandalizing properties, a couple of drug deals, the usual happenings in the slums of the poorer district of Star City. It was usually small things like this the biggest things that happened around here were gang violence and murders.

I was patrolling the docks now and was going to circle around and search the last half of the streets before meeting up with Roy at our starting place. It started out fine and to my annoyance quiet. I could usually get an illegal trade or two down here but tonight the loading docks were clear. I ran quietly on the roof tops and surveyed the rest on the harbor. I was about to circle back and head for the streets when something caught my eye. One of the much older warehouses that were about to be torn do because of old age and water damage had its windows blacked out. I narrowed my eyes at the and immediately ducked down and began scouting the area. I saw no outside patrolman or snipers and moved closer. After several more minutes, I used an energy disc and landed on the roof of the building. I heard several voices and mechanical noises from a broken window from a roof skylight.

I approached it and crouched down to observe the inside. There were several machines going and several people walking around and working. There were several chemical stations arranged in a corner and multiple crates piled up close by. I watched as they would transport whatever was made at the chemical stations and was poured into the top of the machines. One of the machines began beeping and seconds later two pairs of men dressed in hazard suits and a cart approached the machine and poured the contents into the cart.

"Is that _candy_?" I asked incredulously to myself as another man approached the cart and grabbed one of the candies out with a gloved hand.

"Ah, perfect, looks like any regular old candy," the man said as he dropped it back in, "Too bad for the kids it ain't. Just look at it boys, the latest drug about to hit the market, Hard Sugar. A perfect combination of PCP and Venom."

My eyes widened in shock, I stood up quietly and walked away from the open window. "Raven to Arrow."

"Busy," he snapped through the com.

"Well finished it and head to my coordinates, I'm going to need help with this one."

"Hold on, wait for me to get there."

"Alrig—" I began to say and then I fell through the roof of the ware house and landed with a loud thud on the huge pile of crates inside the building. "To late, get here now!" I said through the com as several machine armed gun men began shooting at me.

I rolled over and fell behind the pile and pulled out one of my guns. I shot at the nearest one hitting him in the chest and instantly knocked him to the ground. I shot at two more before I realized I was surrounded. "Trick or treat!" I stated sarcastically as I shot down two more before I formed a shield to deflect the bullets.

"Hold your fire!" the male voice from earlier ordered. The men immediately stopped shooting but still had their guns aimed at me I still held up my shield. The man approached and I took in his appearance. He was older, mid-forties white male that stood about five foot nine. He wore a cheap suit dark brown in color with a white button down shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal the top of a stained white muscle shirt underneath. He stopped right several feet in front of me right behind his line of men. "So you're the younger bird that everyone is talking about. You certainly don't look like a boy."

I snorted, "Wrong city, this isn't Gotham," I snapped at him.

"Oh my mistake, so what are you supposed to be? Blue Canary? Seems a little repetitive."

"Blue Raven actually," I said annoyed.

"Eh, you're still a bird, a young one at that. I wonder if you have a pretty face under that mask," he said with a disgusting smile.

I grimaced, "I'd like to see you get that close to me. Something tells me you aren't the 'get your hands dirty' type of guy."

He shrugged, "Why try when I can pay someone to do the dirty work for me? First thing I found out when I came to Star City, money talks."

"So what's your game plan? Distribute drugs across the city and control the drug trades, seems a little repetitive don't you think?"

"That's because those gangs were too sloppy, they started off with his doses causing immediate attention to their drug's users," he said in annoyance, "You start off with small doses and lower prices get them hooked. Up the dosage every couple of weeks and raise the cost with it. Takes the police longer to realize it's on the market that way."

"Well too bad your _brilliant _plan won't work," I said sarcastically.

"What makes you say that? Because a little bird told me so?" he asked playfully.

_Getting really sick of the bird puns, _I thought mentally. Just as two arrow took down the two men close to him.

"No, because I said so!" Red Arrow exclaimed as it shot another arrow.

I let down my shield and shot down two more close me before jumping them and knocking them out with a couple of punches. Red Arrow jumped out of the hole I made in the roof and landed on the pile of crates and continued to shot at the ten or so armed gun men.

"It's about time you got here," I said as I took out four more.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" he snapped as he took out two gun men at the same time.

"Yeah, great timing by the way," I said as I ran towards the last four. He shot two of them and I shot one as I neared them I round housed him and knocked him out. I grabbed the other by his collar and brought his head down to my knee before throwing his head and upper torso back and landing a well-aimed punch to his face.

I turned and saw Red Arrow approach, "Did you see where the man in the suit went?"

"No, he escaped," he snapped angrily, "One of his goons jumped in the way of a tracker arrow."

I shrugged my shoulders, "He'll appear eventually. They always do," I said annoyed.

We called the police and several cars appeared and began handcuffing the men. While we waited we had disposed of the candy, except for a handful of sample for the police and the Justice League. Once we gave our reports we left.

"So how many did you have total tonight?" I asked as we watched the sun come up.

"Seventeen including the goons from the warehouse, you?"

"Twenty one," I said with a smirk, "Told you I'd win."

"Luck and location," he said with a smirk. "I'm still better."

"Agree to disagree."

We were silent for a moment, "Did Oliver tell you I got into the program?"

"Haven't talked to him since the cave incident," he said slightly irritated, "Talked to Dinah though she told me when I checked up on you."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to check up on me, I'm fine, just irritated and want some answers."

"The files Luthor gave you didn't have anything?" he asked.

"It's the same information we already know, it was a dead end."

"Of course."

I shrugged, "Answers will come eventually, if not then I don't need them. I know who I am, I don't need a lab report to tell me."

He let out a humorless laugh, "You don't need a piece of paper to tell you that you're annoying, that's my job."

I pushed him in his shoulder, "Yeah, cause you're Mister calm cool and collected, Hot-head."

We surveyed the skyline as it lit up with the incoming sunlight. He let out a sigh and put his arm around my shoulder. "Can you stop growing, Car?"

I snorted, "Wish I could. From what I see so far being an adult sucks."

He let out a sarcastic laugh, "No kidding." He was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "Can you promise me something?"

I looked at him, "Depends on what it is."

"Promise me you'll always be you in some way."

I pulled away from him and gave him a curious glance, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't let anything or anyone change you," he said as he pulled my back into his chest and ruffled my hair with his hand. "You're awesome just being you, don't change that for anyone."

"Is this about me getting a boyfriend?"

He shrugged, "Partially, I guess being on my own is giving me perspective now. I've changed, I know I have but you haven't, physically yes, but mentally you're still that same pain in the ass that I met four years ago."

I gave him a look before I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm off my shoulders. "Just had to ruin the moment," I said with a smirk.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Guess I haven't changed that much."

I rolled my eyes beneath my mask once more, "No, you are still that pain in my ass that I met four years ago just with better aim and a snarkier attitude."

He nodded, "Basically."

I shook my head and let out a laugh. I looked at him, "I can't promise to never change, it's impossible to say that. but I promise I will try not to change for the worst and will never do it because of Kaldur or anyone."

He nodded and lounged back resting his weight on his hands, "He's lucky I don't shoot him."

I rolled my eyes, "You know damn well I would probably kill you."

He shrugged, "Eh, worth it."

I looked out at the skyline again. "He treats me right. He treats me so good, almost too good sometimes to where I feel like I don't deserve his attention sometimes. He told me he loved me."

He turned to look at me, "He did, when?"

"A couple of days after the failed exercise, I thought he was going to break up with me at first but he said it was to give me space and so he didn't scare me away." I smiled and looked down at my hands. "I didn't tell him the words back, not yet anyways."

"Well do you?"

I pursed my lips and without a second thought I blurted out my response, "I do, but I'm too afraid to admit it out loud. I can't say the words because once I do that will solidify it in my mind."

"Solidify what?"

"Our bond, he's going to be my first love, my first everything, my strength, my purpose, my best friend. He'll also end up being my greatest weakness too," I said and I looked at him. "Once I say those words, I give him a piece of my being. If he ever...if someone ever...if he ever dies...I'm going to too. I know that sounds really, really cliche and extremely stupid by it's the truth. I can't take another death like that and be an actual functional human being. I can't take..._his_ death and bounce back again like I did when I was eight years old. If someone ends him, they end me too."

He pulled me into his chest, "Well, then you have to make it your mission to not let anyone kill him and you too. Because _I _can't take losing my best friend and my sister in one hit either."

We left after that.I made my way home after changing into a spare set of civies I left in hiding spot near the zeta tube. I walked upstairs and immediately went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Okay so i have a couple of things i need to address I am a biology major and my tests are really starting to pick up ad this week i have an Organic Chemistry II test and an essay due next week that i have neglected to start on so instead of posting a couple of days in between, its going to have to be weekly for a couple of weeks so now onto the more relevant things that you care about. I know in this episode the adults disappear at about seven eastern time which would make it like five Star City time…I don't like that so I moved it back to hours….cause I can do that….YAY AUTHOR POWER! So yeah I own nothing except Carter and her stuff, hope you like it comment and review in that little box down below.**_

I hate galas….there is nothing worse than cramming every single millionaire or entrepreneur in a hundred mile radius into a single room. Wait there is one, when every single millionaire and entrepreneur in a hundred mile radius brings their spoiled spawns with them. I stood by myself sulking as I saw the clichés of the hierarchy form as the fashionably late showed up an hour after the opening. I despised when Oliver made me come to these things, but he always talked me into it in some way and I always ended up at these things in fluffy dresses…..I hate dresses….I specifically hate this dress. As I glared down at it as it sparkled. It was pink chiffon with intricate beading on the top that stopped at my waist and the dress bottom was plain and stopped short of the ground. I wore heels which really were not that bad and my hair was up in an intricate up-do and I had make up of covering the apparent flaws on my face that the make-up artist was complaining about earlier.

"You look like we tortured you into coming," Dinah commented amusingly as she appeared at my side. She looked gorgeous in a tight fitted white dress with black details and her blonde hair down situated over her shoulder.

"Might as well have, I am in a _pink_ dress and surrounded by air heads. The only people worth talking to besides you and Oliver are the university professors. Even they are still unfavorable, they talk down to me and act like I have no idea what they are talking about. Then they act so amazed that I am in college. I might as well be tortured."

"It's not that bad," she said innocently.

"I got hit on by an eighty year old bachelor who insinuated that I didn't need college with my pretty face and _naturally voluptuous_ body," I said with disgust, "In other words, torture."

She grimaced in disgust for a moment, "I dislike these events as well, but you know Oliver must keep up the image of the company. We've been so busy, he has been out of the limelight for longer than usual."

"I understand but does that have to include me?" I whined.

She smirked, "It's a shame you don't have an upset stomach," she said as she took a sip from her glass, "then you'd have an excuse to leave."

I looked at her and smirked before faking a grimace and grabbing my stomach, "Oh, look at that my stomach feels quite upset now that you mention it, Mom, can I go home? I would hate to get sick and ruin this _beautiful_ dress."

She smirked, "You can take the car," she said holding out the valet ticket to me, "Oliver and I will take a car to his place."

"Thank you," I said as I kissed her cheek, "Love you."

I got the car, a new model convertible Corvette, and made my way to my house. Then something happened I shivered involuntarily as I felt a shift in the energy and then hard braked as a car in front of me swerved and took out a meter and hit a fire hydrant. I hurried up and parked and ran towards the driver's door. I opened in with a hard tug.

"Are you alright—" I stopped and looked confusingly at the empty driver's seat. I turned to the back and saw a crying toddler and screaming baby. I stepped back and opened the back door, "Hi, little guy," I said as I began checking him over, "Does anything hurt?"

"M-m-my c-c-chest h-h-urts," he stumbled out through his sob. I unbuckled him from his seat and lifted his shirt to see an outline of the seat belt on his chest. I paid attention to his breathing and heart rate and both appeared fine.

"Everything is going to be alright okay? Now can you tell me your name little man?"

"C-carson."

"Oh that's a great name, Carson, my name is Carter."

"W-where's m-m-my M-momma?"

I turned around and notices several things all the other cars around me stopped and no one was in the drivers' seats. Some cars were empty and others had children in the back or young teens getting out from passenger seats. I grabbed Carson and place him on my hip. "I don't know Carson but I'm going to find out. Now let's go check on your sister, okay?"

He gave me a nod and I walked around the back of the car and got out the now calmer baby. I grabbed her in the car seat and grabbed the diaper bag that sat between the seats and brought them to the car. I grabbed my purse and took out my cell phone. I called Dinah, no answer, I called Oliver, no answer, I called Roy, no answer. I grabbed my com out of my purse and placed it in my ear. "Guys, are you there?" I asked desperately.

"Carter! Where are you?" Kaldur's voice came over the com.

I sighed in relief, "I'm in Star City, and we have a problem, the adults are gone."

"Agreed, the disappearance is nationwide. Make your way to the cave."

"I can't," I stated, "Can you send Artemis or someone to help? There are a lot of children the need to be rescued from cars."

"I am on my way, we are sending the others to nearby cities to make refuges centers," Kaldur said.

"Before you leave can you bring me and extra set of my clothes? I can't really do much with what I got on."

"Confirmed, be at your coordinates in ten minutes."

I looked down at the baby and noticed she has gone to sleep. Carson going right along with her in the back seat. "Hey lady?"

I turned and looked to see a group of children, "Why are you dressed in a pretty dress?" a little blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, are you a princess?" another dark haired girl asked.

I knelt down and smiled at the two of them. "What do you think?" I asked amusingly.

They turned and looked at each other. They turned back and looked at me. "Princess!" they both said with smiles.

"Well since I am, you have to do as I say alright? It's not polite to go against a princess's wishes."

The group nodded. "Stay right here, okay? Don't move."

They nodded again and I got up and walked toward a group of teenagers who had gathered down the street. "Hey guys, listen up. We need to start gathering up kids—"

"Why should we listen to you?" one of them asked cockily.

"Because there are children scared of what just happened and you need to step up and help out that's why," I snapped, "Now go and gather every kid you can find and bring them to the rec center. When that gets full start filling up the schools, tell other teenagers to do the same." I pointed at the one of the girls in the group, "You, come with me."

They all left and began gathering children, I walked back to the car and saw that kids stayed there. "Hey you guys, you are so great for listening. Now I want to you to do something, you see this nice girl, she is going to take you somewhere for you to stay for a little bit, okay?"

The all nodded except for one, "Where's my daddy?"

"I don't know but we will find your parents, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay."

I turned to the girl take them and bring them to the rec center get any kids you see on the way. I'll keep the baby and the younger one."

She nodded, "Thanks for setting Zac straight, he needed that."

I shrugged, "Tough times call for tough measures."

She left with the kids after that, just as Kaldur appear in the alley I approached him and grabbed my clothes that were in his hands. "Thanks," I said with a smile, "Cover for me as I change?"

"I am unsure if I actually want you to," he said with a small smile, "You are gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, Wally #2, I'll dress for you like this another time, we have kids to gather."

I changed into my clothes and took down my hair. I grabbed the garments and placed them in the back of the car. I checked the back of the other car and found no stroller. I paused and looked around and spotted a small shopping center on the corner. "Watch the kids I'll be back." He nodded in response and I ran to the store and grabbed a couple of carts. I pushed them towards the car and he grinned in response. "I don't think they'll mind if we borrow these."

"Agreed."

We but the kids and one cart and left the other empty. It was quickly filled as we found toddlers. We meet up with another group of teenagers who brought them to one of the high schools for us. They said that the rec center was already filled and the high schools were already partially filled.

They left us and I turned to Aqualad, "We need to zeta back to the cave. We need to do a live feed."

"Agreed, the children of world needs to know someone is here."

We arrived at the cave and greeted the rest of the team and Zatanna. "Robin, hack everything, we have a message to send."

"On it," he answered as he began typing away on the holo keyboards, "Ready when you are." He said as he stepped away from the keyboard and stepped towards us. Aqualad nodded signaling he was ready.

"Children and teenagers of Earth, I am Aqualad these are my friends Robin, Kid Flash, and Blue Raven."

"We are using Justice League tech to broadcast and stream to every T.V, radio, computer, and smart phone on the planet," Robin said.

"We know you must be scared and angry. We know that with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild. But please stay calm," Kid Flash said.

"We will find a way to bring your parents and all the adults back," Aqualad said, "We will note let you down."

"There is still hope and we are still here to fight for you and protect you, but we need your help too." I said calmly, "The oldest among you, please step up and take charge. There are younger children that have no one except you right now." I said as I grabbed Aqualad's hand, "Find them, take them into your homes or to your local schools or civic center, take care of them and protect them. Protégé los. Protégez-les. Sorera o hogo."

"It is up to you," Aqualad said, "Please help in any way you can."

I had walked into my room and changed into one of my newer uniforms. I had passed by the souvenir room and saw Wally staring at the Helmet of Fate. I walked in and approached him.

"We'll get them back, Wally," I said as I laid a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded, "It's still weird to know the uncertainty of it."

I shrugged, "Everything we do is based on uncertainty. It wouldn't be all that fun if it was the same cookie cutter missions. Have some hope, Wally, you of all people can't be the gloomy, that is Artemis's and Connor's jobs."

"I finally got through to Atlantis," Kaldur said as he walked into the room and approached us. "No adults are there either."

"So," Wally said not taking his eyes off the helmet, "Just how desperate are we?"

Kaldur turned and looked at it and I approached him and put my hands on both his cheeks. He looked down at me with several different emotions in his eyes. "We are not the desperate nor will I ever hope we have to be. No one is putting that helmet on, it's not worth the risk."

"You are right," he agreed, "Anyone who dons the helmet and allows Nabu to possess them may never be released from being Doctor Fate."

"So not that desperate?" Wally asked.

"Not yet," Kaldur confirmed. I sent him a look and was about to say something when I was stopped by Zatanna interrupting.

"Guys," she said with a face full of worry and doubt, "I- I'm ready to try my father's locator spell." We nodded and all began to follow her into the common room where the rest of the team and a hologram of the Earth were waiting.

Zatanna approached it and with a huge sigh she pulled out a wand and extended her arms towards the globe. "Etocal retnecipe of yrecros!"

A red dot appeared on the screen and I smiled. "You did it, Z, you're dad will be proud."

She turned and gave me a sad look. I was about to approach her but a strike of lightning appeared in the middle of the room. I whirled around with a gun aimed at a small boy who was grinning at us.

"It works!" he said excitedly.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Kaldur said firing the questions at the boy as the others approached him.

"Quick read my mind!" he said smiling at M'gann. Her eyes began to glow green and seconds later appeared normal with a gasp from her.

"He's Captain Marvel!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Yea and I'm Speedy Gonzales," Wally said in disbelief, "look just because he believes he's Cap-"

"Gee, Wally," the boy said as he crossed his arms, "Do I really have to bring you pineapple juice and nachos to get on your good side?"

After a couple of seconds of shock I picked up my gun with a laughed and approached him. I kneeled down in front of him in amazement, "You are actually a child? This explains so much."

"Yes, I am," he said with a smile.

"A kid beat us into the League," Wally said with a scoff, "No fair."

"Now is not the time," Kaldur said, "What we need are answers, explain."

The small kid version of Captain Marvel gave us a quick rundown of everything. He was in real life a young ten year boy from Fawcett City. He stated that there were two worlds, one for adults and the other for kids and he had the ability to travel between them. He immediately began going back and forth between both worlds as we formed a plan for a simultaneous attack on Roanoke Island.

As we began approaching the island I began to feel nauseous and very on edge. We were twenty minutes out and I unbuckled myself and made my way to the back of the bio-ship where we kept the first aid kit. I searched the kit and found nothing to help and I began to notice a headache was coming on as well. I turned around and walked back to the main room of the ship. I leaned against the door and grabbed my head as it began to pound. "Does anyone know where the anti-nausea medicine and or Advil is?"

"Why is everything alright?" Miss Martian asked.

I made a move to turn and look at her but it made my stomach turn. "I don't….know."

Aqualad was in front of me seconds later, "What is the matter?"

"I'm really…nauseous and my head is pounding," I said as my stomach turned again. "The closer we get to that island…the worse it gets."

He picked me up bridal style and asked Miss Martian to form a bed. He gently laid me on it, "You may have to sit this one out."

I began to protest, "No, we need everybody to be in this. I just need some medicine, I'll be fine really."

"We can handle this with who we have now. You would have us all worried and it would be severely risky if I were to let you go into a fight in this condition," he said, "In this case you would be more helpful if you stayed here."

I huffed and closed my eyes in annoyance, "I hate it when you are right," I stated with a smiled.

He shrugged, "It has to happen sometimes," he said as he took my hand in his own and squeezed it. I responded with a squeeze of my own.

By the time we had arrived I had already thrown up everything in my stomach and my headache had turned into body aches. They left of the bed with the ship secured in camouflage mode. I leaned over the edge of the bed gagging. I turned over onto my back and closed my eyes.

When I opened them my scenery had changed entirely. I was in a cobblestone walled room lite only by a fire place and torches scattered around the room on the wall.

"Carter."

I whirled around and turned to face the source of the voice with a gasp. "M-mom?" I ran toward her and wrapped my arms around her felling a familiar warmth I remember from when I was a child. I pulled away and stepped back to look at her.

She looked the same age she had been when she had died. She still had her long wavy dark brown hair that was partially held back by two silver clips on either side of her head. She still had her hazel colored eyes that was still filled with a certain warmth to them. She was dressed in a navy blue dress with long sleeves that ended with a silver design. Slits ran up the sides and stopped mid-thigh revealing her legs that had intricate silver tattoos wrapped around her leg starting from her ankle. She wore the necklace she always wore a dark purple crystal around her neck by a silver chain. She held her arms out to her sides causing her sleeves to fall down to the crook of her elbows revealing more silver tattoos. "Carter, please come there is much we must discuss."

"Am I dead?" I asked her apprehensively.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, Carter, you are not. You are simply of a different plane that you and I can both access. It's time you finally learned your true lineage."

"Which would be….?" I asked trailing off.

"There is no easy way to say this," she said as she grabbed my hands in hers, "My name is actually not Johanna Callahan, my true name is Talisie Reigns, Third Daughter of the Seventh Ring of the Dark Circle."

"So this means what exactly?"

"You are not a true mortal," she stated, "You are half mortal because of your father's lineage but I come from a long line of powerful masters and mistresses of sorcery."

"So….I'm a ….sorceress?" I asked slowly.

"In essence, yes," she said as she cradled my face in one of her hands, "That is why you became so ill when you approached Klarion's magic. When you and your siblings were younger I performed an incantation that would render you invisible to this world, however, the effects are fading and soon you will begin to develop your abilities."

"Come again?"

She smiled, "I know this is a lot to take in but I have very little time to tell you everything. Once I release you from this plane you must follow these instructions," she said as she handed me and envelope that appeared in thin air. "Oh I must hurry your friends need you," she said with a far off look in her eyes. She blinked and looked directly back at me. "We must help your friends."

"Wait, what I'm sorry, we?" I asked in a jumble, "Mom, I don't know if you realize this but you're dead."

"Exactly which is why you must allow me to use your body to use your natural power against Klarion," she said rushed, "It's the only way you can help them."

I thought about it for a second, "Alright what do I need to do?"

"Relax and let me take control," she said, "I see how you care for your friends and that boy. I will not allow you to lose the ones you care about again."

She grabbed my hands in hers and ordered me to close my eyes and think of nothing, clear my mind of everything. She began to chant something in another language and as she did an odd comforting warmth enveloped my body and suddenly I was in a dark room with one screen and a chair. The screen showed that I was back on the ship. Only I was not in control of my body, I caught my reflection in the window and saw I wore my mother's clothes instead of my own and my eyes were a bright purple. Mom transported out of the ship and appeared above the scene of the fight. I saw that my mom was right my team was not in the best of shape. Robin and Artemis were knocked to the ground with Zatanna tending to them. Klarion was using some sort of magical lightning and struck Kid Flash knocking him aside and was electrocuting Aqualad.

"No," my mother's voice rang through, "Your friend has made a grave mistake."

"Who?" I asked and suddenly a flash of yellow light flashed in my visions and I saw a female teenager in the outfit of Doctor Fate. "Zatanna!"

"There is nothing we can do, Carter," Mom said, "All we can do is help her defeat Klarion and the other four sorcerers and hopefully talk Nabu out of keeping her."

She flew down and floated next to the Doctor Fate. "Klarion, this ends now!" he/she exclaimed.

"I agree, Witch Boy, you have meddled in the human world far too much. It is time you return to your own world," my mother said.

"And just who exactly are you supposed to be, little girl?" Klarion asked in a demeaning tone.

"I am Talisie, Third Daughter of the Seventh Ring of the Dark Circle, and it is time you returned child Lord of Chaos."

Klarion simply shrugged, "We shall see about that." Suddenly a bolt of lightning went to strike us but my hands formed a dark purple shield formed in front of us. The purple haze absorbed the strike and turned into shapes similar to shards of glass and threw them to the orange dome that the Witch Boy had surrounded himself with.

"Is that all you have," he asked as he began firing large balls of magic at us and Doctor Fate. We all began to dodge them before Doctor Fate began to fire a streams of yellow magic at the dome. My mom didn't like that answer to much as she her hands began to glow a dark purple and form a similar streams at the dome as well. I could see on the ground Aqualad and Miss Martian attacking the dome as well.

Suddenly Doctor Fate began to falter switching between forms of Zatanna and Doctor Fate causing a lot of enjoyment and cockiness to the young Lord of Chaos. "Haha, now there see when the worlds divided the helmet is split to which means you are not all here, Nabu. And you are losing hold of the soon to be dead girl." He gave out a muffled laugh, "She gave you herself for nothing."

"No, Witch Boy, Fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain," Doctor Fate shot a steady stream of the yellow magic at the dome. My mother followed him and so did my team members. In the dome, Klarion began to protest which caused me to smile. He collapsed to the ground as his orange colored dome dissipated into the ground. Doctor Fate shot this golden shape at the Witch Boy trapping his head and hands in the shape.

"Now, Kid," Aqualad ordered. Kid Flash ran from his spot and grabbed a yellow stone from the middle of the circle and threw it to Doctor Fate.

The sorcerer began a chant and the stone glowed suddenly a flash of light blinded us momentarily revealing the other four adult sorcerers and four members of the Justice League.

"Eh, guess they don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to," the Lord of Chaos said and with a snap of his fingers the trap evaporated. He stood up and brushed off his sleeve, "Fun while it lasted, Teekl!" His cat which started out as a giant monstrous feline that was attacking Superboy to a small evil cat as he reached his owner. "See you later, Armadillos, unless I see you first," he said as he formed some type of portal, he entered it and disappeared with a cackle closing the portal right after him.

Kid Flash ran and appeared in front of the both of us, "Aren't you going to stop him?"

My mom floated down and landed on the ground in front of him, "No, Young speeder, a Lord of Chaos can never be captured, there is always a never ending battle between that and fate."

"Carter?" Aqualad said as he approached me.

My mother shook her head, "No, Aqualad, I am merely using my daughter's body as a relic to help you defeat Klarion. She will be back to you shortly."

Suddenly my mother appeared in the room beside me. "It is time I take my leave, My Beautiful Daughter, I have been gone to long and you must get back to your friends."

"Wait when will I see you again?" I said as I grabbed her arm.

She wrapped her arms around my body and gave me a hug, "You, unfortunately, will never be able to see me again, Carter. But I will always be here now as your guidance in here." She kissed my forehead, "I will always be watching and I will always give you pictures for clarity. I love you, now it is time for you to be with your friends and your family. Please tell Dinah and Oliver thank you for raising you to be so strong." She stepped away and formed a portal. She turned and smiled at me, "I like Kaldur by way. He has my approval."

I laughed and shook my head, "I love you, Mom, I'll come visit you soon."

"I love you too, and you will never forget, I will always be in here," she said touching her chest. She turned and walked into the portal and with a bright flash of purple light I was in control of my own body. I blinked my eyes open and saw Kaldur smile in relief.

He rushed forward and pulled me into a hug. "I had feared I had lost you," he whispered into my ear.

I laughed, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Fate!" Zatara shouted causing me to turn around and look at the older man approach his daughter that was still floating in the air. "Great Nabu, please release my daughter."

"No," Doctor Fate replied in a combination of his and Zatanna's voice, "I've witnessed the havoc wrought in these hours, the world needs Doctor Fate! And the girl's natural affinity of the mystic arts makes her an excellent candidate!"

"But she is just that, a girl, Nabu! She is still young she still has her life ahead of her who are you to decide that her's should be ended and replaced with a fate she did not want of her own!" I argued stepping forward.

"You have no say in this matter Daughter of Talisie," he ordered.

"I do when the matter involves my friends, Nabu. We all do!"

"Kent Nelson would never allow you—" Wally started as he stepped up to my side.

"Kent Nelson did object strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife," Doctor Fate informed us much to Wally's shock. "He is gone."

"Take me instead," Zatara said suddenly, "My skills are already at their peak, and my body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true, but if I remove my helmet, what guarantee do I have you will don it?"

"My word," Zatara answered as he raised his arms and chanted something. Fate lowered down to the ground and once there Doctor Fate took off the helmet revealing a relieved Zatanna.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she ran to her father.

"Zatanna!" the older magician said in relief as the two embraced. Seconds later he pulled back and kissed her forehead, "Remember, I love you."

"Take care of my girl," he said towards batman.

"You have my word," Batman vowed.

Zatara moved to place the helmet on his head and his daughter began to protest shrugging off Robin's attempts at comfort. She was too late, in her father's place was a male Doctor Fate who instantly flew away with the tied up unconscious sorcerers and disappeared in a yellow glow. She collapsed in shock to the ground and stared at the spot where Doctor Fate was moments ago in the sky.

I approached her and knelt down in front of her. She looked at me and with a lone tear falling down her face she said, "He's gone." I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her now shaking body as she sobbed.

"We are here for you, Z, you will never be alone," I said to her, "I swear it."

We had got her settled for the night at the cave and would be moving her stuff in tomorrow. It was a bittersweet moment and I was sad she had to end up on the team this way. I zeta-ed back to Star City at three in the morning. I ran through the streets in my civies and ran home. I opened the door with a loud bang. "Dinah! Oliver!" I exclaimed. As I ran into the kitchen, "MOM! DAD!" I yelled as I ran through the dining room and into the living room.

"Calm down, Carter," Oliver said as he came into view as he and Dinah stood up from the couch. I ran and nearly tackled him to the ground with my hug. "Hey what's this for?"

"Because I love you that's why," I stated, "Now hug me already, never know when this will happen again."

He laughed and hugged me back, "Missed you too, Car."

I released him and gave Dinah a hug, "I saw my mom today, she says thank you."

She pulled back from me and looked at me, "She should be the one that should be thanked. She's the one who made such an amazing young woman." I smiled and hugged her again. I changed out of my clothes shortly after and I found an envelope in my jacket pocket.

"My room is right next door if you need anything," M'gann said with a smile towards Zatanna as she placed some boxes to the floor of Zatanna's room.

"Uh thanks," she said monotone, "I could use…some alone time. Okay?"

"Of course," Artemis answered as she and M'gann filed out of the room with Robin very hesitant to follow. Once he left I looked at Zatanna.

"I am always here for you, we all are," I stated, "Just know that there is always someone here to talk to several of us have gone through this." I shook my head, "Just know that you are never alone."

She nodded in response and I walked out of the room letting the door automatically slide closed behind me. I could hear her begin to sob through the door and I walked away with a heavy heart towards to common room.


	22. Chapter 21

After a day of hanging out with the team and making sure Zatanna was settled in, I had used the next day to follow the instructions of the envelope that my mother had left me. I stood in my room dressed in my civies and opened the envelope.

_**Preteritus tendo quod posterus mos totus exsisto ostendo sum per Specialis. **_It read in Latin but then the text glowed a gold and the letters rearranged and merged into an English translation. _**Past present and future will all be revealed by Secrets, **_it read and beneath it was an address in Mexico.

That's what lead me here in the desert walking around aimlessly trying to find the address on an abandoned town with no numbers in the houses indicating which was which. After looking in every house in the small town I gave up with a huff. I sat in lounge chair in front of the house I had just checked out and grumbled about the directions.

"Really, Mom, did they not teach you actual directions in the Dark Circle?" I asked aloud aggravated. I lounged back and rubbed my face in agitation as I tried to think of another way to find this place. I mean did I have the wrong city? Am I in the wrong abandoned town? I took out the letter and stared at the lettering again. It was still the same no change what's so ever which caused me to groan. I got up and began to walk away from the house and towards a motor bike I rented from a nearby town the sun began to beat down heavily from overhead that even my sunglasses couldn't stop its rays from causing my eyes to burn. I put my hand that held the letter over my forehead and shielded my face with its shade.

Then just as I thought things couldn't get any more odd and uncomfortable, the paper disintegrated in my hand. I pulled my hand away expecting a piece of paper only to have a hand full of sand. I threw is to the ground in shock and watched sorcery at work.

As soon as the sand fell from my hand and touched the native soil, the reddish brown soil began to change to a bright gold and black. The colors intertwined and outlined each other forming a giant circle with an intricate design of swirls and symbols similar to the one Klarion had made a couple of days ago. The gold sand glowed once the design had finished creating itself and suddenly the sky became clouded causing an unusual and slightly uncomfortable darkness over the town. I peered around hoping to find something, anything, and I started to get nervous until I saw a figure appear by one of the houses.

It was a blonde haired little girl dressed a faded blue dress, her hair in messy pink tails, one with a red ribbon the other lacked it. She approached me with bare feet and she walked towards me and stopped at the end of the circle in the sand.

"Secret," she said as the circle disappeared. She approached me and held out her hand.

_**Secrets**_, I thought about the word from the English translation from the letter. It is capitalized because it's a person. "Are you going to reveal stuff to me, Secret?"

The little girl smiled at me, "Secret." She inched her hand closer, with hesitation I grabbed it.

Wind spin around us causing my hair to fly into my face. I peered around and saw the houses get shredded apart by the winds, I looked at the girl whose eyes had turned all purple as she stared into the blank distance. Once all the houses were gone the wind stopped I spun around stilt grasping the little girls hand and without warning the ground opened up underneath us. We landed inside a tunnel and once both our feet touched the ground the top sealed shut locking us on the tunnel.

I looked down at the girl, "Is this the way to get answers?"

She nodded, "Secret."

"Is that the only word you can say?" I asked her as we began making our way down the tunnel.

She shrugged, "Secret."

I nodded, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

We wandered down the tunnel and ended up at a fork. In the middle of the two separate tunnels was another little girl that looked exactly like Secret. Except she had long black hair pushed back out of her face by a red head banned that matched her faded red dress. She was missing a shoe.

She approached us, "Secret."

"Your name is Secret too?" I asked slightly irritated.

She nodded, "Secret."

I nodded, _Guess that's why the word in the letter was capitalized and plural._ "Okay then which way do we go, Secrets?" The both looked at me silently and held hands together. "What am I supposed to pick?" they both nodded. I felt my eyes widen slightly and looked at bother tunnels. There was no distinction as both looked the same, both were silent. "Okay, guess we are going this way," I said as I began making my way towards the right tunnel. They both walked in front of me holding hands still as they slightly swung between them. They would look back to look at me and then mouth words to each other.

We were meet with another fork in the tunnel this time with three paths and another little girl. She was dressed yet again in a similar dress to the first two with hers being a shade of purple. She was barefoot just like the first and her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She walked up to me and I saw what she was missing, her eye. The tissue was scarred over what had used to be her right eye. She looked up at me with her one blue eye. "Secret."

I nodded, "Do I choose this path also?"

She nodded and joined hands with the pair, "Secret," they all said together. I looked at the tunnels and shrugged as I began to walk down the center tunnel. We walked for a long period of time and I saw no end in sight. The three little girls paid no mind and just continued walking into front of me with their hands still joined.

The tunnel began to change texture and shape and I hoped for my feet's sake that this hike was over. Thankfully I found out eventually it was. We had ended up in a room that was pitch black. The three of them stepped forward into the darkness and vanished. I moved to follow them and the room lit up just I took as step in the room. The room was in the shape of a giant circle with a giant crystal in the middle. The wall were mostly cobble stone except for parts that had crystals forming from it in scattered areas. The girls all stood by the giant crystal in the center of the room. The brunette one pointed at the crystal. "Secrets."

I walked toward it and stopped in front of it and looked down at them. "What am I supposed to do?"

The blonde one in the red dress grabbed my hand and tugged me closer to the giant crystal that towered over us. She made my hand hover over it as she released my hand and demonstrated with both of her hands as hers hovered as well. "Secret."

"You want me to touch it?" I asked for confirmation. She nodded her head vigorously and made a pressing motion with her hands. "Well what's going to happen?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Secrets."

"Alright, no need to get sassy," I stated. I turned away from the girl and looked at the crystal. I closed my eyes, "Here goes nothing."

The crystal was cold to touch and at first nothing happened then I opened my eyes. Underneath my hands the crystal glowed, fluctuating through a range of colors before finally settling on a color, blue. Once the whole crystal was the same shade of blue, and giant flash occurred and suddenly I was not in the circular room. I was floating in darkness again before screens began appearing all around of images. I looked around and tried to take all of them in but I couldn't and then suddenly all the screens surrounded me and I absorbed them. Suddenly other memories were now my own, histories were now inside my mind in first person. My vision cleared and saw I that I was now in the room I had been in just a few days ago. I turned around and searched. "Mom! Are you here?"

"No, child, she is not. Talisie has had to move on," a voice said. I turned around to see an older woman. Her hair was very fair, her blonde transitioning to a soft grey. She wore a red dress underneath a black cloak, her feet were bare. Her eyes were a piercing green and I noticed as she approached me I noticed she had similar silver tattoos on her ankles that my mother had.

"Who are you?" I asked defensively.

"I am Serenity, a regent of the Sixth Ring," she said with a smile. "I am your guide, your teacher, to our world. Your mother requested I do it in her place."

I gave her a skeptical look, "Why should I believe you? How do I know my mom sent you?"

She smiled, "My, my, she was correct in your stubbornness. Though you are less defensive than I expected. She said I should not be surprised if you were to attempt to physically harm me," She said. "Talisie told me to tell you the phrase, 'Never fear Care bear, Momma bear shall always watch over you.'"

I smiled, "Yeah that is my mom."

She laughed, "You have her smile."

I nodded, "I used to have her eyes and hair color as well."

She grimaced, "No, thanks to that cynical man that is your father. Once she was on the intermediate plan and discovered the events that occurred leading to her demise," she smiled, "Let's just say that man should appreciate his life."

"That sound like her," I said with a sad smile. "So why am I here?"

She smiled, "To the point, wonderful. This is the first step to your training. Knowledge." She said as she walked closer to me. "The images that are now in your mind are the memories of our past. Our greatest triumphs, our downfalls, our history, is not in your mind thanks to the crystal that you are presently touching. Physically you are not here, because that is not how our sorcery works. Our abilities are our minds. The projection of our eternal beings and using our abilities to preform astounding tasks." She said and she moved and approached a book shelf. She took out a book and handed it to me. "My trade is not teaching you incantations but guiding you on how to use them. Mostly it is independent study, you must learn the words to an incantation before actually knowing how to use it. I will return you back to your world shortly so your studies may begin. Once your consciousness returns to your body, you will have this book in your hands. Before the Secrets guide you back, you must also allow a crystal to choose you."

I looked her puzzled, "Okay let me see if I got this right. You want me to remember every single word in this book and let a rock choose me."

"Yes," she said with a smile, "Talisie warned me that you would be very apprehensive. She said to 'just go with it'."

I rolled my eyes, "Great advice, Mom," I muttered.

She smiled, "Are you ready to return?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

"Wonderful, I will contact you again when I feel you are ready."

"And when will—" I started but was already back in the room of crystals staring at the giant one which was now back to its original color. I stepped back and found indeed my left hand was clutching the book to my body. I turned and saw the three girls were still there, all of them smiling.

"So, Secrets, how do I let a crystal pick me?"

The blonde with a missing eyes walked forward and grasped my hand in hers. She led me towards the wall of the room and stopped in front of a gathering of different colored crystals that stuck out of the wall. She held her hand up in the air. "Secret."

"That's all I do, just hold up my hand wait?" I asked skeptically. She nodded and she walked over to the other two. With a heavy sigh I held up my hand to the structure palm out. At first nothing happened then without warning a piece of a dark blue crystal broke off from its larger counterpart and threw itself at me. I caught it quickly and looked at it in my hand.

I was about to turn to the little girls and was preparing myself for the game of charades that was about to come with the question I was about to ask. However, before I could ask what I was supposed to do with it, the crystal morphed before my eyes. Its sharp and ragged edges smoothed out and its shape changed. The product was a small smooth circular crystal rounded at the top and flat at the bottom. A circle formed at the top and a chain appeared from thin air and connected to the crystal creating a necklace. I turned to the girls in amazement, "Wow that was astounding!"

The girls giggled as I held my hand up and let the necklace hang from fingers, "Do I put it on?" They all nodded. One handed I slid the necklace over my head and straightened it out.

"I think I am ready to go back now," I said a moment later still admiring the piece of jewelry that hung around my neck. When I looked up I was back in the little abandoned town.

Today's November 11th, and it is Wally's birthday. We were throwing him a 'surprise' birthday party. Why the quotes around surprise? He's been hinting at it for past two weeks and of course M'gann not wanting to disappoint planned one with Zatanna's and my help for him. I had stayed the night in the cave after a very embarrassing and extremely awkward on my part conversation with Dinah into letting me. After explaining the birds and the bees, vowing that I would not lose my virginity and would sleep in my own room she allowed it. Though I'm pretty sure she had both my and Kaldur's rooms wired for her convenience.

M'gann, Zatanna, and I all woke up at the crack of dawn much to my dismay and began baking. Both Flash and Wally were going to be there so we had to account for around thirty people instead of the ten or so we were actually going to have. After two full sized two tiered cakes and about two dozen cupcakes we were done. The boys offered to help and began decorating, which we quickly realized they suck at. So we did that two and just told the guys to just stand there and look pretty.

_**Recognized Kid Flash B03 Zeta tube Network now offline due to extreme atmospheric conditions. **_

The animatronic voice rang out loudly through the cave. I made a face at the statement and wondered what the weather conditons were for it to be so bad the zeta tubes weren't working.

"Whoa," Wally said from the other room, "Looks like I just made it! It'd be a tragedy if I missed my own…" by this time he had reached the door way and we had turned on the lights.

"Surprise!"

"What?" Wally said in fake shock I rolled my eyes at his tone. "Aw you guys shouldn't have!"

"_Right_," Robin said from his spot, "Like you haven't been hinting for days or anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wally said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure you don't, Wally, whatever the birthday boy says."

I walked up and gave him a hug. Then in true birthday fashion leaned away and got in three punches, "Hey! Ow, what was that for?"

"Birthday hits, I get to give thirteen more throughout the day and another for good luck. Be afraid, West, be very afraid."

He grimaced, "Of course, you using punching me as a birthday present."

"Oh alright, guess the girls and I will go by ourselves to the paint ball park for an all exclusive twelve hour pass for the entire complex," I said with a sing-a-long tone as I flashed him a white envelope.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered as he grabbed the envelope out of my hand.

"Happy birthday, Wally," I said as he stared at the passes. There were five laminated VIP passes one for each of the boys and Roy.

"Yeah I give you permission to punch me," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Birthday boy, we made food."

M'gann set a cake in front of him where he sat on the couch with a party hat on his head. "We made two cakes!"

"Awesome!" Wally said, "What'll you guys eat?"

"We'll split the cupcake," M'gann joked, "Make a wish!"

"Way ahead of you," Wally winked at her and blew out the candles of both cakes. As we clapped Robin and I shared a glance.

"You know if I tell you my wish it won't come true," he started, "but if you guess…" She cut a huge slice of cake and showed it to him. "Guess again."

"Happy birthday," M'gann said with a smile and a kiss on his forehead as she handed him the plate.

I smirked and bite my lip to hold in my snort. Kaldur at my side gave me an amused glance before giving me a one armed hug and walking off to chat with Flash and Connor. I went and walked over to stand next to Zatanna.

"How are you doing?" I asked as I took a sip from my cup of soda.

She shrugged, "As good as I can be."

I nodded in understanding, "I know I should lie and tell you it gets better, but in all honesty it never does you just get used to it."

She nodded and gave me a small smile, "That's why I am glad you are one of my closest friends."

Robin came up carrying a piece of cake. "So are you settling in here okay?" he asked as he handed her the cake.

She grimaced, "Oh yeah, just like home."

"I know this is all very new and intimidating but I promise you some day you will get used to watching Wally eat," Robin said with a smile causing her to form one on her face as well.

I laughed and shook my head, "No, not really after three years I'm still sympathetic to desserts everywhere," I said as we watched him eat and entire piece of cake in one bite.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Artemis said coming up behind us as we all looked to see Wally flirting with M'gann again.

"You're getting warmer, babe. But I can make you warmer still," Wally said as M'gann cut another slice of cake.

I snorted into my cup. "Yeah, I think it's time. His pick-up lines are getting worse, and they aren't that great in the first place."

"He is the only one that doesn't know," Robin said.

"Then please," Artemis said with a smirk, "Allow me." She walked in between us and walked over towards Wally."

She laid a head on his shoulder to get his attention and muttered it into his ear. His entire expression changed as he turned to see M'gann and Connor standing a few feet away. M'gann feed Connor a piece of cake and wiped the crumbs off his face with her thumb. She giggled as she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Aww, man," Wally whined from his spot.

"_**Attention, Team,"**_ Batman's voice said over the intercom, "_**Suit up. Polar Stealth. Mission Briefing in five.**_"

Ten minutes later, we stood in common room in from of huge holographic image of the Dark Knight himself in our white outfits.

"Where's Flash?" Wally asked.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments," Batman said, "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, source unknown," A holographic image of a structure piped up next to him, "which seems to be responsible and must be stopped.

"Well can't the watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" Wally asked. I turned and looked at him.

"What's a Watchtower?" Zatanna asked Robin.

Batman sighed, "The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized and with both Green Lanterns off world, I need all hands on deck."

I snapped my head back to the image and straightened up.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin asked his mentor eagerly.

"The League and the Team fighting side by side?" I asked with excitement.

"Whoa, really?" Wally asked.

"Superboy, use the Supercycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress 1. You'll drop off Robin and Aqualad and continue with Wolf and Blue Raven to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice fortress 2. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna, take the Bio-ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress 3. Other Leaguers will deal with Fortresses 4 and 5. Sending all coordinates now."

"Uh….Batman?" Wally said stepping forward, "I think you skipped…"

"Kid Flash," Batman cut him off, "A young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air-traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run it three- thousand miles across the country."

I turned and saw Wally's face drop.

"Who's the girl?"

"Does it matter?" Batman asked.

Wally huffed. "No," he grumbled, "Of course not, but can't we zeta—"

"Zeta tubes are offline," Robin said, "Sorry."

"Right," Wally said with a sad expression. "Then how can I say no? Guess I won't be needing stealth." He pressed the logo on his chest changing the white and grays back to the bright yellow and red. "Speedy delivery boy…at your service."

"Good, Batman out," the screen closed out. We all ran to our respective vehicles while Kid ran out as soon as the ramp opened up. As we passed him on the Supercycle I could see he was very gloomy about his solo mission.

I turned to Kaldur, "Maybe this is what he needs, to gain perspective. Realize that the most rewarding thing is personally saving one individual's life then maybe saving a few hundred."

He nodded, "Yes, maybe it will be a nice lesson for him."

"So when do you think Artemis and Wally will realize they belong together?" I asked with a smile.

He smirked, "When either of them least expect it."

"I sort of wish this was a normal weather occurrence, it would have been nice to go out for a walk or build a bonfire."

"With the team or just the two of us," he muttered in my ear.

I turned to him with a smirk, "Which do you think I'd prefer?" I asked him in his ear and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We dropped them off at Ice Fortress 1 and wished them luck. I got in the back and sat neck with Wolf who allowed me to cuddle into his fur. We met up with Black Canary and Red Tornado and rode together to Ice Fortress 2.

We approached the huge metal structure, dodging the glowing discs that the structure was shooting at us. Black Canary let out an ear piercing screech causing the middle part of the structure to crack. Once we got close enough Superboy, Wolf and I jumped of the Supercycle and onto the Fortress. He and Wolf got to tearing apart one of the cannons and threw in towards Red Tornado who flung it back at the structure taking out another cannon causing a small explosion. I dodged the projectiles of a third cannon. I formed an energy disc and flung it and the cannon like a Frisbee cutting the frozen metal and all the wires at the base of the cannon. The giant metal structure fell on its side. I approached the opening in the Fortress and jumped in. I thought the outside was bad, inside the metal structure it was ten times worse. I walked and maneuvered my way through until I found the main generator of the Fortress. I took out off the service panel and looked at all the wiring inside.

In one of my general engineering classes a mechanical engineer told me that majority of the main wires were always colored with the three main colors red, yellow, and green because even in dull lighting you could still tell them apart from black wires. So I grabbed all the colored wires in a bundle, took out a knife, and commed my mentor.

"BC, inside the Fortress and found the main generator, cutting all power on the count of three," I said.

"Red Tornado is at the ready."

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three." I cut all the wires and seconds later the generator began turning off. I felt the snow machines turn off and a slight loss of altitude before a force stopped the Fortress from falling out of the sky with a slight jolt.

"Oh yeah! Ice Fortress 2 is incapacitated," I said with a smile. I made my way to the hole I originally came in through and got out with the help of Superboy. We got into the Supercycle and made our way back to Mount Justice.

All the Ice Fortresses were defeated and taken out of the sky before dawn. The others arrived back sporadically until the only one that wasn't back was Wally. We finally got word back from the League about him and we were told he is recovering in a hospital due to issues from his high metabolism and he was successful in his mission. With that news I went to sleep in my room in the cave. In the morning, I found out the rest of the story. The little girl he had saved turned out to be the ten year old Queen of Vlativa, Queen Perdita the only person standing in the way of Count Vertigo from taking over his home country. So not only did he save a life but an entire country from being lead by a dictator monarch. I couldn't help but be proud and hope this mission taught him a thing or two.

_**So hey you guys you ask and you shall receive. Sorry if the first part was kind of out of character on my part i was really confused on how to bring it from my mind to my computer for you to be able to understand what i was thinking. so besides that hit up the cute little bow below and review, review and of yeah REVIEW! TLG19 OUT! **_


	23. Chapter 22

_**SO TLG19 HERE AND CAN I JUST SAY YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK RIGHT NOW! LIKE I ALMOST AT 10,000 VIEWS AND IT IS MAKING MY DAY SO HERES CHAPTER 22 AND 23 WILL PROBABLY COME NEXT FRIDAY SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT YJS ENJOY!**_

Dinah, Oliver, and I all walked into the cave and saw Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado all standing in front of a holographic screen.

"We came as soon as we got your message," Dinah said.

"What's the problem?" Oliver asked.

"There is something you both need to see," Batman stated and turned his gaze to me, "Carter, go suit up, mission debriefing in ten."

I nodded in confirmation and left the room. I walked to my room in the cave and changed into my suit and left my domino mask hanging around my neck.

I went to the kitchen and saw Robin and Connor in the kitchen/ living room area. Connor was as usual staring at the tv with a snow filled screen and Robin was making himself a sandwich.

"Hey, Car, where's Kaldur?"

"Mission with Aquaman," I said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "He got the call last night about some water villain trying to take over Atlantis, again." I rolled my eyes, "If it's one thing villains have in common is that they are insanely stubborn."

"No kidding, you know how many times Joker has broken out of Arkham just to piss off Batman? That doesn't even include when he actually has a plan he wants to put into place."

"_Blue Raven, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy. Report for mission briefing."_

We all had gathered in the room several minutes later. Images of a man and the president of Qurac had appeared besides Batman. "Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected president of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader. A humanitarian," a picture of the president and Bruce Wayne shaking hands appeared. "But five days ago, Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee." Her picture appeared.

Superboy scoffed, "Not a fan."

"Agreed," I said remembering how I got shot by Bialyian soldiers.

"Few are," Batman said, "But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claims that Bialya and Qurac were one nation in ancient times and has announced the contrived will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac."

A video clip of a press conference popped up. "After the ceremony I will step down as president. So that our rightful monarchy, Queen Bee, may rule," President Harjavti said very monotone at a press conference.

Another clip popped up this time it was Queen Bee speaking. "I applaud President Harjavti for unifying our peoples and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation." The way Queen Bee spoke made me want to punch her. She sounded so cocky and smug, it reminded me of Luthor in a way.

"And the Quracs are okay with this?" Wally asked.

"Hardly," Batman said as a screen popped up over his shoulder showing images of the protestors. "They know of Queen Bee's régime. Harjavti has censored the press, silences all legitimate protests, and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enfoure martial law."

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavit," Robin stated, "Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?"

"And some women, but not long distance," Batman stated, "We have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here find out what. Robin, you're team leader with Blue Raven as second."

"Promotion, sweet!" Wally exclaimed, holding his hand in the air for a high five.

Robin didn't acknowledge it, "Me? But shouldn't it be Blue Raven?"

I shook my head, "Normally, yes. However, I have shared my feelings about being leader, I'm perfectly fine with Beta."

He nodded his head a donned a fake smile, "Great."

"Dude, you totally left me hanging!" complained Wally.

I rolled my eyes, "Aw, boo-who. Get in the Bio-ship."

The others walked ahead and I stood behind with Robin. "You alright?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Maybe," he answered followed by a sigh, "Let's go get this over with."

He walked ahead and I put on my mask staring at him, "Maybe my ass."

"We're right above the Quraci-Bialyan border," Robin spoke. I looked out the window at the same time Kid Flash did. The sun was barely out giving a still slightly dark atmosphere outside over a fenced in area we were flying over.

"A border the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring," Kid said. As we both saw tanks and a groups of mobile soldiers plowing over the fences causing me to frown.

"No, opposition," Superboy said and sniffed, "Guess Harjavti really is in with Bialya."

"Wouldn't expect opposition here anyway," Robin replied, "It's an animal sanctuary."

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" Miss M exclaimed snapping her head to Robin.

"You've heard of it?" Robin asked, as I turned around in my chair and looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Guy," Kid Flash alerted. I turned and looked out the window, "The tanks caused a stampede."

"There are civilians," I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt with Superboy.

"I see them too," Superboy said, "A woman and a small boy."

"We have to help them!" Miss M exclaimed.

"We are way off-mission here," Robin replied.

I whirled around and looked at him, "For the safety of civilians."

He hesitated then nodded, "Deploy in stealth-mode. If the Bialyans know we hit them, and it will cause an international incident."

Miss Martian opened a hole in the floor. I jumped out on an energy disc and flew ahead towards the civilians while Miss M dealt with the tanks and soldiers along with the boys. Superboy jumped a couple of times and landed in front of the stampede taking down one of the wildebeest. I landed just in time to create a shield diverting the bulk of the stampede to either side. Once they all passed I threw the shield down and turned to the civilians.

The boys finished their task and had approached us. The boy looked star struck as he stared wide eyed at all of us. "Mom! Mom! _MOM! _ We were just saved by Robin! And Blue Raven! And Kid Flash!"

I smiled at the small boy, "It wasn't just us, little guy."

"Yeah, Superboy and Miss Martian helped too," Kid Flash added gesturing to them. However only one was completely visible. I gave Miss M a confused look as she lowered down an injured oryx to the ground. The young boy cried out the name in delight and ran to the animal to hug it.

"We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary," Robin said. "You should be safe now."

The woman looked less than pleased and began petting the injured oryx before glancing at us once again. "Uh…yeah," Kid Flash started glancing at Miss M, "Coast is clear, Miss M. You can de-camo now."

She became visible shocking the young boy momentarily. "You may have made things worse. Bialyan border-crossing is a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might've made us a target."

"_Mom!"_ the boy said, "Uncool!"

The oryx suddenly let out a cry before getting up a walking away. The woman sighed and glanced at us, "I'm sorry. I should thank you. This is my soon, Garfield. I'm—"

"Marie Logan!" Miss M said enthusiastically causing myself and the others to give her a confusing glance. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person!" _is she…is she fan girling?_ "I've ugh I've admired your stance on animal rights for years." "I've ugh I've admired your stance on animal rights for years." _Yeah, she's fangirling._

Just then the wildebeest the Superboy took down limped over with slightly irregular breathing. Marie walked over to the animal and gave him soothing rubs. "The oryx is injured and I think you've injured this wildebeest," she said staring at Superboy.

"Um…sorry?" He muttered looking slightly guilty.

"I suppose it was unavoidable," Marie muttered. "But both need to go to our clinic."

"The boys and Blue Raven can do that!" Miss M said excitedly. "You and I can um….fix your fences?"

"That's not exactly our—" Robin started protesting.

Miss M cut him off clasping her hands together, "Robin, please?"

Garfield began playing the same card to his mother, "Please, Mom?"

Robin and Marie sighed and in unison gave the okay and caused the two to cheer. I looked at the both of them. "It's getting late we should get some rest. You can fix the fences in the morning."

The next morning, Marie and Miss M left in an old pick-up truck with the supplies to fix the fences. The rest of us along with Garfield were on our way to their home. Their reserve was really nice and had a certain house on the prairie feel to it with the large red barn the made into a small animal infirmary. We walked under a couple of trees on the way towards the house and heard rustling in the trees. I looked up just in time to see a small monkey fly out of the tree land on Superboy, jump from his shoulder to mine swing across using my neck and landing on Kid Flash. I turned to see the monkey fling himself to the lower half of his owner's body holding a protein bar that was in Kid's hands seconds ago.

"Hey!" the speedster protested as the monkey climbed up a laughing Garfield's body ending up on his shoulder.

"It's okay!" he said with amused bright blue eyes, "Meet Monkey!"

"Good name," Superboy said grimacing, "but I hate monkeys."

Monkey did not seem to like they answer because he chucked the stolen protein bar at his head causing Superboy to growl back and Monkey to let out a screech.

"And I guess Monkey hate's Superboys," Robin said with a smirk.

Kid looked to a scowling Superboy, "Dude, be glad he only threw a protein bar."

I laughed at the thought and approached the little creature on Garfield's shoulder, "Aw, I don't think he'd do that would you, Monkey?" I asked the creature as I scratched underneath his chin. He nuzzled into my hand and without warning jumped onto my shoulder. I laughed at him and scratched his head as we followed Garfield inside their home.

It was nice and comfortable, the perfect house for people who love nature. Nice and open with window letting in natural sunlight. The living room set up was nice to set up for conversation and interaction instead of facing the television like the majority of homes. Robin and Kid Flash sat down in the two blue cushioned chairs. I leaned on the back of the chair Robin was sitting in and played with Monkey while Superboy and Garfield stood.

"So pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?" Garfield said, we all looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean like the fan-girling?" I asked.

"No, I mean she looks exactly like my mom!" he exclaimed, "Except ya know greener."

"She does?" Kid Flash asked. I thought about it in my head and compared the two noticing there were similarities.

"Well, duh," Garfield said, "actually, she looks a lot like Mom back when she was a TV star on _Hello, Megan!"_

"Wait! _Hello, Megan!_ is a TV show?" I asked shocked.

"I always thought it was just something she said all the time," Robin said looking at Wally and I.

"Yeah," Garfield said, "On the TV show. Way before we were born. There's only one season and you can't even find it online." Then he looked under the TV at a couple stacks of VHS tapes. "I know Mom has a tape somewhere…" he began rummaging through the stacks for a couple of moments before. "Yes!" he pulled out a video for the back with a smile of victory on his face. "_Hello, Megan! _The pilot episode." He placed the video into the player.

Kid Flash made a comment about it but I was to focused on the change in Superboy. He tensed and I felt a shift in the air. Money even noticed and jumped off my shoulder and ran to out of the room to another area of the house. "Superboy what is…" I trailed off after began to hear the sound. "Aircraft!" we both said in unison.

"Heading this way," Superboy said as we ended up on the porch. I saw Miss M and Maire walking up to the house.

"What is it?" Miss Martian said. She turned her head to see where we were looking and saw the three aircrafts heading this way. They began to open fire. Miss Martian and Marie ran only for the former to tackle the later down. Superboy ran over and huddle over them. I formed as shield overhhead and covered all of us and the majority of the house. The crafts flew over and ceased their fire. The three got up from the ground with Marie becoming frantic. "Where's my son?"

"I ordered him to stay inside," Robin said calmly.

"He's _eight! _He doesn't _do _orders!" she responded.

"Mom!" I heard echo in the distance. I turned to see Garfield opening the barn door with animals running out. "It's okay! I got the animals out!" he waved.

I heard the aircrafts circle back and they began to shoot, this time they aimed for the barn. "Garfield!" Marie screamed as they hit the propane tank next to the barn and caused an explosion. Miss Maritain flew into action and caught a flying unconscious Garfield.

We ran out to meet them as she landed. Miss Martian handed over the boy to Marie. I saw the crafts circle back. "They will pay for this!" I said as I formed a circle.

Superboy seemed to have the same anger as he jumped up from the ground and punched out the first plan. I had to more energy discs ready and I aimed them for the planes getting perfect shots on the last two and slicing each in half. Miss Martian came floating up behind me and with her telepathy slammed the remaining pieces together causing a small explosion.

I ran back inside and followed the trail of blood to a back room, he had a pleading nose. "He's in shock and needs a blood transfusion, _now!_" Marie said surprisingly calm, "Are any of you O negative?"

I nodded my head, "But I'm not sure what my blood would do to his with all of my genetic defects it might not be a normal variety of the blood type."

"Are either of you?" she asked.

"No," Robin answered as he typed away on his holo-computer.

"Neither am I, he's the hardest to match. I had kept a supply in the clinic…"

"I can run him to the nearest hospital," Kid offered.

"Even with you traveling at your top speed, the nearest hospital with a guaranteed blood supply is half an hour away," Robin said with a sigh. "Longer by bio-ship."

"He doesn't have that much time," Marie said, "What's Superboy's blood type?"

I shook my head, "He's half Kryptonian. And Miss Martian—"

"Might be able to help," she said gently from the door with Superboy. "My shape shifting occurs at the cellular level. I think I can morph my blood to match his."

"Please," Marie pleaded, "Try."

Miss M nodded, "I need to concentrate, no distractions."

Marie nodded and ordered us to leave, slamming the door closed once we were gone. I sat down on the couch and put my face in my hands. Robin stopped beside the couch and sighed, "And on top of all of this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow, subjecting all of Qurac to this danger. KF, can you find a news station?"

"Now which remote is it?" Kid said confused. I remember there being several from earlier. He chose one and I heard the television come on only for a school bell sound to ring out of the speakers and someone began to sing. "_Hello, Megan,"_ I turned away from my hands and looked at the TV. I turned to the screen and saw a girl stunningly similar to M'gann and a twin in her human persona.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Superboy muttered.

The song thankfully ended, in my mood it was getting really annoying. I watched as the scene played out and _Megan_ slapped her head and said the TV's show title very similar to what our own M'gann did when she was forgetful. "Mhmm, doubtful," I said. We continued watching and discovered the _Megan's _boyfriend on the show was also named Connor.

Kid, Robin, and I all shared a look, "Oh yeah, pure coincidence," Kid said quietly to us.

It's done," a voice said from behind us. I turned to see Miss M warily looking down on the floor, "All we can do is wait."

Kid scrambled to change the TV to something other than the show and landed on a news channel. "_My fellow Quaracis…._" Harjavti said. I turned and saw the president begin a speech. "_Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac."_

I snorted, "Yeah sure it is, just like cannibalism or boiling puppies."

"Hey, I know the guy in the back!" Superboy said.

Robin pulled up his holo computer and zoomed in the face and ran facial recognition software. "It's Psimon, the psychic we foght last time we were in Bialya," Miss M said, "If he was working for Queen Bee then, he must be working for her now."

I nodded, "That explains why Queen Bee is still able to control him from Bialaya."

"We have to get Harjavti away from him," Robin said.

"I think it worked," Marie said walking into the room, "Garfield's stable."

"Good, because we have our mission," Robin said as he and the others filed out the door.

I passed her, "We will be back after to check on him if that's alright?"

She nodded, "Its fine."

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's a fighter, Marie, he'll get out of this perfectly fine."

"I hope so."

We arrived in Dhabar, Qurac hours later and landed on top of the capital building where Harjavti was. Robin hacked one of the computers and found the location of the president's office. We scanned the room from the air shaft and jumped down once we found Harjavti was the only one in the room.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked dazed, "Where's Psimon?"

"Forget him," Robin said, "Let's get you out of here."

Before we could make a move, the doors were thrown open and Bialyan soldiers rushed in carrying Apocalyptic weapons.

The head soldier began to talk but none of us listened. "_Those are Apocalyptic weapons," _Superboy confirmed.

"_Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get blamed, and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac_," Robin said.

"_Form up around the president," _I ordered_, "Robin throw a smoke pellet on my count."_

_ "I found Psimon!" _Miss Martian stated.

The others began to protest, _"Go you're the only one with a fighting chance."_

_ "Kid, Superboy, be ready things are about to get interesting. One three Robin throw the pellet and duck the president underneath the table. One, two, three."_

And we jumped into action. I jumped forward and took down the nearest soldier to me with a round house to the face. I flipped over him and followed the red glare from the lighted of another soldier with and Apocalyptic weapon and punched him in the face before grabbing his head and pulling it down to my knee. After I knocked him out I threw him into another soldier that was coming at my from behind me. Eventually the smoke cleared with only two soldiers left which Superboy effectively took care of by throwing their heads together. Harjavti's daughter walked in seconds later and thanked us after she discovered her father was okay.

We ran to try to find Miss M and Psimon. "_M'gann, we're coming!"_ Superboy said through the mind link as we ran down a hall towards a room where crashing noises were coming from. Before we could enter the room however a psychic wave hit us and we were all out.

I was in the same cobblestone room again standing right in front of Serenity. "Hello, Carter."

I nodded, "Hi, Serenity."

"How have your studies been?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I finished the book, like you asked. I have them all memorized. Um how am I here?"

"I felt you go into a certain state of consciousness that is easy for me to access and I pulled you in, you're not really here physically only mentally," she said reassuring.

"So what do I now?" I asked.

"It is up to what would you like to do?" Serenity asked.

"I would like to go back to my friends," I said, "We were kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh, but of course, that psychic Psimon," She said with an eye roll, "One of these days the Fifth Ring will have to deal with that man."

"I'm going to act like I know what you mean by that statement and leave now," I said and after a moment or two I looked at her, "How do I do that?"

She smiled, "Simple, just imagine a door and imagine that it opens to where you need to be. You will just wake up after."

I did as she told and a door appeared before I could open it she called my name, "You know if you don't want to be involved in this world you don't have to. While the majority of us would not like to make this option known you aren't stuck with us just because you have the gift. Your mother just thought you would like some questions answered and to know where she really came from."

I looked at her and gave her a small smile, "I appreciate the offer, I will think it over and get back to you."

"Very well you know where to reach me, I assume?" I nodded as I thought back to an incantation in the book that would bring me in a trance similar to this.

When I opened the door and found myself waking up in a demolished room with a killer headache. "What happened to Psimon?" I asked as I saw Miss M waking up the boys.

"He brain-blasted you," She said, "I stopped him."

"Good," I said, "Is there a way you can stop this head ache too? Or call the bio-ship for a bottle of aspirin?"

She smiled, "I'll get right on that."

After all of us got aspirin, Robin came up with the idea to stage Miss Martian as Queen Bee and insinuate that she was at fault for the president's abnormal actions for the past several days. It worked perfectly and we were back at the Logan Sanctuary to find Garfield was perfectly find and all he needed was a couple more days of rest before he was out and about and not listening to any one just like a normal eight year old.

We all sat on the furniture as we watched the news of Bruce Wayne arriving to say he'd help put Qurac back on his feet. Kid Flash said something about how fast he got here like he knew it was how the situation worked out, but Robin elbowed his friend and mentioned his tradition of collecting a souvenir. I threw a look at Robin which he just shrugged off. Kid exclaimed, "Hello, Megan!" as he ran and grabbed, of course, the VHS tape of the piolet episode of _Hello, Megan!_

He appeared in front of Miss M, showing her the tape, "Something you'd like to tell us?"

She looked around the room before letting out a sigh and beginning. "Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcasts my uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister planet, and when I saw _Hello, Megan! _Something just clicked. I don't know if maybe it was the similarities in our names or maybe it was the way all of Megan's problem could be solved in twenty-two minutes. All I know for sure is that Megan helped me smile through a lonely child hood. So when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form I choose you," she said to Marie and then she smiled. "Well, Megan."

Robin leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, "Which begs the question, what do you really look like?"

She stood up and transformed into a more feminine version of Martian Manhunter. Kid Flash was first to comment, "Bald M'gann, still hot." He got a slap in the back of the head for that one.

Superboy approached his girlfriend, "You know you don't have to put on a mask for me."

She pulled away and formed into her usual self, "I do it for me. This is who I am inside." She turned to Marie, "Please don't be mad."

"Mad?" Marie asked, "I'm _honored_. M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now and I agree. You're family."

M'gann rushed over to Marie and hugged her, "Thank you! You don't know what that means to me!"

I smiled at the scene and when we got back to the mountain I was happy to go to sleep in my own bed.


	24. Chapter 23

_**So hey you guys TLG19 here and HAPPY EASTER sorry I didn't stick to my sort of promise about posting Friday but guess what I had writers block and literally hated everything I wrote. So I took a two day break and wrote this and I hope you like it. Sorry for it being kind of short but really I had nothing else to put that would make me happy and not bore you guys to tears. **_

_**By the way one of my followers TurtleLynn wanted me to do something about turtles and sorry I really just couldn't fit it in this chapter but next chapter I so got you! and a new TheFoolishDreamer I really appreciate your comments it really meant a lot (hence this shout out) **_

_**So without further ado here is chapter 23!**_

It's Thanksgiving. Another holiday without them, next week is Jackson's birthday. I wiped a tear from my eye and slid my glasses down. I made the trip and I sat in front the stones again and didn't say a word. I don't know how long I was there until I heard footsteps come up from behind and sit down next to me.

I turned and saw Roy through blurred eyes, "Haven't heard for you in a while."

He gave me a sad smile, "I'm here now though." I nodded.

"It never gets easier, I can still remember the last one. Jackson and I played football at the park. Cassie help Mom cook in a cute little apron that the elderly lady from down the hall made. Even though they burnt the turkey and messed up everything but the corn we still were together. We still were together as we ate pizza as we watched reruns of the parade."

"Where are Dinah and Oliver?" he asked.

"A meeting with the higher ups." I said coded for a mandatory Justice League meeting. He nodded in understanding. I stood up and he followed, "They'll be home for dinner visits later."

"How many?"

I shrugged, "Four or five. We are having a dinner at the cave too. I'm about to go to that first."

"Oh for you boyfriend I'm guessing?" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes under the dark lenses, "Actually for your information, he is still in Atlanta for the event at for the King's Mission fundraiser." Yet again another code.

"Oh, have you been able to contact him?"

"I probably will call him tonight, but it's been really busy down there," I said as we walked down the sidewalk towards the zeta tube.

"It's not like it was last year, Cart," he said, "You don't have just me, Dinah, and Oliver anymore. Just remember that people care about you and will always offer their shoulders"

I smile and hip check him. "Better watch out, if people hear that you're getting soft it's going to ruin your street cred."

"And this is why we can't have nice little Hallmark moments," he said pulling me into a head lock and giving me a noggie. I gave him a jab in the ribs and he let me go only to pull me into a hug. "Love you sis."

I hugged him back, "Love you too, bro."

I zetaed to the cave and had a nice dinner with M'gann, Z, Connor, and eventually Wally and Robin. I left a little later and met up with Dinah and Oliver for several other dinners at houses. Including Dinah's moms, her dad's, and Oliver's friends and business partners.

Kaldur came back finally the Saturday. I got to the cave and was surprised to hear his voice coming from the kitchen. I called his name out and as I walked...ran…to the kitchen he stood up from his spot on a bar stool and caught me just as I reached him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stuck my face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "I missed you."

He laughed, "I can see that. I missed you too."

He told us about his stay in Atlantis and how he and Aquaman had defeated Ocean Master and his violent followers. We in turn told him about the mission he missed to Qurac. We spent the rest of the day just hanging out in the cave all the while never leaving each other's sides.

I leaned against his chest on the beach as we watched the sun go down and the waves calm. "I want to take you on a date."

I turned and looked at him, "What?"

"I would like to take you on a date. It's customary to do when two people are boyfriend and girlfriend. We have been together for two months and I have yet to take you on one," he said. "So, Carter, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

I smiled at him, "Oh, I don't know, my calendar is pretty full from all my other suitors asking I think I can pencil you in somewhere though," I said as I looked up at him playfully, "Of course I will. I can't wait."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and we planned a day that would fit in our schedules (well mostly mine, college terms have not ended yet). Tuesday was the day we decided on and I told him to meet me here (the cave) at seven. Then we proceeded to in the classic teenager fashion make out on the beach.

Tuesday afternoon was spent with Artemis, Z, and myself in my room with me for the lack of a better phrase flipping my shit.

"What do I wear?" "Why are dates so stressful?" "Can I just go naked? I'm sure he'd appreciate it." "Am I having a panic attack? Oh my god, I'm having a panic attack." "Oh never mind it's a false alarm not a panic attack." "Why do I suck at being a girl?"

"Have you ever seen her panic this bad?" Artemis asked Zatanna from their spots on the end of my bed.

Z shook her head, "No, this is kind of freaky. Usually this is my role."

I collapsed on the bed behind them, "Screw it, I'm going in sweat pants. Being cute is too much pressure."

"Yeah, sure," Z said sarcastically, "That's cute how you think I'm going to let you go on a date with anyone in sweatpants. Let alone Kaldur."

I felt the bed shift and I heard her walk to my closet and go through my clothes. After a few moments of the clanking noises of the hangers slamming against each other she finally stopped and pulled something of the rack. "What about this?"

I looked up to see her holding a green dress I had gotten from Dinah's sister as a birthday gift. It was nice but I wasn't a dress person so I had never worn it. It was cute by all means, just never thought to wear it. She had paired it with a pair of brown ankle boots.

"It's alright," I said.

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Is it alright because it's a dress or is it alright because you honestly don't like it?"

"It's a dress," I said, "Why can't I just go in jeans and a nice shirt or something? He's seen me in a dress before. Haven't we like accomplished that goal already?"

"Knock, knock," a voice said from my door. We all turned to see Dinah at the door, "Still deciding?"

"Of course," Artemis said, "She's being picky as per usual."

"Not picky," I said offended, "Just stating my opinion."

"Yeah," Zatanna said, "In other words, picky."

"Gah! Fine, I'll where a damn dress," I said as I got up from my bed. I went into my closet and grabbed another dress, blue in color with no sleeves in a lace pattern. "He said he likes me in blue."

I walked into my bathroom and threw on the dress. "How does this look?"

"Perfect," Zatanna said, "Just needs a couple of finishing touches."

She lied…..like completely. I didn't realize in Zatanna Land that a few meant thirty. Shoes, belt, earrings, bracelet, necklace, hair, make-up…that last time I was subjected to this much torture was from Oliver's mother and her stylist before a fundraising event. But the end result was gratifying to say the least. My hair was never able to hold a curl but of course Zatanna and her backwards talking rectified that very quickly. My hair was pulled back partially to one side by a hair clip, my hair in perfect curls. My make-up was light and natural bringing out my contact covered eyes and naturally pronounced cheek bones. It was simple and "Mom" approved.

Artemis and Zatanna walked with me to the zeta tube and were going to watch a movie with the rest of the team before staying the night in the cave.

"Okay, be calm," Zatanna said, "Remember he's you boyfriend already, so don't freak out."

"Yeah," Artemis said in agreement, "Besides he already knows you have a bad temper and crazy anyways so no big secrets."

I punched her in the arm, "So not funny," I said.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," she said, "But seriously, this is Kaldur, we are talking about. He's a good guy that is in love with you, don't be so nervous."

I nodded, "You're right, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Z said, "You are still freaking out on the inside."

"Totally freaking out on the inside," I confirmed.

"Make me slap you," Artemis said in a playful tone, but her eyes said she was serious.

"No slapping, I'm fine…..ish," I said as we walked down the alley to the zeta tube, "I'm good."

"Good because it's go time," Artemis said, "Let's go."

_**Recognized Blue Raven B03, Artemis B08, Zatanna B09**_

I walked out of the zeta tube, and walked into the living room where the rest of the team was, minus a boyfriend. "Wow, Car, you sure do clean up nice," Robin said with a grin.

"Yeah, looking good," Wally said with a wink causing me to roll my eyes.

M'gann floated from her spot on the couch and landed in front of me, "You look so pretty, Car, you should wear a dress more often." I grimaced slightly, "Not that you don't look pretty every day, it's just I've never seen you in a dress and I'm...going to go sit back down."

I laughed, "M'gann, its fine. I just don't like dresses that much. Now where is Kaldur?"

"He's on the beach waiting for you," M'gann said smiling, "He's been freaking out about it all day, at least I think so. He was before we left for school and—"

"Hey, M'gann, weren't you baking cookies?" Wally asked.

"Oh, my cookies!" she exclaimed in realization and flew into the kitchen.

I turned to him, "Thanks, Wall-man."

"No, probs, now go have fun, you deserve it," he said with a smirk.

"I'm going to take that as you being genuine and not as a sexual innuendo," I said with a smile, "Bye guys, see you later."

"Maybe," Robin said.

"Make me punt you, Boy Blunder," I called as I passed the kitchen and through the back.

I walked out through the back door and what I saw would have probably made a normal person faint or be the greatest scene in some romantic chick flick. He stood there on the beach in black pants and a button down holding a bouquet of my favorite flowers (star gazer lilies, if you were curious). Near a blanket laid out surrounded by candles with a picnic basket.

I approached him, blushing furiously, "Kal, you really didn't have to…this is beautiful."

He smile appreciatively, "I know I did not have too, but I wanted to. I wanted our first date to be memorable." He handed me the flowers and pulled me to his body. "You look gorgeous."

I blushed even more and looked down, "Okay if you keep being like this, my face is going to explode from all the blood rushing to it."

He laughed and placed a kiss on my forehead, "My apologies."

I leaned up and gave him a simple kiss on the lips, "Not your fault."

We sat down on the blanket and I proceeded to take my shoes off, and placed the silver sandals on the side next to me. He reached for the basket, and began pulling out food that he had asked M'gann and Zatanna to make. It was good to say the least, probably because of Zatanna. Since Z has been living in the cave, M'gann's cooking skills have significantly improved much to everyone's approval.

We laid down on the blanket after eating and just stared at the stars. He began labeling the different constellations and pointed them out to me. Apparently, Atlantians learn at a young age all the constellations as a secondary way of telling direction. I looked at him as he told me all the different ones and pointed them out.

"I love you."

He stopped what he was saying about one of the constellations and looked down at me. "What?"

I smiled and leaned forward to sit up. I turned and looked down at him. "I love you," I said with a smile. "I've been wanting to say it for a while but could never find the right moment and well here it is."

"Say them again," he said leaning forward, "Please."

I laughed while rolling my eyes as I moved my hands to cup his face. "I love you for your kindness, your loyalty, and your respectfulness. I love you for how you make me feel with just single glance. Kaldur, I love you."

He leaned his head forward to where it rested on mine. He was silent for a moment looking me right in the eyes the entire time with his unusual but beautiful shade of grey and green and then he sighed. "You have no idea how much joy and euphoria those words give me. To hear you say them with such certainty and adoration gives me great pride to call you the woman I love. Carter Elizabeth Callahan, I love you too."

I smiled. "Then what exactly are you going to do about it, Kaldur'ahm?" I asked playfully.

His hand came up and grasped the back of my neck, "This." He slammed our lips together and we both began to fight for dominance. This was one of our more passionate moments and frankly if both of us didn't need oxygen, that kiss would have gone way longer to our delight. We both pulled away breathing heavily I looked up at him and smiled.

"If that's the reward… I get for telling you…. those three words," I said in between breaths, "I will say them…a lot more often."

He breathed out a laugh, and flashed me a huge smile, "Agreed."

After a couple of moments we both got our breathing under control, I leaned forward and nuzzled myself into his neck following his arms wrapping themselves around me. "I love you."

He leaned his head down and placed his lips on my shoulder. "I love you too."


	25. Chapter 24

_**Hey you guys TLG19 here and is very, very sorry for making you guys wait. See having spring break made me procrastinate a pile of junk which I had to complete once I got back and I had a test today which I failed at miserably anyways just finished the chapter hope you like it enjoy and blow up that cute little white box at the bottom**_

December 2, 1994 was the day my brother was born and he died just a few months shy of his tenth birthday. I approached the team this morning. "Hey, Guys," I said as I leaned against the wall that gave me an angle of everybody. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Um, not really," Robin said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you got something in mind?" Wally asked.

I was hesitant before nodding, "Yeah, I do. I want you guys to meet some people if you don't mind."

"Of course not," M'gann said, "I would love to meet some of your friends."

"I know you wouldn't, M'gann," I said with a small smile, "But you aren't meeting friends unless you want to like re-meet each other because you are all I've got besides like one other protégé in Dakota City."

"Then who are we meeting," Connor asked frowning. He didn't like meeting new people, obviously.

"You get to meet my family," I said.

Zatanna stepped forward and looked at me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "You're all family now, it's time I showed you what… who made me, me."

Kaldur stepped forward and placed both hands on my shoulders, "Are you positive?"

I nodded, "I've never been surer. Besides I've told them about you guys its time I returned the favor."

Artemis walked up beside him, "I'd be happy to meet them, Carter."

I smiled, "Great. Let's go."

We all zeta beamed to Gotham and I began walking down the street holding Kaldur's hand. We crossed streets and walked to my first stop.

"Um, Car," Robin said, "The cemetery is that way."

"I know, we need to make a detour first," I said and looked back, "It's a tradition."

He nodded, "Gotcha."

We walked across more streets and made a turn and I walked right into the usual toy store. "Hi, Miss Murphey," I said to the elderly woman behind the desk.

"Carter," She looked up from her book with a smile, "It's good to see you dear, Marcus told me you came here a couple months ago. I'm sorry I missed you."

"It's alright, Miss Murphey, I'm just here to get the usual," I said as I made my way to the aisle with the others trailing behind. "Robin, Wally, if you could have any car in the world, what would it be?"

"1965 Ford Shelby Mustang GT350," Wally said, "Classic."

"Porche Spyder, any model," Robin said.

I picked up a small toy car model of a Shelby Mustang and showed the boys, "Sorry all they got."

Then I walked down the aisle to the end and made a right. I walked down and picked up a stuffed turtle. Cassie had a lot of stuffed animals that each had a name. Besides, Munk the stuffed pink monkey she also had a turtle called Lynn together called Turtle Lynn. I made my purchases and with a farewell to Miss Murphey walked out of the store and waited for the others.

"Um, Carter, why did you just buy toys?" M'gann asked from behind.

"You'll see," I said, "It's better to show you than to tell you."

We walked to the Gotham City Cemetery and they followed my lead as we ended up in front of the three stones. I walked forward and used the sleeve of my hoodie to dust off their stones as best as I could. I turned to the others, "Guys, meet my family, well the stones that represent them."

They were all silent for a moment. Wally turned and looked at me, "I don't know what exactly to do, Car."

I smiled, "Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my neck, "I didn't either when I first came here after they put the stones in but then I just started talking and that's what I just do. I act like I'm just talking to them and I imagine their responses of them at the age they died and the age they would be now. It helps to keep my memory of them and it keeps me sane. Talking to them on special days makes me feel better."

"And the toys?" Artemis asked skeptically.

"Things they had when they were still alive or would have wanted," I said as I pulled out the turtle. "Cassie was very imaginative even for a four year old. Each stuffed animal had a specific name, a birthday, a back story, you name it." I turned and looked down to the stuff monkey was still there from August and was worn down. "I don't remember all of them but I specifically remember the two she had that would never leave her sight for long periods of time. Munk the pink monkey and TurtleLynn," I said holding up the stuffed turtle. "I always get a variation of one of the two when I come. It makes me feel like I am still making her smile."

"And the car?" Connor asked as I placed the turtle next to the monkey.

"Jackson really liked cars," I said as I pulled out the toy model, "he had a collection of all kinds of toy cars and he treated them more or less like they were real. He had a whole shelving unit filled with them. I always get one on his birthday."

"That's very thoughtful," M'gann said.

"What do you do about your mom?" Zatanna asked.

"I wrote her letters and they would always be gone," I said as I pulled one out from my back pocket. "I thought they were just getting degraded or blown away but I learned she is actually able to retrieve them and read them in her dimension. So now I actually write to her and sometimes I get responses."

I placed the letter in between the ground and the stone. Then placed the car on the ledge next to the stone. "I know this is a really kind of lame way to spend your day but you guys are really important to me and so are they."

Kaldur approached me and placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to him. "It was very thoughtful of you to include us in a special day for you and your family."

I grasped at his arm and leaned up to kiss him only to be halted by a glowing light are our feet. We all looked down to see the letter evaporate into a purple light. I pulled away and laughed, "Alright, I get it, Mom, no kissing the boyfriend in front of your tombstone, got it."

Wally laughed, "Oh my god, your mom just mom-blocked you from another dimension."

"That's kind of funny," Robin said.

"What are you talking about that's hilarious," Artemis said.

"Yeah, this is why I don't take you places," I said with a frown.

"That and you don't like to be embarrassed," a voice said. I turned around and say Roy leaning against the tree.

"Yeah, yeah, 'cause it's so easy, Mr. Solo," I said with an eye roll, "Was wondering when you were going to show."

He shrugged, "Had to stop a small robbery."

"Really? It's like three, can they at least stick to a schedule strictly after dark," I said.

"Their villains what can you, do?" he asked with a shrug. "Rob, Wal, Kal," he greeted his friends. "I hear you go by Connor now?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah it fits."

"Roy, be nice, this is fun time not hero time," I muttered to him.

"No promises," he muttered back.

I looked at him, "Yes promises, or I promise to throw you off the edge of the Wayne Enterprise tower without your bow, arrows, or a parachute like last time."

"Now you know that was fun, even if you screamed like Canary on gin and tonic," he said amusingly.

"Okay seriously," I said, "It was one time and you pushed me off, what else was I supposed to do scream 'whee'?"

"Wait you guys really did that?" Wally asked.

"Oh yeah, I hacked and saw the footage," Robin said, "It was great."

"Can I see it?" Wally said.

"No!" "Yes!"

Needless to say, they showed the video without my permission. I was mad about it but still it was pretty funny. Still mad though. We stayed there for a little bit longer before we went to a diner a couple blocks away and ate dinner together. And yes Roy was still there with the three 'suspected traitors' but he did it for me and I'm glad that he is at least getting more mature. Because a couple months ago there was no way in hell that would have happened even for me.

We walked everyone to the zeta tubes, except for Robin who just changed in the alley and went to meet Batman. Artemis went in first and I looked at Roy.

"Thanks," I said, "I know you would rather be anywhere but there with them but I'm glad you stayed."

He put an arm around my shoulder, "I might think they are traitors but they are still your friends. Until the day that the situation changes, I will still endure their presence to make you happy."

I smiled, "That's very honorable and mature of you."

"Yeah, I have something to tell you," Roy said, "It's actually really good news."

I looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

"Oliver told me last night that at the end of the year, I am getting inducted," He said with a huge smile.

"You mean inducted, inducted? Like big league inducted?" I asked with huge smile.

"Yeah, he said all I need to do is be on my best behavior and I'm in."

I tackled him in a hug, "Roy, that's wonderful. Oh my god, to think in a couple of months my big brother is going to be a member of the _Justice League_," I whispered the last part.

"Better believe it, finally all I have worked hard for," he said as he hugged me back, "I'm getting it."

"I know and I am so proud of you," I said.

"Yeah and you may be happy about this. I am joining the team too," he said, "Oliver recommended it."

"Oh and I thought it was because you actually wanted to join," I said sarcastically.

"Car, you know I wouldn't be able to be on that team under normal circumstances, I'd just get pissed and do the whole walk out solo thing again."

"Yeah, but still, it'd be nice to know you want to be with us because we are doing good and becoming better heroes, not to butter up the League," I said with a frown on my face. "This isn't about the mole thing is it?" He stayed silent, "Roy! With all that we as a team have been through there is no mole. Sportsmaster is just an ass trying to get under our skin."

"You don't know that you are to personally involved," He said, "You are blinded—Hey where are you going?"

"Home, because apparently I'm blind," I said.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Roy started.

"No I know exactly what you mean, Roy," I said, "I'm clouded by my emotional ties to my friends. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not but either way I'm not going to hear you bash my friends on a claim made by the villain father of one of the said friends."

"Carter," he protested.

"Night, Roy."

_Recognized Green Arrow 08 Blue Raven B04 Red Arrow B05 _

"Dude!" Wally said zooming into the room, "What are you doing here?"

"Finally decided to join the team," Green Arrow said beaming.

"Yeah, figured it was time," Roy replied.

"It will be great to have you on the team, Friend," Kaldur said as he and Red did the whole man handshake thing.

_Recognized Artemis B08 _

Artemis walked out of the zeta tube and narrowed her eyes at the scene before her and placed her hands on her hips. _Great, we get sassy Artemis today._

"Artemis! Just in time," he nodded to Roy, "Look who has decided to join the Team!"

"Finally, "Wally said joyously.

"Sure," Artemis said sarcastically, "The team needed a real archer."

I frowned at her and went to say something but was halted by Green Arrow.

"Okay people, Dynamic Duo's on a case in Gotham but Batman gave me a heads up," he said as he typed on a holo-keyboard. Three screens popped up, one of Sportsmaster and the other two were security footage. "Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport."

"In full costume?" Zatanna asked, "Nervy."

"In street clothes," Green Arrow said, "Facial recognition software picked up the I.D." he turned around and looked at us, "Your job is to find out what he's up too."

"All of us?" Connor asked, "Seems like an overkill for a shadow job."

"Perhaps a small squad," Red Tornado stated, "Miss Martian's camouflage ability seems ideal."

"Thought the sidekicks," Green Arrow started cueing the glares, "sorry, ex-sidekicks could suit up on this one."

_Alert! Alert! It's your mother on the phone! Alert! Alert!_ I fumbled with my pocket and pulled out my phone, "Raven!"

"New villain, Candy Man on the streets and he's giving out his drugs for free," Canary said, "Things are going crazy, you and Oliver need to get here, yesterday."

"Got it on our way," I said hanging up my phone. "Have to sit this one out we are needed in Star City, Ollie."

"I want in," Artemis said causing everyone to look at her, "on the team mission."

"Great she can take my spot," I said.

"Artemis, are you sure?" Green Arrow asked skeptically.

"Absolutely, besides Miss M and Robin I've logged the most hours on the bio-ship," she said smirking.

"Great, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, and Artemis, gear up and head for New Orleans," Green Arrow said walking to the zeta tube.

The others walked to the hanger or to the living area when I stopped Artemis, "Art, don't do anything stupid alright? You are a real archer and who ever tells you different you can shoot them to prove otherwise." Then I stepped away and thought about what I said. "Not literally though, the League wouldn't really like that."

She smirked, "Got it, and, Car, thanks."

"No problem, now wish me luck because shit is going down in Star City," I said as I walked over to the zeta tubes.

"Good luck."

"You too."

"Seriously, Francesca?" I asked one of our usual crazy drug using criminals, "Do you just take anything from some middle aged bald guy that says it's a drug?"

"It makes me feel…SO GOOD!" she squealed as she threw up apples from the large crated display case she feel in from the roof. "And the Candy Man was right you are no fun." She threw an apple at me, I deflected it with my forearm.

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I grabbed her by her shoulders and yanked her out of the crate, "Neither is prison, which you are headed to by the way."

"No, no, no, I'm not going," she said. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Yeah, you're right," I said but then I saw one of the many SCPD transfer vans that were currently driving around the city right now, "But they can."

"NO!"

"Yeah, sorry, and oh look it's your favorite officer too." I said as I put her hands behind her back and pushed her to the now braked van. "Have fun, Franny."

"Huh, sure," she said and then yawned, "Why am I so tired?"

"Because your high is wearing off," Officer Davids said, "Now, make it easier on yourself and get in the van." He turned to me, "Thanks, Blue Raven."

"No problem, still have a lot more to go."

Boy did I wish I was wrong, when Canary said the latest villain of Star City literally was giving out his product, she meant it. A majority of the drug users of the Glades and Star City decided to get a free hit and just let loose like college students on. Finally after a couple of hours we were finally able to get the majority of the 'victims' under control and in hospitals and prisons for detox. I got back to the cave later and as if I did not get in enough fights today my team decided to start one.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked as I saw several people stood in the common room, pissed.

"We failed, that's what happened," Roy snapped at me, "Because of your friend."

"Get snappy with me like that one more time, Roy Harper, and see if I don't kick your teeth in," I snapped right back, "Because with the shit storm I had to deal with in Star City does not have me in the best of moods. So if I were you I would change your tone, swiftly. Now can someone with a better tone explain to me what exactly happened?"

Kaldur let out a heavy sigh and told me the gist of it. I looked at the group and looked specifically at Roy and Artemis who stared out the ground as I stared at her. "Artemis, we need to go have a discussion."

"Cart—" she began to protest.

"NOW!" I said loudly causing Zatanna and M'gann to jump in their places.

"Hey, now it wasn't her—" Wally started but I walked past him.

"I will handle it, Wally," I said sternly.

I walked into the room and she followed right behind. I shut the door and spoke, "Computer, Blue Raven B04 secure the room."

"Room is secured."

"Artemis, explain," I said as I turned and sat on my bed. "Tell me what the hell you were thinking."

"I wasn't okay, my emotional ties caused a misuse of judgement, alright?" she said throwing her hands up in the air, "I can't tell you what I was thinking because I wasn't."

"At least you know. Look, Artemis, we can't be a team if there is no trust. I trust you because I know the family baggage you have is right alongside mine, but the rest of the team doesn't. They don't understand why you act the way you do when we go up against, Cheshire. They don't know it's your sister, Jade, the think it's a villain you are way too friendly with."

"I know, I know, but I can't tell them, Carter, you know that," she said gesturing to outside the door. "They would immediately assume I'm the mole."

"Jesus Christ, we are back to this thing again? There is no mole, that's just something Sportsmaster made up."

"Carter, my father, erm, Sportsmaster may play a lot of games, specifically head games. But even he doesn't like to over play his cards unless they're legit," she says somberly, "We could have a mole and they not know about it."

"Well if that is the case then we will deal with it properly, until then we should probably stay away from family matters," I said, "We can't punish someone who was being used without their knowledge."

"So are you done yelling at me?" Artemis said smiling timidly, "I have patrol tonight."

"Good you go have fun I'm going to go home and sleep," I said yawning, "I had enough trouble today to last for two weeks of patrol. Its time you started you're weight noob."

She lightly punched me in the shoulder, "First off not the noob anymore, second not y fault you are such an old timer."

I looked at her smirking, "Yeah I'll remember that when we are paired together for training tomorrow."

She grimaced, "Great, I just had to open my mouth."


	26. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys long time no hear from me…..really sorry about that :/ with the semester ending just the other day it has been a really busy last few weeks. But guess what it's me time now which means it's your guy's time. So without further ado here is the next chapter!**_

**A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO…**

"Advanced weapons tech has been stolen at manufacturing plants throughout Europe," Robin said pointing to a holographic map behind him, "And each theft coincides with tour stops made by the Haly Circus. Batman's sending us undercover to catch the thieves."

Roy walked up behind him, "This clown car got room or one more?"

"Uh, we've got this covered," Robin said hesitantly facing him.

Roy leaned forward and whispered in Robin's ear about the three possible moles going. Robin frowned but gave in. I narrowed my eyes and as I walked past Roy I grasped his arm firmly, "While you are investigating my team for a non-existent mole, remember this is an actual mission, noob."

"I am not a rookie," he snapped at me.

"You are on this team and until you have the same experience with team work as everyone else has, you always will be."

**PRESENT TIME…..**

"Dames en heren! Mesdames et messieurs! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Haly's International Traveling Circus! Where the world of the center ring is your oyster! And these are our latest pearls….The Daring Dangers!"

I put a huge smile on my face as the special effects lit up the center ring and spotlights landed on Robin, Miss M, and I. "Dan Danger! Dawn Danger! Darla Danger! Diane Danger! Dane Danger! And Dean Danger!"

Robin and Miss M launched into the air holding the trapeze bars making the crowd go insane. Superboy threw barrels in the air and the two trapezers twirled right through them. Red and Artemis stood on the ground and shot arrows into the sky causing a display that made the crowd go crazy. I was above them all on the high wire walking across with a balancing bar in my hands. I flipped a couple of times causing gasps in the crowd but I never faltered. I'd have to think Dinah later for this particular part of training, who knew the hours of pain in my feet to perfect balance on a high wire would actually coming in handy.

"_Robin!"_ Miss M cried out through the mental link I steadied myself as I looked down to see him falling down to the ground.

"_Don't blow our cover!" _he said calmly.

"_But saving your life is okay?" _Superboy said sarcastically as he launched a barrel into the air allowing Robin to propel Robin back up. It wasn't enough unfortunately and Miss M had to use telekinesis to catch him.

"_What did I say?"_ he snapped. His tone annoyed me but right now was not the time to call him out on it.

_ "The crowd couldn't see me using Telekinesis from below," _Miss M said, "_Besides, I've been using it all night, I'm not the acrobat you are."_

_ "I'm coming down guys swing it my way," _I said as I discarded the balance bar and jumped and caught on a well-timed trapeze bar in my hands. I landed on the platform next to them waving at the crowd. "_Robin, you look like crap."_

_ "Well thanks I feel like it, I've caught that twenty four hour bug going around the circus. But the show must go on." _I rolled my eyes at his answer, but chose not to comment.

"Put your hands together for the Daring Dangers!" Haly exclaimed and the crowd went wild.

"_Didn't think you'd make it through," _Miss M said as we did one last wave to the audience with all of us standing together as a group.

Robin looked at her, "_Neither did i. Now help me backstage."_

Together, Miss M. and I shuffled him out of the main ring and backstage, leaving behind the cheering crowd. I looked at Robin, "You need to go lay down and drink fluids."

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"Don't lie, it's rude," I said with a smirk, "and you have become the tent's heater with your temperature."

"Haly! What's the deal? Giving the top slot to those Danger kids?" a male voice with a foreign tone spoke loudly. I turned and saw to similar dressed preforms, twins if I had to guess from their backs.

"Yeah that's our slot!" the other said.

"Was your slot until you missed that performance in Paris," Haly said.

"Carlo was sick," one of them protested, "He's better now!"

"Besides those Dangers are a scam," Carlo said, "they say they are brothers and sister but they don't even look alike."

"Eh you just don't like the competition," Haly said pushing his way through them.

The twins turned and saw me observing them and they in turn gave me a nasty look which I happily returned.

A man's throat cleared in the middle of our stare down. I turned to see a man with white hair and blue eyes dressed in a navy suit. He flashed us his badge, "Faraday, Interpol. New act?"

"Yeah, just joined the tour," Robin answered.

"Probably clears you," he said, "But don't get too comfortable. Haly's going down for this."

I narrowed my eyes, and glared at him as he walked away. "Let's get you back to the train cart, you need rest before tonight."

_"If Interpol's already on this, then we are we bothering?" _Superboy inquired as we stalked the warehouse where the boy wonder had deduced the next heist would be.

"_Because Batman said so. Why? You had something better to do?" _Robin sassed him.

"_Hey, calm down, Boy Wonder, I was curious too! Let's be patient, kick ass, solve this mystery, and go home," _I said through the mind link_, "You know before we jump each other's throats."_

_ "How do we know the thieves will hit here?" _Artemis said as she observed through her binoculars.

"_There are more obvious targets,"_ Red Arrow added.

"_Exactly the _least _obvious choice," _I responded. "_From what I have seen of the footage the thief is cunning and doesn't go after your normal run of the mill targets. They aren't after jewels, art, or money. They after creating a weapon. Pretty sure you won't find mechanical parts at a bank."_

"_Also Faraday will have them covered," _Robin inserted, "_I have analyzed the tech already stolen and the pattern suggests this is the place." _

"How are you feeling?" Miss Martian asked I turned my head to look them where they were positioned on the building right across from mine.

"Lousy, but ill manage," he assured. "I promise I'll be on bed rest later."

"Damn right we have more than enough people to cover," I said, "I'm not exactly prepared to get chewed out by Daddy-Bats for your stubbornness."

"Contact, Northeast quadrant," Superboy informed I turned and looked to see a hooded figure approach the tall barbed wire fence and swing clean over it with ease. "Looks like we know why Carlo missed a performance."

"Could be Carlo, could be his brother," Robin said, "Keep an open mind and move in."

"Already a step ahead of you," I replied. As I landed on the roof of the warehouse where I saw the hooded figure enter. I ran to air vent and popped the screen off quietly and placed it on the ground.

"Anybody see where he went?" Robin asked.

"Warehouse, I don't know which room though," I thought as I climbed down the shaft.

"There I see him," Superboy said and I figured they were approaching the building. I reached the end of the shaft and looked through the screen to see the thief down below using a crowbar to open a crate to reveal tech inside.

"I have eyes on him," I said as I put a field around the screen and pushed it in open and jumped down just as the others appeared.

Robin cackled causing the thief to freeze in place. "Caught red-handed and red-faced too, I'll bet."

Artemis and Red Arrow got their bows ready, "Acrobatics won't get you out of this."

All of the sudden I heard the sound of a flare, the thief turned and a stream of fire came at us. the others leaped out of the way and I put a force field up to protect myself. as soon as the flame was directed towards Superboy who was easily unscathed I armed myself with blue glowing discs in my hands ready to fire.

"Watch out those crates are full of live ammo." I heard Red shout, "Move!"

As soon as I shielded myself the warehouse erupted in flames. As it calmed down I lowered my shield, "GUYS!"

I heard nothing at first which scared me, then I heard a resulting of metal behind me and I turned around to see Superboy push off a slab or debris to reveal the rest of the team. I approached them I see if any showed signs of injuries. The only ones that were the worse off were Robin and Miss Martian.

"That guy is dead meat!" Superboy growled out angrily.

"Superboy, no," Robin ordered as the Kryptonian made a move to track the thief down. "We need to get her out!"

"He is getting away!" Superboy protested.

"He doesn't matter more than Miss Martian," I protested, "We are surrounded by fire, Connor, if you hadn't noticed and it's killing her. We will catch him later, we always do."

His expression softened and he made his way towards us and grabbed his girlfriend, "Right." They were both out of the burning building within seconds.

"Artemis, Raven, Arrow, "Robin ordered as he stumbled, "Find the thief—"

"Hell no, we are getting you out of here," I said as I formed an energy dome to seal the four of us from the fire.

"Yeah, because a thief matters more than you?" Artemis protested in agreement catching the Boy Wonder as he stumbled forward.

"You're still off your game pal," Red said as he grabbed the other side, "We are getting you out too."

We made it back to the circus grounds a little while later and woke up to get ready for the next show the others went ahead to the main tent while Robin and I straggled behind.

"This mission isn't really a mission for Batman is it?" I asked him quietly as we walked through the snow that had been piling up overnight.

He stayed silent for a moment or two and then looked at me, "How do you figure?"

"Well, first off you paused, you never pause, second no matter where he is, if he has a mission for us he is the one to tell us or one of the mentors. You are the one that presented the mission which means most likely it is your mission," I concluded as I stared out, "You are also more serious, not trying to prove yourself but trying to accomplish something more than just the mission like a personal vendetta or favor. You have ties to the circus don't you?"

He paused and looked at me, "I didn't realize I was that obvious."

"You're not but you fail to realize, I have known you for years, Robin, I remember everything. How you react to certain situations especially when ones hit close to home. You are closed off and reserved, you hide yourself so you don't reveal it. I know more than you think I know, like how you look more at home on that trapeze equipment than you ever have. And I am not talking about any general equipment." I place a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to explain, true friends don't need an explanation. Now let's go I believe the others are waiting for us."

We got to the tent and met with others who were just a couple feet away from Haly and Faraday having a rather loud conversation.

"I don't care what you believe," Haly stated. "My people are not responsible, I did a bed check last night every single member of my troop was asleep in their bunks."

"_Well we sure weren't,"_ Miss M stated telepathically.

"_And if he is lying about us," _Artemis said leaving it open in the air.

"_It means nothing_, _snuck out after the bed check, someone else could have too," _I stated. "_Now let's get back to the cart and talk its freezing."_

"_So two thieves, right? The fire breather and one of the acrobats," Artemis started._

_ "No, we only saw one figure or two figures of the same build," I said, "the fire breather has some acrobatic abilities so it may just be him."_

Robin activated his holo computer and ran the video feeds of the previous attacks. "_Maybe not just two. Here's Madrid video footage..." _ A lone man pulling a bending the metal bars of a window. "…_a now Paris." _A figure walked on the telephone lines like a tight rope with ease.

"_The strong man and the clown too," _Red Arrow said quietly, he crossed his arms over his chest. "_If the whole circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind."_

"_You don't know that," _Robin protested.

Miss M looked at Robin, "_It would explain his lies."_

"I told you to keep an open mind!" Robin exclaimed as he sprung up from his seat and stormed out of the room.

"_Hello Megan! I can read Haly's mind," Miss M said slapping her forehead._

_ "I'm not sure we can trust you to do that without pissing him off," Red Arrow stated._

_ "Or maybe you just don't trust her period," Superboy said stalking up to him. "I heard you talking to Robin back at the cave. I know you are only here to spy on the three of us."_

_ "There is a mole on this team and there are good reasons to suspect all three of you," Red stated, "Both Artemis and Miss Martian have already been caught in lies and you could be programmed by Cadmus without knowing."_

_ "Or maybe I can rip your head off without even trying," _Superboy said angrily.

"_Alright, Connor go cool off," I said pushing the boys away from each other. Correction pushing Roy away from Connor. "And you there is no mole on _my_ team, Roy, a mission has already almost been compromised by this lie and I will not have this one or anymore compromised either so let's get something straight here. You are the newest member of the team meaning you are the lowest member of the totem pole. I don't give a shit about your past experience rather it be personal or professional with any of the founding members of this team. You want gain a proper opinion, gain the trust of everyone on this team and actually be a player other than that I don't want to hear the words mole or suspect come out of your mouth or thoughts unless it is relevant to the mission. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go make sure our mission leader slash our best friend is okay before _I _rip your head off without even trying."_

I stormed out of the room and walked out of the cart grabbing a jacket in my wake. I walked out of the train and followed the footsteps in the snow. I stopped right beside him. "Richard John Grayson."

He turned and gave me a shocked expression. "I-I how?"

"I'm me, you really think I couldn't connect the dots," I said elbowing him in his side, "You should really give me more credit. You and the boys always acted weird at those stupid galas and parties. Plus the poster kind of was the final piece. The Flying Graysons. I always had a hunch but a piece of paper, solidified it."

"This mission is important," Dick said.

"I know which means it is important to me too," I grabbed his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Haly didn't do it, but he's lying and we need to find out why."

I heard the com-link beep in his ear and he reached up to answer it. "Yeah?"

"_Dude! Where are you?" _Wally asked.

I pressed on my ear and conntected ot the line, "Hey, Wally, we're in Europe."

"Confidential mission from Batman," Dick confirmed.

"_Wow!"_ Wally said unenthusiastically. "_Y'know_ _what I'm doing? Making a bologna sandwich kind of like you just did_. _I talked to Tornado, you guys are not on a mission. Not an official one anyways."_

_ "_A friend, Jack Haly," Dick answered after a sigh.

"_Circus guy? From you old Flying Grayson days_?" Wally took a bit of the sandwich loudly and paused, "_Crap, I just did that, didn't I_?"

"Yes you did and it's okay she found out," Dick said he said slightly annoyed, "Apparently we are not as secretive as we thought."

"Yeah, you really aren't," I replied with a smirk.

"_Why didn't you bring me along? I know your back story, well we know your back story. I know what the circus means to you. it's where you grew up. It's where you… lost your parents," _Wally replied solemnly.

"I left you behind _because _you know my back story," Dick replied. "I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity." He turned and looked at me, "Kind of wish I left you to, Car."

"Yeah, and leave you to deal with Roy and the 'three possible moles' all by yourself," I said sarcastically, "Not even if I was mad at you."

"_Dude… that's what a best pal is for," _Wally pointed out, "_I'm happy you're there, Car, keep everyone in check and get the bad guy, alright?"_

"You know it, Wal-man," I said and I hung up the com.

The next day we packed the train to head to the next destination, I grabbed a crate with our supplies and walked to load it into the train car. "Need any help with that?" a voice said I turned and saw a tall buff blonde haired man I had seen around the circus grounds. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with jeans and combat boots with red suspenders.

"No thank you, Ray, I got it," I replied as I gripped the crate tighter and began walking away. He tried to lay and hand on my shoulder but I shifted out of the way.

"Just call if you need me," he said unfaltered and walked over to the rest of the group.

I observed as he walked over and asked Miss M if she needed help and then proceeded to touch her hand grabbing for a suitcase. I narrowed my eyes and noted the events as a red flag for suspicion or for being just a little bit too friendly.

I sat down in the train cart with the rest of the group as the train started. "You look better," Artemis commented glancing at Dick.

"I feel better," Dick commented, nodding his head. He looked down sympathetically at M'gann who was laying down on the cot. "I'm sorry, Dawn, I hope you didn't catch it from me."

"I feel so silly. Who knew a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?" she said with a small smile.

"Uh.. H.G. Wells?" Dick joked, I smirked at the reference.

"When did you frist start feeling sick?" I asked M'gann.

"Just after boarding the train, it came on suddenly," she said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"Same with me the other night," Dick said, "I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck before we went on."

"Ray?" Connor inquired. "That roustabout? He touched her before we boarded… the guy must be a walking petri dish."

I stood up straight, "There is something about him that made me instantly go on alert. He tried to touch my shoulder but I dodged it and then he went straight to you, Dawn. That's when he touched your hand." I turned to Dick who had his 'Robin detective face' on, "You think he could be involved somehow.

"Yeah…maybe…" he muttered and then ran out opening the door and slammed into the wall. Then he walked down the hallway.

"Dan!" Haly's voice echoed from the hallway. "You look refreshed."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. That's out of character and the tone is wrong. Also when did anyone let Haly know Robin was sick. "Thanks," Robin replied, "Uh, Jack, how long has Ray worked for you?"

There was a pause, "Un picked him up at the start of the European tour. Poor lad's down with the same flu as the rest of you."

My face scrunched up again, _Lad?_ I walked out to the room followed by Artemis, Roy, and Connor. "We'll check on him," Artemis said, "It's the least we can do."

"If you insist," Haly replied. I noted the tone again and the word usage. He said it as if there was no point in us going. For the encounters I have had with Haly, he is encouraging and more a family bonding type. Whenever the clown was sick the first day we came he made sure someone went to check on him every couple hours or so during the day and even in the middle of the show.

I began walking down the hallway with the others following behind. "Dangers, I have a bad feeling," I muttered looking directly at Roy.

He nodded in confirmation, "Let's go check on the walking petri dish."

We got to the cart where he had been staying and the lights were off and the bed was empty. I snorted, "So much for being sick."

We all began to walk around and explore. "Does this circus have an elephant that I don't know about?" Roy asked, I turned and saw him standing in front of a crate labeled elephant food.

"Not on foreign tours," Robin replied. I walked over and lifted the box lid open.

"No food in here," I said. Red bent down and swiped his finger across the surface.

"It wasn't empty recently," he said as he showed us his fingers, "Ash."

"The warehouse fire in Bruges," I said, "someone came prepared to a fight."

"Uhh, guys?" Artemis said. I turned and saw her holding a mask of Ray's face. "I found Ray."

"Split up, search the whole train," Robin ordered the others filed out the door and I stayed behind.

"We need to find the real Haly," I said, "The man one we talking to definitely wasn't."

"Caught that too?" he asked, "We'll check his room first, if you're right he might know where Ray is."

"Good idea," I said as we began rushing down the hall, "And what do you mean by **if **I'm right?"

Sure enough as we reached the door to Haly's residence on the train we heard muffled noises of protest and cries for help. I smirked at Robin, he huffed in annoyance and kicked open the door. Haly sat there tied up and leaning against the wall of his room. Robin ran and crouched down next to him. "Who did this to you?" he asked as he pulled down the bandanna that was used as a gag on Haly.

"Ray, the roustabout," he snapped out, "right after the train left Bruges." Robin got up from his place and ran out the room with me following right behind. "Hey I'm not Houdini here!"

Robin pressed his hand to his ear, "Dawn, come in."

"_UH, Dan?" _I heard her reply.

"I tried to reach you the other way," he replied.

"Ugh… I think the flu knocked out my other way," she replied, she sounded drowsy and it concerned me. Maybe we really should have made her stay in bed.

"That clinches it," he said and then pressed his hand to his ear again. "Dane, Dean, Diane, come in. We're chasing after someone who's stolen Dawn's _act_. Her _whole_ shtick if you catch my drift."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. As we ran down the corridor.

"I never know what you're thinking," he retorted, "except for when your angry then I know you want to hit however pissed you off."

"I'm thinking that Ray is Parasite. We fought him a few years back in Star City and it's the same thing. Sickness with a touch and abilities are taken with it, unless you know someone else that can do that then I'm probably right, again."

He smirked, "I hope Kal learns to hear that phrase often."

"Oh he doesn't have, because he has already learned and doesn't argue," I said.

"_I got him," _Connor reported through the com, "_But he's onto me. Exiting the dining cart now. He's going topside."_

"Great," I said as we approached the of the cart, "and the one time I forget my jacket." I opened the door and was hit with a wind so cold I instantly was alert and covered in goose bumps. I climbed the ladder to get on the roof quickly and got topside. The quicker we get this done the quicker I can get inside out of this cold weather.

I turned my head and saw the two a cart away with Robin jumping up in between. "Why the hell did I not think to get closer?" I asked myself as I ran across the roof and jumped across to land on the other cart.

"Superboy! Be careful!" I yelled.

"He's the Parasite the guy who stole Superman's powers," Robin warned.

"As if you kids are who you claim to be. Please," Parasite said dressed as a clown. He tilted his head back and seconds later his face transform to reveal his true form.

"Stay out of his reach there's no flu going around," Robin informed, "The weakness comes when he makes physical contact and feeds off of the powers and abilities of others. "

"I have be a bit of a glutton today," Parasite said smirking, his tone made my fist clench, "Chowed down on the skills of nearly every loser in the troop. But oh my. The piece de résistance was Dawn Danger, or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd munch on her trapeze skills. Imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martian Manhunter instead. _Mhmmmm_. She made a lovely appetizer but guess who I want for my entrée…"

He used Miss M's powers to psychically pull Superboy to him and grabbed his shoulder. All of us gasped, since Miss M, Red and Artemis got topside during Parasites speech. "_Mhmmmm_! Now that's the full-bodied Kryptonian flavor I love!"

"Everyone, stay whelmed!" Robin ordered, "Subdue but keep your distance!"

I grabbed my small pistol from a side compartment of my costume and aimed it at him. Red and Artemis aimed their bows with arrows drawn but were quickly disarmed with heat vision that literally disintegrated their weapons in seconds.

I went a shot at his leg and got him in the thigh. Parasite winched and turned towards my dropping a drowsy Superboy to the roof of the train. His eyes tried to shoot at me but I placed a shield in front of me. The shield just absorbed the rays causing me to smirk.

"Remember me," I stated.

He grimaced, "Black Canary's little shadow, how could I forget? No longer afraid of you powers I see."

"Yeah and I also have better aim too," I said, "Next one lands right next to your heart unless you surrender."

"You know I almost never say this but I am sated," he said. "Hate to eat and run." He crouched down and then launched himself into the air and psychically pulled the trunk that was next to him the entire time with him. Robin jumped on the trunk and tackled Parasite only to be knocked away.

"No hitchhikers," Parasite snapped and flew away.

"Robin!" I exclaimed I made a shield and rushed it to him just as Miss M caught his arm. He stood on the shield and I brought him up to the roof of the cart.

Miss M let her hold of him go and rushed to her boyfriend's form, "Connor!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Connor said calming down his panicked girlfriend.

"You're drained!" Robin exclaimed, "Parasite took more power than you have. Heat vision?"

"I have the genetic potential for it," Connor said, "Must've been enough for him."

"Well either way, the prick took out two of our heavy hitters, we need to get out of this damn cold and strategize like yesterday," I said as I walked to the end of the cart.

"Hey, Carter, why did he not try to get you?" M'gann asked.

"Because he can't absorb my powers," I said, "That's how GA, Canary, and I were able to defeat him last time."

We got to the cart and changed into our hero gear and I was much more comfortable. "It's not a complete debacle," Robin said holding up a flash drive with a smirk, "I picked Parasite's pocket. Got this flash drive." He plugged it into his holocomputer in his glove and began hacking. Seconds later he was finished and reading us the facts. "Looks like parasite's working for Intergang. Eveeythign he's stolen theyre all pieces of something. They're putting together a weapon the generates …BLACK HOLES!"

"Oh come on," Red arrow said arrogantly, "To build that you need a particle accelerator."

"Like the large boson collider in Geneva?" I asked sarcastically not liking his tone.

"The circus' next stop," Red said realizing it, "But no Parasite can fly, he's got a big head start on us!"

"Sorry," Miss M mumbled sadly. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, M'gann, things happen it's in the past. But now we need a plan and fast. Because what we did in the past can't work now."

"No, kidding this thing can wipe out entire cities!" Robin exclaimed. "We need to hurry."

"You, Raven, and I need to hurry," Red said reaching up and grabbing his back up bow from the shelf, "Without powers the others will hold us back."

"Hey," Artemis protested and pulled out a crossbow, "You're not the only one with a backup bow."

"Maybe you should stay behind because powers or not we all can work as a team," I snapped glaring at him.

"Besides," Superboy said from behind me. I turned as his hand swung out and crushed the wall beside where he had been leaning. "My powers are back."

"How?" Miss M asked, "Even I'm still—"

"I guess Kryptonians recover faster than humans and Martians," He answered and rubbed his arm. I glared at that spot with narrowed eyes, _bull._ He's stupid if he thinks I'm not going to question what he's hiding later.

"Don't even think about leaving me," Miss M said as she placed her hands on her hips as she stood.

We found ourselves hiding behind crates and pipes plotting our next move as we watched Parasite active the large machine. "We need to take him down," Robin said hushed, "Or at least lure him away long enough to disengage the—"

Superboy apparently had lost his patience as he let out a enraged roar and lunged forward. "Damn it, Superboy," I said as he busted through the pipes. Parasite psychically lunched the Kryptonian forward and Superboy punched him in the face once close enough.

"What's wrong with him?" Red asked as he readied his bow.

"Wait." Miss Martian said placing her hand on his shoulder, "I have a plan."

"What do you have, Miss M?" I asked.

"He absorbed my powers, my strengths, right?" she asked and we all nodded, "What if he absorbed my weaknesses as well?"

A smile grew on my face, "Miss M, you're a freaking genius."

The sounds of thunder and lightning filled that sky outside, I looked up to see the machine coming to life. "Alright, Dangers," Parasite's taunting voice echoed, "Come on out! Only a couple minutes before this baby's done warming up and eats Geneva."

"What do you think?" Miss M asked.

"Big risk to take on a theory," Red Arrow said.

"Well I don't see us having anymore brilliant ideas," I said, "So let's try it."

Robin nodded, "Agreed, do it. Go!"

Miss Martian stayed on the ground and approached Parasite. Robin made a move to go to the control panel. The rest of us got above ground. I got to my post and watched as Miss Martian dived below Parasite's telepathic pull and kicked him to the ground. Before he could recover Red shot and arrow and his body became covered in high density polyurethane foam.

"Foam?!" Parasite roared, "You think _foam_ can hold me?" his eyes began to glow green and suddenly Red was floating in the air with a pained look on his face. "Or stop me from crushing you with a thought? Combined Martian and Kryptonian powers here!"

He began to try to break away from the foam. I pulled out my run and shot him in the arm with my specially designed 'bullets'. "And cause that threat is so daunting when you aren't either one of those," I said and shot him in the chest.

"Yeah and do any of those powers break you free before I sabotage your death thingy?" Robin said. I looked at him, _really death thingy?_

Apparently Parasite didn't like the term death thingy either as I saw his eyes change from green to red and shot lasers out of his eyes at him. Robin easily dodged out of the way. Artemis from her spot jumped down and shot an arrow at Parasite instantly the air around his face filled with smoke from her trick arrow.

Parasite turned and shot lasers at her but caught the flammable knock out gas and the foam on fire. I jumped and landed in front of the fire. "So clever," Parasite taunted as he stood up in the flames, "Trick me into igniting flammable gas. But you forgot, Doofuses, double dose of invulnerability…fire…can't…touch me." His voice began to trail off, the fire actually effecting him.

"Unless you make a meal out of my powers," Miss Martian said smirking, "and get my weaknesses as a side dish!"

"No! No!" Parasite protested as he collapsed in the middle of the fire.

"Awww, poor _baby._ Something you ate?" Miss M mocked. I smirked and jumped down landing besides her.

"You good?" I asked.

She nodded, "Definitely."

I turned and saw Robin standing at the controls and seconds later the whole machine turned off. I smiled and walked over to him, "Death thingy? Seriously"

"That's all I had," he said smirking with a shrug, "I was on a time crunch."

"Yeah, wait till Wally hears about that one," I said as I watched the doors open revealing a team of suits with fire extinguishers followed by Faraday.

"We'll take it from here," he told us as he walked towards an unconscious Parasite and attached an inhibitor collar to his neck. "Thanks for the tip by the way," he turned and looked at Robin, "Definitely helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advanced."

"Glad to be of service," he replied. We watched as the left with Parasite and then we walked over to the group.

"You could each have betrayed us here. You didn't. I'm sorry I doubted any of you. There is no mole," Red Arrow declared.

"Great," I said, "now that all the mysteries are solved can we go home now. Christmas eve is tomorrow and I am not missing Santa."

"But he's not real," Roy said smirking.

"Shove it, Red suit," i said with a smile, "I want hot cocoa."


	27. Chapter 26

_**Recognized Blue Raven B03**_

I walked into the cave, "Merry Christmas," I called. Immediately Wally was in front of me.

"Hey, Car, miss me?" he said giving me a hug.

I shook my head at him, "Like you like cake, Wally, loving the sweater by the way." he wore a very festive Christmas sweater.

He grimaced, "Mom made it and forced me to put it on as soon as I opened it this morning."

"Thank goodness Dinah doesn't do sweaters," I said as I walked to the kitchen. "Hey you guys," I said as I saw Dick, Artemis, Connor, M'gann, and Zatanna. "Where is—" Arms wrapped around my shoulders and a head rest on top of mine. I laughed, "Hey, you," I said turning around, "I was wondering where you were at. Merry Christmas."

"And Merry Christmas too you," he said smiling and gave me a light kiss on my forehead. "How was your morning?"

"Great, actually, I got a lot of presents for the grandparents," I said, "I guess since me and Roy are the only things they have close to grandkids they decided to spoil us. I got new luggage, textbooks, and journals for my trip and several gift cards. Then when they left Dinah and Oliver gave me the sketches for a new suit I'm going to get when I come back."

"That's wonderful, Carter," M'gann said, "Now it's time to open your present."

I reached into the bag I had with me and grabbed a wrapped box. "You have one to open too," I smiled. "You all do, and I hope you like them."

We all went and walked into the living area where the small four foot Christmas tree was set up. We all sat down on the couches and M'gann distributed the gifts. About a month ago we each got a name of a team member and I got M'gann. She opened it and squealed in delight, "Oh, Carter, this is beautiful." I had gotten her a painting made of Mars from pictures Dinah took in the Watchtower.

"I knew you were getting a little homesick so I had it made," I said with a smile, "You can go and hang it in your room so you can have a little piece of home here."

She flew over and tackled me into a hug, "Thanks," she said out loud, "_You have no idea what that means to me."_

"Don't mention it," I said, "That's what sisters are for." She smiled and went to go sit back down next to Connor.

I stood up from my spot, "So I know we were only supposed to do one present for our person but I kind of didn't listen to that rule," I said with a smirk, "You guys are my second family and you guys all deserve a present from me. For dealing with me and just all around being the best team a super powered girl could ask for."

I passed out the presents and watched as Dick and Wally flipped their crap over the games I gave them and gift cards to their favorite game shop. Connor gave me a smirk in appreciation for his new leather jacket that I got him with red details. Artemis laughed when she opened her gift a custom shirt made that says 'looks can kill' with an arrow underneath, the result of an inside joke created during patrol. Zatanna gave me hug and sniffled a little bit at hers. It was a picture of her and her father I had found in my stuff and got it framed.

I turned and looked at Kaldur, "Just saying you are extremely difficult to gift for."

He smiled, "You did not have to get me anything."

"Yes, I did. You more than anyone, you have been there for so long, Kal, you broke down those walls when no one else could. You have changed me, and made me happier than I have in a while," I said as I ran my fingers along the top of the wrapped box. "So here, it's small in comparison to what you should be given but it's what I came up with." He hesitantly grabbed the box and slowly unwrapped it. He lifted the lid and revealed a sliver cuff with Atlantian writings engraved settled in velvet. "I know were superheroes and we don't exactly do jewelry and you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I had Aquaman sort of help me with the language and I sketched it out and gave it to one of Oliver's private jewelers and he made a set."

He looked at me, "A set?"

I lifted my hand and showed him my smaller matching one, "Whenever he finished making yours I saw the finished product and kind of wanted one of my own. I know it's kind of really weird and probably extremely early to be matching but—" My rambling was silenced with his lips immediately on mine. After a moment or two he pulled away and smiled.

"I will wear this with pride that you were thoughtful enough to create this yourself with my home culture in mind. The gesture is one to not be overlooked for its importance and to simply keep it in its box is disrespectful," he proclaimed and then promptly took the cuff out of the box. He dropped the box on the floor and put it on his wrist grabbing my hand. "Did my king tell you what the words mean?"

I shook my head, "No he told me you would tell me."

"The phrase translates to My Rock, My Strength, My Reason," he said with a smile.

I smiled and chuckled, "Aquaman the poet," I said, "But he got it all right."

"Yes he did," he declared, "on both accounts."

Later that night he gave me my present from him in private on our special place of the beach. It was a simple necklace of a water serpent about the size of a quarter.

Five days later on the 30th of December I stood in front of the Hall of Justice amongst the crowd of fans and press as Superman walked up to the stand. "The Justice League was formed for two reasons," Superman started, "First, as an acknowledgment that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice. That. Uh, last one's even in the name." I shook my head as he smiled sheepishly to the crowd. "These five heroes have sworn to uphold these values."

"GO RED ARROW!" I cried loudly over the crowd. I saw his grin widen and his eyes slightly shift towards me. I smiled at my mentors who were standing to the side and walked away from the crowd and around the back of the building. I went and met the rest of the team in the common room. I walked toward Kaldur's side and grabbed his hand.

"Nice one, Carter," Wally said, "We could hear your mouth all the way from here."

"Ha ha ha, that's so funny, Wally, I think I pulled a muscle," I deadpanned, "Roy needed to know he had at least someone in the crowd. He knows we are supporting him in here, but it's not the same as hearing a fan in the crowd shout your name to let you know you are actually doing something right." I turned to the African American girl and smiled, "So I see Kid Mouth didn't run you off. How'd Dakota City?"

"Oh you know girl same ol' same ol'," she said with a shrug, "and no, he only told me that a ten year old is I the league."

I whipped around to look at him, "Really, Wally?"

"Hey, she's a part of the team now," he reasoned, "'sides, she was going to find out eventually."

We continued to watch and Superman handed out the League Membership cards. "Y'know, I was the one who convinced Icon to be a hero in the first place," Raquel said aka Rocket Icon's sidekick. "I should be out there celebrating with him! Not hidden away in here!"

"Welcome to our world," Kaldur said turning to her with a welcome smile.

"Well," she said with a drawl as she checked out my boyfriend, "I suppose there's an upside too." She sent me a wink.

I scoffed, "Rocky, you are barking up the wrong tree," I said warning. She gave me a confused look, I responded by reaching out and grabbing his hand interlacing our fingers. Our selves pulled up slightly and showed our matching cuffs. Her eyes widened and she nodded her head in understanding. Kaldur laughed under his breath and pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"Marking your territory are we, Love," he whispered amusingly.

"Damn right," I muttered back.

"_Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé, Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, to this roster of heroes,"_ the voice of Kat Grant said over the speakers.

"Way to go, Roy!" Wally cheered.

"At last he has his wish," Kaldur said with a smile.

"I told him he was going to make it," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Was there any doubt?" Dick said, "He's the first of us to make it. No one'll call him a sidekick anymore."

"Wait," Raquel said confused, "Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?" You sidekicks were my inspiration!"

"Well see, six months ago," Robin started but was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from his watch. He pressed a button and activated his holo computer. After seconds of looking at the hologram he turned to us smirking. "Trip to the Smokey Mountains anyone?"

I smirked, "I think we can count this as the after party."

"Are you sure it's her? I mean are you absolutely positive?" Artemis asked nervously. We were flying over the mountains now in the Bio-ship dressed in hero gear. I finished taking off my jewelry and place in the compartment of my chair. I was definitely not going to lose my cuff and necklace during a mission. I smiled as he did the same.

"See for yourself," Robin said pulling up multiple screens, "This is the security footage from the Ashville Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen, but you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?"

"It's Jade," Artemis replied glancing down solemnly, "Cheshire."

"Agreed," Aqualad spoke, "But focus on what she carries." The screen zoomed in on the case Jade was carrying, "Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? That one that got away?"

"Yes," Artemis answered quickly.

"Okay," Rocket jumped in, "I'm guessing from the mug shot that Cheshire's the bad guy, but what's so important about that case?"

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asked as their photo popped up.

"And their giant evil plants, uh yeah."

"The Team and the League put them in prison," I said spinning around in my seat.

"But their allies still scheme," Aqualad said, "And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

"We has a chance to grab it in New Orleans," Kid Flash said as he shifted his glare to Artemis, "But someone screwed up."

I gave one shake of my head, "Let's just say we have unfinished business that will be fixed tonight." They duo continued to glare at each other. I slapped my chairs arm, "Enough!" They both looked away from each other.

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," Miss Martian informed followed by a gasp. My hand flew to my mouth and turned to see Artemis turn away her face one of pain. "Looks like there were no survivors."

We exited the Bio-ship and walked towards the debris of the plane wreckage. "How come Homeland Security and the NTSB aren't all over this?" Kid Flash asked after a couple minutes of searching.

"Cheshire's identity was a League alert," Robin explained, "Authorities didn't pick it up and the jet didn't follow it's flight plan. Flew under the radar, literally, but the Watchtower auto tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket asked. I crawled into the haul of the ship and looked around. Something isn't right there are no traces of blood, no bodies, no parachutes. The settings aren't even set for and emergency landing. Either the piolet lost control or they just made the plane crash.

I heard a loud crash and walked out to see a wing was tossed twenty feet aside, "Where are the bodies?" Superboy asked.

"Aqualad, I have a bad feeling," I stated as I climbed out. He turned and looked at me, "There were no parachutes."

"Here's one," a voice said. We all looked up to see Cheshire, in full uniform, standing on a ledge twenty feet above us with the case. "And it is stunning."

"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" I looked up higher to see the Riddler along with Mammoth and Shimmer. Riddler snapped his fingers and spikes shot out of the ground. I focused and realized they were pylonss as they began to cast a green glow and expanded into a barrier above us. "Come on! You can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I…"

"Ambush," Robin and I answered together. I reach behind and grabbed one of my guns and grabbed three throwing knives with the other as I saw dozens of mercenaries appear surrounding us.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's tail? We're tired of your interference kiddies. This is the endgame ordered from above and executed by their master strategist, moi."

"Something tells me your superiors had a lapse in judgement," I called out.

"_Miss Marian, is everyone linked?" _Aqualad asked_._

"_Yes."_

"_Go," _Aqualad ordered and we all sprang into action_. _Zatanna shouted a backwards worded spell and instantly a snow storm appeared. I jumped up on a ledge were the nearest mercenary was I dodged a punch and back handed him with the butt of my gun and kicked him off the ledge. The ledge gave me a visual and I began taking shots. I took out one behind Artemis and another one on the side of Aqualad he turned and gave me a nod on his head before roughly hitting another with his water bearer that was shaped as a large hammer.

"_Superboy, Blue Raven, the pylons!" _Aqualad ordered I shot another mercenary that was creeping up behind Miss Martian.

"_On it!" _I answered. I made a shield and floated to the highest ledge of the dip. I punched its middle and the control panel opened up. I looked at the wires and noticed it was similar to the ones confiscated from India I started working on the wiring but then stopped when I heard a cry of pain. I turned to see Rocket be consumed by a red haze from an orbiting disc above her. Aqualad came to her aid and grabbed the disc in attempt to destroy it. Another mercenary came and caused the snow beneath him to melt and sink him waist deep. I momentarily stopped my task and shot the prick right in the shoulder just as Miss Martian tossed some plane debris at him. I breathed a sigh of relief as he was able to get out and I turned to look across the cannon to see Superboy. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw laser beams melt a pylon in front of him. _When did he get heat vision?_

I watched as Mammoth appeared behind him and punch Superboy onto my side of the cannon to my right. I stepped forward and saw the snow settle and saw Superboy recovering in a dent in the mountain. Mammoth jumped across and Superboy reacted fast as the mutated beast headed for him. Superboy jumped out and met him half way and punched him in the mouth. Superboy grabbed him by his hair and flew up into the air.

"_SB! You're flying!" _Robin said in shock.My jaw dropped with a pop as he tossed Mammoth into the top of the green dome and watched him fall. Superboy flew after him chasing him with red lasers steadily shooting from his eyes. He cornered Mammoth into the wall of the cavern and began rapidly punching him. I watched in horror as the top began to crack and a large portion began shifting forward. It began to create and avalanche and as I watched Artemis and her sister running away below I reacted. My arms fanned out and a large shield formed and shut out the falling snow and stone just as Cheshire pushed her sister out of the way. They both looked behind them at the blue haze the stood between them and the piling snow and debris. The snow vanished and with it my shield. I formed a disc and flew down to the ground. I was silent all the way back to the cave.

"Tell me if this sounds familiar," Batman began once we were lined up in front of him, "You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives. And you initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity…..Well done." My gaze flew up to Batman who had a slight smile on his face, you know if you had the right lightening and a certain angle. "Then there's this," he said gesturing to the opened brief case the Artemis recovered, "Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano circuitry."

Icon picked up a piece and examined it, "Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio component is clearly not of Earth."

"Well take it the Watchtower for further study," Batman said as he closed the case.

I cleared my voice, "I might suggest looking at the similarities they have between marine life," I said ending with purse lips. Everyone in the room looked at me. I visibly shivered as Batman's eyes slits narrowed. "I might have looked at one under the microscope in the Bio-ship which the utmost safety and lab procedures. I also might have noticed the slight similarities between the cell pores and structures and that of Starfish and Squid species, which I previously dissected in labs."

"Noted," Batman commented and then held out his hand. I sighed and walked forward digging in my pocket and held out small jar containing one of the specimen. I crossed my arms and pouted slightly as he handed the jar to Icon. Batman looked at me and held out his hand again.

I huffed, "Oh come on I almost have a degree this is such a tease to not let me look at this," I said as I took the second jar from my other pocket and place it in his hand. He bat glared at me. "That's the last one, I swear- okay oh my god," I said as I reached into a pouch of my belt and handed him the last jar.

"CARTER!" Dinah exclaimed.

"Oh don't even," I protested, "I am already getting the bat glare, I don't need the mom glare too. That's all of them, I swear, this time I'm serious canyoupleasestophtebatglare."

Icon and Dinah laughed and began walking off. I cleared my throat again stalling them. "Also have Dr. Fate look at them, I feel a faint air of magic to them that I don't understand."

Batman nodded and he and Red Tornado zetaed to the Watchtower.

"We should go, too. Don't want to miss the League Induction Party," Dinah said to Icon after he and Raquel had a moment.

I huffed, "Keep Oliver, the hell away from the punch bowl this time and Barry too while you're at it. I do not want a redo of what happened last year, Dinah," I called to her.

She laughed as her and Icon stopped in front of the zeta tube. "No promises," she smirked, "And don't get in too much trouble with the jar that's in your boot."

My eyes widened, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Mom! Love you have fun at the party don't get to happy! Bye!" Once they zetaed away I reached down and grabbed the fourth jar from my boot. I turned to the team, "I hate when she does that!"

"Bats is going to kill you," Wally said smirking.

I shrugged, "Hopefully, your uncle gets to the punch bowl, plays bartender, and he becomes happy drunk Batman that forgets about this and doesn't check the surveillance." I said putting the jar in my pocket, "Now down to business." I turned to Robin and Aqualad.

"You realize we were set up," Robin said as he looked at Aqualad.

"Yes," Aqualad answered, "Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us."

"Not the mole thing again," Artemis groaned out as she pressed her hand against her forehead.

"Mole thing?" Rocket said confused, "Again?"

I sighed, "We were told that there was a traitor on the Team."

Superboy stomped forward, "Mainly Artemis, M'gann, or me!"

"Connor, you know none of us felt that way," I argued, "It's more complicated than that."

He scoffed and walked off. Kaldur stepped forward, "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed."

Superboy began walking off I walked forward to stop him but was cut off by a high frequency message. "Superboy, I believe you have used up the last of your shields. I have more meet me on Santa Prisca."

I looked up at Connor from my spot on the ground. I stood up and ran up and pushed him. He didn't budge but he still glared down at me in annoyance. "Mind explaining to me why the hell you are getting high frequency messages from that sadistic prick?"

He sighed and looked from me to the rest of the group. "There's something I need to do," he said, "Something I need to tell you." he looked down to the ground, ashamed. "Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus, found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half of the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have… will never have full Kryptonian powers."

"You sure?" Robin asked, "'Cause you seemed to have them today."

"I've been using these," Connor lifting his shirt sleeve to show a blackened patch, "Shields, they suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat visions, but I think I also get angry." He sighed, "Well angrier."

"Where did you get them?" I asked already having a hunch on who.

"From my human father," he said, "Lex Luthor." Everyone gasped from shock, I felt four pairs of eyes staring at my back. I turned and walked away staring at the wall. "He's summoned me to Santa Prisca."

I shook my head, "He summoned _us_ to Santa Prisca. If he wanted just you to hear it, he would have put the frequency higher."

I heard Connor turn around and look at me, "Why would he do that?"

I let out a huff and turned to look at him tears in my eyes, "Because he's my father too."

His eyes widened, "Does that mean?"

I nodded my head, "We're related," I said and then stepped forward, "You're my ….brother."

He nodded, "I ...have a sister."

I tackled him in a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezed him so hard that I probably would have strangled him if he were normal. "I'm not alone anymore."

"I…have a sister… a family."

I nodded, "Yeah, you do and I am not going to let you go either."

Seconds later I released my hold and stood beside my brother. I have a brother! I looked up at him beaming and he even smiled down at me. Suddenly my smile vanished, "Why does he want us at Santa Prisca?"

"Uh…" everyone turned to Artemis, "Connor and Carter aren't the only ones that are suffering from bad blood." She walked up and activated the holo-computer and pulled up three files. "My mother is Huntress, an ex con. The rest of my family isn't even ex… My dad's Sportsmaster and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca, too."

"That's why…" Wally trailed off as his mind pieced everything together.

"Yeah," Artemis sighed, "I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out. Well, besides, Carter, I told her a month ago."

"I knew, too," Dick spoke, receiving a shocking glance from Artemis, "Hey, I'm a detective. But it never mattered. You aren't your family, you're one of us."

"So," Wally asked as he grinned while placing his arm on Artemis's shoulder, "Who's next?"

"I am," M'gann spoke up.

"I swear I was kidding," Wally said while holding his hands up in defense.

"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me," she explained, "She wants me in Santa Prisca too."

"Blackmailing? What does she have to black mail you about?" I asked.

"She knows….my true form," M'gann replied nervously.

"Bald M'gann?" Dick asked, "Who cares if—"

"No," she shook her head and sighed and then began her transformation.

To be honest I knew. A couple of years ago Martian Manhunter was at Oliver's League birthday bash and had a few to many drinks and promptly turned into his true form in front of me after the shock I thought it was bad ass.

"_I realized you would never accept me for who I am if you saw what I really am," _she replied in our heads.

"M'gann, did we truly see so shallow_?" _Kaldur replied.

I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "_M'gann, I don't care what you look like. You are my friend, my sister, and I could care less if you are a white Martian or this awesome big intimidating creature."_

She let out a laugh, "_I couldn't take a chance. Being a white Martian among the green on mars I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from—"_

"From me?" Connor cut in. I moved aside and went to Kaldur and hugged him.

"I have a brother," I said again ecstatically in his ear.

"I know and I am over joyed over your good fortune," he said hugging me back.

A minute or two later, Connor and M'gann finished their moment and she shifted back to her usual form. "I feel more comfortable this way."

"So…." Wally said, "No one as any more deep dark secrets to reveal?"

I grimaced, "Well, it's not really deep and dark," I muttered as everybody looked at me, "I haven't been exactly forthcoming with all my abilities." I told them a recap of the occurrence in Mexico and how on my off days I'm studying and memorizing spells. "I have yet to practice them with everything going on and I still need to meet with Serenity. And um I also have telepathic abilities."

"That night at Cadmus," Connor said.

I nodded, "Yeah that was me. It's very restricted only to touch, I figured it didn't really need to be shared," I said with a shrug, "Then we got M'gann and I figured I'd just keep it to myself since it's a sort of pointless power unless we are in close proximity."

"No power is pointless," Kaldur said at my side, "Besides I knew about it."

I snorted, "Of course I'd slip up with you. Why did you never ask me about it?"

He shrugged, "I believed you would tell me when you were ready."

"Carter, if you feel self-conscious about it, we could work on seeing if the telepath can be expanded. It'd be nice not to be the only telepath," M'gann said smiling.

"That'd be great," I said softly, "I'm sure you will make an amazing teacher."

"So is that really it," Wally said, "I don't think we can take anymore news. This is starting to turn out like one of my mom's soaps."

"I don't know, Wally, I'm kind of curious to know how you know so much about _your mom's _soaps," I said smirking.

"Oh look it's mission time!" he said, "Come on Santa Prisca!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, trust me I'd love to see what _daddy dearest_ wants from us."

Connor turned and looked at me, "So would I."

_**So yeah I did that its thing Carter has a brother and she is over joyed! Hope you enjoyed your present and use that little box below!**_


	28. Chapter 27

We rode in on the Supercycle and landed in a clearing where Lex Luthor, Mercy, and Queen Bee stood in the moon light on Santa Prisca. I jumped off the top and landed next to Superboy. "Welcome, Superboy, Blue Raven. I see you noticed my implied message. I'd like you to meet my associate, Queen Bee. I'm sure you know the others. Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster, and our new friend, Bane, who has allowed us to use this island in exchange for certain….considerations."

I grimaced as each villain stepped out, "Why are we here, Luthor? By the way thanks for letting me know I had a brother, it was a very awkward reunion."

"Of course you would not be happy that you are no longer my only surviving child," Luthor deadpanned, "Always, so ungrateful."

"Yeah, because you deserve father of the year award," I said, "Now why are we here I'm curious."

"I wanted you to meet some of my many friends," he said smirking.

My eyes widened in realization, "The Injustice League….it was just a distraction. You two were the ones behind all of this."

"Brilliant notion, my daughter, but as I said, we have many friends."

A helicopter came appeared and was getting closer, "Is this one of your friends?" Superboy called over the noise.

"No, my boy, one of yours," Luthor replied.

The door opened and revealed a familiar blonde haired archer dressed in green with he sister dressing in green as well but donning a cat mask. "Artemis?" I exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"The hero thing wasn't working out," she said with a shrug. Her and her sister made their way over to stand by their father. "You know who it is, no trust." Sportsmaster put his hand possessively on her shoulder, she smirked. "This is where I belong."

"It's a fast growing club," Queen Bee said as she glanced up. I followed her gaze and in the sky was a familiar Martian ship. The ship stopped above us and a whole in the bottom opened up. Miss Martian floated down with her hood over her head. The shade still couldn't hide she surprise to our presence.

She landed next to Queen Bee, "Why are they her?" she asked panicked, "You promised."

"I've kept your secret and my promise," she replied annoyed and slightly offended, "Now you keep yours."

"Seriously?" I exclaimed, "Miss Martian, what the hell?"

She avoided my gaze and looked down to the ground. "Good girl," Queen Bee praised.

Everyone was silent for a moment, "Give me more shields and I'm in too," Superboy replied next to me.

"Brother," I protested but he sent me a glare. I huffed, "Fine, where you go, I go. I promised I wasn't going to let you go and I'm not." I turned to Luthor, "And I'm damned sure not going to let you kill off another one of my siblings, _Daddy, _so be overjoyed I'm joining the family business."

Luthor approached us smirking, "My dearest children, you are such terrible liars." He looked at Superboy, "Red Sun." I turned to see Superboy's face contort before he relaxed and became dazed.

I approached him, "What did you just do to him?" I growled out.

"An incentive I had installed before you and your little friends broke him out of Cadmus," he replied. "No harm will come to you or your brother as long as you do what we say."

There was a silence for a moment before I gave out a loud sigh and nodded my head, "You keep your word and I will do my part."

Artemis stepped forward and place her hands on her hips, "What do you want us to do?"

Luthor looked to Sportsmaster and nodded. Sportsmaster nodded in response, "You three follow me."

"What about, Superboy?" Two voices rang out, one of them being mine. I turned and meet the gaze of Miss Martian who quickly turned away a face Queen Bee.

"He's fine," she said smirking, "He simply requires a few adjustments."

"I'm not leaving my brother," I said glaring and Lex Luthor. "Where he goes I go."

"Fine," he said. He turned to Blockbuster, "She goes too."

I glared at Miss Martian as she passed us to go towards Sportsmaster. I watched as Blockbuster approached us but was suddenly covered in polyurethane foam. I turned to see Artemis with her bow and a trick arrow aimed towards her dad. "Sorry, Dad, wanted to play you like you played me but I can't let him mess with Superboy's head."

Miss Martian's eyes lit up with a green shade and Artemis's body was lifted into the air. But I watched as Queen Bee was shoved backwards against a tree and knocked unconscious. Artemis summersaulted in the air and shot an explosive arrow at her father and sister who both jumped out of the way. "_Queen Bee is down, Superboy you are safe from her control."_

Superboy blinked to life and we smirked as we approached Luthor and Mercy. "May not be much of a liar but I fooled you," Superboy said.

"And I'm so proud," Luthor stated sarcastically as Mercy stepped in front of him protectively. In response I took out a throwing knife and held it in my hand, "I take it Miss Martian cleaned Red Sun from your mind."

"And confirm Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and my sister rescued me from Cadmus before you had time to install any other programing," Superboy replied back angrily.

"All true, personally I blame Dr. Desmond," Luthor replied.

"Yeah and your bad parenting," I growled out as I watched from the corner of my eye as Blockbuster broke free from the dried foam and ran towards Superboy. "_Superboy, at your three o'clock!" _I warned as I watched Blockbuster jump and fling himself at my brother. Superboy turned his head and caught Blockbuster but they slide across the ground causing indentations in the dirt and slide near the edge of the cliff.

I turned to Luthor and Mercy, "Why'd you really call me here, Luthor?"

"Small chance at family business," he said with a shrug, "Also a favor of a friend, but we won't get into that now. I'm sure you'll find out soon." Luthor sighed and turned to Bane and in Spanish asked for help. They began shooting their guns at Miss Martian. I placed a shield over her as she flew away and watched as the Supercycle transformed and began firing back at them. Some of them began running away others stayed strong and began shooting at me as well.

"_Guys, reinforcement time," _Miss Martian said through the link and within seconds one of Bane's goons that was firing at me was lifted into the air by Rocket and let go into the forest. Seconds later four more men were taken out and a momentarily saw Kid Flash land before speeding off after another goon began firing at him.

"Time to go." I turn as I hear Luthor say that and watch as he begins to carry an unconscious Queen Bee protected by Mercy to the forest. They began to make their escape but Aqualad jumped out of the trees and stopped them with his water bearers formed into swords.

"Neither you or Queen Bee is going anywhere," he protested.

"Young man if you expect to detain me talk to my attorney," Luthor snapped. Mercy from behind him came around and her arm began to transform into a laser cannon.

Within seconds I had my gun in my hand and fired at her from behind hitting her shoulder and her arm. "And if you expect _me_ to let your attorney hurt him, you should talk to me," I growled out. She turned and with her normal hand pulled out a hand gun and began shooting at me with it. I put a shield and deflected the bullets and watched as she turned around and used her cannon on Aqualad. I watched as he tumbled from the blast on the ground and hit a tree before finally laying at rest unconscious.

I glared at the two before letting out words I felt like I'd regret, "You have two minutes to get off this island before I find you," I snarled, "Your time has started."

I watched as they slowly crept away into the brush before disappearing out of my sight. I hurried over to Aqualad. I turned him over and touched his arm, "_Kaldur, wake up!"_

His eyes flung open and he shot up into a sitting position, "Luthor and Queen Bee, where are they?"

I huffed, "I let them leave, I needed to check on you."

He got up and I followed as he ran into the clearing. "You shouldn't have allowed them to leave."

"I know, but you _know_ why," I said as we paused and saw a helicopter emerge from the jungle.

Rocket flew up as she spotted it to, "_I got this!" _she exclaimed as she flew towards it. I watched as a compartment on the bottom of the helicopter revealed a missile launcher. I grimaced as it launched eight missiles at her which she deflected by forming a defensive shield around herself. Once they stopped she looked at it again. "_I can still—"_

"_No," _Aqualad replied, "_You are needed here."_

I gave a look of remorse before I turned to see an army of Robin, a result of a spell of Zatanna's, at Bane, and watched how easily they all took him down. I turned and saw the others dealing with their perspective villains and were doing a good job especially since I heard Aqualad and Rocket go nab alien gear from some unconscious Bane lackeys.

_A favor of a friend_, his voice replayed in my mind, _you'll found out soon._

The group began to gather and I heard their talking in the background. Rocket agreed in excitement that this team really is always like this. Zatanna said she told her so. Robin said he was now feeling the aster. Aqualad agreed and said today has been a good day.

_A favor of a friend….you'll found out soon,_ it replayed in my mind again. Then suddenly it clicked. I snapped back to reality and began running to the Supercycle.

"Raven!" I turned around to see Kid Flash behind me, "What's the hurry?"

"We need to get to the cave," I said urgently, "This was a set up! A diversion!"

"How do you know?" Aqualad said as he and the others caught up behind him.

"I asked Luthor why we were really here. Specifically why I was here wondering why he had not just summoned Superboy. He said it was a favor to a friend and that'd we would find out soon."

"And what makes you say that this was just a set up?" Robin asked.

"Because he's Lex Luthor, he doesn't _do_ favors," I snapped, "unless they are for his on personal gain. And when he says soon he really means _now_. I may not like the prick but over the years I have learned a lot about him and one of these things is he doesn't lie."

Aqualad nodded his head, "You and Superboy fly ahead to the cave we will catch up in the Bio-ship. Try to contact the League to see if any alerts have gone off."

I nodded my head as Superboy climbed on and we began to hover. The others began running towards a now present Bio-ship. "Aqualad," I called he stopped and looked at me, "I'm sorry."

He nodded, "I know." He gave me a small smile and then ran to the Bio-ship. The Supercycle started up and we were off in seconds. As we traveled I attempted to contact Black Canary in every single form of communication we had, cell phone, com, and an emergency beacon. None worked.

"This isn't good," I called to Superboy. "She always answers."

"Well didn't she have that party with the League," He suggested.

I shook my head, "Even then, she always answers. I'll start calling Green Arrow and Red." I did and no one answered.

When we all got to the cave, I rushed over to Aqualad, "No one answered."

"Neither did any of ours," he answered.

"Which is weird because Batman's tracker says he is on world, here," Robin said.

"I feel bad about this," I said anxiously.

"It will get explained, I am sure that is why Batman is here," Aqualad said grabbing my shoulder and grasping it, comforting me.

We began to walk down the hall. "We did good work tonight," I said, "That's comforting."

"Agreed," Aqualad said, "We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories. But one thing has not changed."

"Somehow, the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us," Robin added.

"Yeah but at least we know now that none of us are the mole," Kid Flash pointed out happy with that conclusion at least.

By this point we were now walking into the main common room where both Batman and Red Tornado were standing. _Great now I can get some information._

"That's correct," Batman said to Kid Flash's comment. He turned and typed on the holo-keyboard. "The mole was Red Arrow."

I stopped mid-step and froze. My heart began to race, "What?" I gasped out. "Roy?" I took a deep breath, "What do you mean Roy is the mole? He is hard-headed and a pain in the ass but he was Green Arrow's protégé, some of us have known him for years. He is no mole."

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the past three years is another Project Cadmus clone," Red Tornado said in his monotone animatronic voice. An image of the new Cadmus building appeared behind him.

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick," Batman said and another image appeared, this time one of Speedy. "The clone was programed with a drive to join the Justice League, which was why he was so angry to any delays over his admission. And why he refused to join the Team."

"I remember that," I said quietly, "A couple months after he became Speedy he went after a gang to prove himself and he went missing. Green Arrow found him months later," I said still frozen in place.

"This Roy Harper had no idea that he was a clone or a traitor. And his subconscious program drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in, and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced that Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared," Batman said.

Red Tornado looked at us, "Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive. Armed and dangerous."

The feeling came back again, you know _that feeling. _The feeling you get in your gut when you find out information that you know is false. Like how did Batman just know, was it in the files of Cadmus? No, it was owned by Luthor. He would have made sure to delete any crucial files to his plans for the bigger future and I would say this is one of them. Savage is the friend he was talking about. That means something happened and it might have affected the League.

"The cloned Roy," Aqualad said snapping me out of my thoughts. The conversation had continued going on but I wasn't following until now, "The Team will find him."

"Negative," Batman disagreed, "Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us." he turned to the holo-computer and the images vanished. His hand then flew to his ear and a second later he was done. "I'm needed at the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids."

Behind my mask my eyes widened, _kids. _That's not right. "Batman," I called he turned to me just as he reached the Zeta tube. "How are Black Canary and Green Arrow taking the news?"

"They are dealing with it as they can, they will talk with you later tonight," he said and with that he left.

_**Recognized Batman 02**_

I went on defense as the Dark knight vanished. I turned and looked at Red Tornado. He began walking towards us. "_Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us," _Aqualad spoke as he turned to face the team. "_We will go after him."_

Red Tornado reached out towards Aqualad. I pushed him out of the way and put up a shield preparing to slam his metal body into the cave's wall. But he shut down before I made my move.

"_What's going on?"_ Kid Flash said gazing curiously at the frozen robot.

"_He's totally powered down, all functions offline."_ Robinsaid as he read the results from his holo computer's scan.

"_Guys,"_ Zatanna said, "_I'm sensing a low level mystic force at play. I don't know if it caused his shutdown, but now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz off Batman."_

"_Batman," _Robin said confused, "_he..he called us kids."_

I nodded, "_I noted that, he snapped at Oliver once for calling you a kid," _I said and I looked down on the ground, "_Also what he said about them, BC and GA don't talk and they wouldn't be _dealing with it_. They both think of Roy as a son they would be out there looking from him whether or not the League cared. Batman knows that and he would have told me they were looking for him."_

"_Look,"_ Kid Flash said. We turned to where he was, standing next to a frozen Red Tornado. We all watched as he pulled out something out from RT's hand. "_One of those Bio-chips we confiscated off Cheshire._"

"_Kaldur, we need to find Roy," _I told him pleading, "_Somethings not right._"

"_Agreed,"_ Aqualad said as he nodded his head, "_Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket. See if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Roy— Red Arrow."_

Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, and myself all piled into the Bio-ship. "Where do we start looking?" Miss M asked.

"Well, computer logs indicate Red Arrow zeta beamed to the hall from the Watchtower," Artemis said reading off from the screen. "He could be anywhere by now."

"After Roy went solo, he install equipment cashes in several major cities," Aqualad informed them.

"And the one in Washington D.C. is here," I continued as we moved to hover above a building. Aqualad and I stood up from our chairs, "We will be back with or without him in ten minutes. Stay cloaked and if you see a Leaguer stay put. If a Leaguer sees you and engages leave and meet at the secondary recon point."

They all nodded. A hole below us opened up and we jumped out of it landing one the roof. We ran and made our way over to the roof entrance. Aqualad busted it open with his strength. We ran down two flights of stairs and came to the door. I went to open the door but found it to be locked. I looked at him and he nodded in understanding. He pushed me behind him and kicked the door open. Splinters of wood flew everywhere and I noticed the threshold had been broken because of the brute force. We walked in and Roy was here and he wasn't exactly a welcoming sight. He stood between the windows, on which was broken, hidden in the shadows. The only light in the room was the moonlight from the broken window and the light from the hall behind us. He also was aiming an arrow at us.

"Roy," I said with a sigh of relief, "We were worried." He didn't lighten up, of course he wouldn't, with everything going on.

Aqualad stepped forward and stepped protectively in front of me, "We have not come here to harm you or apprehend you. The Team requires answers."

"Me first," Red replied, "Tell me something you haven't told anyone else. Tell me who broke your heart," he said staring at Aqualad. He turned to me, "And tell me the same nightmare that always keeps you up at night."

I turned to Aqualad who responded first. I already knew his answer, "Tula, the girl I thought I loved, choose my best friend, Garth, over me. While my best friend on the surface world aims an arrow at my chest in front of the woman I love, his sister."

He nods and turns his head to me, "The same nightmare that keeps me up at night is an animated version of my never ending fear that I will lose everyone I love and care about again while I watch helplessly. Just as I did the night my family was murdered when I was eight."

Red nodded and his stance loosened until his arrow was pointed to the ground. I walked around Aqualad and stepped forward. I cautiously walked until I stood in front of him. "Roy," I said as I grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at me. "I know what you are thinking, so please just stop it. You are my brother no matter what and we will figure this all out after we go save the Justice League from Savage, alright?" he didn't say a word, he just laid and hand on my shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly before grabbing his gear.

"Let's go," he said and we just followed him out the door.

"We were told you were the mole but we have reason to doubt," Aqualad began once we were in the Bio-ship.

"Forget doubt I was the mole," Red confirmed.

"Batman and Tornado said you're a Cadmus clone," Superboy said behind us, "Like me."

"That explains it," Red said with a big sigh, "I was a sleeper agent. Preprogrammed to infiltrate the League. I think Sportsmaster was my handler." He was remembering something, "He had a key phrase 'broken arrow' that would shut me down and put me in a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programing. I then carry out all orders subconsciously completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of the orders was to focus suspicion on the three of you." He paused for a moment, "I'm sorry."

I grabbed his arm, "_It wasn't your fault, Roy,"_ I said telepathically through touch. He didn't respond.

"How did Batman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League?" Aqualad asked.

"He didn't," Red Arrow answered. He went on to tell us everything. The entire League is taking over by Savage with the little devices, Starro-tech we confiscated from Cheshire.

"I'm sorry," Miss M said, "But how is it you are no longer enslaved?"

"No, Starro-tech for starters," Red replied, "Just my...Cadmus programming. Once i had satisfied its last parameter my mind began to clear. i'm sure Savage planned to Starro-tech me but he paused to ...bask. I escaped."

"I promise," Miss M started, "I can clean any residual programming from your mind."

"_Yes, Robin, linking both squads and camouflaging," _Miss Martian's voice appeared in our heads.

_"Great, because we really need to compare notes," Robin spoke urgently._

I paused as I looked at the group. "_Would anyone mind telling me why my mentor if hog tied and giving us the look she gives me when I'm grounded?_"


	29. Author's note

HEY ATTENTION YOU GUYS I UPDATED CHAPTER 27(TITLED) BECAUSE I REALISED I MESSED UP ON A PART IT HAS BEEN CORRECTED AND I RECOMMEND YOU RE-READ

-TLG19


	30. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys! TLG19 here and i have a comment i want to make...so for you guys to understand what i am talking about a guest just commented on chapter 6 because they have begun to read the awesomeness that is my story. and i kind of have to explain somethings. **_

_**1\. i appreciate that comment even though it kind of hurt for you to talk about Carter like that but eh whatevas not everyone one can appreciate her ability to smack around and verbally assault the boys (its all good) **_

_**2\. i think i kind of need to explain Carter's condition a little further to where everybody can understand. her brain is like an entirely separate organism in a way. **__**it processes at insanely faster rates. she notices EVERYTHING and her brain is always working to put the pieces together she is able to be ahead of the game because her brain allows her to be. if she had a normal one she'd probably be on the same level as Wally or Dick or any of the other members. that's what makes her unique and different.**_

_**3\. yeah Carter in the beginning had a bit of a temper and had to abuse people...but i mean come on now with how they were acting i probably would have been insanely pissed and would have been using my pimp hand left and right**_

_**4\. (last one i promise) the reason why the boys don't retaliate or fight back is because they have the utmost respect for her...they know what she has been through and are amazed at how she has been able to become who she is. She is older, more experienced, and they have been friends for years so they know when she intervenes they are being too much and they need to see reason.**_

_**hope that explains everything and thank for reading now ...DUN DUH DUH DAH THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY!**_

Miss Martian flew the ship to the bottom of the Watchtower. The Bio-ship attached itself to the rocky surface and made a hole in the layer. We began climbing out and Robin made a bee-line for a USB port to plug in his holo-computer.

"_RT did it_," he confirmed, "_Wirelessly bypassed security first as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we are here_."

"_Move out_," Aqualad ordered. We moved out into teams, Artemis and Kid Flash, Zatanna and Miss M, Robin and Superboy, Rocket, Aqualad, and I. We moved along the hallway as quietly as we could. Minutes later after dispersing, Kid Flash and Artemis took care of Plastic Man, then the others began reporting. Superboy and Robin took care of Hawkman and Zatanna and Miss M cured Atom. We began to move onto our target Rocket made the first move and placed on of her shields around him. Dazed, Captain Atom shoot at the shield, which in all honesty didn't help. She dispersed the shield slightly behind him, allowing Aqualad enough space to knock him in the back of the head with a stream from his water bearers. I came up from behind on an energy disc and attached the small rectangle shaped structure to the back of his neck and watched as he absorbed it in seconds.

"_Captain Atom, down,"_ I confirmed over the mind link.

"_They will begin to call for back up soon,"_ Aqualad stated, "_Zatanna, Miss Martian, head to the secondary zeta tube. We will meet you there."_

I grabbed a hold of his hand, "_I will head to rendezvous with Superboy and Robin. We still are unaware of where the founding members are and they will probably appear at the main zeta tubes in the viewing area."_

He nodded in agreement, "Be careful," he said quietly out loud.

I squeezed his hand, "_Always."_ I turned and gave a running start forming an energy disc as I went and landed on it as I rounded a corner. "_Boys, headed to you."_

But first, I took a detour. During my early hero days as a rebellious hacker, strictly Justice League servers I assure you, I had found updated schematics of the Watchtower. I rounded several corners and minutes later landed where I was supposed to be. I jumped off my disc and landed on the floor as it dissipated behind me. I was vaguely paying attention to the mind link. The two pairs met up and cured Doctor Fate, Captain Marvel, and Icon. Kid Flash called for backup to take down Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash with Artemis. Miss Martian and Rocket began to head to meet up with the boys.

"_Blue Raven, what's your eta to our location?" _Robin asked through the link.

"_Give me five, I took a little detour," _I replied as I hacked the door to the armory. I smirked as the metal door's electric locks clicked open. I pushed the door open and walked across the room to Black Canary's section.

"_We'll we don't exactly have time for a detour," _Robin said, "_The big guys are back."_

_ "On my way,"_ I said as I grabbed what I needed and closed the door of the armory before forming a disc and flying through the halls.

"_We are too," _Miss M said.

I appeared in the higher level of the large open viewing room. I got my gear ready and set up ready to shoot. Hawk Woman was swing her mace, aiming it towards Robin. Wolf tackled her from behind and she was wedged to the floor. I took my shot, "_Got her," _I warned Robin who made a move to place a Cure-tech rectangle on her neck as a tranquilizer dart landed in her shoulder.

He smirked in my direction, "_Good shot, Cart, and nice thinking about the tranq darts."_

_ "Figured it'd be more effective," _I replied smiling, "_Wonder Woman at your six!"_

He turned around and watched as a shield formed around him and caught the rope. I smirked as I saw Rocket appear.

"_Now,"_ Robin gave the order. Rocket formed a shield around the Amazon as the shield around Robin dissipates. Wonder Woman didn't like being trapped very much and began punching at the bubble. I turned and shot at Green Lantern Hal Jordan who was under Sphere.

"_Can she escape your force bubble?"_ Robin asked Rocket.

"_Not if she keeps punching it,"_ Rocket said sarcastically, "_Kinetic energy only makes it stronger, but I'm stuck here. Everything I do risks freeing her."_

I spotted movement from a ledge a floor above them I turned and shot at the shadow missing. I cursed as I watched Batman jumped down. "_Watch out!" "Look out!" _Robin and I said simultaneously. Robin maneuvered and flipped over Rocket. He attempted to make a blow to his mentor who deflected it with his arm. Batman moved to attack Rocket but she flew away.

He turned his attention to his protégé who had recovered after slamming into the wall. I took my shot and he deflected it with a batarang. I cursed and loaded another one in. When I looked up all I could see was a cloud of smoke.

"_Damn it, Rob! I can't cover you if I can't see anything!" _I protested.

"_I got this!"_

I rolled my eyes as I vaguely saw him get punched in the face. _Sure, of course you do. _I heard a loud slam. My eyes blinked up as I watched on one of the higher levels as I watched Superman and Martian Manhunter approach a collapsed Superboy. "_Superboy! Do you need assistance?"_ I asked urgently. Before he responded, Wolf came up from behind Superman and attacked his arm. Sphere moved off of unconscious and cured Hal Jordan and flew towards Martian Manhunter, knocking him aside. Superman grabbed Wolf and lifted the large white animal over his head and tossed him aside. Sphere came from above and slammed the Kryptonian into the cement. Seconds later, she was lifted up over a rising Superman's head and launched into the ceiling. Superboy made a move to attack and began punching at Superman. I turned towards Martian Manhunter and saw as Miss M materialized in his arms. I watched as she transformed into her large white Martian form. Seconds later, she was telepathically placing a Cure-tech chip behind him. However before it could touch his neck she was punched away by Superman and knocked unconscious. I hurried up and shot Martian Manhunter and began to load another tranquilizer dart. "_Superboy, Robin, you are going to have to manually attach the Cure-tech chips to Superman and Batman. I'll go check on Miss M."_

"_Copy that,"_ Robin said, "_Superboy, time for plan B!"_

I made an energy disc and flew over to Miss M. I touched her arm, "_M'gann! Wake up!"_

Her eyes blinked open and she sat up slowly, "_That hurt,"_ she stated as she shifted into her common form.

"_Well you did just take a punch from Superman," _I said smirking, "_Let's go, maybe we can intercept Savage and Klarion before they escape." _We flew towards the others but unfortunately Klarion created a portal and they escaped.

Aqualad knelt down in front of a limbless Red Tornado, "Congratulations, Team," he said in his normal monotone voice, "You have won the day."

I laughed, "I feel like we just won a level of a video game," I said amused.

Wally and Dick laughed, "Well you did just go Call of Duty on us," Dick said smirking.

"Yeah, where'd you find the tranquilizer gun?" Wally asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I went and walked over to Kaldur and grabbed his hand intertwining our fingers. "I have my ways," I said smirking.

A buzz sound alerted and a holo screen appeared over our heads. **JANUARY 1, 00:00 EST**_**.**_ "_Happy New Year, Justice League," _a female computer voice sounded.

I laughed and turned to look up at Kaldur, "Our first New Year."

"The start of many," he declared and brought his other hand to cradle my face and bring closer to his for our lips to meet. I brought my hand up and held it at his neck. After a few moments we pulled away slightly and rested our foreheads on each other's.

"Really," Rocket said. We turned and looked at her, "I am literally a _ninth wheel_."

I turned to see M'gann and Connor making out, of course Zatanna had finally made her move as she and Robin were kissing. My eyes widened slightly as my eyes fell on Wally holding Artemis bridal style, lips locked. I laughed and whistled, "It's about freaking time!"

They pulled away from each other and looked at me. Artemis smirked, "You say something?" she asked smirking.

"Human customs still elude me," Red Tornado said from behind us. I just smiled and wrapped my arms around Kaldur's waist as he puts an arm around my shoulders. Slowly the Justice League members slowly began to come too, effectively ending the teenage hormone fest that had been taking place. Dinah approached us, "I am proud of the work you did tonight," she said with a smile, "You are really proving yourselves."

I walked up to her and hugged her, "I was worried about you."

"Same," she said as she squeezed before letting go. "Where is Oliver?"

"Right here!" We both turned our heads to the voice. I grinned as I was him walk in with Flash and Aquaman.

I ran over and hugged him, "Ollie!"

He laughed and gave me a bear hug, "Missed you too, Shortie."

"Carter," Dinah asked. I turned and saw she had her arms crossed over her chest, "Mind telling me how my tranquilizer gun from the League Armory is on your shoulder?"

I paused and opened my mouth before closing it again, "There is no right way to answer that question."

She shook her head, "No."

I looked at her sheepishly, "It helped to cure Hal, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkwoman if that counts for anything."

"You're not grounded," she said, "_this _time."

"The fact that you are already predicting that I am going to mess up again really shows how little faith you have in me," I said matter-of-factly.

"I can ground—"

I placed the gun her hands, "I'm good." She and Oliver laughed.

I walked over to Superman, "How ya feeling, Uncle Clark?" I asked.

"Better," he said, "You and the Team did a …good job."

I walked up to him, "He needs to hear that."

"Cart—"

"He's my brother," I said cutting him off, "biologically. It's complicated and I'll explain later but he's my brother and I really care about him already. I'm not going to let you keep hurting him. He saved you tonight and you should at least thank him." I left him standing there.

An hour later, Superman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Tornado (with limbs) Captain Marvel, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Robin, and myself all sat in the meeting room in the Watchtower.

"Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie," Roy said broken as he stared down at the table. "I'm not a hero, or a sidekick. I'm a traitor, a pawn."

"Roy," Dinah started laying her hand over his, "It'll be—"

"I'm not Roy," he cut her off, "I don't know what I am. All I know is that I need to find the real Roy. I need to rescue Speedy."

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus," Batman informed him, "Your membership to the League will not be revoked. Regardless if you're a clone or not you still fought by our side."

"I will help you rescue Speedy, too," I said fiercely, "Because you may not _know_ who you are but _I do_. You're the same stubborn, sarcastic pain in my ass that I have been call my brother for the past three years, Roy Harper. And just because you're a clone doesn't change that."

He looked at me and twitched a smile before looking down at the table's surface. Oliver placed hand on Roy's shoulder. "Let's go talk," he said causing Roy to look at him and nodded. The two of them along with Dinah walked away.

"Something else is wrong," Kaldur said looking to Robin. Batman turned his gaze to his protégé. Robin pressed a couple buttons on his holo-screen and six pictures appeared above the table.

"Through video footage and Red Arrow's account, the entire League was under Savage's control for just under a day. Robin was able to account for most of that time for the majority of the members," I accounted staring at Batman, "However, these six went missing for a full sixteen hours we can't account for."

"I used Justice League facial recognition software and no hits appeared," Robin said.

"Sixteen hours…" Batman mused, "What did we do?"

Kaldur and I stood on the balcony in front of the large window of the Watchtower that over looked Earth. "I have dreamed of this moment," I said after a moment of silence causing his gaze to shift to me. "Well not this exact moment but Dinah always told me about the view. I couldn't wait to be a member of the League just so I could look at this view and appreciate that I'd be able to see it any time I wanted to." I turned to look at him, "I'm happy I am able to share it with you."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his chest. I felt his lips on my temple and smiled. "You leave in thirty-one days," he stated, "One each of those days, you and I will have a moment just like this. Were we dreamed of doing a task and accomplish it, together."

I looked up at him, "Really?"

"Of course," he said, "I would not lie about multiple adventures with you."

"Okay," I said smirking, "I hope you are okay with sky diving."

"What is sky diving?" he said curiously.

"Oh, you'll find out," I said smirking in amusement, "Within the next thirty-one days."


	31. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys TLG19 here and guess what your questions are being answered! So a lot of people have been asking the big question…..am I continuing on to go through Season 2…..the answer…..HELL YES I AM… hope that answers that question! Another question some of you have asked is if I am going to do the five years that are in between the seasons….kind of…I am going to do little snip-bits of events I will imaginatively elaborate on things said in season two about events in the five years. Don't ask me a number because I have no idea I'm just winging it until I feel like I'm ready for the emotional turmoil that is Season 2…..but it will probably be under ten….I will not put you under that tortured suspense. So I will put my little creations in with this story and then begin season 2 as a new story.**_

_**So without further ado here is the first snip-bit **_

_**January 15**_

"Finally!" I said entering the cave with the Team, "We have been trying to take care of that guy since Halloween!" We had just taken out Candy Man before a he sent out huge shipments of his drugs to all the major cities. Which frankly was a huge relief to me.

"Agreed," Kaldur said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "Yet another accomplished mission."

"Yeah and this time no one got injured," Wally said putting his arm around Artemis's shoulder.

"But we still blew up that building," Raquel pointed out.

I shrugged, "Was getting demolished anyways, besides it destroyed all of the product," I said smirking, "Besides it's like our signature, something always explodes."

"Well since we were successful, I am going to bake cookies," M'gann said as she began to walk towards the kitchen with Connor right behind her.

I looked up at Kaldur, "What adventure would you like to go on today?"

"Anything," he said and then he paused pondering. "But skydiving," he deadpanned.

"It was not that bad," I reasoned smiling, "You thought it was quite exhilarating."

"Yes, until we began to reach the ground and my parachute was rendered unoperational."

"You were pulling the wrong clasp," I said smiling, "Not the parachutes fault." He was silent and just kissed my forehead, I rolled my eyes and smiled. I yawned causing the both of us to laugh. "Actually, I think we have already had our adventure today. I kind of want to just hang out, if that's okay."

"You also just heard that M'gann is baking you favorite," he stated chuckling.

"Basically yeah," I said laughing as we headed to the kitchen.

I laid back against Kaldur's legs as he sat down on a log behind me. The heat from the fire was lightly touching my skin with its warmth. The stillness of the night with the only sounds being the crackling fire and the waves crashing against the shore line were comfortable and relaxing….then rest of the Team came. The quietness went away between Dick cheering on Wally's lone hotdog eating contest and the girls loudly laughing at what they were talking about. The only quiet ones were us, M'gann and Superboy since two of the four of us were very sensitive to fires and heat.

"I'm going to miss this," I said with my eyes closed.

"This is a beautiful night," M'gann said in agreement.

"Yeah, but the night doesn't matter," I said turning my head to look at her, "There could be a dozen tornados surrounding the cave and it would still be just as carefree with you guys….Okay actually probably not but you guys are still great." She laughed and even the boys behind us chuckled. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back again wishing time would stand still and just freeze the moment.

_**January 23**_

"I don't' know where else to look, Roy," I said to him on the phone as I folded clothes and place them in the suitcase, "We've looked at all levels of Cadmus, they destroyed everything."

"Don't call me that," he snapped at me through the phone. I rolled my eyes, "And there has to be somewhere to look."

"Of course, there is. We just don't know where to look," I said sitting on the side of my bed.

"I should go find Luthor—"

"No, you shouldn't, Roy," I cut him off as I stood up, "You can't, not with all these feelings you have."

"Stop calling me that," he said whining like a child, "I'm not Roy."

"Well give me a nickname then," I snapped at him, "Because you are the only version of _Roy _I know. I meet the real Roy sure, were we close, no. You are the one I call my brother and I am doing this for _you _not_ him_." He was silent for several moments, "Roy?"

"I got to go." He hung up after that.

The next day I went to the cave and saw Batman. "Batman, can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked halting his conversation between Red Tornado and Robin.

He nodded at turned to the others. Robin nodded and then nodded at me and walked away into the kitchen. RT stayed, "What is it?"

"I was curious to see if you were able to recover anything from the radio transmitters I placed in Lex Corp?" I asked crossing my arms.

"We were able to retrieve several terabytes of information. Robin and I, went through everything and found nothing of importance," he said.

"Do think I might be able to take a look at it all?" I asked silently. "I'm not saying you and Robin's detective skills are lacking but maybe I can find something." He stayed silent. "Okay, I understand." I walked away with a huff and began to start thinking of the other possibilities.

"Carter," I turned to look at him, "be here tomorrow and I will have all the collected files."

I nodded and a small smile formed on my face, "Thank you." He nodded and I left the room.

**January 25**

I walked into the cave and he stood there along with Robin with a flash drive. I smiled and took it with a thank you. I plugged it into the computer and got to work. Eight hours later, I finally found a hint of something. I looked at the shipping manifests of Lex Corp connected to a small company Damscu Co. located in a small town in North Dakota, where several transports would make detours in Washington D.C. before going there under the cover of separate trips. I looked into the oddly named company and found a lot of anomalies that had to be addressed.

I placed my hand to my ear and within thirty minutes, the Team, Roy and Batman where all there. "I found connections to a Damscu Co. located in North Dakota. Several transports were made there until two years ago."

"Yeah, we looked into it and the company closed down," Robin said, "It's under new management now."

"Of course but I still looked into it. According to paper records the location has been quarantined due to a chemical spill in 2002, sent by a reliable source in federal office in North Dakota. According to her, the building was supposed to be demolished in 2003. But digital records say that it has been in operation as a cardboard box manufacturing company. However, when you look at the infrared satellite images," several images of the compound pulled up, "They are blue, indicating cold temperatures, no heat signatures. So I looked into the history of the ownership. I looked up the name of the current owner in the digital record, Nicholas Damscu, and found out he did not exist beyond 2000. I mean he had records but they were forged. I looked at the Census of the last forty years," I pulled up the records, "There have only been twelve people to date with that last name, starting with a couple from Sweden that immigrated into the US in the 1960s. No one of the family has ever lived in North Dakota or had any connections, except for a vacation in 2007." A picture of the family popped up, "So, I looked at what it meant and nothing came up in any language. Then I looked at the spelling and then eliminated the Co." The word Damscu appeared and slowly the letters moved around to reveal a new name, Cadmus.

"So it is connected to Cadmus," Roy stated.

"There is more," I stated as I brought up the picture of the shipping manifests, "it wasn't set patterns so it took me a couple looks to see it but transports were made to an undisclosed location in Washington D.C. up to two weeks prior to another shipment went to Damscu. They state that all shipments originate from Lex Corp but the logs of mileages and amounts of gas used during the trips to Damscu suggest origination from Washington D.C. when correlated with maps and gas prices on the dates of the trips."

Roy placed a hand on my shoulder, "Carter, you are a fucking genius."

I smiled and shook my head, "It's about time you figured it out."

Batman stepped up and placed a hand my shoulder, "That's good work, Carter."

"Thank you," I said, "Though I am pretty sure were aware already." An image pulled up, "I knew after thirty minutes after I began you were watching what I was doing. Such a Batman thing to do, Mr. World's Greatest Detective," I said with a smirk.

I saw a slight twitch by his lip, "Several Justice League members scouting the location now," he informed.

Roy had a fit after that, stating thoroughly his feelings about not going because of his personal interest in the situation and Batman sternly explained his reason (i.e. his emotional attachment to the issue). A day later we found out that the place was cleaned and everything was gone or destroyed.

_**Several days later…**_

"Roy is going to destroy himself if we don't find him," I told Kaldur as we sat on the beach in our spot. "It is slowly eating at him and it makes me worried."

"Which is why we need to find the real Roy as soon as possible," He said, "So we don't lose our Roy."

"It makes me nervous to leave tomorrow with everything going on," I said as I curled into him.

"But you will be going," Kaldur said, "It is an opportunity that will never be presented to you again. Roy would feel much worse if you canceled to help him."

"I know but everything has changed from when I decided to go," I said, "We are more serious, the Team is getting more missions and respect from the League, I have an actual brother that I am leaving behind and another I have claimed to be my brother to deal with identity issues. It makes me feel so selfish that I am leaving with all of this occurring."

"You do not have to take care of everyone, Carter," He murmured.

"I know," I said with a huge huff and I snuggled into him and watched the stars.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 30

December 31st (the next year)

"I am going to really miss this," I said aloud as I looked up to Kaldur. We stood on the balcony of a hotel in Star City. The Team was invited to the first annual New Year's Eve Extravaganza and Queen Enterprises sponsored event to fundraise money for a philanthropy of the companies.

He was dressed in a suite looking handsome as ever with a clamor charm to hide his gills so he didn't scare the masses. Not that I cared I hated all but like twenty of the invited guests in the large ballroom filled with almost five hundred people. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around torso, "I will too, these last two weeks have been magnificent."

I was on break from my trip for the Christmas holidays, I had to go back to Europe for the last three weeks to finish out my studies at a university in England. The trips on the weekends over the year have been wonderful but very few. I didn't realize that in some of the labs I'd be working six days a week as a student on visa. It made traveling even via zeta tube tiring when the visits would only last a couple hours to two days at the most. And since European countries don't recognize Thanksgiving as one of their holidays (which is completely understandable) this has been my longest stay in the US in the past year.

"At least I won't be gone for long. It's only three weeks this time," I said he leaned down and kissed me.

"Only," he scoffed causing me to laugh.

"Hey, you survived a year," I said teasing him with a smile on my face, "You can wait three weeks to see my pretty face every day for…well ever."

"When you put it that way I will patiently wait those three weeks for the thought of forever."

We stayed out there for a couple minutes longer before we were called to the ball room for the countdown to the end of the year. After yet another midnight kiss, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his ear, "At least it wasn't like last year," I said playfully.

"Agreed."

The two weeks were a well needed break from the program but three days later I jumped back into the lab to finish out the three weeks to head home...permanently.

However in the end, I left early and not on a positive note. One of the professors that had been traveling with us for the year came into the lab and called me to his office. With a confused expression I looked to the others in the lab and one of them came over to observe my experiment. I washed my hands and followed him to his office. Once there he gestured for me to take a seat.

"Miss Calahan, I am sad to say the your clinical round here at the university has to be brought to an abrupt end," he said sorrowful.

"Why?" I asked panicked, "I only have a week left! What did I do? I have followed all the health protocols and we are getting so close in the microbial-"

"According to your mother, it is a family emergency," he explained. "Your mother called after being unable to get in touch with you and has requested you come home I would go into to details but your mother would like to tell you."

I paused, "I'm sorry?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry, credit will be fully awarded to you," he said with a sad smile, "your work in the past year have been remarkable and we are sad to see you go early."

I nodded as a response, "Um... thank you for the opportunity...I..I guess I should go pack my things."

"Im sure we can make prompt arrangements for you departure."

"I'm sure my mother will have the covered," I reached out to shake his hand, "Thank you again for the ...opportunity." I ran out of his office and to the dormitories. I hurriedly packed my things as I called a taxi. I had them take me to a busy corner near the nearest zeta tube. I snuck down the cobblestone paved alley and turned a right to a dead end behind a cafe. The scanner poped out of the wall after I pressed on a specific three bricks in order. I zetaed to the cave.

Dinah, Connor, and Kaldur stood there waiting for me. I rushed over to them, "What happened? Who is hurt? Is it Roy, what happened?"

"Carter, you need to sit down," Dinah said calmly.

"No, I have sixteen missed calls and text messages on my phone," I said sternly, "What Is Wrong?"

"Carter, please," she said in soothing voice.

"No."

She pursed her lips, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Roy didn't ...he didn't die did he?" I asked in a small voice. "Nothing happened to him...right?"

She walked towards me shaking her head, "Roy is fine," she confirmed. "He just found...something."

My eyes widened, "He found the real Roy?"

"No, but he found two ...victims of a similar fate that the real Roy went through." she said, "They were kidnapped from their home when they were children and thought to be dead. But instead they were cloned and have been held in Cadmus facilities for a while."

"Then what is the big fuss about?" I exclaimed. "Call their families and-"

"Carter," I turned to look at Connor, "you really need to sit down for this. Trust me."

I paused and nodded and moved to the couches in front of the tv. If Connor said I needed to sit down, it must be serious. Connor sat down on the side of me with Kaldur on my other who reached over and grabbed my hand in his.

Dinah came and sat in front of me on the coffee table she placed one of her hands on my knee, "Carter, I know this will be extremely hard for you to digest but I need you too listen before you do anything rash."

I looked at her confused and nodded, "I'll try."

"Carter, your," she paused and she reached over and grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Carter your siblings ...Jackson and Cassie aren't dead."

I felt like I was kicked in the chest and my heart was being squeezed by Superman. My mind went into overload bringing up the memories. The three simultaneous gun shots their bodies falling to the ground the blood pooling from their tied up bodies the dead stare from my brother's brown eyes. I shook my head, "No no no, I...I watched them die. I heard their hearts stop. I ...No!"

"Carter, I know it's a lot-"

"It's a lie!" I snapped. "I know what I saw and I saw myself become an orphan, Dinah!"

"They were clones Carter," she told me as I continued to shake my head. "Your father kept the real Jackson and Cassie for research for his illness. They are alive."

"No, that's a lie," I breathed out. "I watched them died."

"Carter, you need to calm down. You are hyperventilating."

I noticed a weezing noise and realized it was coming from me. I sucked in a huge breath of air but the wheezing continued after that. I felt hands cradle my face and carefully turn my head. Kaldur's face came into my vision. "Carter, you must calm down or you will have a panic attack." I nodded. "Just breathe. Follow my breathing patterns." I nodded and moved my eyes down to his chest. "Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out. Relax and just breathe."

I closed my eyes and after a couple of minutes I had a normal breathing pattern I opened my eyes and started into his. "I'm better." He nodded and let go of my face I turned to Dinah. "I have so many questions... I'm so confused."

"I know, you are, Carter, anyone would be in your situation," she said squeezing my hand. "I don't know the answers to the questions you have, but I don't have them." I nodded in understanding but said nothing. "They want to see you."

I sat amd stared at my hands as they were held in comfort. After minutes of pondering I looked up at her and spoke, "Where are they?"

"The Hall of Justice."

We showed up via zeta tube. They closed the hall early so no body but the League and the Team were present. The Team meet us at first and we walked down a hallway out of the library. We were met then by Roy and Batman, "Is it true? Is it really them?"

Batman nodded, "Their stories checked out."

I turned to Roy who nodded and came forward and embraced me in one of his rare hugs. "Roy, I'm scared."

He gave me a squeeze, "But you aren't alone. Remember that."

I nodded and let him go. I turned to Batman and gave him a nod. He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway and lead me to a one way mirror. A couple of League members were in the room all standing with two people sitting in chairs. I gasped and put a hand to my mouth as I took them in. They look just as I'd imagined they'd be if they were able to grow older. Jackson would have been tall with a slight muscular build and broad shoulders. His brown eyes would still have the scheming glint in them and his reddish brown hair would be still be sticking out everywhere. He'd have laugh lines on his face from laughing or smiling because he always enjoyed making the saddest of people laugh. Cassie would be my height or little shorter since she would be twelve now. She'd be slender and tiny just as she has been since she was a baby. Her have long brown hair would still end her waist...she always liked long hair. Her blue eyes like our father's and Connor would still be framed by her long lashes she'd been blessed with at birth along with her dimples that showed even on her calmest face.

They were there the both of them...sitting in the room in front of me. I stared before finally I turned and opened the door to the room with out second thought. The patrons in the room all turned and laid their eyes on me the two who were sitting stood up from their spots cautiously.

My mouth was suddenly dry I opened my mouth and closed it. I opened it again, "Hi."

"Hi," the girl said her tone was cautious. She is the about the same age Cassie would be. I turned and looked at the boy he was taller taller than me matching Connor's height.

"Hi," I said simply.

He looked at me and was confused he turned to Green Arrow, "What did you do to her eyes?"

Ga looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"They were different colors," the boy said, "When we got my sister back her hair changed to mine and she had two different colored eyes. One blue and one green."

I looked at him and confusion and realized I still had my contacts in and they had yet to dissolve. I reached up with my hand and took out one contact to reveal the green eye and then revealed the blue. the boy looked at me again this time with a slight smile on his face, "Hi Cart."

I let out a snort and pursed my lips holding back a smile and tears, "Hi Jackie."

I turned to the girl who was now smiling wide with same dimples as Cassie, "Carebear!"

I broke...the dam let loose as my eyes filled with tears as I ran forward just as Cassie did and I wrapped my around her head and shoulders while she did the same to my torso. I let out a sob as I smelt her hair which seemed to smell exactly the same as I remembered when I used to play with it. "It's you, it's really you," I pulled away and looked at her face. "You got so big."

She nodded, "Yeah, and you didn't."

I choked out a combination between a laugh and sob I held her and muttered, "Shut up."

To which she gave out a teary eyed laugh as she then pulled away and looked over at Jackson. He stood in the same place with tears streaming down his face. Cassie detached herself only holding my hand to which she clutched fiercely. I stared at him before finalled he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me and I responded back still clutching Cassie's hand.

"Please let this be real," I muttered.

He nodded and just grasped me harder. I felt another body join and knew it was Cassie and in that moment I felt a sense of bliss I hadn't felt in years. It only lasted for a few moments before I pulled away. I wiped my tears with my hands and then went on the look out because this moment felt incomplete. I noticed he wasn't in the room so I called out to him, "Connor!"

I turned to the two and gave a small smile, "There is someone you need to meet."

I turned as I heard his foot steps and he paused at the doorway. I nodded and waved him over, "They are your family, too."

He stopped at my side and I turned to the others. "This is Connor and he is my brother and in a complicated way he is biologically my brother too." Their eyes went wide, "And now he is our brother." They both looked at each other. Then in her truest fashion, Cassie walked up and grasped Connor's hand. "You have my eyes."

Connor looked at her and shrugged awkwardly, "I guess I do."

She smiled, "I always wanted another big brother," she said enthusiastically, "Do you give good piggy back rides?"

I scoffed and watched as a small smile formed on the Kryptonian's face, "I think so."

"Well with that symbol on your shirt, you better be able to," she sassed.

"Cassie!" I scolded.

She turned to me innocently and shrugged,"What he's got the symbol on?"

"You can't convince him into giving you piggyback rides," I said, "Besides you're like twelve aren't you a little old for that?"

"Not with a brother with super strength I'm not," she reasoned.

I shook my head and turned to Jackson who was still looking at Connor, pondering.

He smiled seconds later, "Welcome to the family, little brother."

I smiled and suddenly I felt almost complete and thought about the one person who was missing from this moment then I looked at the crystal necklace around my neck and smiled knowing mom could see this scene where ever she was.

"What happened that night?" I asked them. It was a little while later and it was just the three of us in a room to ourselves.

"When we all went to bed I stayed up," Jackson started, "I got woken up by a noise from your room you shared with Cassie. I thought you were having another nightmare so I got up to to go check on you. I opened the door and two men dressed in black were in there restraining Cassie. Before, I could do anything another one came up behind me and knocked me out." He looked at me and shrugged, "The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital room with foreign doctors who were doing a lot of tests."

"It's the same with me, I woke up to the two men over the bed. One of them put a piece of cloth over my mouth and nose. I woke up in a hospital room with needles, later they put us together in a room with two beds and a bathroom," Cassie said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"We stayed in the room for weeks," Jackson continued, "We would only leave when they came to bring us to the hospital rooms."

"He came," Cassie said angrily, "He came and asked us to do the test voluntarily. We didn't and he got more demanding. He wanted stuff like bone marrow and parts of our organs."

"He told us he had you and Mom," Jackson said teary eyed, "He said he'd torture you. We asked for proof and he had a recording of your screams. It sounded like they were threatening you with us as well. You were screaming for them to leave us alone."

"No, they never had me after that night. I was put into foster care."

"Why wasn't Mom with you?" Jackson asked.

I shook my head, "No, that night she...she died," my voice cracked on the last word, "You guys died. I watched you die, too. After they took you away they tied up Mom and clones of you in the living room they ...shot you all in the head in front of me, as a punishment for me escaping. I ran away after I was put in foster care and the Justice League found me after a couple of incidents with my powers."

"That's why you never came after us," Cassie said, "I thought Mommy and you would could come find us."

I got on my knees on the floor in front of her, "If I knew you were still alive I would have went to the Justice League and forced them to help me save you. Never doubt that I would have saved you if I knew," I said grasping her forearms.

She nodded as tears streamed down her face, "I thought I would never see you again," she croaked out.

"Me too," I said as I pulled her into my embrace, "I'm glad we were both wrong."

I held her in my lap after that and she fell asleep. "I'm glad you didn't dwell." I turned to Jackson, "I'm glad you moved on and you didn't dwell when you thought we were dead."

I gave him a sad smile, "I figured you wouldn't want me to go insane thinking about what could have been." I looked down at Cassie's peaceful face. "Now I'm just sad at what could have been."

He shook his head, "You didn't know, we can't dwell on it all we can do is look forward to the future."

I nodded, "Together as a family," I said as I reached out and grabbed his hand, "I can't wait for you to meet everyone."

He nodded, "Yeah and I can't wait to meet your boyfriend." I threw him a confused look, "Oh yeah they told me about him, when do I meet Mr. Kaldur."

I shook my head, "Damn you, Roy."

"Actually, it was the redhead dressed in red and yellow."

"He is so dead!"


	33. Chapter 31

"I'm right across the hall," I informed Cassie as I showed her, her room. "So if you need me—"

"You are right there," she finished, "You have told me."

I sighed, "Sorry."

She smirked, "It's okay." She walked forward and gave me a hug. "You are worried I know."

After spending the night in the Hall of Justice, Dinah came forward the next day. "I want the both of you to come live with us." Jackson tried to argue…you don't argue with a determined Dinah, "I am not allowing the three of you to be separated anymore."

He nodded, "Okay then." They were moved in by nightfall.

"Call for me if you need me," I said kissing her head, "Good night."

"Night."

At three in the morning, I heard a knock on the door and she came in, "I'm having trouble sleeping by myself."

Rubbing my eyes with one hand the other moved the comforter and sheets aside and she climbed in. "Night," I mumbled.

"Night, Carebear."

The next night, I was going out for patrol. "I'll be back probably early this morning, so don't wait up."

"Okay, don't die," Cassie said taking a bite of dinner.

"Of course, I won't," I said with a smile, "I have a lot more to fight for now."

That night I had a great patrol. Stopped an attempted rape and several drug deals, much to the appreciation of the Star City PD. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I walked into the living room and noticed the lights were still on. Jackson was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said taking a sip, "Couldn't sleep?"

He nodded, "I was worried."

I smirked, "Well, it's dangerous, I don't blame you."

"Why do you do it?" he asked. "I mean, how are you able to risk your life for strangers?"

I pursed my lips and thought about it. I thought about when I first moved in with Dinah and how I began to get more and more worried as the weeks went by when she would go out on patrols or when she was called by the Justice League. I thought about other situations that I had went through or saw from the outside looking in and answered him, "There were several factors that were involved in the decision. My connection with Dinah and Oliver got stronger and I began to get worried for their safety especially when one of them would go off on their own and not have someone to watch their back. I began to develop my powers and crime fighting as a super hero was an obvious outlet to allow me the excuse to use them and harness them for the opposite of their original purpose."

"But just because you _have powers_ doesn't mean you _need_ to be a super hero," was his response.

"No, it doesn't," I agreed, "But because of who I was and who I am now is why." I looked him in the eyes, "While you went through all that you did, Jackie, you at least had Cassie with you. I was by myself for a year, scared of myself and if I was going to hurt someone and become exactly what _he_ wanted me to be." He was silent and I took that as my cue to continue. "The reward of it, how it made me feel was a healing process for me. I could stop people from feeling the pain I felt so they wouldn't have to feel with the emptiness that comes along with losing a loved one. Do you remember Regina Larson that was in your grade?"

He shrugged, "Vaguely, what does she have to do with this?" He asked slightly irritated.

"Three years ago when I was with a training session with Batman as a punishment," _Never happening again! _I thought to myself, "Joker kidnapped her dad while he was on patrol along with about a dozen or so GPD officers. We were able to only save about six officers by the time we found his hide out. The relief in her body and the pure joy in her face when she saw that her father was alive is a memory that helps me do what I do. Robin showed me later that night video clips of a couple of families begging Joker to give them tolerable deaths. They knew their family would not make it and her face was similar to the one I had for a solid year and one I still see looking back at me in the mirror sometimes."

"But you can't save everyone, Carter," he reasoned.

"You're right I can't, Dinah can't, Oliver can't, the entire Justice League and the Team can't," I said, "But if we can save even just one family from not having to bury their loved one it's worth it."

"I don't like you going out and risking your life for strangers," he said defeated. Guess he figured out I wasn't backing down.

"Yeah, neither did Dinah and Oliver when I first expressed interest," I said sympathetically, "They still make me back out from certain fights because they fear for my safety. Besides, I'm not out there alone. The Team and the Justice League, we protect each other. We are a family bound by our drive to protect people and we always have each other's backs." I laid a hand on his shoulder, "I trust them with mine and your lives."

He nodded, "I'll never truly understand but I can see why you do it….I still don't like it, but I accept it."

I shrugged and flashed him a smile, "That's all I can ask, besides I'm at that stage where I'm pretty sure you don't like a lot of my choices." I got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Like what?"

"My blossoming dating life."

His answer behind was a hushed curse that I assuming he didn't know I heard...super hearing comes in handy.


	34. Chapter 32

_TWO YEARS LATER…._

"Seriously?" I exclaimed the question, "Of all the days, you choose TODAY to attack Star City!" I exclaimed as dodged an attack from a giant vine. Of all the days, all 365 days, Poison Ivy decided today to attack Star City. OF ALL THE DAYS, THE DAY OF MY COLLEGE GRADUATION SHE DECIDED TODAY WOULD BE THE PERFECT DAY SHE, A _**GOTHAM VILLAIN, **_SHOULD ATTACK STAR CITY…you can see I'm a little mad about it.

"What can I say?" she asked sinisterly, "My beautiful babies needed a climate change. Aren't the gorgeous?" She sent three of the large spiked vines covered in flowers sporadically.

"Yes," I said sarcastically, "Downright adorable, now can we please get this over with, I have some place to be in um…." Looks at imaginary watch, "Thirty minutes ago!"

"So sorry," She said with fake innocence, "My babies don't have a set schedule."

I dodge another attack and hid behind a small kiosk that sold, _ironically, _floral seeds from around the world. I put my hand up to my ear, "Guys! Where the hell is my back up?"

I see a Batarang out of the corner of my eye. I follow its path to my right as I cuts one of the vines that was probably about to attack me again. "_You know bird to bird, you are very impatient."_

"Oh shove it, Boy Blunder 2.0," I shout. As I shield myself from another attack and finally send out an attack of my own sending an energy disc flying and slicing three vines. "You of all people should know why I am on a time crunch."

"Yeah, trust me," he said as he appeared at my side sending another batarang at a vine. "My phone hasn't rang this much since the last time I got your sister mad."

"Yeah, well maybe if you actually answered the stupid thing she wouldn't get mad," I sarcastically said back.

"Do I look like I have the time to read the essay she probably just sent to me?" he snapped, "'Cause frankly I could still be in the auditorium waiting you know."

"Yeah, yeah, well can we take care of _your villain_ so we can both be where we need to be?"

He smirked and pulled out a remote, "Never thought you'd ask." He pressed the buttons and simultaneously several beeps could be heard. I hurried and covered us in a shield as they all went off. Pieces of the vined plant were scattered everywhere. And if looks could kill we would be dead from the murderous glare we were getting from the crazy plant villain.

"YOU KILLED MY BABIES." She shouted angrily.

Robin shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time." He threw two things at the simultaneously and in the end she ended up hog tied and on the ground unconscious. The police arrived just in time and grabbed her.

"Really couldn't have done that like five minutes ago?" I asked as I flew us away from the scene and towards the University of Star City.

"Eh, what can I say, I have patience."

"You are lucky I don't strangle you Jason Todd!" I snapped.

"You wouldn't even if you _had _the time," He said amusingly, "Cassie wouldn't let you."

"She might make the exception," I said as we landed a block away in an alley away. We hurried up, changed, stashing our clothes in one of Ollie's small hideouts, and ran to the auditorium, barefoot, where my college's graduation was. Dinah waited outside the door with my cap and gown.

"Finally!" she said in relief. "They are twenty people away from you."

She held the robe for me to put on over my white sleeveless dress that fell to my knees, which was easily covered by the gown the fell to my calves. She did the buttons in the back at a record time and placed my hat on my head as I put on black heels. She gave me a kiss on my forehead, "You look gorgeous now go!"

I ran inside and speed walked quietly up the isle and got in my spot right in front of the stairs. One of my professors glanced at me and smirked at my rush, I smiled back and shrugged. I climbed up the stairs and waited my turn. "Now presenting Carter Elizabeth Rose Callahan receiving a Bachelor's Degree in Biological Engineering and a minor in Psychology." A big smile formed on my face as I strode over and made my way over the dean of my college who gave me my diploma. We posed for a picture and I began to make the line of shaking hands. I walked down the stairs as I just realized an entire section of the balcony was still screaming. I shook my head in amusement and looked up to see my big crazy family yelling their heads off. I reached and up and waved as I strode to my chair. I looked at the leather of the folded cover for my diploma. I smiled and realized I just graduated college…..COLLEGE and I am only nineteen years old! Suck it old rich men at those stupid galas, look at me now, you old farts who drag on about your accomplishments. You can see I'm a tad bit mad about that as well. Now to just finish out the ceremony.

Four hours…four hours is the amount of time it took to get through my college. I have never rushed out of place so quickly. As soon as I got outside my arms spread as I let out a huff, "Finally!" Before I could react big arms wrapped around my torso and swung me around. I let out a sound of shock and gripped my diploma.

"My little Carter is a college gradutate!" Oliver said as he twirled me around.

I let out a laugh, "Ollie, put me down!" He placed me on the ground and grabbed me in a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Ollie," I said as I hugged him back.

"Oliver," Dinah playfully scolded, "you aren't the only one who is here!"

He released me and smiled at his fiancé….yeah you heard me FIANCÉ. The two people of the entire Justice League who said they would never get married are ENGAGED. "Sorry, Dinah, I couldn't help it," he said sheepishly.

She playfully schooled him again, "Well don't let it happen again," she turned to me and held out her arms, "Come here!" She reached forward and wrapped me in a hug, "I'm so proud of you. To see how well you have persevered and become successful."

"Love you too, Mom," I said as I gave her a squeeze.

She pulled back and smiled, "I am so proud to call you my daughter."

I opened my mouth to respond….but was tackled by my crazy little sister. She was now fourteen years old and she still had the energy of ten year old. "Carter!" she shrieked causing me and Dinah to both laugh. "You just graduated college!"

I smirked, "Really? I didn't notice," I said looking around and then looked in mocked shock at my diploma, "When the hell did this happen?"

She released her hold on me and hit my arm, "Sarcasm is not nice," she scolded.

"Neither is hitting," I responded.

"As if I didn't get enough of that from Jason," she said with an eye roll.

"Hey, saw and heard that, Babe," he said from a couple feet away, "Honestly, that hurt a little."

She turned back and swung and hit him in the arm. "Neither is being sarcastic prick but you are still perfectly fine."

His eyes widened slightly and he smiled, "Oh I love it when you talk dirty," he said.

I slepped upside the head, "Hey, none of that! That's my sister!"

"Really? 'Cause I wasn't aware when did that happen?" he asked sarcastically smirking.

"Oh I don't know when she came out of our mother's vagina almost fifteen years ago," I said smirking at the disgust on his face when I say the 'v' word. "Want me to tell you about the process because I can now with my DEGREE!"

I heard a group of laughter and turned to see my friends….scratch that…my _family. _I hurried (ran) to the group and was caught in the strong arms of my boyfriend. "Congratulations, Agápi̱ (love in Atlantian)."

I pulled away and kissed him on the lips, "Thank you."

"Congrats, Sis," Connor said with a rare smile on his face.

I reached over and gave him hug, "Thanks, Bro. Where's Jackson?" I ask, "I thought he said they gave him leave."

After that talk he and I had that night after my patrol, the hypocritical idiot decided when his birthday came to join the United States Marines….THE EFFIN' MARINES. He couldn't actually be in a safe profession or join the Team like we offered when he said he wanted to join the "Protecting Civilians" business… No….. he decided to join on of the most dangerous branches of the military…the screaming match that night could probably be written down in history as the possible start of World War III.

"Gee, thanks," Wally deadpanned, "Feeling the love, Carter, really."

"Hey, Wally," I said with an eye roll, "Artemis, your boyfriend needs attention again. I hope you are at least feeding him, he seems to feel neglected."

My best friend laughed, "Yeah, he gets a lot of attention. It's the food we have a problem with." She reached forward and gave me a hug, "Congrats, by the way."

"Yeah, what she said," Wally said pouting.

I rolled my eyes as I hugged Megan who had been literally vibrating in excitement, "Congratulations, Carter, you have been working so hard for this!"

"Damn, right," Dick said from his spot, "Took less time for you to finish high school."

"Hahaha," I said sarcastically, "So _funny_. Where'd Zatanna go?"

"Work called her in." In other words some mystically being was attacking somewhere and they needs her magical experience.

I nodded, "Rocky join her?"

He nodded, "She needed the help." _Back up_.

"I hope it goes well," I said and I turned to the others, "But seriously where is Jackson?"

A throat cleared, I turned around and flashed a smile, "Jackson!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist and swung me around.

"Sorry had to find the bathroom," he said, "Why so worried?"

I shrugged, "Just shut up and congratulate me."

After several pictures, we went to a restaurant in Central City where Barry Allen (Flash) meet us. "Congrats on joining the science nerds, Carter," he said giving me a hug, "We are happy to see a gorgeous young lady like yourself join us in the lab."

I snorted, "I see where Wally gets his lines from," I state causing everyone in the group but the two speeders, "Thanks, Barry."

We had dinner and at the end I got graduation presents. They weren't much because I didn't particularly expect anything a paper to stick it to the old white men was enough. I got a gift card from the Team they didn't say the amount that was on it but the fact that Dick said that some if the money was from Bruce scared the crap out of me.

The Team knows his identity now by the way, the originals and Rocket and of course Jason. The new members don't which of course isn't surprising. We have a few new members Donna (Wonder Girl), Tula…yes _that Tula_...I wasn't happy about her at first …I like her now especially since Kaldur had to …..convince me that she was not a threat to me or our relationship…..it was great _convincing_… anyways she is Aqua girl and then her boyfriend and Kaldur's best friend Garth is Tempest, Garfield Logan….Marie Logan's son from one of our first missions to Qurac…he isn't really a part of the team yet but he lives in the cave….Queen Bee's vengeance caused him to be orphaned. Then the last two are Malcom and Karen though Malcom isn't really a hero he is just really good at being our eyes on the monitors. Plus he was a package deal with his girlfriend Karen or Bumblebee. Then of course Cassie joined. I told the two of them about who our mother really was. We visited their graves and she had letters there for each of them. Cassie got into the magic thing…way more than I did and I passed on the torch to her, in a matter of speaking. I took her to that area in the Mexican desert and introduced her to Secret….well one of them….and told her to follow her and she would meet one of mom's friends, Serenity. I then gave her the crystal from around my neck and told her to tell our mother's friend that I am sorry but my passion wasn't in it. Cassia is absolutely brilliant at sorcery and she will one day make a wonderful addition to the Team. The Team is expanding and I couldn't be happier because we were training more heroes and getting established as our own entity separate from the Justice League. We still had the connection of course but it's less of them controlling us as working with us.

Anyways back to presents, Kaldur got me a necklace that he bought in Atlantis. It was a chain with a real blue pearl, it was simple and perfect. Then came Oliver and Dinah's gift, I wanted to strangle them. It was a small envelop so I was thinking they'd give something practical for a graduation present like money…..not them…._Nooooo._

I opened the envelope and opened the card inside expecting hundreds to fall out because you know he's Oliver. But instead paper's fall out, I open it and read the content before I feel my eyes get wide and I begin choking on air. "You got me a effin' house?" I looked at them shocked. "In Palo Alto? I haven't even decided yet!"

A month back I had gotten several job offers. They ranged from Universities for research opportunities to private laboratories for companies like mostly Pharmaceuticals. One of those offers was from Stanford where Artemis and Wally got accepted.

Oliver shook his head, "Town house and you had your heart set as soon as they got their acceptance letters. Besides, you said you would never join any of the offers from the private sector."

…He had a point. "Yeah but ever thought that I would want to work in Queen Industries?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want to be in the control of the same group of perverted rich men you want to drop kick at the Queen Industry events?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, no," I said, "But I'd love to walk in there and like chuck my degree at their face and tell them 'suck it'." The group laughed and I smiled. Dinner finished about an hour after that and everyone went their separate ways. Dinah and Oliver took Cassie and Jackson back to the house while the rest went to their respective homes. Kaldur and I were left for some alone time…..FINALLY!

We walked the streets of the Central City hand in hand and it was great. I put my hand up to my neck to touch the necklace that now graced my neck. "I really like my necklace," I said looking up at him. "I don't think I thanked you properly for it."

He smiled and looked down at me, "Your affection for it is thanks enough."

I rolled my eyes, "I love you."

"I love you as well," he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

We walked a little ways more. "I think I am going to take the job at Stanford," I said breaking the silence. "It feels right."

"If it is what you want, I fully support you," he said. "I am sure Wally and Artemis will be joyous to have you nearby."

"Yeah, they seemed really happy when Ollie told them about the house," I shook my head, "Can't believe Ollie got me a house."

"He has always been your father figure and he has always wanted the best for you. I am sure this is a way for him to show that sentiment."

"Yeah, I know but it is just so out there and over extravagant. I would be perfectly fine with just some small sort of crappy apartment near campus."

"How would this effect your extracurricular activities?" he asked, clearly talking about the Team.

I pursed my lips, "I don't really know. I don't know my hours or anything so it'd be hard to judge it's effect." I looked at him, "But know that the Team is one of my top priorities, I will always be there." He nodded but was still quiet. "What else is on your mind?"

He let out a breath, "It's an amusing notion that is evolved from my own insecurities. Nothing to place worry in."

I stopped walking and slightly jerked him to a stop. "No, Kal, really what's wrong? Talk to me."

He gave me a sad smile, "I'm just fearful of how your new job shall effect our relationship."

"Kaldur," I said as my heart ached, "I will not allow a job to become between the two of us. I love you, I don't really know if I will even like this job. I will still come visit you at the cave and you can come over to my place. Spend the night, do some other extracurricular activities," our faces both flushed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he corresponded by wrapping his around my waist. "We'll make it work because this is something way to powerful and strong to take lightly."

Our lips met and that solved that matter. We also went back to the cave and preformed some of those extracurricular…..needless to say it was a wonderful night.


	35. Chapter 33

_**A YEAR LATER (the year before season two begins)**_

February just a couple of days after Valentine's Day. It happened so quickly. Looking back at the mistakes she shouldn't have been left by herself someone should have been there with her then Klarion wouldn't have gotten her in the first place. When this mission started getting so big we should have protected her better. Tula is gone now….self-sacrifice. Her life for the life of world. All the lives in the world, the villains who caused this, the millions who were at their jobs, the other millions who were asleep peacefully in their beds….they will never know of her sacrifice. How she sacrificed her life to defeat Tiamat, a powerful alien being that was brought back to life by Klarion.

This was the first hit to our team. The second hit closer to home. Jason Todd was a stubborn pain in my ass who had creeped his way into my sister's life and made up her whole world. He was a sarcastic asshole who was the sweetest young man to Cassie and was always trying to better himself for her. It was a horrible night in Gotham and Joker ambushed him and kidnapped him. The details are unclear but in the end he died. The building his body was in blew up and no body was recovered. I've never been so worried about my sister than watching her heart break into a million pieces as Nightwing and Batman told her. I couldn't help her that much I was still dealing with my own broken heart.

A couple weeks after Tula died, after her funeral was finished. We went on our first mission. We had gained information on a huge drug buy going down in Happy Harbour of all places. With the city bordering the Atlantic Ocean, it was one of the larger ports on the west coast their harbor was the length of the entire city. Aqualad with alpha came from the easy and beta and I came from the west. We moved in the shadows trying to find location. Alpha found it and ensued in a battle, it was an ambush, Beta rush to their aid but by the time we got there it was over.

"What happened?" I asked as we got there. I saw several bodies on the ground which Robin and Bumblebee were currently restraining.

"Ambush from Sportsmaster and Shadow assassins," Nightwing stated.

"Is anyone injured?"

He shook his head, "Nothing but the usual bruises." He laid a hand on my shoulder. "_They were here to give information."_

My eyes crinkled in confusion under my mask, "_What? What information and Where is Kaldur?"_

"_He went to the cave to make sure the information we received was true."_

"_And that information would be?"_ I asked, knowing he was giving me a run around. He moved his hand away.

"I will leave that to him to tell you," he said and then walked away.

Perplexed by this I told him I was going to the cave and road away on an energy disc. When I arrived at the cave Aquaman was leaving a seemingly angry Kaldur. I approached him from behind, "What is it?" I asked as I laid my hand on his shoulder, "What's got you so angry?"

"Lies." He snapped out, "The man who I have been calling Father for almost two decades is not truly my father."

"That's what Sportsmaster told you?" I asked, "How do you it is true?"

"I asked my king if the accusation was false," he said rubbing his forehead, "He said what Sportsmaster said was indeed true."

"I…don't exactly know what to say," I told him honestly, "I can't tell you how to feel because I always knew my father. I can't tell you what to feel towards your parents because I don't know their side. They could have done it to keep you safe and tell you when they felt it was the right time. But I do know one thing." I stepped forward and placed a hand on his upper neck with my thumb lightly running along his jaw line. "I love you because of you not who your family is. The Team respects you and cares about you because of who you are as a person. And the man you have been calling Father for almost two decades is your father. Rather it be by blood or not he was there for you when no one else was. Just remember that when you talk to your parents."

I gave him a kiss on the lips and let him calm down so he could brief Batman. After that he left to go to Atlantis. When he arrived he was angry and I could see why….he had just discovered that his biological father was a villain. I actually knew what that feeling was and comforted him as much as I could. He coped with it over a couple of weeks and he got better about it and wasn't so silently angry. Now I know what you're asking why was I broken hearted when he got better and we were still together let me answer that with a name…..Richard Effin' Greyson. He had an oh so _brilliant_ idea that he shared and that made things ….complicated.

He approached us the one day and had us all meet on the harbor in Happy Harbour. We meet on one of the piers that was rather deserted and walked into an abandoned shipping factory. "Seriously, Dick, what is this about?" I asked slightly aggravated as I watched my footing so I didn't trip over left over junk that was scattered about on the ground. "And why couldn't we discuss this at the cave?"

"To many ears," he answered without missing a beat, "the less people who know about this the better."

"Know about what?" I ask curiously, now intrigued.

He paused, "I have a plan to take down the Light from the inside."

"How do you know we can accomplish that?" Kaldur inquired.

"Yeah," I asked skeptically, "Who does any of us know on the inside?"

He looked at me with sympathy and then stared at Kaldur. I looked at him in confusion and then my eyes widened, "HELL NO!" I yelled angrily. "We can do it another way, we are not doing that. _He _is not doing that."

Kaldur looked at me in confusion, "Who is not doing what?" he asked confused.

"He wants you to go undercover," I told him, "And he isn't doing it. The risk is extremely too high."

"For who?" Dick asked, "Him or you?"

"Oh don't you even dare Richard Greyson," I snarled, "You cannot ask me to be open minded when you are trying to send my boyfriend to the fucking slaughter house."

"Are you going to really be that selfish?" Dick asked angrily, "You'd rather him be here with you then take down the Light and save the world."

"Of course I do!" I snapped, "We can take them down another way."

"But it'd be strategically better to have someone on the inside."

"He is not a _strategy_! He is a person! Not a chess piece," I said.

"Well why don't we ask when _he _wants?" he snapped back. We both turned and looked at Kaldur who had been quiet the whole time we were arguing.

He looked at me, "It would be a….smart move."

My heart cracked, "No, you'd be going undercover, acting as a double agent, surrounded by the world's worst villains, by yourself," I reasoned.

"It would be for a good purpose."

"Kaldur, are you sure you know the risks of this?" Dick asked. _Oh, now you are concerned for his safety!_ I thought at him angrily.

"The risks and sacrifices are high but the safety of the world is a top priority," Kaldur answered diplomatically.

"You are actually going to do this?" I asked quietly. Kaldur turned and looked at me and grabbed my hand. I shook mine out and folded my arms over my chest as I looked at the ground.

His arm fell to his side, "It's the right thing to do, Carter."

He was right it was. It was our job to protect people at any costs. That job until now always had us as partners and now he wants to go and get friendly with the enemy and protect himself.

"He will be okay, Carter," Dick said.

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh really? Are you going undercover with him and going to watch his back? Because unless you are doing that or can see into the future I don't think your word is actually a guarantee."

"Carter—" Kaldur started but I cut him off shaking my head.

"Kaldur, right now there is literally nothing you can say to make this better," I said in a sorrow tone, "Because I see it in your eyes you are going to do it. I can't argue with it." He stayed silent and that just confirmed it. "I'm going to go."

"Carter—" he protested and tried to grab for me.

"I can't be a part of planning your funeral, Kaldur," I said staring ahead of me, "I love you but I can't." As soon as I exited the warehouse I ran back to the cave. I passed by the others and ran straight to the zeta tubes.

I arrived at Palo Alto and ran to my house. I locked all the doors closed all the window curtains and sat in my room. I broke. He came not even thirty minutes later. He rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. He even came around to my backyard and jumped up to my second story porch. He knocked on the door to my room. "Carter, I know you are in there." He said in a broken tone. "Please, open the door."

I stayed were I was, "Why? So you can see how much of a mess I am and you haven't even left yet?" I let out a humorless laugh, "I'm not opening the door, because as soon as I do you will change your mind. I can't let you allow me to be selfish."

He sighed, "Carter, you are not selfish. You are being caring and protective." He said, "Please let me in, I would prefer not the have this conversation through the door."

I was silent for a moment before I wiped away my tears and slowly got up and made my way to the door. I unlocked it and opened it, stepping behind the door until he came in. I closed it and locked it as soon as he was in the room. I wrapped my arms around my chest and stared at the ground. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look up. "When does Dick plan for you to start your mission?"

He sighed, "As soon as possible." He said, "It's a very difficult predicament." He paused because usually in this moment I would give some sort of sarcastic remark. "I don't want to leave you."

"Yeah, but you still are," I said pursing my lips.

He nodded, "It's the right thing to do."

"Sometimes the right thing is the wrong thing to do," I said, "Just promise me you will try your hardest not to die."

He threw me a sad smile, "I promise to help take down the Light as quickly as possible so I can come back to you."

I nodded and gave him a small sad smile of my own, "Good." I approach him and step into his arms. "I'm going to miss you," I said which was slightly muffled since I was in the crock of his neck.

"And I you," he said, "This is going to be the hardest thing I ever do."

"Just don't let them change you to drastically," I plead, "They will make you do things to prove your worth and your loyalty to them."

"I will try to not let them affect me," he promised, "I love you, Carter, and I will make my way back to you."

"I love you too." I said, "And damn right you will." He laughed and brought his lips to mine. He stayed the night and left in the morning. I didn't see him for 11 months 3 weeks and 2 days.


	36. Last Author's Note

_**HEY YOU GUYS TLG19 HERE AND YES I TOTALLY JUST DID THAT ON THE LAST CHAPTER! SO THAT WAS MY LAST LITTLE SNIP IT AND NOW I AM COMPLETELY DONE WITH THIS SEASON...NOW BEGINS SEASON 2! WOOT WOOT! **_

so it won't let me post the link so just go on the profile. it's title Blue Raven: Life Continues

_**SO JUST A FEW LAST MINUTE THINGS**_

_**1\. LITERALLY OWN LIKE SEVEN CHARACTERS (Carter, her siblings, mother, and the two Secrets not on the series, and the drug dealer)**_

_**2\. YOU GUYS ARE HELLA AWESOME AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN THIS **_

_**3\. SEE YOU GUYS SOON!**_


End file.
